


Life is Strange- One Shots

by Pricefieldnerd



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange: Before The Storm
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Death, Depression, Dorks in Love, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Loses Her Powers, Multi, Murder, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sacrifice Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Suicide, Time Travelling Lesbians, Tragedy, Trauma, Triggers, fight me, nathan sucks, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 120
Words: 81,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricefieldnerd/pseuds/Pricefieldnerd
Summary: The adventures of Max and Chloe, along with a few other ships here and there. Basically, this is just a book of One Shots from my favorite video game, Life is Strange.Every story is also on my Wattpad @ Pricefieldnerd along with a few exclusive ones! Hope you enjoy!Requests are always open! DM me on Wattpad (@ Pricefieldnerd) to make a request!List of trigger warnings for those who need it:Rape (NOT EXPLICIT), suicide (sometimes detailed), self-harm, homophobia/homophobic language, explicit death/murder, pedophilia, abuse, discriminatory abuse, survivor's guilt, self-hate, explicit nightmares, bullying, suicidal thoughts, depression, anxiety, kidnapping, alcoholism (no abuse or anything, just drunk characters + fluff), drugs, self-sacrifice, excessive blood loss, underage abuseIf there's any more I'll add them. also wow I am messed up lmao





	1. Breakfast

"So, what'cha wanna do today?" Chloe asked.

Chloe and Max were in Chloe's room in her new apartment. Ever since Arcadia Bay was destroyed, Max and Chloe found a small apartment to live in together. It has only been a week since the incident in Arcadia Bay happened.

"I-I don't know Chloe." Max murmured. Chloe and Max were on Chloe's bed, lying next to each other.

"You know, you can still go back and save them." Chloe said.

"What? Chloe, no!" Max yelled, sitting up quickly. "Chloe, you are my number one priority now. I'm not losing you again!"

"Max, calm the hell down. You don't have to lose me. It was just a suggestion." Chloe murmured. Max nodded.

"I'm gonna go make some breakfast," Chloe said, getting up and walking to the door. "You wanna come?"

"Sure." Max said, getting up. She felt suddenly dizzy and lightheaded, and her head pounded. She held it with one hand and reached out to Chloe with the other.

"Oh... C-Chloe..." Max mumbled. Chloe turned, her eyes wide as she ran back to Max and wrapped her arms around her. Max fell unconscious in Chloe's arms.

"God damn it, Max!" Chloe yelled. She tried walking over to the bed with Max's arm over her neck, but it wasn't going great.

Within moments, Chloe reached the bed and laid Max down.

"Shit, Max," Chloe whispered, looking at her girlfriend.

"Chloe!" Max screamed, flinging herself up suddenly.

"Max?" Chloe asked. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I..." Max opened her mouth to speak, but felt lightheaded again. Chloe put her hands on Max's shoulders and kneeled down. Max held onto Chloe's arms tightly.

"You're getting up too fast. Maybe that's why you passed out." Chloe thought.

"N-no... It- I wouldn't do that." Max said, her voice quiet.

"Come on. Whatever the reason, it's over now." Chloe said, helping Max stand and walk to the kitchen.

"You want pancakes?" Chloe asked, helping Max over to the couch.

"S-sure..." Max nodded, rubbing her head. Chloe nodded back and began making breakfast. She quickly made the pancakes and got two plates out. Putting the pancakes on them, she walked back to Max.

"Here you go." Chloe smiled, handing Max the plate.

"Thanks, Chloe." Max smiled back. They began eating their breakfast until the plates were bare. Once Max finished, she began getting up, but Chloe stopped her.

"You aren't getting up. Not after what happened earlier." Chloe said. She took Max's plate for her and put them in the sink in the kitchen, washing them. Once she came back, she sat next to Max on the couch.

"C-Chloe..." Max mumbled, rubbing her face. Chloe stared, nervous.

"What's wrong? Is it happening again?" Chloe asked, freaked out. Max, quick as the Flash, wrapped her arms around Chloe and cried in the arms. Chloe, taken by surprise, slowly moved her arms so they were both hugging each other lovingly.

"I just love you so much." Max cried. Chloe looked at the ground, a few tears escaping her eyes as well.

"I love you, too, Max." Chloe whispered, holding her tighter. After a few moments they let go of each other and stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Max leaned in and kissed Chloe. Chloe kissed right back, and the two didn't stop kissing.

Chloe suddenly fell back with Max following on top of her. They laughed and resumed kissing, their arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you, Chloe." Max said.

"I love you, too, Max." Chloe replied. They held onto each other, snuggling, until they fell asleep in each other's loving arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks lmao  
> they do get better I swear


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a nightmare. Chloe helps.

Max and Chloe were trying to make it out of Arcadia Bay in Chloe's truck. Max was staring out the window with Chloe keeping her eyes on the road so they don't run into something. Chloe stopped the truck and put a hand on Max's arm, rubbing it softly in comfort. Max scooted over closer to Chloe and stared out the windshield with Chloe. Chloe sighed and began driving again.

_It's all your fault, Max. Chloe's family is dead. She already lost her father and now you took away her mother and her home. Good going, ass._

"No. Stop it." Max mumbled, holding her head angrily. Chloe glanced over at her and then stopped the truck.

"Max?" Chloe asked. "You ok?"

"I... I'm fine." Max promised. _Bitch. You can't promise shit anymore. You let a town filled with families, innocent children, die just to be with your punk ass girlfriend. You think she's worth all that?_

"Stop. You aren't scaring me anymore." Max said, still angry. Chloe never started driving again. She looked at Max, concerned and scared.

"Max, what the hell is going on?" Chloe asked.

"T-this voice in my head is blaming me." Max told her.

"Come on. Let's get out of here then." Chloe said, driving again.

Soon they found a small town with a hotel. They stopped there for the night. Max stumbled in with Chloe as they got a room.

Once they were in the room, Chloe and Max sat together on the bed.

"You wanna talk about it?" Chloe whispered.

"No." Max declined. "Let's just try and sleep."

Chloe nodded in agreement and got prepared to sleep next to Max in the large bed.

Max faced away from Chloe. Chloe put an arm around Max and held her close, pushing her face into Max's back. Max glanced at Chloe's arm around her, and used one of her hands to hold Chloe's hand. They fell asleep quickly.

 

 

_Max looked in horror as she stood in the Two Whales Diner again, facing one of the many Max's she left behind._

_"Ugh. You again." The past Max said._

_"What the hell do you want from me?" Max asked._

_"I want nothing. I just think it's funny how you left all of Arcadia Bay to die so you could be with your dumbass girlfriend."_

_"Just shut up. You're not scaring me anymore." Max yelled._

_"Whateves. Just know this: you brought that storm. You killed all the people you see here." The past Max looked with the present Max around the diner. Everyone was glaring at Max and whispering insults. Max stared, tears forming._

_"N-no. I did the right thing!" Max yelled._

_"Was the right thing to let us die?" Joyce asked._

_"Yeah. I thought we were friends, Max." Warren mumbled, glaring angrily at her._

_"Just another bitch." David said._

_"Should have killed you when I had the chance." Jefferson scowled._

_"God, why'd you keep saving me, Max? You took my mother away from me. If you think I'll love and forgive you now, you're fucking wrong." Chloe growled, turning away._

_Max stared, terrified._

_"Now who's scared, Maxine Caulfield?" The past Max taunted._

 

 

"No... Please no..." Max mumbled. Her head flung up as she gasped, sweat and tears dripping from her.

Beside her, Chloe blinked open her eyes, and then widened them as she jumped up beside Max.

"C-Chloe..." Max choked out. Chloe put her arms around Max, trying to comfort her somehow, but it didn't work.

"Another nightmare?" Chloe asked. Max nodded, unable to speak because of her sobs.

"It's alright." Chloe murmured, holding Max closer. Max held onto Chloe for dear life.

"Why the fuck does this keep happening?" Max asked Chloe once she controlled her sobs.

"Because you keep blaming yourself." Chloe answered. "You can't let go of that and that's why those nightmares are haunting you."

"How can I ever let go of the fact that I killed all those people?" Max asked.

"But that's the thing. You never did. That whack ass tornado did."

"But who brought the tornado? Me!"

"Max-"

"Can we just try and sleep again?" Max asked. Chloe nodded and lay back down with Max. This time, Max faced her girlfriend and held onto her so tight that Chloe had difficult time breathing.

Chloe just held onto Max as tight as she could, whispering to her that it'll all be all right and that this will pass as long as they're together. Soon, both girls fell back asleep, and Max didn't have any other nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These get longer lol. I started out with short chapters, but as I kept writing over time they became longer.


	3. Arcadia's Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max blames herself and has a nightmare. Chloe tells her she's okay, but they're both broken.

"Max... I'll always be with you. Forever." Chloe promised as she walked beside Max. They stared at the huge tornado as it ripped apart their childhood home. Max couldn't stare anymore as she turned to Chloe and pushed her face into her arms. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max, still staring in shock and horror at the tornado.

A few moments passed before Chloe felt Max trembling and whimpering softly in her arms. Chloe finally looked away from the tornado and at Max. The shorter girl's face was still stuffed in the blue haired girl's arms, her eyes shut with tears pouring out.

"C-come on," Chloe murmured, turning slightly. "Let's go inside the lighthouse."

Max's only response was a slight nod as they walked in slowly.

The bottom part of the lighthouse was the only part not destroyed, and thankfully it gave shelter from the rain above. The stairs still stood, circling the inside of the once so beautiful lighthouse. Max stumbled as she walked over under the stairs, curling into a ball, her face buried in her knees and her arms wrapping around her soaked legs. Chloe followed her friend and sat next to her. The punk girl's arms were around Max in an instant once she sat down.

"If you want some space, just push me away." Chloe whispered. She half expected Max to push her, but she never did.

Both girls tried to sleep, but they knew they couldn't. Instead, they sat in complete silence until daybreak, when the storm finally ended.

"Hey... Hey, Max." Chloe nudged Max on the shoulder, making the brunette rock sideways for a moment. She was still curled up in a ball, unmoving since they walked inside. However, when Chloe nudged her, Max slowly lifted her head, revealing bloodshot eyes and bags right under them. Chloe stared, shocked, but then shook her head.

"We better head outta here." Chloe said, standing. "Come on, before you turn into a statue." She offered Max a hand, but with Max's stiff muscles, it pained her to stretch out. She tried moving her hand towards Chloe's, but she grunted when a slice of sharp pain went through her arm. Chloe stared, nervous, bending back down to the smaller girl.

"You ok, Mad Max?" Chloe asked her. Max shook her head 'no'. Chloe sighed, thinking. Her face brightened when she thought of something.

"I'll carry you." Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Max's legs and back. It was a bit of a challenge considering Max's legs were glued to her thighs when she sat in a ball. Max grunted softly in pain when her muscles stretched to allow Chloe to carry her, but a moment's pass and her muscles evened out. Chloe looked at her.

"You good?" She asked. The photographer just nodded, her mouth dry. Chloe began walking out of the lighthouse with Max in her arms and headed towards her truck, which was parked by the lighthouse. She opened the passenger side and carefully set Max in, and then shut the door. She came to the driver's side and got in, shutting her door and starting her truck.

Soon they were back on the road, and Chloe slowly drove passed what was left of Arcadia Bay. Max stared out the window, her eyes clouded.

Chloe slowed the truck, stopping just a bit away from the exit of the town. She put a hand on Max's shoulder and went down slowly, rubbing her arm in comfort. Max flashed a small smile when Chloe did, scooting closer to her punk friend. Chloe stifled a sigh as she continued driving away from the town.

Max still stared out the window, full of guilt.

_You killed them, Max. Are you satisfied with yourself now? They're all dead because you chose to have your punk ass girlfriend. Do you think she'll ever forgive you for taking her mom away? Her step father? Her home?_

_'No. Stop it. I made the right decision!'_

_Are you sure? Max, you fucking dumbass! How the hell did you made the right decision when you killed hundreds of innocent lives? Families! Children! Their homes!_

_'No, please! Chloe is all that matters to me now! Arcadia Bay was going down a shit hole anyway!'_

_Heh. Nice try, Caulfield. Just because you say that Arcadia is rotting doesn't give you the right to listen to it dying while you're snuggled up with someone who hates you for choosing her!_

_'Bullshit! I love her more than I loved anyone in Arcadia!'_

_And you think she feels the same way? Quit lying to yourself, Max. You know she's gonna hate you for choosing her. Chloe's just your punk ass little girlfriend that you can waltz around with anytime you want without a care in the world. In fact, you don't care about Arcadia. And if you did, you'd-_

_'No! No, no, no, no! You cannot guilt trip me into going back and rescuing Arcadia while listening to my best friend get shot in a dirty bathroom!'_

_But that's the thing, Max. You can't go back. Your powers are gone._

_'W-what are you talking about?'_

_Your powers are gone, Max. Gone. You can't use them anymore. You were given a choice to sacrifice Arcadia Bay or sacrifice Chloe. Whichever one you chose, that was the final choice. You cannot ever use your powers again._

_'Thank God for that. I do not want those stupid ass time traveling powers!'_

_Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when you fuck something up like always._

_'Who are you anyway?'_

_I'm you. Or one of the many Max's you left behind. I know what you feel. I know what's going on with you. You have to deal with no powers and the fact that you can't save Arcadia anymore._

_'Just leave me the hell alone.'_

_I will. Your precious punk Chloe is waiting for you in reality. See you in your dreams._

_'What does that mean? Hello? Hello?'_

"Max!" Chloe's voice brought Max back to reality. The tough, harsh reality. "Come on, I got us a room."

"W-what...?" Max trailed off, looking around. It was dark, so Max must have been arguing with herself for hours.

"You ok there, Maximillion?" Chloe asked. Max looked at her. Chloe's piercing, beautiful blue eyes. Max became mesmerized in them for a moment before Chloe's voice once again snapped through Max's thoughts.

"Ok, I'm carrying you again." Chloe sighed, getting out of her truck and walking to Max's side. She opened the door.

"All right, come here." Chloe murmured, wrapping her arms around Max.

"W-wait." Max mumbled. Chloe looked up in surprise, her arms still around Max. "I-I can walk." Chloe smiled and helped Max out of the truck, shutting the door. Max stumbled at first, her muscles as stiff as ever, but with Chloe's help, they walked into the motel.

Once they were in the room, Max collapsed on the bed, her muscles hurting. Chloe looked at her, and then glanced around their room.

"We need food and showers," Chloe commented, yawning. "But it's late right now. We better sleep."

Max only nodded in response, trying to stuff herself under the covers. When Chloe looked at her funny, Max glanced sideways, confused.

"Uh, we might wanna changed though." Chloe said.

"Change into what?" Max said. Her voice sounded like she hadn't used it in years.

"I... You fell asleep before we even left Arcadia." Chloe told her. "I went back and found some clothes for us. I looked around for some money and food, but I didn't find much. I... I honestly didn't want to keep looking."

Max just looked at Chloe, sadness filling both girl's gazes.

"Come on, let's just change." Chloe murmured.

After both girls got into night clothes to sleep, they, meaning Chloe, turned off all the lights and snuggled under the blankets with Max. Hesitantly, Chloe wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed close to her. Max dug her face into Chloe's shoulder and shut her eyes, wanting to sleep.

 

 

Chloe's eyes barely opened as she groaned, wanting more sleep. A noise beside her woke her up, and within seconds she was wide awake, realizing Max was sitting up in the bed, sobbing into her hands. Quickly, Chloe sat up beside Max and held her.

"Max, I'm here. It's ok," Chloe whispered, stroking her back.

"Y-you were d-dead!" Max yelled.

"Max, that's bullshit. I'm right here." Chloe said.

"B-but it was so real... F-felt-" Max choked a sob. "Felt s-so horrible..."

"It's over now, Max. I'm right here with you. I love you and I'm never leaving." Chloe told her, still stroking Max's back.

Max and Chloe both held onto each other and stayed in that position until dawn, when Chloe blinked at the sunlight peeking through the old motel window. She glanced down at Max and smiled.

"You're safe Max. I promise." Chloe whispered, hugging her girlfriend tight. Max sniffed in a response.

"Come on. We gotta keep going to Seattle." Chloe whispered. "You wanna see your parents, right?" Max hesitated, then nodded slightly. Chloe sighed and began to get dressed with Max. They both took showers before eating some snacks that Chloe bought on their way to the motel.

After some time, the two were on the road again, driving towards Seattle.

"We should make it there in around six hours. You sure you don't want to sleep?"

"No." Max said, her voice hoarse and cracking from lack of use.

"Max-"

"I can't." Max told her.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Every time I close my eyes, I-I see the whole week at once. It all flashes by." Max said, looking down as the truck sped on. "The snowfall, eclipse, two moons, the storm... Mr. Jefferson... You dying over and over and over again. My powers. Everything."

"Max, you're not alone in this. I'm here whenever you need me, ok?" Chloe murmured, reaching an arm out to stroke Max's arm. Max didn't look at Chloe.

"I-I know." Max whispered. "I never want you to leave. Ever. You-you'll always be here with me, right?" Max asked, finally looking over at her best friend.

"Of course." Chloe said without any hesitation. "I'm your partner in crime and time, Caulfield. You can't get rid of me that easily." She flashed a quick smile. That beautiful smile.

Max smiled back and scooted closer to Chloe, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"I love you," Max murmured, rubbing her head slightly on Chloe's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Super Max." Chloe smiled. With those final words, Max smiled and had a peaceful sleep for the first time in weeks.


	4. Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a comic where Victoria insulted Blackwell students and Kate followed her spraying her with holy water lol

Max and Chloe were walking along the Blackwell campus, laughing together. Chloe had a cigarette in her right hand and her left arm around Max's neck. Victoria walked up to them, a large smirk on her face.

"A deadbeat high school dropout that smells like weed and body odor. You must have some pretty low standards, Caulfield." Victoria smirked. Chloe's face went from happy and laughing to complete rage as she stared at Victoria. Max looked at Chloe worriedly, nervous she'd do something she'd regret. Before anyone could make a move, Max positioned herself in front of Victoria and Chloe.

"Leave her alone." Max said. Victoria seemed a bit surprised, but still held her sneer.

"What? Don't tell me you're defending that excuse for a person." Victoria laughed. Max's anger grew, her blood boiling as Victoria went on. This time, Chloe looked a bit concerned at Max.

"Admit it, Max, you don't really care for her. You two just use each other to try and-" her eyes widened as she realized Max grabbed Victoria's arm and began twisting it with one hand, staring directly into Victoria's hate filled eyes.

"Let me get a few things straight," Max hissed, her face close to Victoria's. The blond girl stared in shock at Max, while Chloe just stared in surprise. "First of all, I'm not. Chloe and I are girlfriends. Second, you do not ever, EVER, mess with Chloe. Mess with me all you want, but touch Chloe and you'll be in a fucking hospital. Third, leave us the hell alone." Max shoved Victoria's arm away and backed up towards Chloe. Chloe stared in surprise for another moment, before sneering towards Victoria and putting her arm around Max's neck again, taking a quick drag from her cigarette.

"Whatever." Victoria mumbled. "Too bad you both are idiots. At least the whole school loves me. But you two? Yeah right, bitches."

"At least I have a true friend." Max yelled. "You just boss people around to do your work all the time. You don't even try!"

"Max, it's not worth it to yell at a low life loser who thinks she owns everything." Chloe whispered. She had already put out her cigarette, throwing it on the ground and squishing it with her boot. "Let's just go." Max hesitated, but Chloe was already pulling her away.

"Yeah, run off with your dumb punk ass girlfriend and have sex!" Victoria shouted after them. Max's hands balled into fists and she couldn't stop herself. She ran back to Victoria and punched her hard in the middle of her face.

"Jesus! Fuck!" Victoria shouted from where she landed on the ground. "Stupid bitch! You broke my nose!"

"Good!" Max shouted back at her, stomping back over to Chloe. Chloe only stared in shock and horror at what Max did. Max, however, didn't even blink at Chloe as she made her way inside Blackwell. Almost blindly, Chloe followed her up to Max's dorm. When she got there, Chloe slowly opened the door and saw Max on her bed, sobbing. Chloe quickly walked in and closed the door, running over to Max.

"Max..." Chloe murmured.

"I-I just punched her." Max sobbed, leaning into Chloe. The bluenette's hands went around Max and held her. "I-I've never done something like that before! Never!"

"It's ok, Max." Chloe murmured, stroking Max's back softly and slowly.

"No it's not! I might as well just kiss Blackwell goodbye!" Max sniffed. "T-there's no point..."

"Max, you... You did what you had to do. She wouldn't have shut up otherwise." Chloe told her.

"I could have just walked away and ignored her..." Max murmured.

"Max, it happened, ok? If Principal Whateverthefuck wants to see you later, then maybe we can escape?" Chloe asked. Max glanced up at her.

"We can crash at my place tonight." Chloe offered. Max hesitated, then nodded. Chloe smiled.

Max snuggled herself into Chloe's arms, and Chloe held her tight.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me."

"Max, I swear to anything and everything, I'm never leaving you. Ever."

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you, too, Max."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah idk. this is dramatic


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a drawing where someone said they had a nightmare about an LIS X Until Dawn crossover and sketched it out. I used to have the photo saved but I deleted it a while back whoops  
> EDIT 7/28/18: Here's a link to the photo! https://i.pinimg.com/564x/41/ae/3c/41ae3c70fda138747bebe187402ffbed.jpg

Max and Rachel were both pinned to a wall in a dark room. Chains connected their wrists together and to the wall. Max had tears and sweat dripping from her face as she looked down. Chloe had found them, but she could only save one from Jefferson, who had been the one to trap the poor girls. Rachel stared at Chloe desperately.

"Please Chloe!" Rachel called out. Chloe stared, not knowing who to get. Jefferson had told Chloe she could choose one and get out, but he gets the other girl.

"Take all the time in the world, Chloe." Jefferson smirked. Chloe tried ignoring him, her blood boiling as she kept staring at her friends.

"Chloe." Max murmured, finally looking at her. Chloe's eyes stared right into Max's. "Save Rachel. I'll be ok."

"I-I can't do this." Chloe choked.

"Yes you can." Max told her. "Get Rachel and get out of here. Go, while you still can."

"N-no." Chloe began shaking uncontrollably. "I-I'm not leaving you behind."

"Only choose one, Chloe." Jefferson's voice loomed over her. Chloe froze.

"W-what if..." Chloe swallowed hard. "What if I take their place?"

"No. You're not as innocent as them." Jefferson denied. Shit. I don't have a choice. Chloe thought.

Chloe, out of options, sighed in defeat. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at Rachel.

"I'm so, so sorry, Rachel." Chloe whispered. Rachel's eyes had tears in them now, her eyes wide as she stared at Chloe.

Jefferson walked towards Max to get the chains off. Max stared at him, anger and fear in her eyes as he let her go. Max, once she was free, ran quickly to Chloe, wanting to get away from him.

A sudden movement from Chloe causes Max to look up at her.

Chloe had a gun.

"Get the fuck away from her." Chloe hissed at Jefferson when he moved towards Rachel. Jefferson turned in surprise.

"You wouldn't dare." Jefferson sneered, although fear sparked in his eyes. Chloe hesitated, not wanting to shoot. After killing Frank, it didn't seem right to kill another person.

In the time Chloe hesitated, Jefferson lunged for Max, his arm around her neck and a syringe in his hand.

"Let her go!" Chloe shouted, now not afraid to shoot. Jefferson smirked as the needle went into Max's neck and he pushed the drugs in. Chloe pulled the trigger, shooting Jefferson in his head, killing him. Max fell to the floor shortly after.

Chloe quickly put her gun away in her pocket and ran over to Max. Rachel just stared in shock.

"Max. Max, can you hear me? Please say something." Chloe whimpered.

"C-Chloe..." Max choked out, coughing. "G-get Rac-Rachel out of here... I-I'll be ok."

"Fuck that." Chloe yelled. Quickly, she untied Rachel from her chains and told her something that Max couldn't quite catch.

Rachel grabbed one of Max's arms and put it around her neck, while Chloe did the same. Max tried walking, but could barely do it. Instead, she let the other two girls practically drag her out of the room.

"Hold onto her." Chloe ordered Rachel as they got to Chloe's truck. Chloe sped passed a hella lot of other cars as she made her way to the hospital.

"C-Chloe..." Max gasped out. "S-stop driving like that... I c-can't rewind if something happens."

Chloe ignored her. Instead, she and Rachel grabbed Max again when she parked at the hospital. They ran into the ER with Max, who was barely conscious anymore. Chloe and Rachel spat out details and names and the fact that Max was drugged. The doctors took Max away, ordering Chloe and Rachel to stay in the waiting room.

They did so and waited for hours until a doctor told them that Max would be alright and they could see her. Both girls practically ran to Max's room.

Tears shot out of Chloe's eyes.

Max was alive.

And awake.

"C-Chloe...?" Max mumbled. "Rachel...?"

Both girls hugged the hell out of Max, crying on her shoulders.

"Never do that to me again." Chloe told Max. "That goes for you, too, Rachel." She smiled as Max and Rachel smiled back at her.

"At least we're all back together." Max sighed in relief. Chloe smiled.

"Hella yes."


	6. Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the girls fight in the truck, Max goes back in time to save William. Chloe comes back guiltily and finds Max in a terrifying condition.

Chloe's truck rumbled against the road as she drove away from Blackwell. She felt a twinge of guilt that she didn't at least wave Max goodbye when the younger girl did. The road ahead was a long one as Chloe raced along the road to her house. She couldn't help but wonder what Max was doing right now. After a few more minutes of driving and thinking of Max, Chloe sped around and went towards Blackwell again. As soon as she got there, she saw Kate, a friend of Max's.

"Hey," Chloe went up to her in the middle of the campus yard.

"Oh! Hey, Chloe!" Kate smiled and waved at her.

"You see Max?"

"Yeah, not too long ago. She went to her dorm room."

"Thanks." Chloe nodded and jogged into the building and to the girls' dorms. Knocking on Max's door softly, she sighed.

"Sorry for being a bitch earlier." Chloe started, rubbing the back of her neck. "Just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Silence.

"Max, if you're mad, I get it. You have every right to be pissed at me. Just give me a sign you're all right."

Silence.

"Max?" Chloe asked, knocking again. She leaned up against the door to listen inside. She heard a faint cough and plenty of sniffs.

_Shit. I made her cry. Way to go, Chlo._

"Max?" Chloe asked, finally opening her door. Chloe's eyes widened in utter horror when she saw Max lying on her bed. Max's eyes were wide and glazed over. What shocked Chloe the most was what was happening.

Max was coughing blood everywhere. More than Chloe has ever seen at once. Blood poured out of Max's nose and mouth, her eyes glazed and puffy. Her body twitched into spasms. She looked a mess.

"Max!" Chloe screamed, flying by her side. "Max! Max, stay with me, ok? Max! Please!"

All her screaming brought Kate and Victoria up to the room.

"Can you shut u-" Victoria cut herself off as she saw what was happening in the room. Kate just stared in horror.

"Max! Wake up!" Chloe shouted, shaking Max. Max's response was a gurgle of blood spurting from her throat.

"Max, please!" Chloe screamed desperately. "Don't leave me." She whimpered.

A harsh cough and wheezing made Chloe shoot her head up, facing Max.

Max's eyes were no longer glazed with the lifeless, dull look Chloe had previously seen. Instead, they filled with fear and horror as she coughed more blood.

"C-Chloe..." Max gasped out. Her mouth curved into a relieved smile. "You're alive." Max breathed.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked, but Max's eyes began fluttering closed. "Max, stay with me!"

Just then, Max gasped and her face looked like a deer in headlights. Her chest moved a hella lot as she heaved, needing air.

"Max!" Chloe screamed. Victoria and Kate stood nearby, looking in shock. There were more girls in the hallway that Chloe didn't recognize.

"Chloe..." Max gasped out, blood still dripping everywhere. After a long moment, Max caught her breath and looked from the hallway, at Victoria, at Kate, and finally at Chloe. She tried sitting up, but lost balance. Chloe held onto her carefully but with a tight grip. The bluenette stared at Max with nothing but concern and fear stuck in her eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?" Chloe whispered. She saw Max gazing at something beside Chloe. Hesitantly, Chloe followed her gaze to a picture that her dad took the day he died. A lump filled Chloe's throat for a moment, making it hard to breathe.

"Max... You... You tried to save him, didn't you?" Chloe's hushed voice echoed to Max's red ears. Max nodded, coughing again.

Anger went through Chloe, then sadness, and then confusion. "Then where is he?"

Both girls glanced around the room. The other girls had left except for Kate, who was still standing by the door.

"I told them to go get paper towels for you, Max. There's a lot of blood." Kate murmured. Max barely mustered a 'thank you' and accidentally spat out blood. Quickly, Kate left, saying she'd bring a bunch of paper towels back with her.

"I-I tried to save him." Max trembled while she spoke.

"Not hard enough." Chloe snapped, making Max flinch. Chloe cursed at herself in her head, but her anger didn't lessen.

"I did, Chloe. B-but you ended up in a car crash instead. You were hurting and- and in pain. Paralyzed. You were... S-slowly dying. You asked me to... end your life. And I did, for you. I couldn't bear the thought of you in so much pain. I just got you back this week, and I can't lose you again. I won't!" Max said, tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked, and the tears made trickled lines down her face, clearing some blood.

Chloe stared at Max, horrified. "Max... I'm so sorry I had to ask you that. If it were you in that paralyzed state, I..." She trailed off, looking up at Max. "It's ok. Just never go that far back again, ok? See what it does? I... I appreciate you trying to bring back my dad, but I already lost him and Rachel. I can't lose you." Chloe took Max's hands into her own and squeezed them. Max only smiled back softly as a response. By then, the girls had returned with paper towels, and Miss Grant.

"You ok, honey?" The teacher asked. Max nodded, accepting some paper towels from Dana and Kate. Chloe helped clean some blood off from Max and herself.

"Had to watch my best friend die again, but yeah. Totally ok." Chloe barely heard Max's slight whisper. She glanced up at the brunette, concern filling her again. Max gave Chloe one of those looks that told Chloe all she needed to know. Slightly, the punk girl nodded and carefully guided Max out of her dorm room while Miss Grant and the other girls tried cleaning the blood from the floor and bed. Kate followed Chloe and Max.

"You two ok?" Kate asked. Max barely looked over at her, tired. Chloe saw this look and stopped walking.

"We'll be fine. I'll take her back to my house so she can sleep. Besides, I don't think that blood's comin' out anytime soon, and I know this nerd doesn't want a blood filled bed tonight." Chloe grinned. Kate hesitated, but nodded after a moment.

"Be careful Max. You too, Chloe. I'll pray that you get better." She added to Max. The brunette nodded slightly, her head on Chloe's shoulder as the bluenette supported most of Max's weight.

After some time, Chloe finally was home with Max, whom she carried upstairs to her bedroom. Joyce gave her a weird look, but Chloe mouthed the words, 'I'll explain later.'

Once Max was snuggled in Chloe's bed, Chloe jumped on to the bed next to Max.

"Sure you'll be ok?" Chloe whispered, moving a piece of hair out of Max's face. But Max was already out, her mouth giving out soft snores. Chloe just smiled and lay with her, falling asleep while holding Max protectively. She felt as if Chloe were to let go or loosen her grip on Max, the brunette would fade away into time. Holding her closer, Chloe felt the steady heartbeat and the rhythm of breathing from Max, and only then did she allow herself to drift off.


	7. Because I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay number 1 passes out and Gay number 2 questions whether or not she should be alive.

Chloe and Max were outside, sitting on the steps of their apartment together in Seattle. Max had come outside after a nightmare and Chloe soon followed her, lighting a cigarette and sitting next to her girlfriend.

"It's been six months, babe," Chloe whispered, taking a drag. "This is the first nightmare in a month. Sure you don't wanna sign up for therapy or-"

"No." Max's hoarse voice echoed into the night. "Nobody would ever understand what we went through. They'd think I was psycho."

Chloe couldn't argue with that, so instead she reached for Max's and held it, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'll always believe you." Chloe murmured, scooting closer. Max smiled softly, blinking.

A sudden groan escaped Max's mouth as she held her head, a headache pounding in.

"Max?" Chloe looked at her.

"I'm not feeling..." Max trailed off, her voice getting lower as she passed out. Chloe caught her quickly, throwing the cigarette down and smashing it with her boot.

"Max!" Chloe yelled. Blindly, Chloe picked Max up bridle style and carried her back inside, which was a bit hard for her to do. Max may be small, but she still weighs. Once Chloe put Max on the bed, she lay with her, making sure she was all right.

Chloe counted every breath Max took, watching as Max breathed in and out. Every delay in her breath made Chloe think she killed Max. Chloe knew it was her fault for the destruction of Arcadia Bay, and once she voiced those thoughts to Max, the brunette ignored her for a week, angry. The blue haired girl kept insisting that it was her who caused everything, but Max disagreed, saying it was Max and her powers that caused this and not Chloe.

Within a few more moments, Chloe couldn't take anymore. Tears fell from her eyes and onto Max's face. Carefully, she snuggled into Max, sobbing.

"Why'd you choose me, Max?" Chloe sobbed. "Why?"

"Because I fucking love you, Chloe." Max whispered weakly. Chloe looked down at Max in surprise. Max was staring up at her, eyes puffy and her nose bleeding.

"Max, y-your nose." Chloe murmured.

"Don't try changing the subject now, asshole." Max said, her voice slightly cracking and fading. Chloe stared, and then sighed. "I chose you because I love you, Chlo. Because I couldn't imagine a life without you. Because if I sacrificed you, I would never be happy. Without you... I'd be dead."

"Max, what are you-"

"If you weren't there, then what's the purpose of living?" Max yelled, sobs cracking her voice.

"Don't say that!" Chloe snapped, making Max flinch.

"Chloe, everything I did that week was for you. It always was. Arcadia Bay was a fucking shithole anyway. I...I couldn't go back in time to let you die. You are all that matters to me now." Max whimpered softly, her sobs dying away. Chloe stared off at the wall, her chin resting on Max's head. Tears escaped her eyes once again as she took in everything her friend said.

"Max..." Chloe choked out, her mouth dry. "I...I'm sorry... I just... Nobody ever cared about me this much. Not enough to... To literally sacrifice a whole town of people for." She paused, wrapping her arms around Max and pulling the smaller girl closer. "I'm sorry. I... I love you so much, Max."

"Chloe..." Max sobbed out. "I love you too. Please, n-never say that again."

"Say what?"

"Why I chose you..."

"Oh."

Silence. Chloe made little circles against Max's back as she felt Max's breathing calm down and her sobs fading once again. Chloe breathed out and let Max go, facing her. Max opened her eyes and made a noise, protesting.

"I mean it, Max. I love you so much." Chloe whispered. "I'm never leaving you."

Max said nothing. Instead, she shoved her face towards Chloe's and kissed her. The action took Chloe off guard, but she kissed back. After a moment they broke apart, smiling. They held onto each other, each refusing to let go.

"God, I love you." Max said against Chloe's chest, pulling her closer. Max hummed against Chloe, smiling. Chloe, too, smiled, falling asleep only when Max did.


	8. Save Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe saves who she can and Max stops the tornado with her power.

The giant grey tornado headed straight for the town of Arcadia Bay. Max stared in horror by the lighthouse with Chloe as the tornado kept racing towards the town.

"Max..." Chloe whispered loud enough to hear over the rain and wind.

"Chloe..." Max mumbled, trailing off in silent sobs, her shoulders slumped. Chloe walked closer to Max and grabbed her hand, folding it into hers.

Max's eyes widened as the tornado stopped in front of them, but nothing else did. Blood slowly dripped from Max's nose as she squeezed Chloe's hand tighter.

"I've stopped time before, for fifteen minutes to save Kate." Max told Chloe. "Maybe I can do the same now. Chlo, go down to the town and save as many as you can in fifteen minutes. After that... Get the hell back up here and be safe." Max told her, letting Chloe's hand go hesitantly.

"Now go!" Max shouted, her arms extended towards the tornado to keep it stopped. Chloe backed up slowly, and then nodded, running back into town.

Max breathed a sigh of relief, trying to keep the tornado stopped. Blood was flowing full on from her nose now. She coughed, and blood spattered the ground from her mouth. The brunette was trembling with effort. She hadn't slept in days, barely eaten. Max felt exhausted. Her vision threatened to close on her, but she refused it until Chloe came back. Her breathing quickened, coming in ragged gasps the longer she held onto the tornado. Max was putting too much pressure on her body, physically and mentally. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Max, you can let go now." Chloe told her.

"Chloe..." Max's arms dropped to her sides as her eyes shut, her body falling into Chloe's arms.

 

 

A bright white light entered Max's vision when she blinked her eyes open. Thinking she was in the Dark Room, her breath quickened. She noticed a movement off to her side, filled with blue. Glancing over cautiously, Max recognized Chloe, the one who she'd die to save over and over and over again if she had to.

"C-Chloe..." Max whispered, trying to reach for the bluenette. Chloe's head shot up in surprise. Max stared at Chloe, shocked at what she saw.

Chloe's eyes were bloodshot, bags under them. It looked and sounded as if she had been sobbing.

"Max!" Chloe shouted, jumping up and hugging her.

"Chlo..." Max coughed. "What happened...? Where's the tornado? Joyce? David? Warren? Kate? Jefferson?"

"You passed out right after letting the tornado unfreeze. You kinda froze the tornado, like how you froze time when you saved Kate." Chloe explained. "Anyway, Mom and step-dou- step... David, are ok. Warren's with them, and Kate made her way down to the hospital's basement. Jefferson's being transported into a jail outside of town. Luckily not much of the hospital was destroyed, and that's kinda where we are now." Chloe glanced sideways at Max. "Max, you were pushing yourself too hard. What the fuck were you trying to do? Die?" After the words were said, Chloe regretted them immediately.

_'Shit.'_

"Chloe... I... I wanted to give you enough time... To save them all. And I... I would have died... To save you."

Chloe just stared in surprise. "Hell no, Caulfield. I'm a fucking mess."

"Chloe!" Max yelled, taking one of Chloe's hands in her own shaky hands, surprising Chloe. "I don't care what the fuck it takes. I would do anything for you. All those memories... All those times when we had fun... All the times I lived through hell... I'd do it all over again, if it meant me being here with you. Chloe, damn it, I love you." Max choked out with a sob. Chloe just stared at Max in complete and utter shock.

"Max... I..." Chloe swallowed, noticing Max's heavy tears run down her face. "I love you too."

All Max managed was a weak, sad smile.

"Chloe...?" Max murmured. "How... How long was I out?"

Chloe stayed silent for a while, and then barely whispered, "Just a little over a day."

Max widened her eyes.

"Hey, listen, ok?" Chloe murmured. "Once I got back up to you, you looked as if you were fucking dying, Max! You... You were so fucking pale and-and shaking... So much blood..." Chloe shivered and looked back up at Max. "I thought you were dead."

More tears sprung out of Max's eyes as she stared at a half-sobbing Chloe.

"Chloe..." Max cried, reaching for her best friend again. "I'm so sorry... I... I just wanted to make sure you came back to me before I let it go."

"Max..." Chloe choked. "Don't fucking scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry Chloe. I'm so sorry." Max sobbed as Chloe held her in a comforting hug.

"Just shut the hell up." Chloe whispered, stroking Max's back. "It's ok. It's all ok."

 


	9. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is abused by David, and she goes to Max for support. She admits more than she wants.  
> TW: Suicide and abuse

Max blinked out of her sleep, exhausted. Who in the ever living hell could even think about bothering her at two in the morning? She tried ignoring the constant knocking, but eventually rolled off of her bed, hitting the ground with a soft thump.

"Damn it." Max whispered, rubbing her eyes. She lazily got up and walked over to her door, opening it.

"Chloe?" Max asked, still drowsy. "What are you-" she stopped when she really looked at Chloe.

"Hey, Super Max." Chloe tried to smile, but it faded. Max's eyes widened. Blood was nearly splattered on Chloe's face, along with dark bruises and red hand marks.

"Chloe!" Max gasped, her eyes wide.

"It's no big deal." Chloe murmured, rubbing the back of her neck. She accidently hit her arm in the doorway, stifling a yell of pain.

"Get in here." Max whispered, quickly shoving Chloe inside and shutting the door. Chloe stumbled over to Max's couch, tired.

"Chlo..." Max trailed off, sitting next to her friend.

"David." Chloe barely whispered. "He came home, pissed off. He started yelling at Mom. I..." She swallowed thickly. "I shouted at him and he... He slapped me." She raised her hand slowly to her face, where her bruise was still throbbing and fresh. She shut her eyes as Max moved her hand to Chloe's face.

"Chloe..." Max choked out. She suddenly saw blood coming from Chloe's raised arm. Slowly, she reached for it. Chloe noticed the movement and yanked her arm away, holding it with her other hand.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Look, after the asshole hit me, I left to my room and locked the door. I could hear him and Joyce trying to open the door, and David apologizing. I just... I didn't care or listen. Max, I had a knife in my hand. Slid it across my arm. I wanted it to be over. But then... Then I thought of you. How you tried so hard to save me all those times. You almost fucking died to save me, and yet there I was, ready to end it all..." She trailed off when she finally looked up at Max's face.

Max had tears streaming down her red cheeks, her beautiful blue eyes wide as she stared at Chloe. Slowly, Max moved herself into Chloe's arms and held the bluenette tight, sobbing.

"Jesus, Max... I... I'm sorry." Chloe sobbed with her. "I'm so sorry."

Max sobbed into Chloe's shoulder, refusing to let her go. The brunette held her tight, her tears falling faster and more thickly. Chloe felt insanely guilty, her anger now gone.

"Chloe..." Max choked out, holding her tighter. Chloe found it hard to breathe, but didn't say anything. After a while, they finally separated and faced each other.

"C-come on, let me clean you up." Max insisted, going to the bathroom. Chloe hesitantly followed.

Soon, Chloe was blood free. They returned back to Max's couch.

"I'm sorry." Chloe kept saying.

"Just don't do it again, ok?" Max told her. "You wanna get away from him? Then come here, always. I don't care how late it is, ok? If you need me, I am always here, Chloe." Max murmured, holding Chloe.

"Max... You don't wanna hear this..." Chloe barely whispered. "But... After Dad died and you left... I, um, I started cutting myself, hoping it'll feel better. It never did, so... I stopped after a week. It didn't fill me with relief, to see that blade slicing my arms... It never did. I never cut again, until now. I-I don't even know why, Max! I don't know why I did it! I... I never asked for it to be this way. I never asked to be made!" Chloe sobbed into Max's shoulder, holding her again.

"Chloe..." Max murmured, hugging her tighter. "I love you so much."

Chloe stopped sobbing and shaking, her eyes widening. "You... Love me?"

"Why the fuck would I nearly die for you?" Max pulled away, smiling sadly. "Chloe, isn't it obvious? I've been in love with you since we were kids."

"Oh, Max..." Chloe trailed off, wiping away some tears with the back of her hand. "I love you, too, you dork." She grinned.

Max chuckled. "Come on. Let's sleep. I still have classes in the morning you know." Max said. Chloe nodded, heading for the door.

"Uh, where are you going?" Max asked.

"Y-you said you needed sleep, and I do, too, so I'm going home." Chloe said.

"Hell no." Max told her. "You're staying here. Step-Ass'll hurt you again." Chloe looked at the ground, and then sighed, nodding. She climbed in bed with Max and they held each other close.

"I love you." Max whispered, holding her best friend- maybe more? - tighter. Chloe smiled.

"I love you, too, dork." Chloe hummed. She could feel Max smiling against her chest. Before Chloe could drift off, though, Max's voice filled the silence.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna get breakfast at Two Whales in the morning?

"Yeah. That sounds good, Max."

"You sound good."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! Go to sleep."

"Night Super Max."

"Night, Chloe."


	10. Save Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes back to save Chloe again.

It was dark, but it was light. The glow of the screen on the other side of the room was shining from the light. Over in the corner of the Dark Room, there was a broken, shattered Max in Victoria's arms, sobbing silently. Victoria was softly stroking Max's hair, pulling her closer and holding her tighter. Jefferson was dead in front of them, a bullet in his head from Max. She had found Jefferson's gun and shot him when she had the chance. When she realized what she did, she fell to her knees, breaking down. Victoria, shocked at the whole thing, managed to rip the tape around her hands and legs enough to comfort Max.

"Vic-tor-ri-a." Max gasped, stressing each syllable. She pushed her face into Victoria's chest and sobbed harder.

"Where is he?" A booming voice sounded from the door. Max barely turned her head while Victoria raised hers.

"Max?"

_David._

"P-please..." Max cried.

"Oh, shit, Max." David whispered, lowering his gun. He quickly went over to Max and Victoria, bending down to check on them. Victoria held Max closer, narrowing her eyes at David.

"It's just David, Chloe's stepdad," Max whispered. Victoria nodded, letting go of Max completely. David looked them both over quickly, and then barreled Max with questions.

"What happened to Jefferson?" David asked. "What happened to you two? Where's Chloe?"

"Jefferson drugged and kidnapped us..." Max started quietly. "I suspected Nathan, but it turned out to be Mr. Jefferson instead. David, he... He... Did something terribly sick to me..." Her voice trailed off, getting quieter. Victoria looked at her, concerned. Max gave Victoria a look that she understood, and her eyes went wide. David must have understood too, for his face turned extremely worried.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Max sobbed as she brought her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and putting her head down. The position reminded her of Chloe, when they cried over Rachel's grave, how Chloe's grief and anger flooded out all at once...

"Chloe..." Max gasped out suddenly. David's head popped up and stared at Max.

"What about Chloe? Where is she?" David asked.

"C-Chloe's... Chloe's dead. Mr. Jefferson shot her. In-in the junkyard." This caused Max to sob harder. When Max looked at David, his face was nothing but sadness and horror.

"Oh, no..." David trailed off.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I-I should have been able to s-save her, just like all the other times!" Max yelled.

"What are you taking about?" Victoria asked. Max realized she said too much. Before she could respond, David interrupted.

"Max... Oh dear God, Max..." David murmured. "Come on, we've gotta get both of you to the hospital."

"W-we?" Max asked.

"Your friend Warren tagged along. He's in the car." David said. Max felt dizzy with relief.

"Warren... He's still..." Max trailed off, realizing. She jumped up and ran towards the door, leaving the horror filled room. Victoria and David soon followed, screaming for Max to come back.

"Warren!" Max screamed when she saw him standing by the car. "Warren!"

"Max!" Warren yelled, running over to meet her.

"Warren, do you still have that picture from last night?" Max asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Warren asked, digging through his pockets. Once he handed it to Max, the brunette concentrated on the photo.

"Max?" Warren said.

"I can travel back in time." Max blurted out. "I-I can save Chloe. I can save Victoria. I can save everyone." Max said. By then, David and Victoria had heard the whole conversation.

"You what?" Victoria asked.

"I can time travel." Max answered.

"Bullshit." Victoria sneered.

"'Bullshit' my ass, Victoria! I don't care how you're treating me now. You were totally giving me comfort when I was in there sobbing because _I just killed someone!"_ Max was now crying again. Victoria's face changed quickly. "I _have_ to go back and save Chloe. It's the only thing I can do that'll help you not get kidnapped. You won't remember any of this, but... I will." With that, Max concentrated on the picture again, barely hearing Victoria and David yelling for her, or Warren's hand on her shoulder.

 

 

The shutter of the camera went off as Max took in her surroundings. Her breath hitched when she heard Chloe's beautiful voice.

"We don't have time for this shit Max. Nathan's going down." Chloe growled. Max leaped out of Warren's arms and into Chloe's.

"Oh, you're alive." Max breathed, holding onto Chloe for as long as she could. "Oh, you're alive. You're alive."

            "Looks like you guys need to talk. It's cool." Warren murmured as he walked away.

"Max?" Chloe whispered. When they pulled away, Chloe's face had more of a concerned expression on it. "Max, your nose."

Max lifted her hand and touched her nose. She pulled her fingers back and found them caked up with blood. Her vision became blurry and her ears rang. The taste of metallic blood ran through her mouth as her nose continued dripping. Chloe's hands were on Max's shoulders to steady the brunette. Max barely looked up at Chloe.

"It's not Nathan. It's Jefferson." Max breathed. She then fell face first on the hard pavement, falling unconscious.

 

 

Max groaned, opening her eyes hesitantly, terrified of what she would find. It was dark, but some light shown. She was leaning against something warm and it felt like... Leather?

Max was confused. She turned her head slightly and saw Chloe holding Max tightly to her chest, breathing heavily. They were in Chloe's truck.

"Max..." Chloe whispered, shaking. "Max..."

"Chloe...?" Max breathed. Chloe pulled back in surprise.

"What the hell happened?" Chloe asked immediately. Max suddenly remembered, and her face darkened. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she held them back. For now.

"Chloe, Nathan isn't the killer. It's Jefferson."

"Jefferson the art teacher?" Chloe asked, surprised. Then the anger kicked in. "No, that's bullshit. Nathan is the fucking serial killer! We saw the proof!"

"Chloe, just listen to me for once!" Max yelled, grabbing Chloe's arm tightly. Now she allowed the tears to fall. "Jefferson drugged and kidnapped me and Victoria. He killed you, Chloe. Shot in the damn head. I couldn't rewind. He drugged me and... Took me to his Dark Room. He took sick, disturbing photos of me, and Victoria, Kate, and Rachel..." She trailed off as Chloe held her close.

"Max... I'm so sorry you had to go through with that." Chloe whispered.

"I-I shot him, Chloe." Max gasped out. "I found his gun and when he came back into the room I fucking shot him in his sick and twisted head! I just fell to the floor, sobbing. I didn't even know if I could come back here until David came along and told me Warren was with him. He still had that picture, thank God. But I... I killed Jefferson. There was so much blood, Chloe... So much. I wish I could unsee all of that!" She yelled into Chloe's jacket.

"We'll stay at my place," Chloe murmured, rocking back and forth a little, somehow calming Max. "We can't go in that party. It's obvious if we do I'm gonna die and, well..." She trailed off awkwardly. "C'mon, let's ditch." They separated as Chloe started her truck.

A sudden knock on the window scared both of them and made Max squirm closer to Chloe. The man at the window- on Max's side- was Mr. Jefferson.

"Fuck off!" Chloe spat. Max then noticed the gun by his side, and instantly rewound.

"-stay at my place," Chloe whispered.

"Yeah, let's go. Just hurry!" Max said quickly. Chloe nodded and pulled her truck out, zooming for her house.

"Wanna tell me why we're rushing?" Chloe asked.

"Mr. Jefferson... He tapped on the window and had a gun. He was gonna shoot you again, Chloe, and I... I rewound. My head hurts so fucking much, holy shit!" Max suddenly realized how much her head really hurt.

"Max, are you ok?" Chloe asked.

"No..." Max whispered, leaning into Chloe's shoulder. "It feels like the worst headache ever."

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah, well, that's what happens when you fuck with time, I guess."

"Yeah." Max nodded.

They both know they aren't gonna be ok. But one day they will be.

One day.


	11. Terrible Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape, kidnapping, hyperventilation/anxiety
> 
> Instead of Max getting kidnapped by Jeffershit in the hellish week, she gets kidnapped as soon as she arrives at Blackhell.

Chloe woke up to the sound of knocking at the door of her house. She grumbled as she slowly got out of the bed, moving hair strands away from her face. She got dressed rather quickly and headed downstairs, knowing she was home alone. She opened the door to find no one there. Angry, she was about to close it when she saw a package.

"What the fuck?" Chloe whispered, grabbing the box and carrying it inside, shutting the door afterwards. She went into the living room and sat on the couch, reading the writing from the box.

"To the Price house in Arcadia Bay," Chloe read aloud. "Who the hell sent th-" she stopped when she opened the box, her eyes widening in complete horror.

Pictures- hundreds of pictures- of a girl, lying down on the ground inside a dark room, taped up and bleeding. Her eyes were glazed with fear for half of the pictures, and the other half, it looked as if she had realized she had no future and she was stuck there forever. The girl was on the floor, in a chair, beside an old couch, even next to other drugged up girls.

Tears escaped Chloe's eyes as she recognized the tortured girl in a heartbeat.

Max.

 

 

Joyce came home from the diner at usual time, exhausted. She opened the door and heard sobbing. Instantly, she knew it was her daughter. Quickly closing the door and running into the living room, she saw Chloe, huddled on the couch in a ball, sobbing and heaving, gasping for air and choking on it at the same time.

"Chloe!" Joyce yelled, running over to her.

"M-mom," Chloe gasped. "M-Max."

"Max who?" Joyce asked, blank-minded for a moment. Her eyes widened. "Max Caulfield?"

Chloe sobbed harder.

"Shit, Chloe, I'm sorry. I know that she moved and you-"

"MOM!" Chloe screamed, looking up at her mother. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face we'd from crying. Joyce stopped talking.

"B-box." Chloe cried.

"Box?"

Instead of answering, Chloe just pointed weakly at the ground.

Hundreds of pictures of Max Caulfield were laying there. Joyce gasped, tears breaking out of her eyes as well. She and Chloe cried together for what seemed like hours until neither of them had any tears left.

"W-we have to find her." Chloe whispered. "Mom, she looks like she's dead."

"Nonsense. She's alive in those pictures. We will find her." Joyce murmured. "David could help."

"Bullshit! He's never helped anything!" Chloe spat.

"Chloe." Joyce said. Chloe stopped speaking, but her anger melted slowly.

"So what if he does help," Chloe whispered. "How will we ever find Max?"

"David can go through the pictures and find out where the place is at," Joyce told her. Chloe, for the first time in five whole years, felt hopeful.

"Call him." Chloe said.

 

 

After getting David home early, Joyce told him the terrible news.

"What?" David asked, shocked.

"Max Caulfield, an old friend of Chloe's, is being tortured. Please, find her," Joyce told him.

"I'll do my best. Where are the pictures?"

"By the couch." Answered Joyce.

"And Chloe?"

"She's in her room."

"Oh." David sighed.

Soon, he went through most of the pictures, but could find nothing on them. But he took a second look at one of the pictures and saw half of Mark Jefferson's face on it. It looked like Max had pulled him closer to the camera right when it snapped. She wanted someone to find her. Who knows what he did to her after that.

David's eyes widened. "Of course. I should've known."

"What?" Chloe ran over to David. She had sprinted down the stairs and followed David.

"Mark Jefferson, some sick art teacher at Blackwell, has Max. I just need to go to the police and ask where this was taken.

"Just do it on your computer!"

"That's illegal!"

"Fuck it!" Chloe screeched. "Just fucking find her! If you've ever done something good in our lives, make it finding Max!"

David looked as if he was about to respond, but from Chloe's death glare, he didn't. Instead, he continued finding where the picture was taken.

After about ten minutes, all of the locations led to an old barn owned by the Prescott's.

"Shit." Chloe breathed. Running out of the house, she leaped in her truck and started it, not even waiting for David, who followed close behind.

After just minutes, both of them were at the barn. David called the police before he left, so there was a cop car when they arrived. Shoving her way through the old barn, Chloe went to a downstairs room. David and a couple cops followed.

"Max!" Chloe screamed, running into the room. "MAX!"

In the room was Mark Jefferson off in a corner, preparing drugs. Max was in front of a white screen with camera equipment all around. The brunette's eyes glazed over as she tried to find the source of the screaming.

"Max!"

"Jefferson, it's over!" David shouted, pointing his gun at the former art teacher. The other two officers did the same thing. Chloe went straight for Max.

"Max, come on." Chloe begged, shaking her. Realizing that Max had tape over her wrists and legs, she quickly ripped it off, allowing Max freedom.

"C-Chloe..." Max whispered, realizing who was there.

"It's ok, Max, I've got you. Come on." Chloe murmured, helping Max sit up. Chloe grabbed one of Max's arms and put it around her shoulders, supporting Max's weight. Her other hand was on Max's side, holding her close.

"Chloe..." Max mumbled, sounding desperate. She stumbled with Chloe, unable to see straight. Chloe held Max tighter by her side. Max stiffened, holding in a shout of pain as they walked up the stairs.

"Max?" Chloe asked. She suddenly realized the younger girl was in pain. Max weakly moved one of her own hands and clutched her abdomen.

"Max, he didn't..." Chloe trailed off, shocked and angry. Max shut her eyes tight, nodding.

"Max... I'm so sorry." Chloe whispered. "First time we see each other in five years and it's the worst timing ever." A sudden halfhearted laugh erupted from Max, making Chloe stop in her tracks at the outside of the barn.

"Heh. Time." Max sniffed.

"What?"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Try me, Max." Chloe said.

"I can-uh, could rewind time." Max mumbled.

"Yeah. Sure." Chloe whispered. "Look, you're going crazy. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Chloe, I'm not joking!" Max yelled at her, ripping herself away from the bluenette's grip.

Oh.

That was a bad idea.

Max stumbled and fell to her knees, Chloe quickly following. Max was sobbing in Chloe's arms as soon as they hit the ground.

"I-I could've gone back." Max gasped. "I c-could've saved myself, but he always kept me drugged up, Chloe! I... I could have prevented all of this!" She sobbed harder in Chloe's arms. Chloe just stared at the sky, eyes wide.

"You aren't lying." Chloe realized.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Max asked in a whisper.

"Never." Chloe breathed. "Come on; let's just get you to the hospital."

 

 

After some time, Jefferson was taken to jail and Max was in the hospital. David went home and picked up Joyce while Chloe stayed in the hospital's waiting room. She sat impatiently on one of the chairs as doctors checked up on Max.

In a room that seemed too far from Chloe.

The blue haired punk was restless in her seat. It wasn't until David and Joyce walked in that she actually did get up though. She hugged Joyce, who cried in Chloe's arms. It took everything left in Chloe not to break down too. David just stared a bit awkwardly at Chloe, unsure what to say. Chloe, however, hugged him.

"Thank you for finding Max." Chloe whispered. David patted Chloe on the back.

"You're welcome, soldier." David murmured. They let go of each other and stared.

"Seriously, thank you, David." Chloe told him.

"No 'step-douche'?" David asked.

"You saved Max," Chloe smiled slightly. "She wouldn't want me calling you names. Doesn't mean I'm gonna start calling you my dad," Chloe frowned. David laughed softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled.

Chloe smiled back.

Suddenly the images of Max, drugged up, raped, tortured, appeared in Chloe's mind, and her face darkened.

"Chloe?" Joyce asked.

"Five years." Chloe whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, tears breaking free. "Five fucking years. She doesn't write, text, never kept in touch at all. Then the next time we see each other, she's half dead." Chloe was sobbing now, and damn it, why couldn't she control her emotions? She's done it hundreds of times before. Why not now?

Chloe held the tops of her arms and squeezed them hard, tears sprinkling her face, shirt, and the floor. Her legs buckled underneath her and she fell to her knees. Joyce quickly followed her and David asked for a nurse.

Chloe sobbed in Joyce's arms just like she did when those damned pictures were delivered to her doorstep. Anger boiled inside of her as she realized just how much she wanted to fucking kill Jefferson. She wished David would've done it.

The next thing she knew, she was being guided to the nearest chair by a nurse. Sitting down, Chloe finally looked up at the nurse. She reminded Chloe so much of Rachel, with her blond hair and her piercing, beautiful hazel eyes...

"-in shock." The nurse was talking. Shit.

"W-what?" Chloe asked.

"I said that you're in shock." The nurse said patiently. She smiled slightly, her eyes concerned for the punk.

_Rachel..._

"Your eyes are clouded and glazed," the nurse murmured. "We're gonna get you checked out."

"Yeah..." Chloe whispered, standing up. "Yeah... Checked out..." She suddenly doubled over, falling on the floor.

 

 

"MAX!" Chloe screamed. She panted, realizing she was on a bed in the hospital. Sweat dripped from her face and her eyes were wide. Joyce and David were talking to a doctor by the door when they looked over and saw Chloe awake.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked immediately. She wasn't the same one from earlier, making Chloe calm down a bit.

"Where's Max?" Chloe asked.

"Are you o-?"

"Where. Is. Max." Chloe demanded.

The doctor sighed. "I'm not supposed to release this information to people who aren't the parents of Max Caulfield, but screw it." The doctor started. "She's in stable condition in room 205, but..." she trailed off, squinting her eyes. "This nurse's writing is shit." She mumbled, shaking her head.

"She has been drugged more than her body can handle, so it'll take some time for her to heal properly. Max also has experienced something not many do, so she'll be more... scared around people, mostly men. And... none of you want to hear this, but..." She hesitated.

"Fucking say it." Chloe snapped.

"Chloe!" Joyce yelled at her.

Chloe made a gesture to say 'what?'

"That scumbag of a person raped her." The doctor told them. Chloe widened her eyes.

"She wasn't lying..." Chloe whispered.

"She told you?"

"I asked her. She barely reacted, but she confirmed it..." Chloe trailed off, tears sparking her eyes again.

_Jesus, how many fucking times am I gonna cry?_

"She's awake now, though," The doctor continued. "So if you'd like to see her-"

"Yes." Chloe answered immediately. "Uh, y-yeah. Please."

The doctor nodded and led the way to the room with Max in it. Opening the door, Chloe stepped in.

"Max?" Chloe asked, hesitant to walk any closer.

"Chloe...?" Max murmured, looking at the punk. Her eyes brightened, to the relief of everyone in the room. "Chloe!" Max breathed, smiling. Chloe grinned as she walked over by Max, both of them hugging each other tight and breathing in the other's scent.

"Max." Chloe breathed, closing her eyes.

"Oh, Chloe." Max murmured. "I'm so sorry that I never even called-"

"Don't even fucking start with that, Caulfield," Chloe told her, pulling away slightly so she could look into Max's eyes. "I'm not pissed at you. None of that matters anymore. Max, you're back! And I-" She stopped and stiffened. Quietly, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Chloe." Max smiled.

"No, Max, I mean I love-"

"And I do too." Max told her. Chloe smiled with Max.

"So, how are you feeling?" Chloe asked, pulling a chair up by the bed and sitting down, facing Max.

"I still feel disgusting." Max answered. "But I do feel better than I was in that sick dark room."

"How... how long were you in there?" Chloe asked, afraid of the answer.

"I..." Max tried thinking.

"It's ok. You don't have to-"

"Since I've been back in Arcadia Bay." Max answered before Chloe could finish.

"How long was that?"

"A month." Max choked out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jesus, Max." Chloe breathed. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Max stayed quiet.

"Do you... wanna talk about it?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"N-no." Max barely spoke.

"Hey, it's ok," Chloe murmured, putting a hand gently on Max's trembling arm. Max looked at her. "He can't hurt you anymore. I promise."

"W-where is he?" Max asked hesitantly.

"In prison." David answered before Chloe could respond. "Don't worry, Max. He won't get out anytime soon."

Max breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't want to go back." Max mumbled.

"Back where?" Chloe asked.

"Blackwell." Max shuddered. "I used to love him as a teacher. And in that same week, he kidnaps me from my fucking dorm room and-" Max stops as she realizes she's sobbing.

"Max..." Chloe murmured.

"Get out, all of you." The doctor ordered the family.

"NO! Please!" Max gasped out. "I-I don't wanna be alone anymore."

"All right." The doctor obliged.

"Max-"

"I'm sorry." Max whispered. "I should've gone back and saved myself."

"What?" David asked in confusion.

"Shit." Max said. "Uh..."

"Max, what aren't you telling us?" Joyce asked.

Chloe looked at Max, and her eyes widened slightly. Max was shaking and sweating a bit, and she looked terrified.

"Mom, can Max and I talk alone?" Chloe asked. Joyce hesitated but finally nodded, following the nurse outside. David glanced one last time at Chloe and left. The door shut.

"Max, breathe. Calm down." Chloe murmured, holding Max's hand. Max was hyperventilating.

"Can't... Breathe..." Max gasped.

"Yes you can. Look at me." Max stared into Chloe's eyes. "I'm here, ok? What happened back there?"

"I can't tell anyone about my rewind powers." Max said. She calmed down a bit. "T-they'll send me to a mental asylum. They'd think I was too drugged up to think straight. Chloe, what do I do?" Max begged her to answer.

"Max, babe, listen," Chloe murmured. "Leave this between us. It's easier that way, ok?"

"B-but-"

"Max. If Joyce knew she wouldn't believe it. David would be the one to lock you up in a fucking mental asylum." Chloe told her.

"O-ok. Between us." Max agreed. Then she yawned. "Shit. Sorry."

"It's ok." Chloe giggled. "Get some sleep."

"Can... Can you stay here with me? Please?" Max asked.

"Of course." Chloe said without a moment's hesitation. Max smiled as she closed her eyes, drifting off into the most peaceful sleep she's ever had, Chloe thought. After a few moments of staring at a sleeping Max, Chloe yawned, feeling tired herself. She crossed her arms on the bed and laid her head down, facing Max. Smiling, she fell asleep, knowing Max was here and safe with her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came from my wattpad or know about it, you might notice some title changes throughout the chapters. I renamed them in my files, as the "titles" on my wattpad were "yeah idk what to title this" and "aaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH". Just giving a heads up if anyone came from my wattpad ^.^


	12. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a comic on tumblr where Max went back and realized her powers were gone. Because of that, she takes the bullet herself.

The shutter of Max's camera went off as it whirred out the picture of the damned butterfly. She looked at it for a moment before letting it fall to the floor. Sighing, she peaked passed the edge of the stalls to the door. It opened slowly, and she immediately hid again, knowing what came next.

_It's not fair._

_Why Chloe?_

"It's cool, Nathan," The mentally ill boy began once again for what felt like the thousandth time. Max cringed. She felt sorry for him, for how Jefferson manipulated him and how he was always being used. But that small moment of pity faded away as Max remembered he was about to murder her best friend.

"Don't stress. You're ok, bro, just..." He took a breath before continuing. Max leaned up against the side of the stall, sadness overwhelming her.

"Count to three. Don't be scared. You own this school. If I wanted, I could blow it up. You're the boss." Nathan babbled on. The door opened, and Max fought hard to keep in a sob.

"So what do you want?"

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say." Chloe said, examining each stall. "Now, let's talk bidness."

"I got nothing for you." Nathan growled. Max slid down the stall, feeling helpless.

"Wrong." Chloe snapped. "You got hella cash."

 _Hella_ , Max thought. That word was just so... Chloe.

 _Why did it have to be_ her _?_

"You don't know who the fuck I am, or who you're messin' around with!" Nathan shouted.

"Where'd you get that? What are you doing?" Chloe's voice sounded desperate and afraid.

And Max was right there, listening to it all, unable to help this time.

Chloe Price had to die.

"Come on, put that thing down!" Chloe shouted desperately.

"Don't ever tell me what to do! I'm so sick of people trying to control me!"

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs!"

"Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass would they?" Nathan yelled.

Max looked down at her hand. This small, shaking hand that had started every nightmare she had endured in the past five days. She tried rewinding.

Nothing happened. Her eyes widened.

 _My powers are gone?_ Max thought.

She jumped up instantly, desperate to do the one thing that will save Chloe.

"Get that gun away from me-"

"No!" Max screamed, her hand out like the first time she saw this scene. Nathan turned abruptly and stared at Max in anger. Chloe stared, fear and realization in her eyes.

The gun rang off in the bathroom, stabbing Max through the stomach. She held up for a moment, trying to say Chloe's name, but all that came was a gurgle in the back of her throat as she fell down, bleeding.

The all too familiar pull of time yanked at Max. Her ears rung, her head was pounding, and her stomach was on fire. Max's eyes began glazing over, but not before she saw Chloe's face filled with complete and utter horror as she ran out the door.

 

 

Max barely opened her eyes against the harsh sunlight. The huge hospital window was filling the room with more light than she could take at this point. Blinking a few times, her vision sorted itself out and she saw Chloe at the end of the bed, arms crossed and sleeping.

"Chloe..." Max murmured. She looked so peaceful and beautiful and... So Chloe.

"Oh!" Chloe jumped up instantly, rubbing her eyes. "Hey! Look who's back from the dead!"

"You're alive..." Max breathed in relief, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Thanks to you, I am." Chloe smiled, sitting up on Max's bed. "What a way to have a reunion, huh? Super Max saves local punk girl."

"Hahaha," Max giggled. "Same old Chloe. I'm glad." Her face turned into a frown. "Chloe, I... I'm sorry I never-"

"That doesn't matter anymore." Chloe stopped her, holding her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You-you showed how much you care a thousand times over. If only I knew it was you back there, I woulda stayed to help instead of saving my own ass..."

"It's not your fault," Max murmured, tears trailing down her face. "I...I would have done anything to see you just one more time and... Seeing you like this... it's more than I could have ever asked for..." Max sniffed. "I love you, Chloe."

Chloe's face looked surprised for a moment before she smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"Whoa... That was fast. I-I don't know what to say." Chloe mumbled, poking at her now red cheeks.

"How about you owe me a meal?" Max asked, smiling.

"Definitely." Chloe nodded, smiling one of her big and bright smiles. "Joyce's treat."


	13. Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this is actually not the shortest fanfiction I've made for LIS. It IS, though, the shortest "full" fanfiction I made aka not a joke fantiction lol

"I love you, Max."

"Chloe, no." Max said. "I am not getting your phone charger."

"Max, c'mon. I gave you coffee this morning!" Chloe argued.

"So that means I should move out of this comfortable position I'm in just to reach over and get your phone charger?" Max asked, smirking slightly.

"Exactly. You know you love me, Caulfield." Chloe murmured.

"You can get your lazy ass off this couch and get your own phone charger." Max said, leaning into Chloe. "Besides, I'm quite comfortable."

"Ugh. Fine." Chloe sighed. As she stood up, she froze when she heard a smug request from her girlfriend.

"Oh, can you get my phone charger too, honey?"


	14. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's kinda sad sorry

Max was walking sleepily to her kitchen in her Seattle home. She stared blankly at the already made coffee by her mom. Grabbing herself a cup, she turned and saw Chloe walking over to her.

"Hey, coffee's hot." Max mumbled, taking a sip. Chloe glanced over Max's shoulder and nodded.

"You always look hot, dude...." Chloe smirked when Max almost spit her coffee across the kitchen. "No homo." The two girls stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Chloe went slowly behind Max.

"Sike!" A slap sounded from behind Max.

"Chloe! What the hell?" Max yelled, turning around. Chloe has a smug look on her face.

"What? I just slapped your ass, Caulfield." Chloe laughed. Max's face was beet red.

"Max," Chloe whispered, holding the smaller girl's shoulders carefully. "You've... you've been through absolute hell this past week. I-I just wanted you to laugh a little."

Max stared at her friend for a moment before setting her cup of coffee down and hugging Chloe tightly. "Chloe..."

"Max, I hella love you so much. Please, don't leave me." Chloe barely whimpered. Max hugged her tighter.

"Never." She promised.


	15. Hella in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe kisses Max and comes out to her mom at the same time

"Oh my god, Chloe? You're in love!" Max smiled.

"What?" Chloe exclaimed. Joyce stood by Max, arms crossed and smirking. "No, no, no!"

"Yes, you are!" Max laughed. Chloe blushed deeply.

"No, no! Damn it, no!" Chloe shouted. "I am hella not in love!"

"Chloe Elizabeth Price," Joyce smiled, in uncrossing her arms. "I have known you your whole life, honey. Max is right. You are in love."

"Ugh, fuck, Mom, I'm not-"

"Language, Chloe." Joyce interrupted. Chloe groaned, throwing her head back in annoyance.

"Haha! You are so hella in lo-" Max got cut off by Chloe's lips on her own. After a few moments, Chloe yanked herself away from Max, blushing hard and not looking at Max or her mother.

"C-Chloe..." Max mumbled, numbly moving her hand up to her lips.

"Well, it's about damn time, you two." Joyce smiled. Chloe and Max both stared at Joyce, surprised. "Oh, don't give me that look, girls. You two were always close as hell even when you were kids. You've known each other forever. I knew it was a matter of time before this happened."

"Mom..." Chloe whispered. "Y-you're not... phased out by that?"

"Goodness no! I was hopin' that you both would get to goin' sometime soon." Joyce laughed. "Now go get in the car. Lunch is on me."


	16. Huggles and Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They cuddle. That's it lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe this one's the shortest idk

Max and Chloe were cuddling on Chloe's bed after watching Blade Runner.

"Hey Max?" Chloe whispered.

"Hm?" Max hummed, smiling.

"You're fantastic to cuddle with, you know that?" Chloe murmured. "You're so short. I can, like, hold all of you. No place misses out on Chloe's hugs. You get all the hug, the full hug." Chloe smiled, hugging Max closer.

"Chloe, you big blue dork!" Max laughed. "I love you."

"Love you too, Maxipad." Chloe smiled softly.

"Seriously? That name?" Max giggled.

"Ok, ok!" Chloe laughed. "Super Max."

Max hummed and snuggled closer into Chloe. The taller girl smiled calmly and closed her eyes, drifting into a soft, silent, cozy sleep.


	17. Chloe's Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a terrifying nightmare. Max is good at singing lullabies.

_Chloe looked around, completely confused. She was sitting in a hard metal chair with duct tape around her ankles and wrists, pinning her down. She was in her usual outfit- beanie, tank top, jacket, boots, and jeans. Glancing around, she realized where she was._

The Dark Room.

_Pulling at the tape around her wrists, she grunted, struggling to get free. Suddenly, there was an image on the couch in front of her. Looking forward, she recognized the girl._

Rachel.

_"Holy shit, Max, you are such a good kisser," Rachel smiled. Chloe blinked, and Max appeared beside Rachel, the same lustful smile on her face as well._

_"Who needs Chloe? She was just another bitch who walked into my peaceful life." Max said, still smiling. Her smile turned into an evil smirk as she glared towards Chloe. "Oh look, she's spying on us. What are you gonna do? Join us? Ha! Pervert." Max laughed. Chloe's vision went white for a second before coming back. She looked, wide-eyed, as Max was now standing. Jefferson was standing in front of her._

_"Why have a punk slut when you can join me forever in my Dark Room?" Jefferson smirked._

Max, don't. Please no. Beat him the fuck up, Max!

_"No, you sick fuck! You hurt her! I will never join you, you psychopath!" Max spat._

Yes, Max. Make him angry. Fight back and fucking kill the bastard.

_"Then I guess I've got to kill you." Jefferson raised a gun and shot Max in the head. She fell to the ground with a thump._

_"Max!" Chloe yelled, tears rushing down her cheeks. She faced the former art teacher, fire in her eyes._

_"You killed her, you son of a-" Jefferson shot Chloe in her head. Her vision went black._

Chloe woke up gasping. Her hand was clenched around the sheets and sweat rolled off of her. Tears were rolling sideways down her face, staining the pillow slightly.

"Chloe?" Max whispered. She was sitting up staring at Chloe in concern. "You're crying..."

Chloe sat up quickly, staring at Max as if she wasn't real.

"You're..." Chloe swallowed. "Y-you're real... right?"

"Chloe, of course I'm real. What's wrong?" Max said, moving closer to Chloe.

The punk said nothing. Instead, she flung herself in Max's arms, sobbing as she tried describing her dream.

"Jesus, Chloe, I'm so sorry." Max whispered, stroking Chloe's hair softly. After a few minutes, Chloe calmed down enough and sat up, letting go of Max. She sniffed.

"I, uh, sorry I got your shirt wet." Chloe laughed humorlessly.

"I don't care about that right now." Max shook her head. "Chloe, it's three in the morning. Try and go back to sleep, ok?" When Chloe hesitated, Max's face softened.

"Lay down." Max ordered. Chloe was confused but did as she was told. Max laid down with her. The brunette held onto Chloe as the punk rested her head on Max's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

 _"Let's say sunshine for everyone, but as far as I can remember. We've been migratory animals living under changing weather. Someday we will foresee obstacles through the blizzard, through the blizzard."_ Max sang softly. Chloe smiled, drifting back to sleep. She didn't have another nightmare that night.


	18. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for what you're about to read

Around Chloe and Max, the zombies were coming in closer to them. They stood together, holding each other close, eyes closed, listening to each other's heartbeat.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." Max sang softly. The zombies came closer.

"You make me happy when skies are gray." Chloe continued.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you." Max murmured. The zombies finally came to them, pulling them apart. The girls didn't even scream. They still had their eyes closed and even though they were losing consciousness, they had their hands intertwined.

_Please don't take my sunshine away..._


	19. Asthma Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a fanfiction on wattpad where Max has asthma and she has an attack after Chloe tickles her.  
> EDIT 7/28/18: I found the story again! https://www.wattpad.com/story/55876265-too-far-pricefield

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Nah. I'd rather do this."

Chloe and Max were in Chloe's room on her bed, just lying down in their usual clothes. Chloe had smirked and started tickling Max. The brunette laughed and giggled while trying to get Chloe off of her. However, the bluenette straddled her.

"C-Chloe! Hahahaha! Gah! S-st-stop!" Max laughed.

"Haha! Never!" Chloe laughed along playfully. This continued for a few moments before Chloe noticed Max was kicking around forcefully.

"Max?" Chloe asked, getting off of her friend. "You ok?"

Max never said anything. She kept gasping for air but it was never enough. The smaller girl smacked Chloe's leg, making Chloe wince a bit. Then she realized.

"Shit, Max!" Chloe yelled, jumping off of the bed and running downstairs.

"Mom!" Chloe yelled. "Mom!"

"Chloe?" Joyce didn't answer. It was David. He was in the living room, watching TV.

"David! Help Max!" Chloe begged. They both ran back up the stairs and saw Max thrashing around wildly, begging for air as she continued gasping.

"Chloe..." Max rasped out, gripping her chest.

"David, where's the inhaler?" Chloe asked frantically.

"I don't know..." David mumbled, thinking. "Wait!" He ran out of the room and Chloe followed. The two ran to Joyce and David's room, searching the drawers.

"I found it! Go check on Max!" The tall girl ordered her stepfather. David nodded and ran. Chloe yanked the inhaler out of the drawer and followed him. Shoving herself through her own door, she ran quickly to Max and helped her sit up. David was watching beside the bed.

"Can't... breathe... C-Chloe..." Max gasped, running out of air. The bluenette just shoved the inhaler in Max's mouth and pressed on it. After a couple of moments, Max's shaking hands took the inhaler out of Chloe's, her eyes half closed and lidded and her breathing normal again.

"Thanks..." Max murmured, still staring at the floor.

"Damn, Max, you ok?" Chloe asked.

"Now I am." Max said. "Just tired..."

"You girls better get some rest." David told them, his tone soft. "Max definitely needs it."

The girls just nodded and climbed into bed with each other, holding on tight. Chloe didn't sleep until she heard Max's soft snores. Then, and only then, did she finally succumb to the darkness.


	20. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a SFM photo where Max and Chloe were all bloody and hurt.  
> EDIT 7/28/18: I found the artist! https://www.deviantart.com/ygure/art/Dodging-fate-556126125

"Easy... Easy..." Max murmured. She had to practically drag Chloe to her dorm room after she got into a fight with Jefferson. He hurt Max, but she tried rewinding as much as she could. Sadly, they were both hurt. Chloe limped, leaning against Max for support. The girls were almost to Max's room.

"Holy fuck, it hurts." Chloe grunted.

"I know, Chloe. Just a little more, ok?" Max whispered gently. Chloe just continued walking with Max, flinching with every step.

"Max..." Chloe said through gritted teeth. "I can't... it all hurts..." She began falling, and Max tried to catch her. Unfortunately, Max wasn't strong enough, and they fell to the ground together with a thump.

"Chloe...?" Max whispered. Chloe groaned in pain, her eyes shut.

The sound of an opening door startled both young girls, causing them to jump slightly. Kate had opened the door.

"Max?" Kate whispered. "Chloe? What's wrong? Why are you- OH MY GOD!" Kate screamed once she saw Chloe's injuries. She rushed to Chloe, trying to help her up, but the punk was too heavy for Kate.

"Max! Help me!" Kate yelled. Max quickly shot up and ran over to Kate and Chloe. Kate slid her arms under Chloe's waist while Max slid her arms around Chloe's legs. Both girls took in a large breath and pickled Chloe up. The bluenette groaned, but it turned into a scream of pain. Max and Kate stopped walking towards the room. Chloe began panting from the pain.

"This isn't working." Kate murmured.

"No shit." Max scowled. She threw Kate a playful smirk, indicating she's just joking. Carefully, the two set Chloe down on the ground.

"M-Max..." Chloe mumbled, reaching her hand out. Max grabbed her lover's hand and squeezed it.

"Think you can stand?" Max whispered. Chloe barely nodded, standing up with Kate and Max's help.

"On my back." Max told her, turning slightly. Chloe looked unsure, but eventually nodded slightly, letting Kate help her on Max's back. The smaller girl almost fell under Chloe's weight, but she held up. Chloe hissed in pain, holding Max tightly.

"Chloe, I hate the fact that I have to ask this, but can you jump so I can carry you?" Max asked, glancing over her shoulder. Chloe's eyes widened.

"Max, I-I don't wanna hurt you." Chloe stuttered.

"You won't." Max stated. "Just jump."

Chloe hesitated, but nodded after a moment. Bending her knees slightly, she leaped up, grunting in pain. Max quickly caught Chloe's legs with both arms, shaking.

"Kate, can you get the door...?" Max asked, her voice trembling with her body. Kate, wide-eyed, nodded and ran to Max's door, opening it. Max took a deep breath and began walking towards her room.

"Max, it's hurting you. Let me down. I can walk." Chloe murmured in Max's ear.

"N-no... I'm fine..." Max panted, her eyelids drooping.

"Max, seriously, put me the fuck down." Chloe ordered. "You've been through hell and back in the past three days. You've barely eaten or drank anything, you were hurt by that bastard, and when the hell was the last time you slept?" Chloe asked. Max just continued walking, not listening.

"Max." Chloe snarled. "Put. Me. Down." Giving up, Max let go of Chloe, letting her legs fall to the floor. The bluenette hissed, leaning against the wall for support.

"Max, Chloe, I can help you guys to your room." Kate murmured. "It's not that far to your bed, Max, but Chloe needs all the help she can get."

"Max..." Chloe breathed, her hand on her chest. "I can't breathe..." She fell down to the floor, gasping for air. Kate ran into her own room, searching for her phone. Max stared in horror before she realized what she had to do. Raising her hand, she rewound to the beginning.

"Easy... Easy..." Max was saying again.

"Holy fuck, it hurts." Chloe groaned.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Max stated, whipping her phone out and already calling 911.

"Max, it's not that bad." Chloe told her.

"You don't even want to know how bad it got." Max breathed, her phone up to her ear. "Yeah. Blackwell, Prescott Dorms, Girls Wing. I need help right now. My friend's hurt." She told the responder. "Ok. T-thank you." Hanging up, she put her phone back in her bag.

"Max...?" Chloe whispered. "You're scaring me. What's going on?"

"You kept getting worse, Chloe..." Max said, tears beginning to fall. "I-I had to rewind to save your life. Again. I-I almost couldn't! You-you died, Chloe!" Max was sobbing by this point. Chloe felt terrible. "A-an ambulance is gonna come pick us up in five minutes. It's gonna be ok..."

"Max, please. Calm down. You're freaking me the fuck out here." Chloe said, worried.

"I'm sorry. But..." She trailed off. "I hear them." Max said, somewhat relieved. Soon enough, loud footsteps were heard outside, and two men with a stretcher came up. Both girls turned, giving relieved sighs.

"M-Max..." Chloe moaned, falling sideways into Max's arms.

"Come on, Chloe, stay with me!" Max screamed as she was loaded on the stretcher.

"Always for you..." Chloe breathed weakly with a raspy voice, trying to reach Max. Her eyes shut and her arm fell back to her side. The men rushed back downstairs in towards the ambulance. Max just stood there, tears streaming down her face. She fell to her knees, making a thump sound. Curling herself in a ball, Max sat there, sobbing in her knees. She barely heard doors open around her, too caught up in her emotions to care. A pair of arms wrapped around her, bringing her back to reality. With wide eyes, she turned to see who it was.

Kate.

Breaking down inside, Max allowed tears to create a flood in the dorms, zooming up into Kate's arms for comfort. She briefly saw Victoria, Dana, Brooke, Courtney, Taylor, Juliet, Alyssa, and even Stella. The whole dorm was seeing what just happened.

"What the hell, Max?" Victoria asked, although it wasn't her usual bitchy tone. She sounded... concerned.

"C-Chloe..." Max whined. "Why does this shit happen to her? Can't she ever just live her damn life? Can't she ever just be fucking happy?!" Max squeaked.


	21. Bruises and Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to Chloe's house to get what they need before leaving.

The truck rumbled like thunder.

...no.

Max didn't want to do this. She couldn't do this.

She and Chloe were driving through the wreckage of Arcadia Bay. ...or what was left of it.

Chloe had insisted checking on her house, and if it was intact enough, they'd pick up some things they'd need.

Max just had her head against the window the whole drive, staring outside. She knew Chloe kept glancing worriedly at her, but her friend never said anything.

Soon, Chloe's truck slowed and finally stopped in the middle of the road. In front of the girls, Chloe's house stood, almost untouched. Max glanced over and saw Chloe bounce out of her truck and run. Max sighed, opening her door slowly, stepping out. Before she could stand, a gentle hand fell before her. Looking up, she saw Chloe's slight smile.

"C'mon, hippie." Chloe's voice sounded like an angel. Max took her friend's hand and allowed the bluenette to pull her up. The younger girl wobbled, but Chloe quickly caught her.

"Easy..." Chloe breathed, her hands on Max's shoulders. Max took a deep breath and exhaled, looking at Chloe.

"Thank you." Max murmured, leaning into Chloe. The taller girl smiled softly.

"Anything for you, Max." She whispered. They started walking towards Chloe's house. Of course, it was locked.

"Damn it!" Chloe growled. She tried punching the door, then kicking it. After a few hard, aggressive kicks, the doors broke from the hinges, falling inside.

"Phew..." Chloe sighed, walking inside. "Home... shit home..."

Max followed slowly, feeling a twinge of pain in her arms. Ignoring it, she kept following her beautiful best friend.

_Wait._

_Beautiful?_

_Max, get a grip, Jesus. Now is not the time._

The door to Chloe's room clicked open. They already climbed the stairs.

The older girl's room was fully intact, just some papers scattered around the room.

"Lights and water work," Chloe said. In the silent environment, her voice sounded surprisingly loud. "You should go take a shower. No offense, but you've been wearing the same thing for how long?" Chloe chuckled lightly. Max gave a small smiled, preparing to take her jacket off. Chloe turned, giving the girl some privacy. A sudden gasp of pain made her turn. Max was staring at her, wide-eyed, with her jacket slid down to her elbows.

"Max?" Chloe asked.

"It hurts..." Max whimpered, shaking slightly. Chloe carefully, gently put her arms around Max, sliding the rest of the jacket off of her.

"Shirt off." Chloe ordered. Max blushed slightly, opening her mouth to complain. "Max. Now." The brunette nodded, nervous. Slowly, she took her shirt off, struggling and grunting in pain. Her shirt fell to the floor as Chloe stared in horror at what she saw.

Bruises were all over Max's body. She seemed skinnier than she was on Monday. She looked... broken.

"Max..." Chloe croaked. "What...?"

"Jefferson..." Max barely said. "H-he kicked me. Hurt me, Chloe. I-I-" Max cut herself off, crying. Chloe quickly embraced the brunette in a warm hug, trying to comfort her.

"C-Chloe...!" Max whined, snuggling into her friend. Chloe just pulled her closer, stroking her hair softly, calmly.

"Shh, shh, it's ok now, Max. He's dead." Chloe murmured. Max just whimpered against Chloe's chest, her sobs dying down.

_Jesus, that motherfucking bastard really hurt her. If he isn't dead, he will be soon. That asshole... god damn pervert._

"C'mon, Max. We gotta take a shower." Chloe whispered, trying to pull away slightly to look at Max.

"W-we?" Max asked, confused. She glanced up at Chloe.

"We can save water." Chloe suggested with a stupid grin. Max giggled while blushing as Chloe wiped her tears away. "Well, what are ya waiting for, Max-a-million? Let's go!" Without waiting for a response, Chloe practically dragged Max to the bathroom. Once they were in there, they stared at each other awkwardly.

"Well... ok." Chloe said, glancing away. Her cheeks had a very light shade of pink on them. She took off her boots, socks, beanie, jacket, tank top, and pants. Max awkwardly fumbled with her pants, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Hey, here." Chloe murmured, bending down to help Max. They were both blushing now. Full on blood red.

"Um, can-can you, uh, maybe..." Max whispered, looking down. Chloe stood, watching Max carefully.

"Max. We're both gonna be naked. In a shower together. I'm pretty sure I can handle seeing you getting undressed." Chloe grinned. Max's whole face and neck were pure red. She slowly unclipped her bra, then slid her underwear down, kicking them off. Chloe did the same as to help Max not feel as awkward. Once they were both nude, Chloe stepped inside the shower, adjusted the water, then motioned for Max to come in. The smaller girl hesitated, but stepped in, almost squished against Chloe.

_This bathtub was clearly met for one. ...not that I'm complaining._

Chloe smirked at her own thought.

Max began awkwardly fumbling with the shampoo, almost dropping it. She tried washing her hair, but it hurt like hell to even lift her arms up that far. Her face contorted in pain, and Chloe noticed.

"Here, let me help." Chloe murmured. She fused her hands with Max, mixing the shampoo in her hair. Max moaned slightly, feeling relaxed with Chloe's hands in her hair.

_Ok. Dirty thoughts. Moving on._

Once Chloe was finished with Max _(oh god dirty thoughts stop it Chloe)_ she began applying shampoo in her own greasy hair. She felt Max staring at her, unsure what to do or how to even act in this situation.

"Hey, Max?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm?" Max's head perked up.

"If you want to you can, y'know, get out if you're, uhh, uncomfortable..." Chloe trailed off awkwardly.

"I-I'm fine. I'd rather be with you." Max murmured, hugging onto Chloe. The bluenette was surprised; why wouldn't she be? They were naked in the shower together!

"Max?"

"I-I saw you die so many times, Chloe. One by Nathan, one by... by that motherfucker... you fucking shot yourself... I-I don't know how many damn times you got run over by a train... Jesus, Chloe, why'd I have to see it happen to you?" Max wailed. Chloe, out of instinct, wrapped her arms around Max.

"You listen here Max," Chloe began. "I'm never gonna tell you to get over it or forget it. Bad advice. What I can tell you is that I will be there. I'll be at your side, always." She kissed the top of Max's soaked head. Steam rose from the water pounding on them. Max jolted her head up in surprise at Chloe's action. Chloe just smiled, as if she's never been happier.

Max became mesmerized in Chloe's bright blue eyes, and before she could even process what she was doing, she leaned in and smacked her lips on Chloe's. The blue haired girl stood in shock, her arms on either side of her, unsure what to do. After a moment, Chloe kissed back, wrapping her arms around Max. The smaller girl did the same.

Chloe's tongue tried pushing on Max's lips, begging to slip in her mouth. Max allowed her to do so, running her tongue with Chloe's briefly before they explored each other's mouths.

A chill went down Max's spine. She ignored it and kept kissing Chloe. The chill turned into full on freezing. Yelping, Max sprung away from Chloe, realizing the water had gone cold. Chloe chuckled, quickly turning the water off. The girls stepped out of the shower and began drying off.

"So... you wanna talk about what just happened?" Chloe asked.

"I..." Max murmured, hesitated. "I liked it. I like you."

"About damn time, Caulfield!" Chloe laughed. "I knew you had the hots for me!"

Max's face was a tomato. Chloe just kept laughing.

"How long?" Max finally asked.

"Dude, since we were kids!" Chloe exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"M-me too." Max smiled. They hugged each other, smiling. Chloe smirked as her hands hovered over her friend's ass. She gave it a big squeeze. Max squeaked.

"You ass!" Max giggled, blushing.

"You're such a dork." Chloe smiled. "Come on, let's get dressed. We've got a long road to Seattle."


	22. Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a picture where Max was floating down in water and Chloe was swimming trying to reach her. I probably made it more dramatic than it should've been lmao  
> EDIT 7/28/18: I found the photo, but unfortunately couldn't find the artist. Any help on finding them is appreciated!  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ca/ed/44/caed447055b75177216283e8983f3594.jpg

Down.

Down.

Down.

Max was going down. Max was hurting. She couldn't breathe. Water was everywhere around her. Her messenger bag was slightly above her, floating more than the brunette.

Despite her situation and the fear in it, she could only think of one thing.

Chloe.

*flashback*

"Come on, Maxi-Pad! It's just a little water!" Chloe laughed. They were on the Arcadia Bay beach.

"Chloe, I-I know how to swim, but I don't feel comfortable doing it right now..." Max protested.

"Come on, Max!" Chloe pouted. "I'll hold onto you."

After a brief hesitation, Max nodded. Together, they got in the water, hands intertwined. Chloe held Max with a strong but gentle grip, making sure the younger girl didn't slip down. The brunette, however, looked terrified. She glanced around, fearful of her watery surroundings.

"C-Chloe, can we go back now...?" Max asked weakly, her heart pounding. She began panting, gasping for air.

"Max?" Chloe's voice sounded distant. "Max!"

She felt Chloe start pulling her to the shore, but her hand slipped, making Max fall into the ocean.

*end of flashback*

Max blinked against the salty water, her eyes burning as her lungs begged her for air. They started burning.

Another body swam down towards her, and Max realized it was Chloe. She tried opening her mouth to say something, but then realized her situation and accidentally swallowed salt water. Gagging, she saw dark flakes swim at the edge of her vision, her lungs burning, her arms reaching out for Chloe.

"Max!" Chloe screamed, her voice muffled by the water. She swam faster, reaching Max quickly. The bluenette wrapped her arms around Max's waist, kicking at the water below her to swim up. Max's head rested on Chloe's shoulder, unmoving. This scared the shit out of Chloe, thinking this was it for Max.

 _No_ , Chloe thought. _If I can get Max to the top, she'll be ok. She has to._

Determination filled her, making her swim faster to the top. Darkness poked out from the edge of her eyes, but she kept pushing on.

_Come on, come on! Wake up, Max!_

Suddenly, air entered her lungs as she reached the top. Gasping, she quickly bobbed Max's head about the water, watching as her mouth leaked out salt water. Patting her back swiftly and a little too rough made Max gasp and cough out water.

"Shit, Max!" Chloe yelled, swimming until she felt her feet could reach the ground. Quickly, she walked until she reached the shore, then collapsed with Max.

"I'm sorry, Max. I'm so sorry." Chloe wailed. "This is my fault!"

"C-Chloe, it's ok. Y-you didn't know..." Max tried protesting, but she knew that Chloe would keep blaming herself. "C-can we just go h-home now...? I'm f-freezing." Max chuckled. Chloe smiled slightly.

"Of course." Chloe murmured, lifting Max up bridal style and walking towards her truck. "Anything for you, Maxi-Pad."


	23. Splish Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pool scene, but with extra fluff!

"Hey!" Max giggled, splashing water over at Chloe while trying to avoid the bluenette's splash. The two were in the Blackwell pool after breaking in. They were splashing each other, laughing. Chloe was able to splash Max up to the point where Max's back was against the pool wall. Chloe kept trying to splash her while getting closer to her, making the pair laugh even more. Chloe finally stopped splashing Max only to realize how close she was. Both girls began blushing madly.

"Max?" Chloe whispered. The water came up to their necks and Max had a difficult time catching her breath. "I... Can I...?" Without waiting for a response, Chloe slowly pushed herself against Max. Bringing their lips together. Max held onto the edge of the pool, desperate to keep standing and enjoy this moment. Chloe did the same, her tattooed arm reaching up to keep herself and Max steady. The bluenette smiled against Max's lips, while Max just frowned, wanting more contact with Chloe. The brunette's free hand circled around Chloe's waist, begging for more contact.

The girls broke their kiss, panting and gasping for air. Max struggled to catch her breath, one reason because of what just happened. And the other was because-

"C-Chloe, I can't breathe..." Max gasped, trying to bring her chest above the water. Chloe's eyes betrayed her horror and concern for Max. Quickly, Chloe wrapped her arms around Max's waist, hoisting her up. Wheezing, Max breathed in air, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"You alright?" Chloe asked. "I mean, I know kissing me can leave you breathless, but damn, Caulfield, that was-"

"If my chest is underwater for... too long, my b-breathing gets..." Max tried explaining, but her lack of breath made her falter.

"Nah, man, I get it." Chloe murmured. "Let's get out of here. I'm freezing." Max nodded while getting up on the edge of the pool. Chloe followed her, grateful to breathe in air without feeling her lungs collapsing. She frowned, realizing that she and Max have the same thing. Hers must not be as bad.

"Chloe?"

Chloe turned, smiling sheepishly at Max. "Hey, Mad Max!" She chuckled. Max was already in her clothes again. She threw Chloe hers.

Chloe sighed, getting dressed. Max turned, giving her privacy. The taller girl struggled with her boots, but managed to put them on. A sudden sound of a door opening startled them, making their faces automatically transform into fear. Turning, Chloe whispered over to Max.

"Quick, run!" Chloe hissed, dashing to the locker room door.

_Shit shit shit shit shit_

Max motioned for Chloe to follow a certain way, and they sprinted out. Soon they were outside on campus, jogging towards Chloe's car.

"Crash at my place, Max." Chloe told her. "No way you can make it back to your dorm smelling like chlorine and being completely soaked."

"You want me to go with you to the place where the head of Blackwell Security lives?" Max scoffed. "Okay!"

Chloe jumped in her truck, making sure Max was in before fleeing.

"Haha! Later, fuckers! Max, we are so awesome!" Chloe laughed. Max giggled, making Chloe smile more.

"Yes, we so are!" Max agreed as they sped back to Chloe's house.

 

 

The girls were in Chloe's bedroom, getting towels to dry off some more before their clothes got any more soaked. They were in their underwear and bras, towels around them, sitting on Chloe's bed.

"So... that kiss." Chloe murmured, looking anywhere but at Max.

"What about it?"

"Did you... I mean, was that... Like, if you're cool with... I'm not even sure you're..." Chloe babbled, scratching the back of her neck.

"Chloe." Max murmured, grabbing one of Chloe's hands and squeezing it reassuringly. "I liked it. I like you. I-I love you." Max corrected.

"Damn, Max!" Chloe smiled bright. "Never thought you'd admit it."

"Huh?"

"Don't you think I've noticed how you've been staring at me the past two days?" Chloe asked. "I can tell you're totally in love with me."

"I-I did that?" Max asked, baffled. Chloe burst out laughing, causing Max to whack her arm, her face red.

"Well, I'm beat." Chloe smiled. "We better get dressed and act like were asleep before step-dildo comes home." Max giggled at Chloe's name choice.

Max picked up the outfit Chloe had chosen for her, preparing to put it on. Blushing, Max removed her bra, quickly replacing it with Chloe's shirt. Beside her, Chloe giggled, failing to hide it. Max shot a glare at her, still a tomato.

"C'mon, Max. We're both girls here. If I see anything I haven't before, I'll throw a dollar at it." Chloe smirked.

"Shut it!" Max chuckled, frantically hitting her friend with a pair of shorts. Chloe laughed, avoiding the shorts on her face.

Max was about to put the shorts on when Chloe made a squeak noise. Looking up, Max saw Chloe digging through her closet.

"Here, underwear. Ours are still soaked." Chloe smirked, winking.

"Get your mind outta the gutter, Chloe." Max scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Still, change into these." Chloe insisted. Max hesitated, making Chloe roll her eyes.

"I'll turn if you want. Besides, I gotta get dressed." Chloe said, turning and getting her clothes from the bed.

Max quickly slid her underwear down, making sure Chloe wasn't looking. She stifled a laugh when she saw Chloe struggling to get her shirt on.

"Shut the fuck up, over there!" Chloe's voice was muffled. Max continued laughing, putting the shorts on. She quickly removed her bra and slid the shirt over her, satisfied. (Apparently Max has two bras. Whoops.) She glanced over at Chloe to see that the bluenette just finished putting her shorts on.

"Alright, well," Chloe fumbled with her shirt. "I'm exhausted. Let's just sleep and deal with dickhead's shit tomorrow." Chloe mumbled while yawning, causing Max to yawn too. Both girls chuckled softly as they rested on the bed, staring at each other with smiles.

"Can I at least get a good night kiss?" Chloe asked, her eyes lidded. Max blushed, but leaned forward, giving Chloe a quick peck on the lips. The two of them smiled as Max snuggled closer into Chloe. The bluenette grinned, feeling happier than she had in the past five years. Wrapping her arms around her... friend? Lover? Girlfriend? Soulmate? What were they now? Did they really need labels? Can it just be... them?

Chloe didn't ponder the question any longer as she sighed contently and snuggled Max, snoring softly.


	24. Chlorine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carries on from the last chapter. Also, I used a "comic" photo to base this off of lol

Water pounded on Max from the shower head she was holding. She was in Chloe's bathroom, trying to wash herself. It was 1:30 AM, just after they came home. Max had begun coughing from the chlorine smell soon after they fell asleep together. Chloe instantly woke up and told Max to go shower to help. Max agreed, and now here she is.

_Playing detective is so damn exhausting. I really don't know how Chloe does it. That midnight swim was fun, though. I've never done anything so impulsive before. I should start taking more chances. Good thing Chloe makes it easy for me. Oh man, it feels so good to wash all this chlorine off._

A sudden noise came from behind her. Wide-eyed, Max screamed, looking at what was there.

Or rather, who.

"What the fuck?" Max yelped, trying to cover herself without spraying the water everywhere. "Chloe?"

Sure enough, Chloe Price stood there, smirking, a blue towel around her naked body.

"You scared the shit outta me!" Max sighed.

"Oh, look, an otter in my water." Chloe said, smirking even more. "Got room in there for one more, Max?"

Max stared, surprised and dumbfounded and shocked and holy shit was she seriously asking to join her in the shower?!

"Y-yeah... Uh, sure..." Max murmured, sliding to the side to allow Chloe some room. The bluenette smiled, removing her towel and stepping into the shower. She slid the door closed.

"Yeah, this is totally normal." Max mumbled. Chloe stared at Max after hanging the shower head back up on the holder, letting both girls wash themselves at the same time.

"What was that?" Chloe asked, failing to look innocent. "We've practically spent half the night being partly naked or completely naked. I'm pretty sure you can handle me taking a shower. Plus, we kissed." Chloe smirked. Max's face was a deep shade of red.

"Calm your tits, Caulfield," Chloe laughed. "It's not like we're gonna have sex in here."

"Jesus, fuck, Chloe." Max groaned, face palming. "I'm just gonna get out..."

Before Chloe could stop her, Max exited the shower, finding a towel and quickly wrapping it around her. Chloe shrugged as Max left the room, then smiled.

"I am hella in love with Max." Chloe sighed happily, leaning her head back, allowing the water to run over her face.

Chloe breathed a chuckle, then laughed completely.

"I'm in love with my best friend."


	25. Heartbeat

"Chloe!" Max screamed, her eyes flipping open. She panted, beads of sweat all over her, her nightmare still vivid in her mind. The brunette looked around carefully, taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself down.

_Ok, I'm in Chloe's bed. In her house. Jeffershit's in prison, no more time travel bullshit..._

"Max?"

Max looked to her side and saw Chloe there, laying down.

"J-just a nightmare..." Max whispered, trying her best to steady her breathing. "Y-you were g-gone..." Max cried, throwing her hands around herself. Chloe stared at her, wide-eyed, then softened her expression.

"Max," Chloe murmured, scooting over to her girlfriend. She gently grabbed one of Max's hands and placed it above her heart. "You feel that? I'm here. I'm alive. Because of you. And I'm not going anywhere." Max smiled lightly through her tears, snuggling into Chloe's chest while he bluenette held her close.

"I'm never leaving you." Chloe breathed, rocking back in forth with Max in her arms.


	26. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they nakey

The storm raged on before them, destroying the Bay. Max whimpered and cried in Chloe's arms. The blue haired girl just stared at the storm, wide-eyed, crying silently. The wind tugged at their soaked bodies, threatening to tumble them over. Chloe felt exhausted and weak, but her grip on Max was strong and gentle. Max kept whimpering, every now and then squealing out an "I'm sorry".

Chloe sighed softly, tugging at Max's jacket. "Come on; we can stay in the lighthouse until this passes."

Max said nothing. She just followed Chloe. The bluenette took a step back when they reached the door, and she kicked it in, nearly knocking the hinges off. Her eyes widened.

The inside of the lighthouse was a disaster. There was barely enough room for a dog, let alone a person. Chloe sighed.

"Shit." Chloe mumbled, glancing sideways. She saw a shed next to the lighthouse. It wasn't big, but it looked untouched.

"Hey, Max." Chloe murmured, grabbing Max's hand. "Over here."

They walked to the shed, hand in hand, their clothes and hair clinging to their bodies. Chloe carefully opened the door, and thankfully, it looked decent. The girls went inside, leaving the door cracked for some light.

"The rain let up, thank god." Chloe whispered, glancing outside. "We can lay out clothes outside to dry so when the sun comes out."

Max just stood there, head down. Chloe looked at her friend, full of concern. She's never looked so... broken before.

"Max..." Chloe murmured, walking towards her. The brunette fell into Chloe's arms, causing Chloe to fall to the ground with Max. The action made the taller girl freak out for a moment before she headed sniffling. Looking down in her arms, she saw Max crying softly.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Max kept repeating.

"Max, hey, snap out of it!" Chloe whispered, stroking Max's hair. "It's ok. Just get undressed and we can sleep for a while, ok? We can deal with everything tomorrow." Max kept sniffling, so Chloe gently rolled Max's soaked bag and jacket off of her. The brunette whimpered slight, covering her arms with her pale hands.

"Max?" Chloe murmured, looking at Max's arms. She carefully grabbed Max's hands and eased them off of her arms. Chloe widened her eyes in horror.

Bruises were covering Max's arms and went into her shirt. There was a deep cut on her left upper arm and some cuts on her neck, sinking down into her shirt.

"Who...?"

"Jefferson..." Max answered before Chloe could finish. She stared at the floor, tears dripping from her eyes.

"That bastard hurt you?" Chloe snarled, narrowing her eyes. Max flinched, and Chloe noticed. She calmed her expression, but not her voice. "That asshole..." She whispered. Tears suddenly escaped her eyes. She stared in Max's eyes, both of their eyes wide. "He hurt you! He hurt you! He... he hurt... you..." Chloe sobbed, holding Max tight. "He hurt my Max..."

"C-Chloe..." Max choked out, hugging her back.

"He hurt you!" Chloe whined. "Why would he do that? Why you? Why couldn't it have been me?"

"Chloe!" Max snapped, pulling away from her friend. "Don't you dare say that."

"I wish it was..." Chloe whispered. "Why you...? You don't deserve to be hurt like that."

"Chloe..."

"Take off your shirt." Chloe demanded. Max widened her eyes.

"Wh-"

"Do it." Chloe snarled. "Now."

Max gulped, full of fear as she struggled with her soaked top. She winced in pain as she tried pulling the shirt over her head.

A sudden pair of hands gripped at Max's shirt and yanked it off, revealing Max's chest and belly. There were many more bruises and a large gash across her chest, which had dried blood on it.

"Max..." Chloe choked. Even Max looked down in surprise, not knowing the gash existed.

"Max... oh god.... Max..." Chloe whimpered. "What did he do to you..."

"I...I don't know. I was on... autopilot most of the time. I don't remember much..." Max murmured as Chloe held her hands.

"Did... did he...?" Chloe glanced up, complete fear in her eyes.

"I don't know." Max croaked. "I don't think I _want_ to know."

"Oh god, Max..." Chloe wailed. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that... Jesus!"

"Chloe..." Max murmured, stroking her friend's arm. "Let's just... try and sleep, ok?" Chloe sniffled, then nodded. She took off her beanie and blazer, then her tank top, shoes, socks, and jeans while Max stripped off her shoes, socks, and jeans. When both girls were down to their bra and underwear, they both blushed.

"We're both girls here, Max. It's ok." Chloe gently said. Max hesitated, then nodded and unclipped her bra. Chloe did the same. They both kicked off their underwear, blushing hard.

"I'm just gonna... put our clothes outside." Chloe murmured, picking up all of their clothes and walking outside. The bluenette carefully laid them out so they could dry. She came back in only to see that Max was standing there, shivering and trying to cover herself. Chloe quickly walked over to the brunette, holding her.

"Wha-"

"Lay down with me." Chloe murmured. "Body warmth. It's better than having to deal with soaked clothes." Max blushed but slowly stumbled onto the floor with Chloe. The brunette climbed on top of Chloe and laid her head down on her friend's chest, listening to her heart beating. Chloe sighed contently, holding Max close as they both fell asleep.

 

 

Chloe blinked open her eyes, seeing some sunlight through the cracks of the shed. She heard whimpering and felt something cold on her chest. She looked down and saw Max still on top of her, her face contorted in pain and fear. Chloe shook Max slightly, trying to wake her up, but the brunette didn't budge. Freaking out, Chloe yelled at Max for her to wake up, and thankfully, she did. The younger girl yelped as her eyes flung open, realizing her situation. The girls stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime, until Chloe cleared her throat, clearly flustered.

"Max?" Chloe whispered shakily, realizing just how close they were.

"Chloe... I..." Max stuttered. She leaned in towards Chloe's face as her eyes slowly closed. Chloe slowly closed her eyes and pushed her head up slightly, meeting Max's lips. The kiss started out with small pecks, until Chloe slipped her tongue into Max's mouth. Max gasped, but didn't stop as they explored each other's mouths. Chloe's arms snaked around Max's waist, pulling her closer. Max's hands rested on Chloe's shoulders, trying to have more of a connection. Chloe smirked as she allowed her hand to slide to Max's boob, squeezing it. Max gasped against Chloe's lips, then broke the kiss, panting.

"Chloe..." Max panted. "What are we doing...?"

"I thought it was obvious?" Chloe said, her face full of worry. "I love you?"

"I... Chloe..." Max whispered. The bluenette's face contorted into utter disappointment. She looked completely upset, tears pricking the sides of her eyes.

"Wait, no, stop!" Max shook her head. "I love you too, Chloe, it's just... I've never... done this before..." Max looked away awkwardly. Chloe stared for a moment and then laughed. The smaller girl stared at her friend in disbelief.

"And you think I have?" Chloe giggled.

"But- but you..." Max stuttered.

"Dude, I've never truly loved someone. I've had boy toys, sure, and there was Rachel... but she was a simple crush. Max, I've been in love with you for years." Chloe smiled. Max smiled with her, giggling like an excited kid and hugging her friend.

"God, I love you." Max smiled, kissing Chloe.

The taller girl smiled. "Damn, you're so gay."


	27. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our favorite Arcadia Gays jump off a roof.

Max and Chloe were in Chloe's backyard, staring up at the sky. They were wondering how to get on the roof for a better view. Max, however, didn't like the idea at all.

"Chloe, I don't think it's safe." Max murmured.

"C'mon, Max! It's fine! I've done it hundreds of times!" Chloe assured, beginning to climb on the windows.

"Chloe, be careful!"

"I'm fine, hippie!" Chloe smiled, pulling herself up on the roof. She smiled down at Max. "Come on!"

Max gulped as she slowly climbed up the windows. She was at the final window to the roof when she lost her grip. Yelping, she extended her arm for Chloe, who caught her. The blue haired girl slid down the roof a bit, but managed to stay on top. She tried pulling Max up, but the more she hung on, the further down the room she slid.

"Chloe!" Max screeched. "I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!" Chloe yelled back, letting her hand travel around the roof for something to pull them both up. She quickly found a broken piece of roof that was sticking up. Grabbing it as tight as she could, she pulled herself up a bit further. Down below, Max was kicking and thrashing around on terror.

"Chloe!" Max cried. "Help me!"

"I'm trying, Max!" Chloe shouted back, her voice wavering. She pushed on the roof with her boots, allowing Max's arms to come over the edge. As soon as Max found leverage, she gripped onto the roof with her other hand, trying desperately to pull herself up. Tired, she yanked on Chloe's legs, pulling herself halfway up. The bluenette reached down and grabbed Max's hand, hoisting her up. The second they were secure on the roof, Max jumped into Chloe's arms, sobbing.

"I told you t-this was a bad idea..." Max whined.

"Max..." Chloe murmured, stroking Max's back.

"Y-you could've gotten h-hurt again!"

"Or you." Chloe whispered. "It's my fault."

"You bet your ass it is." Max hissed. "How are we gonna get down?"

"We climb back down, duh!" Chloe smirked. Max frowned, worry crossing her face.

"Here, I'll go down and you jump and I'll catch you." Chloe suggested. Max widened her eyes.

"What? No!" Max exclaimed.

"Just do it!" Chloe hissed, already climbing down the house. Once she was at the bottom, Max slowly went over to the edge of the roof, she glanced down, terrified. Chloe's arms were wide open.

Max gulped as she carefully stood up, her legs wobbly. Her foot slipped a bit and she yelped. Chloe's eyes widened. The brunette completely slipped, her back crashing right into the edge of the roof, making her grunt in pain. She tried gripping something, anything, but only air came to her. Max's eyes were wide with utter fear before she felt Chloe catch her. They both came tumbling down onto the ground.

"Max?" Chloe asked. "Are you ok?"

Max groaned in pain, her hands and head resting on Chloe's chest. Chloe's hands wrapped around Max, trying to help her up.

"Max?" Chloe whispered shakily.

"I hit my back..." Max barely whispered. Chloe's eyes widened even more.

"M-Max..." Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes glassy. "Did... did you break your back...?"

"I... I don't think so..." Max murmured. "I think I just bruised it hella hard."

"Ok, enough climbing the roof for tonight." Chloe murmured, sitting up with Max. The brunette grunted in pain. "Let's just chill in my room."

"Netflix and chill?" Max smirked. Chloe chuckled.

"No, dork. We're skipping the Netflix part." Chloe winked. Max shoved her, but winced in pain from her back. Chloe frowned in concern.

"Max, are you sure you're alright?" Chloe asked softly.

"I'm alright." Max whispered. "I just... I'm hella tired."

Chloe giggled. "Then let's go to bed, hippie." She gently picked Max up bridal style, adjusting their positions so Max was comfortable. Slowly she made her way into the house and to the stairs, realizing Max was already asleep. She smiled softly and looked up, only to be greeted by her mother.

"I don't even want to know what y'all were doin' outside." Joyce smiled lightly.

"Mom, we- uh- just- Max-"

"Just get to bed." Joyce chuckled. Chloe smiled at her mom, then carefully went upstairs and into her room. Laying Max down on the bed, she pulled the covers up and lay with her friend, smiling as she listened to Max's soft, adorable snores.


	28. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself

"Step-ass shouldn't be coming home for another couple hours, and Mom's working late at the diner tonight, so we should be good."

Max and Chloe were in Chloe's room, chilling out as always. Except this time, Chloe had beer.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Max asked. She was sitting next to Chloe at the edge of the bed.

"You-" Chloe poured some beer into a small glass cup. "-are gonna drink this whole thing."

"Chloe-"

"No 'buts', Caulfield!" Chloe smirked. "Drink up, buttercup."

Max hesitated, then gulped down the drink, realizing she didn't have any other choice. Almost instantly, she choked, her eyes widening. Chloe quickly patted Max's back swiftly, allowing Max's lungs to clear. She breathed in and out deeply.

"Ok, I'll admit; this is some good beer." Max smiled, turning to Chloe.

"Told you!" Chloe laughed. They continued drinking the beverage for quite a while until Max seemed too tipsy.

"Max, you might wanna lie down." Chloe chuckled. Max collapsed over Chloe's lap. "No."

Giggling, Max rolled over on her back, facing Chloe.

"Hey," Max murmured, her eyes lidded. Chloe smiled softly.

"Hey."

"Would it be crazy if..." Max trailed off.

"If what?" Chloe asked, curious. Max slowly sat up, returning to her earlier position on the bed. She scooted closer to Chloe, putting her hands on the bluenette's shoulders and straddled her.

"Max?" Chloe asked.

"What if I..." Instead of finishing her sentence, she pushed herself forward, leaving a deep kiss on Chloe's lips. The taller girl stared at her friend in shock, still trying to process what was happening. Max gently pulled back, a smile on her lips and her eyes still closed. Without thinking, Chloe dove for Max's lips, deepening the kiss immediately. Max was taken aback, her eyes wide, but after a moment she smiled and kissed back. Chloe smirked into the kiss, sliding Max's jacket off. The brunette pulled away, looking at Chloe with a serious and nervous expression.

"I... I want you, Chloe. Just... not now." Chloe looked at Max with the most broken expression the small girl has ever seen. "No! Wait! I-I mean, we're drunk, Chloe. I want to remember this, and we won't tomorrow. I want you so damn bad, Chloe, just not tonight, ok?"

Sighing in relief, Chloe nodded, giving Max a quick peck on the lips before they climbed in bed. Pulling the covers up to their necks, Chloe smiled like a kid on Christmas. She pulled Max close to her, allowing Max to snuggle into her tall friend. They fell asleep with large smiles on their faces.


	29. Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide  
> It isn't heavily detailed, but be warned

Max jogged towards Chloe's house, scared. Her best friend had texted her in the middle of class saying that she was losing her grip on herself. Max wondered what that meant, running out of class with a lame excuse. She swerved her feet to run to the door, but slipped and fell sideways. Grunting in pain from the impact, she quickly got up and raced inside, climbing the steps quickly. She opened Chloe's door and saw the bluenette lying on her bed, a knife in her hand. Chloe's wrists were bleeding.

"Chloe!" Max screeched. The tall girl barely looked over and saw Max and gave her a soft smile with glassy eyes before her head fell backwards. Max stuck her hand out, rewinding time before she got there, before she was on Chloe's street. She kept going until Chloe was sitting up in her bed, knife still in hand.

She allowed time to flow again, her nose dropping clots of blood on her shirt. She reached out for her friend, who noticed Max.

"Chloe..." Max whispered, tears escaping her eyes. "Please don't do this..." Max fell on her knees, suddenly feeling exhausted and very weak.

"Max!" Chloe shouted, sliding across the floor to Max. She grabbed the brunette by her shoulders and shifted her a bit. "Max...?"

"Don't leave me... please don't leave me..." Max was whimpering. Chloe frowned in worry.

"So I succeeded." Chloe blandly said. Max continued sobbing, blood still sliding down her face from her nose.

"Why did you rewind time then, Max?" Chloe asked. "It's what I wanted."

"No! Y-you don't, Chloe! Please, please tell me you don't!" Max wailed, looking up at Chloe. She dove her face into Chloe's chest, her hands scrunching up the taller girl's tank top. "Please... don't go... I... don't... please stop... don't leave me... god, please, please, don't leave me!"

"Hey, shh..." Chloe murmured, striking Max's back. "I'm sorry, Max. I... I was being stupid, like usual. I've just been having a rough day and... This whole fucking thing is hella stupid."

"No, it's not! It's not stupid if you're willing to take your own life over it..." Max yelled. "Don't go..." She croaked.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Chloe whispered, hugging her friend.

"But you almost did!"

"But you stopped me." Chloe told her.

"Barely..." Max mumbled.

"Hey, look at me, Max." Chloe said, grabbing the smaller girl's face and turning it towards hers. "I'm not leaving you. Ever. I'm right here. I'm alive, because of you."

"Don't do that again... please..." Max cried.

"I... I won't..." Chloe murmured.

"I love you so much, Chloe." Max whined, wrapping her arms around the blue haired girl and shoving her body against Chloe's. The bluenette hugged her friend back.

"I love you so damn much, Max." Chloe murmured, closing her eyes and rocking slowly back and forth. The two girls fell asleep in each other's arms on the floor, snoring softly and dreaming of one another.


	30. Group Texts 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't do these often, but when I do, they suck ass.

*Max Caulfield entered Chat Room 1*

Max Caulfield: Hey, anyone here?

*Chloe Price entered Chat Room 1*

Chloe Price: helloooo my sexy bitch

Max Caulfield: Chloe this is a public chat

Chloe Price: I know

*Warren Graham entered Chat Room 1*

Warren Graham: Hey Max! What up, Chloe?

Max Caulfield: Hey Warren! How are you and Brooke?

Chloe Price: hey nerd boy

Warren Graham: forever a nerd boy :( and Brooke and I are doing pretty good! What about you guys?

Chloe Price: NO EMOJI

Max Caulfield: We're... getting somewhere.

Chloe Price: if you know what I mean, Waldo.

Warren Graham: it's Warren, Chloe.

Warren Graham: wait WHAT

Max Caulfield: GOD DAMMIT CHLOE

Chloe Price: gotta blast

*Chloe Price left Chat Room 1*

Max Caulfield: I'm going after her that god damn potato

*Max Caulfield left Chat Room 1*

Warren Graham: well that escalated quickly.

*Warren Graham left Chat Room 1*


	31. Group Texts 2

Max: Hey guys! How's everything going?

Kate: Hey Max! I've been trying to catch up on all my homework, but Alice wants all my attention!

Chloe: ive been watching lesbian porn

Max: there are two kinds of people.

 

 

Chloe: hey max

Max: Chloe don't

Chloe: maaaaaax

Max: Chloe no

Chloe: u ready?

Max: pls chlo no

Chloe: HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIDE!

Max: Chloe why

Chloe: I MUSTVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIIIIIIIIIIMES

 

 

 

Kate: Hey Max, can you watch Alice for me for a bit? I need to go to the mall for some more paper and rabbit food.

Max: Of course Kate! Would it be cool if Chloe came with me?

Kate: Sure! She has a good heart.

Max: She really does.

Kate: Ok, I've gotta go now. Have fun, Max!

Max: You have fun too, Kate! Be careful!

Kate: NO SINNING TONIGHT!

Max: we never had this conversation bye

 

 

Chloe: hey maxipad guess what I got

Max: your period

Chloe: no you twat

Chloe: wait

Max: ....

Chloe: nah im good

Chloe: anyway

Chloe: I've got some money to spend. we're dying your hair

Max: What??? Are you INSANE? My parents will kill me!

Chloe: mine didnt

Max: But your mom is JOYCE.

Chloe: good point

Chloe: get ur bony ass over at my house now hippie I'm still dying your hair

Max: uh no

Chloe: uh yes. cmon let's do this! ill let you pick the color.

Max: ....ok

Chloe: hella yes

 

 

Victoria: hey hipster I need my textbook back

Max: Open your door.

Victoria: ....why is it outside my door?

Victoria: WHY IS MY TEXTBOOK BLACK CAULFIELD

Max: I had black paint.

Victoria: WHAT

Victoria: ....

Victoria: ....Victorious reference?

Max: yeah haha. just use baby wipes to get the black off. It's not paint.

Victoria: ok

Victoria: ....

Victoria: YOU FUCKER

Max: gotta blast!

Victoria: YEAH RUN DOWN THE HALLWAY YOU BITCH

Victoria: AND BABY WIPES DONT EVEN WORK IT **IS** PAINT YOU LITTLE SHIT

 

 


	32. Group Texts 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what I'm doing anymore

Chloe: come on max it wasn't that bad

Max: Chloe don't

Chloe: max seriously

Max: Chloe no

Chloe: im being serious here girlfriend!

Max: stop

Chloe: I bet a lot of people yell 'wowser' during sex

Max: IM NOT KISSING YOU FOR A WEEK YOU ASS

 

 

Warren: Hey, Maximus! How's it going?

Max: stay the fuck away from my girl waldo she aint yours and you have brooke

Warren: Uh, Max?

Max: SHIT THAT WAS CHLOE IM SO SORRY WARREN

Warren: I'm just gonna go play WoW...

Max: come baaaaack

Max: imma fuck my girlfriend up

 

 

Victoria: Hey Max do you know where Kate's at?

Max: She might be in her room. Have you checked there?

Victoria: yeah. Is she with you?

Max: ...no...?

Victoria: well fuck

Warren: I haven't seen her either.

Brooke: ditto.

Nathan: whateverthefuck

Max: Nathan shut up please you're not helping

Nathan: whatthefuckever

Max: uuugggghhhh

Chloe: uhhhmmmm guys?

Victoria: what you punk slut

Chloe: wow u piece of rich shit i can fuck you up. anyway guys kates with me at the mall.

Max: Really? Why didn't someone say something?

Chloe: whoops

 

 

Kate: Hey Max! You accidentally butt dialed me earlier!

Max: Ah, I did? Sorry about that!

Kate: it's alright! Accidents happen.

Kate: You and Chloe are load kissers.

Max: I LEFT MY STOVE ON BYE

 

 

Chloe: hey mad max remember when we tried drinking wine at my house?

Max: Haha yes! We got in so much trouble.

Chloe: guess what we're doing tonight

Max: oh my god Chloe you did not

Chloe: I stole some beer

Max: chloe

Chloe: it's from david

Max: ooh stealing from your stepfather? I'm in

Chloe: that's my girl

 

 

Chloe: hey guys

Kate: Hi Chloe!

Max: Hey you gay blueberry

Chloe: wow two kinds of greetings I get. anyway I'm high whats up

Max: I was studying.

Kate: I was just examining some photographs.

Chloe: ah high school. I don't miss anything about it.

Max: you miss this ass

Chloe: true

Kate: guys I'm still here

Max: I NEED TO DROWN MY PLANT BYE

 

 

Chloe: YEEEAAAAAH

Chloe: ITS A PARTY IN THE USA

Max: Chloe...? It's three in the morning. What are you doing...?

Chloe: IM HIGH AND ROCKING OUT TO THE OLD MILEY BEFORE SHE TURNED LESBIAN WOOOOO

Max: Chloe she's not lesbian

Chloe: and neither were you until you met me

Max: go to sleep dammit

Chloe: I HOPPED ON A PLANE AND FLEW AWAY

Chloe: shit those arent the lyrics fuck

 

 

Chloe: dude if pinocchio cannot lie, does he also like big butts?

Max: ...go easy on the weed, please

 

 

Brooke: Hey Max. Alyssa wanted you to know that the next book club meeting will be held after classes next Thursday. She told me to tell you because her phone died.

Max: Ah, yay! Can't wait! Thanks, Brooke!

Brooke: no problem, Max. Anyway, I'll be out on campus if you want to come fly my drone. I'm bored because Warren needs to stay after class for a project.

Max: aww poor Brooke.

Brooke: shut your ass

Max: I'll be out soon! :)

 

 

Chloe: fuck me

Max: we did last night

Chloe: in the ass

Max: um, Chloe why. We can't?

Chloe: cause I love jesus

Max:...ITS A _FUCKING_ SONG

 

 

Warren: hey Max! Wanna go ape tomorrow night?

Max: unfortunately, gorilla boy, my sexy ass already has plans with the other sexy ass that I am in love with. You don't have a chance. Take Brooke.

Warren: ...

Max: IM RESETTING MY PASSCODE ON MY PHONE CHLOE JUST CANT STOP

Warren: ok um im leaving bye


	33. Can't Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short little Chasefield type of thing I guess. Not much going on, Vic just comforts Max after she loses Chloe

"Max, wait!"

Max kept walking away from Victoria. She didn't want to hear anything from her. Chloe was dead. She just wanted to go to her room and sob alone.

"Max!"

She felt Victoria grab her wrist, trying to stop her. Max hissed, trying to yank her hand away, but Victoria had a strong grip. Once the blonde saw Max's face, her own turned concerned.

"Max...?"

The brunette finally allowed herself to break, her arms falling limp. After a moment of shaking and sniffling, she collapsed in Victoria's arms, sobbing.

"Chloe..." Max choked out. She wanted her back.

But the photo was gone.

She couldn't get her back.


	34. Comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally everything is from the comic I found on tumblr lmao

Chloe was walking over to her desk while Max shut the door behind her. Chloe was in her usual outfit and Max was in a Jane Doe t-shirt and small black shorts. Max had asked what Chloe was doing, but before the bluenette responded, she turned to the smaller girl.

"So, wanna smoke?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, Chloe..." Max mumbled, looking away awkwardly.

"Come on, Max." Chloe laughed. "You said you wanted to try it when you gof baf fro' Seattle." She had stuck a cigarette in her mouth during her sentence. "It's Friday night. The stars are aligned."

"Ok..." Max sighed, giving in. "What'll happen?"

"I dunno. It's different for everyone. Probably say something stupid. Or try to kiss me."

At this, the smaller girl blushed, widening her eyes. "W-what?"

"I'm kidding!" Chloe chuckled. "Probably." She breathed.

Sudden rough, loud knocks came from the door.

"Chloe! You better not be 'getting kronk' again!"

"Shit! It's David." Chloe groaned. "Get rid of the-" She stopped when she saw Max's face completely flushed. "You smoked the whole thing? Are you INSANE? Oh my god!" She grabbed Max and pushed her towards her desk. "Quick, blow the smoke out the window!" Max ran towards the destination, but not without hacking a bit.

David walked right on in as Chloe leaned against Max's back, trying to seem casual.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, cheery. "'Sup, David! Mah man?"

"The hell is wrong with her?" David asked, eyeing Max.

Max turned, putting on a pained smile with tears pouring out of her eyes. They were completely red and bloodshot. "I'm... drunk..." She managed to rasp out.

"Yeah. Whatever. If you say so." David shrugged.

**SEVERAL BAD PUNS LATER**

"Haha, I think you need to lay down." Chloe chuckled, running Max's back. Max climbed on the desk with a satisfied smile and her eyes closed. "No."

Max was now in Chloe's bed under some blankets with Chloe's sitting on the bed next to her.

"Chloe?"

"Hm?"

"Bongo's in here."

"Yeah? Bongo always comes into my room, you dork."

"But I don't wanna end up like Michelle Pfeiffer."

"Haha! You won't." Chloe laughed.

"Except I'd like to be Catwoman." Max smiled. "I'd like to become Catwoman. Do you think I could pull off her costume?"

"Totes." Chloe hummed, thinking of Max's ass in a tight Catwoman suit.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

"Remember when you said I'd probably kiss you?" Max asked, sitting in between Chloe's extended legs. The bluenette was supporting herself with both hands behind her while leaning back slightly. "I'm gonna kiss you now. Prolly."

"You're high." Chloe warned, blushing. "I don't think-"

"Pucker up, buttercup." Max giggled, leaning into Chloe's face. Just then, she passed out, her head falling onto Chloe's lap. The blue haired girl just stared at her friend, still blushing, but smiles lightly.

"Dork."


	35. Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a SFM photo

"Come on, hippie!" Chloe laughed as she strode towards their hot tub. She was in her bra and underwear with Max chasing after her. The brunette was also in her bra and underwear, giggling. The girls stopped running, out of breath, once they reached the hot tub. Chloe carefully stepped in, sitting down and leaning against the corner she was at, sighing and closing her eyes in desire. Max followed, slipping in next to Chloe. Steam rose from the water along with bubbles.

"Chloe..." Max murmured. "I... We're..."

"You ok there, Max?" Chloe asked, suddenly becoming very worried with the way her friend was acting.

"I love you."

"Max, I... I love you too. What's going-"

"No, Chloe," Max mumbled, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I love you. As in more than friends."

"Oh." Chloe whispered. She looked beside her for a moment, deep in thought, then shrugged. "I love you too, Max."

The small girl simply smiled, leaning into her friend. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth was slightly open. Chloe responded in the same manner, carefully sinking into her friend's embrace. Their lips met, and they began giving each other soft pecks. Chloe licked Max's lips, begging for entry. Max chuckled, allowing Chloe to mix her tongue with the brunette's.

After a few moments, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Max."


	36. Confessions

Chloe and Max walked into the third hotel room they rented. It was pouring down rain once again, making the girls soaked. It's been only a week since the destruction of Arcadia Bay. Sometimes the girls slept in the back of Chloe's truck. Other times they'd buy a cheap motel room. This was one of those times.

Chloe shut the door as she walked in, staring after Max in sadness. The brunette just shuffled over to the window on the right side of the bed and leaned on the edge, watching the stars. Chloe moved closer to Max, wrapping an arm around her for comfort. They exchanged a small smile and turned to hug each other. After a few moments they let go, staring into each other's blue eyes. The bluenette sighed, closing her eyes.

"Come on, we gotta try getting some sleep tonight." Chloe murmured, staring at Max. The smaller girl gave Chloe wide eyes and whimpered, snuggling against her.

"I know." Chloe breathed, knowing exactly why Max was scared to sleep. They've both been having constant nightmares after everything happened. The worst was Max's. She was barely eaten, never slept, only drank water when Chloe forced her to. Occasionally Chloe would find Max staring into nothingness. Sometimes she wondered if she regretted her decision. Once the taller girl caught Max with a bloody nose. When asked what happened, Max answered that she had to rewind to save Chloe's life again. That was two full days ago. She hasn't slept since.

"Please don't die..." Max whimpered, shoving her face into her friend's chest.

"I won't. Max, look at me." Chloe ordered. Reluctantly, the brunette raised her head, her eyes bloodshot and her face flushed. "I'm right here. I'm never leaving you."

"Ever?" Max asked.

"Ever." Chloe confirmed. "Let's at least get into bed, ok?" Max hesitantly nodded, kicking her soaked shoes off. Chloe sat on a nearby chair and yanked her boots and socks off, watching Max as she slipped off her socks. The two slid their thin jackets off and began taking their shirts off too. Chloe shoved her jeans off of her slender legs with ease, but Max was having more trouble. Her jeans stuck to her legs from being soaked. She grunted and cursed at the pair of pants. The punk looked on and chuckled in amusement, shaking her head. She stood and went over to Max.

"Let me help." Chloe murmured, bending down and carefully slipping off her friend's jeans. Both girls blushed madly. Once the jeans were off, Chloe stood back up, folded all their clothes, and put them on the chair she sat in before. Max looked away, holding her arms to try and cover her chest.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not get hypothermia in my sleep. Bra and underwear off." Chloe told her. She proceeded to take her own bra off, reaching back and unclipping it. When Max just stood there, unmoving, Chloe rolled her eyes and walked towards her friend. She slowly wrapped her arms around the younger girl and removed her bra. Feeling exposed, Max quickly covered her breasts. Chloe chuckled softly, sliding her own underwear off and placing it with their bras on top of their other clothes. Max slowly removed her underwear, shuffling over to the chair. After setting all the clothes on the chair, both girls climbed into the bed, staring at each other with deep blushes on their faces.

"Max, it's ok. We've already done this so many times this week. I can handle seeing you naked." Chloe whispered gently, moving closer to Max. The brunette slowly copied Chloe's movements until they were huddled together like penguins. Chloe's left arm was wrapped around Max's waist, holding her close. Her right arm was rested under her head in a comfortable position. Both of Max's arms were on Chloe's chest and the side of her head rested where Chloe's heart was, content that it was beating steadily.

"See?" Chloe breathed, kissing Max's forehead. "I'm fine."

"I love you." Max murmured.

"I love you too, Max." Chloe whispered, hoisting her friend up so that they were face to face. "I... I think I always have."

"What?" Max asked, confused.

"Max, I've been in love with you since we met. I even told Mom and Dad once. They said if I felt that way, then it was fine. I... I love you. Not as a sisterly love, not even as a friend love. And actual 'I wanna fucking marry you' love."

"Wowser, Chloe." Max breathed. "I love you too. So damn much. You have no idea." Slowly, the two girls leaned in and fluttered their eyes closed. Their lips met, and all that went through Chloe's head was fireworks.

After a few moments, they broke apart, staring at each other lovingly.

"Don't ever leave me. Please." Max begged, her small smile gone. It was replaced with anxiety and fear in her eyes.

"Never. I promise. I'm yours and you're mine." Chloe smiled softly. Max returned the smile, snuggling into Chloe. The bluenette smiled as tears rolled down onto the cheap pillow.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Chloe whispered, listening to Max's soft, gentle snores. She giggled. "I love you." She adjusted the blankets and snuggled into Max more, falling asleep with the love of her life.


	37. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to think these start getting better after around 40 or so fanfics lmao

Chloe was lying with Max on her bed, eyelids half closed in deep thoughts. She should be dead right now. Instead, Max was snuggled up next to Chloe, the brunette's arms around her larger frame. She felt more alive than ever, ironically, because Max was back. Nathan was a complete psycho, bringing a gun to Chloe's face like that. It made her terrified just thinking about it. What if he came at Max with a gun? What if he shot the smaller girl? Chloe shuddered in fear, holding Max close. The smaller girl snuggled into Chloe even more, but said nothing. What was it going to take to remove the Prescocks completely? If only she had David's gun in her pocket when the asshole tried shooting her, she could have pointed it at his fucking face and-

"Chloe..."

The blue haired girl looked down at Max, surprised to see her face twisted up in fear and anger.

"No... Please... Don't... Die..." Max whimpered. Chloe tried holding Max closer, but the smaller girl pushed Chloe away, separating the two completely. Chloe fell off of her own bed, landing with a soft thud. She sat up and rubbed her head in slight pain before leaping up and running over to Max's side of the bed.

"Max, come on. Wake up!" Chloe yelled, scared. Max's closed eyes did not stop the tears from pouring down, falling sideways onto the bed. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth twisted into anger. The bluenette noticed Max's ragged breathing and quickly shook her friend.

"Max!" Chloe screeched. Her mother, Joyce, ran into the room with David, Chloe's step-dildo, right behind her.

"She won't wake up!" Chloe wailed, her wild eyes flickering between Joyce, David, and Max. "She won't wake up!"

"Watch out." David ordered, leaning beside the bed. He put a hand on Max's left arm delicately, focusing on her face. "Max, listen to me. Nothing you see is happening. It may have been real, it may have happened, but it isn't happening now. It's your mind playing tricks on you. Illusions. That's all it is. No one is going to hurt you, alright?" Slowly, Max's whimpering and crying stopped, but she still thrashed around slightly.

"Max, listen to my voice." Chloe croaked, leaning beside her step-dad. "None of that is real, ok? You're alive, and so am I. So are Joyce and David. Kate's ok too." When Max still thrashed, Chloe choked back a sob. "Max, that voice in your head that you told me about? It can't break you. It can't break us. Don't let it hurt you anymore. That isn't real! _This is reality!"_

After a few long moments, Max's thrashing stopped, and her breathing returned to normal. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Another moment passed and Max blinked her eyes open. They were red from the tears.

"Chloe...?" Max breathed, as if she didn't believe it. "You're alive..." She instantly jumped up, hugging Chloe tightly.

"Glad to see you're still with us, Super Max." Chloe smiled, squeezing her friend right back.

"The nightmare..." Max murmured. "Chloe, you were dead..."

"None of that was real, alright? I'm right here." Chloe whispered.

"Forever?" Max asked, facing Chloe with pleading eyes.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Forever."


	38. I'm Sorry, Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse (mentioned)

Chloe and Max were sitting on the beach of Arcadia Bay, staring at the sunset. The day had been very eventful for the both of them. Max was snuggled into Chloe's side, shivering against the chilly breeze over the ocean. The blue haired girl held onto Max protectively.

"I'm sorry." Max murmured, glancing down at the sand.

"For what?" Chloe asked, looking over at her.

"For not defending you when David caught you with the weed." Max whispered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Dude, it's fine. I'm glad you didn't step in. Who knows what he would have done..." Chloe trailed off when Max turned her whole body to Chloe, bringing a hand to her mouth in shock. Chloe positioned herself, sliding a leg under Max's. The brunette's legs were on either side of Chloe's hips. She slowly moved closer to Chloe, lifting her other hand to Chloe's left cheek. The taller girl followed her friend's hand with her eyes, flinching when she touched her cheek.

"Chloe..." Max whined. "I... I'm so sorry."

Chloe grabbed Max's hand gently, leaning into her friend's touch. They stared into their eyes.

"Chloe... I need to rewind so-"

"Don't you dare say you'll take this back." Chloe snapped, pointing at her cheek. Max flinched, yanking her hand back. Chloe pulled both of Max's hands toward her face, letting them rest on her cheeks. The brunette looked at her friend, confused, and slightly scared as she saw Chloe crying softly.

"Chloe?" Max whimpered.

"You didn't... deserve to see that, Max!" Chloe wailed in between sobs. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey, listen to me, ok?" Max whispered. "It's gonna be ok, I promise."

"I... I believe you..." Chloe murmured, hugging Max awkwardly. Max returned the hug, her legs cramping at the awkward position, but she didn't care.

All that mattered was Chloe.


	39. Hell To Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape, drugs, drinking
> 
> this is hella dramatic whoopsie

"MAX!"

Max shot out of her chair, staring at the door in fear. Her best friend Chloe had screamed her lungs out for her and she heard her running down the hallway to her room.

"Max! MAX!" Chloe screeched. Max ran over to her door and swung it open. The second she did, Chloe skidded to a halt in front of the door, panting. Max scanned the girl, eyes widening at what she saw.

Chloe didn't have pants on, just underwear. Her jacket and beanie were missing along with her socks and boots. Her tank top was ripped up, the black bra she had on vibrant under the white shirt. The girl was heaving with tears in her eyes, staring at Max in fear.

"Chloe?" Max asked. "What- ugh!" Max grunted as Chloe shoved her back into the room and came in herself, spinning around and locking the door. She turned back around facing Max, then slid down the door in defeat.

"Max..." Chloe whimpered, tears pouring out of her red eyes. The brunette quickly crawled over to her friend and sat on her lap, her legs around Chloe's waist. Her hands rested on Chloe's shoulders as she looked in her friend's eyes.

"What happened, Chloe?" Max begged.

"N-Nathan..." Chloe squeaked.

"Nathan? What?" Max asked, confused.

"Nathan... raped me..." Chloe wailed. "He tried... drugging me and... he crawled on top of me and pinned me down and... I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge and..." Chloe burst into violent sobs, holding Max tight. The brunette's eyes were wide with horror; she never saw Chloe like this. Ever. But sitting here and watching her sob into her shoulder saying Nathan raped her...

"Max... Max..." Chloe whimpered, snuggling into her friend even more. Max held her tight, running her fingers through Chloe's hair in an attempt to calm her down a bit. A sudden knock at the door made the girl's jump, but when the voice spoke, Chloe curled further into Max's grasp.

"I'm not done with you yet, you punk slut." Nathan's voice slurred. He sounded as if he was drunk. "Come here."

"Max... don't let him take me..." Chloe whined. Max held onto Chloe for dear life.

"I won't." Max promised. She carefully stood up with Chloe leaning into her for support.

"Dizzy?" Max asked.

"Those drugs... they're affecting me..." Chloe murmured, spaced out. Her arm was over Max's neck and Max's arm was holding onto her waist. Quickly, she whipped her phone out from her pocket and texted Warren and Victoria before her door busted down. Nathan kicked it in.

"Ooh, two ladies?" Nathan smirked. "Don't mind if I do."

"Get away from me!" Chloe screamed desperately, trying to shield Max.

"Can't handle another round?" Nathan laughed. "Weak bitch. Just like Rachel."

"Leave us alone." Max begged, backing up towards her window, Chloe following but stumbling with her.

"Or what? You gonna fight me?" Nathan laughed in disbelief.

"No, but I will." Warren's voice echoed from the hallway.

"Let's get out of here." Max whispered as Nathan went to Warren. They disappeared down the hallway, trying to run as fast as they could. Soon they were outside, and they made their way to Chloe's truck. Once they were inside, Max looked for something to help Chloe.

"Max... I'm fine..." Chloe breathed. "This'll wear off. I know what he... gave me."

Max looked at her, unsure. Chloe leaned into her, hugging her friend.

"I'll be alright." Chloe promised. "I'll be ok."

"Let's get you home." Max murmured, grabbing Chloe's keys out of her hand and starting the truck. She sped out of the parking lot of Blackwell and drove towards Chloe's house.

Max stopped the truck in the driveway, turning it off and handing Chloe's keys back to her. Quickly she opened her door and shut it again, running around the truck to Chloe's side. Carefully, Max helped Chloe out, shifting her weight to balance the two girls. Chloe's arm was around Max's neck again, her other arm limp at her side. Max's hand held onto Chloe's wrist and used her other arm to wrap around Chloe's waist. Carefully and slowly, they went up the few stairs that were at the front door. Max opened the door and saw no one was home.

"Shit!" She hissed, kicking the door closed and almost dragging Chloe over to the couch in the living room. Chloe collapsed on the couch, her eyes closed and her body limp. Max's face drained of color, thinking the worst until Chloe twitched and opened her eyes.

"Max..." Chloe rasped. Max leaned down next to Chloe's head, moving some hair from her face. The blue haired girl closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of Max's fingers softly moving across her face. She opened her eyes when Max couldn't be felt on her anymore.

"Chloe..." Max whimpered. "He didn't plan on... killing you... did he...?"

"No..." Chloe murmured, grabbing Max's hand and holding it gently. "He just wanted me... zonked out enough to... to..."

Max threw herself on top of Chloe, making the taller girl grunt. The brunette began sobbing in Chloe's shoulder, having flipped to the side and holding her friend.

"Don't... die..." Max begged, her voice full of emotion.

"I'm here, Max." Chloe promised, stroking Max's hair. "I'm here."

"Why did this happen...?" Max whined.

"I don't know, Max... I... I wish it didn't..." Chloe breathed, stroking Max's hair, her fingers dragging along Max's scalp. Some time passed before either of them spoke again, but it was just breathy 'I love you's' against each other's skin.

"Chloe..." Max whimpered. "Will you be ok if I go back to Blackwell tonight?"

"No!" Chloe yelped, looking down at Max. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "No..." She repeated softly this time. "I won't let you go back there, not with Nathan there."

"Chloe, I've got classes tomorrow." Max murmured, a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Then I'll drive you." Chloe told her. "You aren't going back there alone. I won't let you."

"Ok, ok." Max whispered. "Can I stay with you?"

"Of course." Chloe smiled, sitting up with Max. She immediately felt dizzy from the drugs, which had mostly worn off by now. Max held onto her tightly by the shoulders, a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm ok, Max." Chloe assured her. "Just a little dizzy from getting up too fast." Still unsure, Max helped her friend up and supported her weight enough to go up the stairs. Within a few minutes the girls were in Chloe's room and sitting on the bed.

"Are you still dizzy?" Max asked. Chloe just nodded, not wanting to speak. Max went over to Chloe's closet and picked out clothes for the both of them. For Max- a white skull T-shirt and white cotton shorts. She got Chloe a black T-shirt with some writing on it and another pair of white cotton shorts. Max laid the clothes on the bed beside her friend and watched as Chloe struggled to stand up without wobbling.

"Let me help you." Max murmured sweetly. She carefully took Chloe's ruined shirt off, setting it on the bed. She looked back over to see a hint of a blush on Chloe's face. When the blue haired girl noticed Max staring at her, she looked away. Max didn't notice or didn't care, because she still seemed worried. She climbed on the bed and settled behind Chloe, gently unclipping her bra. The taller girl slipped the bra down her arms, but not before grunting in pain.

"Chloe?" Max asked, panicked.

"That motherfucker must have kicked me or something. My shoulder hurts like hell." Chloe explained.

"Shit, Chloe." Max gasped softly.

"What? Max?"

"You're bleeding."

Chloe widened her eyes. How? How was she bleeding?

"Chloe, it's a lot of blood." Max's voice wavered. "It looks like he cut you with a knife."

"God dammit." Chloe hissed.

"Let's get you in the shower." Max insisted.

"What?"

"Shower. Now." Max demanded, dragging Chloe by the wrist.

"Max, wait!" Chloe whispered hurriedly. "Let me at least cover up more."

"Put your bra back on and get in the bathroom. Please, Chloe." Max begged. Chloe nodded, watching Max leave the room.

After getting her bra on, she snuck into the bathroom, watching Max start the water. Once Max turned to face Chloe, she blushed and rushed behind the taller girl, inspecting the wound. She unclipped her bra again and allowed Chloe to let it slide down her arms. Max gasped. There was a lot more blood than she thought, now that she had light.

"Max?"

"Chloe, please get in the shower." Max begged. The blue haired girl nodded, blushing as she slid her underwear off and jumped into the shower hissing as the hot water hit directly onto the wound. She glanced over and saw Max getting undressed too. Once both girls were naked, Max hopped into the shower with Chloe, examining the wound while blood rushed down her back.

"Ok, Chlo, this is gonna sting, but it's an ok way to wash out the cut." Max murmured, reaching over for the soap.

"Wait, soap?" Chloe asked. "When does that he-" Chloe cut herself off, hissing in pain and trying not to yell.

"I know, Chlo, I know." Max murmured using the hot water to wash the soap off and out of the cut. It stopped bleeding, and the cut wasn't as bad as she thought. She turned the water off and stepped out, handing Chloe a towel and wrapping herself in one.

"Don't dry your back just yet." Max told her. "You can damage the cut again." Chloe just nodded, wrapping the towel around her front. Max laid a towel on the toilet seat and ordered Chloe to sit down. The blue haired girl obeyed and sat facing the wall, allowing Max to examine her back again.

"It doesn't need stitches," Max told her. "but it does need to be covered and cleaned." She went over to the counter and got a very large squared bandaid to put on Chloe's back. Max also got some medicine to rub on the wound. Carefully, she rubbed the medicine on the cut, making Chloe wince. She then put the band aid over the cut, making sure it was on all the way. Once it was, Max began sobbing and hugging Chloe from behind.

"You could have died..." Max whimpered.

“But I didn't, Max. I'm here." Chloe murmured. "I'm here."

"Can we go back in your room now...?" Max asked. Chloe smiled and nodded, wrapping the towel fully around her body and leaving the bathroom. The girl's made it back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, an awkward atmosphere around them.

"I'm gonna..." Max trailed off, looking at her borrowed clothes on the bed. Chloe nodded, turning away to give her privacy, getting dressed herself. Soon they were both under the blankets in the bed, blushed on their faces. Max stared into Chloe's eyes, mesmerized, and Chloe stared into Max's eyes, confused. Max's eyes flickered down to Chloe's lips and back up to her eyes, asking permission. Chloe responded by leaning closer, Max following the movement. When their lips met, it was like fireworks went off in their heads. After a moment, they broke apart, staring at each other with smiles.

"I love you." Chloe murmured.

"I love you too, Che." Max giggled, hugging Chloe and then snuggling into her as she yawned.

"Tired?" Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah..." Max murmured.

"You know, about that shower thing earlier, there are easier ways to get me naked." Chloe snickered.

"Chloe!"

"And if you wanted to get me in bed, at least take me on a date first."

_"Chloe!"_

 


	40. Warm Me Up

"Dude, you're gonna catch a cold." Chloe told Max, getting a scarf. The two girls were at Chloe's house, sitting on the sofa. Max had been shivering from the lack of heaters in the house. She already had on socks, sweat pants, and a heavy sweater. Chloe had the same things on, her beanie missing. The bluenette took off the scarf she was wearing and wrapped it around Max.

"Chloe-"

"Nope. No arguing. Max, you walked here from Blackwell. In a fucking snow storm!" Chloe shouted. She wrapped her arms around Max's waist and fell backwards, taking Max with her.

"And?" Max asked. "It d-doesn't mean m-much."

"Max, you're stuttering and still shivering." Chloe murmured, clearly worried. Max tried sitting up, but Chloe grabbed onto the end of the scarf with one hand and yanked Max back down. The brunette began blushing while Chloe smirked.

"Hey, Max," Chloe whispered, using her free hand to slowly pull the scarf down from Max's face.

"H-hi..." Max mumbled, looking away.

"Guess what?"

"Wha-" Max widened her eyes as she got cut off with Chloe's lips on hers. It only lasted a few seconds before Chloe pulled away, smiling.

"Did that warm you up, Caulfield?" Chloe asked.

Max said nothing, still staring at Chloe in shock. The punk girl chuckled before sitting up and stretching.

"Well, I'll go make us some hot chocolate." Chloe smirked, walking into the kitchen.

After a few moments, Chloe began giggling once she heard Max's quiet comment.

"What the ever loving fuck just happened what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one I'll post for now! I'll post more later ^.^


	41. S M U T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically 50 shade of gray: soft lesbian edition

Max and Chloe were in Max's dorm room. The brunette was studying for an upcoming exam and she invited Chloe to help her. Naturally, Chloe did anything but help.

"Chloe, seriously, I need to study." Max sighed, watching her girlfriend with annoyance as she kept poking at Max's freckles. "And stop touching my face!" Max told her, slapping her hand away.

"Aww, c'mon, Maxaroni!" Chloe laughed. "Take a break. You've been studying for like fifteen hours!"

"Chloe, it's been five minutes." Max stared bluntly.

Chloe sat there, thinking for a moment, and then smirked. "I know what will make you stop studying." She moved to the back of Max, ignoring her girlfriend's confused looks and hugged her from behind.

"Chloe, unless you have a power to magically make me pass my exam, then you probably won't help." Max sighed, putting her book down.

"Maybe I won't help with that," Chloe pointed at the book. "But I can definitely help with this." She began kissing Max's neck and sucking it, leaving marks. Max rolled her eyes, but didn't stop Chloe. The blue haired girl smiled and slowly moved a hand down into Max's pants. The brunette gasped quietly as she realized what Chloe was doing.

"Chloe, other people are around." Max murmured, aware of the punk's fingers going inside her.

"So? We've done this millions of times with my parents around." Chloe shrugged, flicking her wrist, causing Max to squirm. "What's wrong with doing it here?"

"This is my school, Chlo." Max whispered harshly, groaning at the sensation Chloe was bringing. "Ugh, fuck..."

"Sounds to me like you don't care." Chloe chuckled, flicking faster. She used her left hand to slowly lift Max's shirt and exposed her breasts. The brunette blushed and shut her eyes as Chloe proceeded to bounce her boobs. She moaned, grabbing Chloe's right arm and squeezing it as the blue haired girl flicked even faster.

"Fuck... Chloe... dammit..." Max gasped out. Chloe began kissing Max's neck again, filling Max up with ecstasy. She kept moaning louder until a moan became too loud. Chloe chuckled at this, moving her left hand and covering Max's mouth.

"Don't be too loud, Maxine. We don't want everyone hearing you." Chloe teased.

"Max, never- uhhh -Maxine." The brunette complained. Chloe said nothing; instead she shoved another finger inside her lover, making Max gasp and groan. She rotated her hips to the movement of Chloe's wrist. After a moment, Max let out a silent scream as the world went white. She blinked a few times, letting her vision return to normal. Her whole body trembled as she relaxed on Chloe. The blue haired girl took her fingers out of her lover and looked at them, before wiping them off on Max's bed.

"Dude, seriously?" Max asked.

"Figured I'd be staying with you tonight. Might as well save some for later." Chloe winked.

"You are terrible." Max groaned, falling onto her bed. "I guess I did need a break from studying." She admitted, smiling and blushing slightly. Chloe giggled as she lay down with her girlfriend.

"That's why I'm here."

"Hey Chlo?" Max asked after a few minutes passed.

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Uh, yeah, but what-"

"And I wouldn't trade you for anything right?"

"Max?"

"I'm sorry. I just... I just realized how much I loved you." Max said, tears sprinkling her face.

"I love you too, Max." Chloe smiled, hugging her girlfriend into a warm embrace. The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Max interrupting the moment.

"Ok, but seriously, I really need to study."


	42. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the fanfictions that took inspiration from Ourboros by TomorrowHeart

Chloe and Max were in Chloe's truck, driving to the graveyard. They had been discussing Chloe's father, and the punk decided to see him again. She admitted she hadn't gone back to his grave since the funeral. It was quiet in the truck, neither of them wanting to speak. Soon, Chloe stopped her truck in a small parking lot. She turned it off and sat there, staring blankly ahead of her. Max glanced at her friend, worried.

"Sorry." Chloe murmured, looking up and leaning back. "I'm just... I haven't been here."

Max said nothing. She just locked her and Chloe's fingers together and gave her a small smile, as if to say 'it's ok. I'm here.'

They began walking into the graveyard and found William's grave within a few minutes. Both girls sat down and stared.

"Hey, Dad." Chloe murmured. "Been a while, huh? Guess I was avoiding going here. Remember how you always avoided doing extra paperwork from your workplace because you wanted to spend more time with us? Well, hopefully you finished them by now!" Chloe laughed. "Ooh, what about your jokes? Surely they've gotten better after all this time?" Max smiled, remembering William's terrible jokes he always made. Chloe suddenly sniffed.

"Daddy?" The punk whispered. Her voice sounded so broken and hopeless. "He never responds..."

"I know, Chlo." Max murmured, choked up with her girlfriend. "I know. Believe me, if I could, I'd go back-"

"No." Chloe stated, shutting her eyes and allowing tears to flow. "Don't you dare say it. I know this is what Dad would've wanted: for us to be together. It's the only thing he's ever wanted." Chloe cried. She engulfed Max in a bear hug, sobbing. "I miss him so much!"

"I know." Max cried. "I know. I'm sorry."

 


	43. Boobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chloe sees max for the first time, but max screws up and sets Nathan off

"You told the principal on me, you little bitch!" Nathan was screaming in Max's face in the Blackwell parking lot. Warren wasn't there this time; instead, Max was by herself when Nathan started freaking on her.

"Settle down, Nathan." Max said, her voice quivering.

"Or what?" He snarled. "Gonna tell the principal?" Max stayed quiet. "Answer me you fucking slut!" Nathan growled, shoving Max down. She hit her head on the side of a car, falling onto the concrete and hitting her head again so hard it bounced. Max groaned, her vision becoming blurry when she heard Nathan grunt and tires screech.

"Max!" That voice... it sounded familiar, but Max was too out of it to know who it was. She felt the person pick her up and put her in the persons... truck... with her. The mysterious person drove away from the scene, whispering something that Max couldn't understand.

Soon, Max was able to regain enough consciousness to know what was going on.

"Max, are you alright?" The voice asked. Max gasped and sat up, wide-eyed, realizing the voice was Chloe's.

"Hey, calm down." Chloe murmured, rubbing Max's back. "It's just me. We're in my room, ok? It's alright.

"C-Chloe..." Max whispered. She went to get up, but Chloe stopped her.

"Don't get up. You're too hurt." The blue haired girl told her.

"Hurt...?" Max echoed. A sudden pain in her head was more noticeable now, and she cringed, rubbing it. She felt something on her hand. Looking at her palm, she realized it was full of blood.

"C-Chloe... What happened...?" Max asked, shaking.

"Nathan Prescock happened." Chloe snarled, looking down. She sighed and then looked back up at Max. "Do you feel sick?"

"Ugh, a little." Max admitted. "Damn, that's a lot of blood." She whispered, looking down at her hand again.

"It's all over your clothes too." Chloe sighed. "Let's get you washed up ok?" She slowly wrapped her arms around Max and carried her bridal style to the bathroom. She hoisted Max into her arms and gave her a reassuring smile, walking over to the door. It was awkward, but somehow she managed to open the door. Chloe decided against closing it, as she was probably going to have to carry Max back in. She began walking over to the bathroom door, holding her friend carefully. Sadly, David came out of the bedroom before she could open the door.

"What's going on?" He asked in a gruff voice. Max flinched, and Chloe noticed.

"Dude, calm your dick." Chloe barked.

"I don't like strangers in my house. Get her out of here."

"First off, this isn't your fucking house. Max is hurt. I'm not just gonna abandon her!" Chloe snapped back. By now, Max was visibly shaking, blood running down her head and face. Chloe looked down and widened her eyes in horror.

"Shit, Max." Chloe murmured. She pushed past her stepfather into the bathroom and locked the door. She sighed, then slowly set Max on the toilet seat, which was down. The brunette grunted, but said nothing.

"Ok, blood's all over your clothes so you aren't wearing those anymore." Chloe chuckled. "Also gotta wash your hair. It's... bad." Chloe cringed. Max just looked on in confusion.

"Here, I'll help you." Chloe offered, leaning down to Max and slowly removing her jacket. She eased Max's shirt off and threw it with the jacket. By now, Max was blushing, but said nothing. The bluenette unbuttoned Max's jeans and slid them off.

"Shit, that is a lot of blood." Chloe mumbled, looking at the dark damp spots on the clothes. She unclipped Max's bra and put it with the other clothes, noticing some bloodstains on it. She laughed when she turned back around and saw Max covering her breasts.

"Max, it's ok. I've got 'em too." Chloe smirked. "If you need proof..." She slowly lifted her shirt, exposing the slightest hint of her bra.

"No! I'm good!" Max shook her head, burying it in her hands. She flinched, still in pain.

"Ok, I'll get the water going. Just get in there and wash off the blood. We'll see how bad the wound is afterwards." Chloe said. Max just nodded, standing up with the help of Chloe and sliding her underwear off. Her face was like a tomato, but she proceeded to get into the shower. It took a minute for her to allow water on her head, but eventually, she let it clean the blood from her. Chloe took her shoes and socks off, rolling up her jeans and stepping in the shower behind Max. The punk scrubbed the brunette's head, trying to get the blood fully out. After a few minutes, she turned the water off and handed Max a towel. She turned away and allowed Max to dry herself before handing her some of her clothes for the brunette to borrow. Max quietly thanked her and began getting dressed while Chloe changed into dry clothes. Once they were both dressed, they looked at each other, small smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad you're back." Chloe murmured.

"Me too." Max breathed. A sudden shark pain ran through her body, making her legs give out. Chloe quickly caught her, sinking down the floor together.

"Max?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fine... I'm just tired..." Max murmured.

"Don't sleep. We need to check your head first." Chloe ordered. She stood up and carried Max back to her room. Carefully, Chloe laid Max on her bed before finding a flashlight and a comb. She slowly combed through Max's hair and looked to see if anything was bad. Luckily, as hard as she hit her head, Max didn't have severe open wounds. The bleeding had long since stopped, so that was one less thing to worry about.

"Ok, looks like you're all good, Caulfield." Chloe smiled. "Let's get you something to eat, though. Your stomach has been growling since I saved your ass!"

"You're such a dork." Max smiled tiredly. She yawned. "Maybe sleep can come first though." She chuckled, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe it could." Chloe murmured, smiling warmly at the sight of Max. She edged Max to the pillows and put the blanket over her. Chloe climbed into bed with her friend and closed her eyes. She felt Max hold onto her and sigh with happiness. Before Chloe could say anything, she heard Max's quiet, soft snores erupting from her mouth. The bluenette quietly chuckled, then closed her eyes and fell asleep herself.


	44. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max sacrifices herself, but in a non-popular way in the fandom  
> sorry
> 
> p.s. based on a photo  
> p.p.s. I say that every time it's based on something so I can post the links when I can. this helps me keep track.

"I'm not letting you go, Chloe!" Max screamed above the rain and wind. "There has to be another way!"

"Max, there's not. I wish there was, but you have to go back!" Chloe told her. "You have to save everybody, ok?"

"Chloe..." Max whimpered, hugging her friend. She felt around Chloe's waist and found her gun. Pulling it out of Chloe's pocket, she backed away from Chloe. The bluenette realized what Max had, and widened her eyes.

"Max, no, don't!" Chloe begged.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. But fate can't have you." Max said, tears streaming down her face. She aimed the gun to her chest and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Chloe screeched, catching Max in her arms. She held her friend bridal style. Max choked out words, but Chloe couldn't understand any of them.

"Max... please... don't die..." Chloe begged. Max coughed, a line of blood running down her face.

"I'm... sorry, Chloe." Max rasped. "I... love... ... you..." She breathed a long, deep sigh and closed her eyes, lying lifeless against Chloe's body.

"Max?" Chloe asked, shaking Max's body in her arms. "Max! Please wake up! Don't leave me again! Please!" When Chloe realized that Max was gone, she sobbed, falling onto the ground with Max's body. Chloe choked on her on sobs, looking towards the tornado. It slowly faded into the clouds and disappeared completely. The blue haired pink widened her eyes.

"Max... you did it... you... you saved everyone." Chloe whispered, looking at Max in front of her. Tears fell onto Max's face from Chloe's eyes. The bluenette choked down a sob and spoke one last time to her beloved partner in crime and time.

"Max... I love you too."


	45. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, this is based on fanart

"Nng... no... Chloe..." Max gasped as she flung her eyes open, looking around in complete fear.

"Shh, it's just me, Max." Chloe's soothing voice came from above her. The brunette looked up and saw Chloe smiling down slightly at her. Chloe's left arm was around the side of Max, holding her still on her lap. The small girl realized Chloe didn't have her jacket on. Max felt around and realized that he jacket was around her, but not on her completely.

"You were shivering." Chloe murmured.

"Chloe, you're in a tank top. Take it back." Max insisted, preparing to sit up before a sharp pain stopped her. "Shit!"

"Hey, lay back down. The nurse people here say you broke some ribs. You'll be fine if you rest." Chloe ordered.

"Nurse people? Broken ribs? Chloe what's going on?" Max asked, laying back into her friend.

"Max, you totally crashed hard after the whole tornado thing. You've been out for days. I had to call your parents to tell them you were alive. They aren't able to get on any planes until next week though. All their flights are cancelled over there because of heavy snowfall." Chloe explained.

"Oh." Max breathed.

"Hey, get some more rest, ok?" Chloe murmured softly. "You need it. We're leaving for Seattle tonight."

"Huh?" Max asked.

"I've got a plan. We're ditching. My truck didn't take any damage from the storm, so me, you, David, and Mom are all going to Seattle with your parents." Chloe explained.

"They're alive?" Max breathed, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. Apparently Warren saw that the diner was gonna blow, so he knocked Mom out of the way. He... he saved Mom and Frank's lives, Max." Chloe lowered her head.

"But... where's Warren...?" Max asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Max... he... he didn't make it." Chloe cried, looking at Max with the same expression. "I'm so sorry, Max!"

"Kate... where's Kate?" Max demanded.

"She's still in the hospital out of town. They're all safe." Chloe sniffed, sipping her eyes. Max sighed in relief.

"Get some more rest, Max. Please." Chloe begged. Max began to object, but decided against it and fell asleep almost instantly.


	46. That Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part is based from fanart. The rest of the fanfiction is not.  
> Max goes back and Chloe gets shot, but instead of doing nothing, Max tries to save her.

That kiss. That god damn kiss. It was beautiful. It was heartwarming. It was disastrous. It was tearful. It was goodbye.

Max's tears mixed with Chloe's as the two of them shared a final kiss goodbye. The brunette pulled away after a moment, staring into Chloe's eyes, defeated.

"Max, c'mon, let go of me. You have to go." Chloe breathed, nudging her friend.

"Just stay still, Chlo." Max whispered, her eyes closing. "I... I don't want to do it. I don't want to leave you." She whined. Chloe hugged Max tight, allowing the smaller girl to sob into her shoulder. "I'm just so fucking tired, Chloe. I... I can't keep doing this!"

"I know, Max." Chloe cried. "But it's just one more time. Never again, ok?" Max hiccupped, her sobs bubbling in her throat.

"I'm sorry." Max cried, hugging her friend one last time. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I... I don't wanna do this!"

"Just go." Chloe said, her voice breaking. "It's gonna be alright. You've got this, Super Max." She smiled once more at her friend and then let go of her and backed away. "Get out of here, please! Do it before I freak." She yelled over the wind and rain. "And Max Caulfield?" The brunette looked up at Chloe, feeling numb and dizzy. "Don't you forget about me."

A sudden flashback to the alternate reality raced in her mind, but she willed it away, tears pouring down her face and mixing with the rain.

"Never..." She breathed, turning around and focusing on the Polaroid. Her vision flickered as she found herself in the Blackwell bathroom.

_I can't let Chloe die..._

She stood there, shoving the butterfly photo in her bag just in case, and leaned against the stall for support. Her legs trembled like jelly, and her breathing was heavy, the tears still flowing down her face.

"It's cool, Nathan. You own this place!"

 _Just let this day end._ Max thought, looking up. Soon after Nathan rambled to himself, Chloe showed up, beginning her speech that Max has heard too many times. The brunette stood there, her mind all over the place. From when she first got her powers, to reuniting with her childhood best friend, to the creepy post-apocalypse signs, to the _fucking_ Dark Room, and back to where she started.

 _This is bullshit._ Max scowled. _I am not gonna watch her die again. Not this time._

"Get that gun away from me-"

"Nathan!" Max yelled, stepping out of her hiding spot. The crazed man noticed Max, but pulled the trigger, shooting Chloe anyway.

"No!" Max screamed, running to her friend. Chloe had a trickle of blood running out of her mouth and her eyes were clouded and lidded. "Chloe, stay with me, ok?" Max begged. "Please!"

"M...Max...?" Chloe coughed. Max nodded, rolling Chloe on her back. She put her hands over Chloe's wound on her stomach and applied pressure, making Chloe wince slightly.

"Don't fucking move, you bitch." Nathan snarled behind Max, his finger on the trigger. The gun was against Max's head, and her eyes went wide. Trembling, she put more pressure on Chloe's stomach. The blue haired girl didn't react; instead, her eyes were slightly wide and staring at Nathan. Using a last bit of strength she had left, Chloe managed to push herself up slightly with her arms. Her teeth gritted, she snarled at the boy, who now aimed the gun to Chloe's head. She was about to jump up at him, but Max was faster. She rammed into his gut, throwing him down. She landed in front of him on the floor, hurting slightly. Quickly, she moved back to Chloe and guarded her. The punk had now fallen back to the ground, somehow still conscious.

The door suddenly opened to reveal David. He took one quick look at the scene and whipped his gun out. Nathan dropped his gun and shot death glares at David. Once the man noticed his step daughter lying in a pool of her own blood, he screamed at people to call 911.

"Stay with me, Chloe." Max begged, holding her friend's hand and squeezing it. Sadly, Chloe's eyes became more clouded, and finally, her eyes shut as she fell unconscious. Chloe's light grip on Max faded as her hand fell to the floor. A silent sigh was released from the punk's mouth, but to Max, it shattered her ears.

"Chloe..." Max cried. "Please... I can't lose you..."

Polaroid burn marks were at the edges of her vision, making it slightly hard to see around her. She looked up at David, who had a horrified look on his face. Her eyelids drooped as she felt herself fall sideways next to Chloe. She barely saw medics carefully getting Chloe out to their truck. She fell unconscious when Chloe was out of her sight.

 

 

Max groaned, her eyelids heavy as she tried to open them. She realized she was in the hospital in a room. Max glanced around, seeing a nurse with blond hair in a bun writing on a clip board while occasionally throwing glances at Max's vitals on the machines. The nurse saw that Max was awake and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, honey. You feeling ok?" The nurse asked, putting her palm on Max's forehead.

"Chl-" Max's voice cut off unexpectedly. Her voice was raspy and her head hurt like hell, but she had to know where Chloe was.

"Miss?" The nurse murmured, glancing at Max's vitals.

"Chloe..." Max finally strained out.

"Chloe Price?" Max nodded frantically, her eyes begging for information. "I can tell already you're very close to her. I'm not technically supposed to reveal this information to you, but you're an exception." She winked, flipping through the pages of her clipboard. "Miss Price is in surgery, but she's alive. The wound wasn't fatal, so she should be back on her feet soon!"

Tears escaped Max's eyes as she released a sigh of relief. She smiled, knowing Chloe was alive. The nurse handed her some tissues to wipe her eyes.

"Why am I here...?" Max asked, clearing her throat.

"You were passed out along with Miss Price. You had blood covering half of your body." The nurse explained. "We had to make sure you didn't get shot, too."

"I... I was trying to stop Chloe's bleeding." Max murmured, fidgeting. "I think I collapsed right next to her."

"I don't know all the details." The nurse said. "However, I know that you don't have to be here. You may go to the front desk to sign out, as the only blood we discovered on you was your friend's."

"Ok... Thank you." Max nodded at her. She allowed the nurse to pull out the needles that were in her arms, but winced. The blond looked up in curiosity and concern, but finished what she was doing. Max pushed herself off of the hospital bed and stumbled over to her clothes.

"We went ahead and washed up your clothes for you, as you would probably not want to wear a hospital gown all day." The nurse explained when Max shot her a confused look. She nodded, blushing as she stared at her clothes.

"Um, can-can you...?" Max trailed off.

"I'll leave. I'll be stationed at the front desk to sign you out when you're ready. Though if you do take more than five minutes to gather your belongings, I'm going to have to check on you again." The nurse frowned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine once I know one hundred percent that Chloe's alive." Max answered bitterly. The nurse sighed softly and then exited the room, leaving Max to get dressed.

Once Max gathered her belongings, she headed out to the front desk to sign out. Afterwards, she left the building and texted Warren to pick her up. Soon the nerd boy came, and looked very concerned at Max's state. He drove her back to Blackwell and she went to her dorm without a single word. Collapsing on her bed, she passed out from exhaustion almost instantly.

 

 

Max woke up the next day at seven in the morning. She quickly got dressed in new clothes but still keeping her jacket on. Running out of her dorm room, she sprinted towards the entrance of the school. She suddenly remembered Chloe's truck was still there in the parking lot. She quickly went to it, seeing the keys were still inside. Max started the old truck and drove off towards the hospital, her eyes wide. She found a parking space almost immediately, and the second she turned the truck off, she sprinted out of it and into the building, asking a concerned nurse where Chloe was. Max ran to Chloe's hospital room, desperate to see her again. Opening the door after catching her breath, Max smiled as she saw Chloe, laying there sleeping. Slowly she stepped in and sat in the chair beside the bed. Grabbing her friend's hand and squeezing it, she smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Chloe..." Max sighed happily, grateful that Chloe was alive. Max rested her head on her arms, grabbing the bullet necklace she had around her neck and squeezing it as tears fell from her face. She suddenly heard a shuffle, and a quiet, raspy voice.

"Max...? Is that you...?"

"Chloe!" Max's head popped up instantly, seeing Chloe awake and alive. The bluenette sat up slowly as Max took her in a death grip, never wanting to let go but also being cautious of Chloe's wound.

"How long has it been?" Chloe asked, smiling as she returned Max's hug with one arm. The other was holding her body up. "Like five years?" Max cried in Chloe's arms-er, arm- and stayed like that for a few moments before answering her friend.

"Feels like yesterday..."

 


	47. S M U T 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one sucks pls don't read

Max walked over to Chloe's bed, feeling exhausted. It had been a long day. Her and Chloe had returned to the Price house after midnight, having spent the rest of the evening at the lighthouse. Max had to explain to Chloe everything that had happened to her that day. The punk had already gotten into her night clothes, throwing some spare clothes to her friend. Max caught the shorts and shirt easily, getting undressed and putting the outfit on. The two got into the bed together and faced each other.

"So... you have powers." Chloe said.

"Y-yeah..." Max murmured.

"Max, I..." Chloe whispered. "If what you said was true... that I might die for real... I..."

"You won't die." Max hissed.

"Listen to me, Max. I... I love you. A lot. And I wanted to..." Chloe trailed off.

"Chloe..." Max murmured, her eyes wide.

"I wanna to try it." Chloe blurted. "I-I wanna do it. Please, I... I don't want to die knowing I haven't told you that I love you. Can we... do it?"

"Yes." Max whispered breathlessly. Chloe hesitantly leaned in, and so did her lover. Once their lips met, fireworks exploded in their minds. Chloe slipped her tongue in Max's mouth, causing Max to squirm in delight.

"Damn, Caulfield." Chloe breathed, smiling and pulling away. "You get turned on quick."

"Chloe," Max murmured, her eyes lidded. "Just shut up and fuck me."

"I like bossy Max." Chloe smirked, diving in for another deep kiss. Max hugged Chloe tightly, one hand running through the punk's blue locks of hair. The older girl slowly moved her hand up Max's shirt. Blushing, the brunette raised her arms and allowed her partner in crime to remove the shirt.

Chloe's eyes widened and her mouth fell as she looked at Max's form. Her boobs were small but perky, and the punk found herself flustered. Max, although completely embarrassed, smiled at her friend.

"It's ok." She murmured. Carefully, she began stripping off Chloe's shirt. Her own eyes widened as she saw Chloe's abs. "Holy shit."

"Years of defending myself paid off." Chloe chuckled awkwardly.

"You're beautiful." Max breathed. She reddened immediately. "I-uh..."

"It's ok." Chloe giggled. "So are you."

The two proceeded to get completely undressed before doing anything else, awkwardly glancing at each other with passionate stares. Once they were completely naked, Chloe looked at Max's breasts.

"Ok, I'm gonna do this." Chloe whispered, lowering herself onto her lover. Her mouth went around Max's nipple, making Max gasp in surprise at Chloe's action. The brunette felt her partner's tongue swirl around it, making her moan slightly. Chloe pushed herself off of Max, making a pop sound with her mouth as it came off her boob. She trailed kisses down Max's chest and stomach, stopping at her waist. The small, shy nod from Max was all the conformation Chloe needed to continue. The punk slid herself down a bit and began licking. Max moaned in pleasure, her insides burning with need. The bluenette sucked and licked, making Max moan louder. Chloe suddenly inserted a finger inside of the brunette, making Max gasp in excitement. The punk pumped her finger in a rhythmic pattern, flicking her tongue along her lover.

Suddenly, Max's vision faded, and for a moment she panicked before it came back again. Gasping for breath, she saw Chloe climbing up towards her, licking her lips.

"You are fucking delicious, Caulfield." Chloe murmured. Max smirked and sat on top of her lover, bending down enough to rest her forehead against Chloe's. Her hand trailed down Chloe's body, prepared to do it to her.

"Your turn."


	48. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate dies. Max and Chloe go to her funeral
> 
> also based on a SFM photo

Max and Chloe were inside a church on the outskirts of Arcadia Bay. Max had a black dress on, while Chloe had black pants and a black tuxedo. The two were at Kate's funeral. Max was unable to save Kate from the roof, causing Max to shut down.

The previous day was nothing but comforting from Chloe. The two spent the entire day at Chloe's house in her room. Chloe had to hold Max and force her to eat dinner. Max barely ate, however, and all she did was sob into Chloe's shoulder.

Now they were standing in front of an open casket with Kate's lifeless body in it. She was in a white dress with her hands holding a single rose on her stomach. Max looked at her friend, tears welling in her eyes. Chloe just looked at Kate with sadness, letting a few tears escape her eyes. She felt a bit awkward being there as she was never friends with Kate. She only saw her occasionally at Blackwell when she still went there.

By now, Max's tears had progressed, and she couldn't stop them. Her hands covered her face and she sunk to the ground, sobbing violently. Chloe quickly dropped to her knees and held her friend, crying with her. Max could only question why she couldn't save Kate, one of the only few friends she's ever had. Chloe rubbed Max's back, trying to comfort Max, but the brunette never noticed. Her tears just kept coming out. Her mind was screaming at her, asking her why she couldn't save her friend. She knew this was something she'd never forget. Her body shut down and all she felt was pain and anger. She was just so, so tired. Why couldn't she save her? Why couldn't she save Kate?


	49. Rewind

"Everybody in my life lets me down." Chloe was saying, crying and clearly angry. "Nobody cares."

"Chloe, I care." Max hissed back. The blue haired girl shook her head.

"If you cared, you wouldn't have left for five years!" Chloe shouted, not looking at Max. "You didn't even send me a fucking emoji! Obviously you never cared. You never did shit for me, Max!"

The truck was insanely quiet. Too quiet... Chloe looked over and saw Max hunched over, her hands over her face. Chloe's eyes widened when she saw blood dripping down in between her fingers. Quickly, she turned the truck to the side of the small road and unbuckled her seatbelt, moving over to her friend.

"Max?" Chloe asked, worried. "What the hell?"

The brunette looked up, clearly exhausted. Her eyes were lidded and blood was covering most of her face and hands by this point. She looked so pale and to Chloe she was freezing.

"Shit, Max!" Chloe hissed, taking her jacket off and wrapping it around Max's shoulders. She brought Max into a hug, trying to hold as much of Max as she could. In her arms, the brunette trembled and whimpered, blood still running down her face from her nose. "Max, stay with me." Chloe whispered, scared. "I can't lose you again."

"C-Chloe..." Max rasped out. "Please... Don't t... take all of y-your anger out on me..."

"Max..." Chloe breathed. "How much did you rewind?"

"I..." Max mumbled. "I stopped counting after forty-two..."

"Holy shit, dude." Chloe gasped, digging one hand through the rest of the inside of the truck for another jacket. Luckily, she found two, both of which were Rachel's. Letting go of her friend, she carefully edged the jackets onto her, quickly wrapping her up in another hug right after. "Max?" Chloe asked.

"I'll be ok..." Max breathed. "There's... no way I can g-go to class like this... Do you... mind driving us back to y... your place...?"

"Nah, it's cool." Chloe shrugged, starting her truck while holding Max close with her right arm. She carefully drove back in the direction of her house. Max snuggled closer to Chloe, her eyes finally shutting and her mind going blank.


	50. Cat

"Max!" Chloe smirked, looking at her girlfriend. "We should totally get a cat!" Max's eyes lit up as she jumped from Chloe's bed.

"What kind?" Max asked excitedly.

"A small white fluffy one!" Chloe squealed. Max giggled at Chloe's obvious soft spot for animals.

"Let's go then!" Max smiled, running out the door.

The two were soon at the pet store, but Max insisted on going in alone. Chloe pouted, but Max still left her in the truck. Soon she came out with a back. Confused, Chloe got out of the truck and walked up to her. Max tried containing laughter, but failed miserably. Sticking a hand inside the bag, Max pulled out a headband with white cat ears on it and put it on Chloe's head.

Chloe ignored her for the rest of the day.

Max still thinks it was totally worth it.


	51. Sick

Max blinked her eyes open, feeling groggy. It was the middle of the night and she was barely getting any sleep. She was in Chloe's room and the heat was on full blast because of the winter weather. Sadly, Chloe is able to get sick easily, and this was one of those times. The blue haired girl was tossing and turning throughout the night, unable to sleep. She didn't realize she kept waking Max up, however, until her lover spoke.

"Chloe, you need to take some medicine." Max suggested. Chloe jumped slightly and looked over at her girlfriend.

"It's cool, Max." Chloe smiled tiredly, sniffing. Max sighed and sat up with Chloe.

"No, it's not cool, Chloe." Max breathed. "You've been up for hours tossing and turning. You clearly aren't going to fall asleep anytime soon."

"How do you-?"

"You've been waking me up with your sniffling." Max smiled slightly, amused at Chloe's bewildered expression. "Plus, you've been shuffling around all night."

"Oh." Chloe sighed. She shivered, despite having multiple blankets and the heat on full blast.

"Stay here. I'll go get some medicine for you." Max said, standing up and stretching. Chloe grumbled.

Soon, Max returned with a small medicine bottle and a smaller measuring cup thing that came with the medicine.

"Here," Max murmured, pouring as much as needed. "Take this." When Chloe hesitated, Max's eyes softened. "Chloe, I know you want to take care of yourself, but it's alright to relax for once."

Chloe just took the cap and swelling the small mouthful of medicine, cringing at the taste. She handed the cap back to Max and the brunette put the bottle on the nightstand. Chloe quickly dove under the blankets, shivering still. Max rolled her eyes, smiling, and then shuffled under the blankets. She wrapped her arms around Chloe and held her tight, trying to use her body heat to warm her up. When she felt how cold Chloe really was, Max jumped back, her eyes wide.

"Holy shit, dude!" Max breathed. "You're fucking freezing."

"Told you." Chloe smiled. Her face suddenly contorted as she sneezed, wrapping more blankets around her. Max shook her head as she got out of the bed again and told Chloe to wrap herself in as many blankets as she could. Max carefully wrapped her arms under Chloe and picked her up bridal style. Most of the blankets fell off of Chloe, making her whine pitifully. Max giggled as she carefully made her way down the stairs and into the living room. She went ahead and started up a fire. Chloe quickly moved over to it, nearly shoving herself into the flames. Max screeched at this, holding Chloe close.

"Don't get too close, Chlo!" Max whispered harshly. The punk just nodded, not really paying attention. The brunette went back upstairs to grab a few blankets and headed back down. Max threw another blanket around Chloe, and then grabbed one for herself. Wrapping the last one around her lover, she curled up next to Chloe with part of the blanket draped over her shoulder. They both smiled contently as they closed their eyes. Chloe was able to sleep that night.


	52. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower shop AU

Max stood behind the counter at the flower shop she works at. Her friend from college, Kate, worked with her. The sweet aroma of flowers drifted all around the place, but Max couldn't be bothered to enjoy them. She was completely exhausted. Her apartment bills were piling up. Thankfully, Kate shared the apartment with her and helped with the bills and supplies, but not many people came to their flower shop. The flowers weren't expensive at all, so the money they made wasn't enough to keep them living.

Max was snapped out of her thoughts when the door chimed open. A blue haired punk girl walked in, looking super pissed. She slammed her arm on the counter, startling the young brunette. The punk scowled, looking around at the flowers.

She dug through her pocket and slapped twenty dollars on the counter.

"How do I passively-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?" She asked.

Max was speechless as she stared at the girl. The punk sighed and looked at Max apologetically.

"Sorry." She murmured. "My girlfriend cheated on me with some fucking drug dealer."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Max mumbled. "Um, we don't have any flowers that say 'fuck you'."

"Nah, it's fine." The punk looked down, thoughtful, then stuck her hand out and looked at Max. "Name's Chloe, by the way."

"Max." The brunette replied, shaking Chloe's hand. The two girls stopped and stared into each other's eyes a little too long, blushing and looking away.

"Um, so..." Chloe breathed, itching her neck.

"I-if you need flowers, you can get them for free if you'd like." Max told her, smiling at the flowers around them. Chloe looked at Max in disbelief.

"Dude, no offense, but you look like you only eat one slice of bread a day." Chloe widened her eyes, examining the brunette. Max tried covering herself with her arms, but Chloe jumped over the counter, making Max widen her eyes.

"Chloe, you aren't supposed to-"

"Nope. Nope. Nope." Chloe shook her head. "I'm taking you out to the Two Whales. You need a decent meal, dude." Chloe murmured.

"You don't need to do that." Max told her. "Kate and I can-"

"Whoa, there's two of you?" Chloe asked. "I'm taking you both then. No arguments."

"But-"

"Nope."

"Chloe-"

"Nada."

"Chl-"

"No."

"Chloe!" Max yelled. The bluenette looked at the smaller girl. "I'll go with you." She smiled. Chloe chuckled lightly.

"Well, off we go then! It's only six." Chloe winked, walking towards the door. Max giggled, calling for Kate in the back of the store. The three left the flower shop, excited to get some good food.


	53. Sleepy

Max's eyelids drooped as she sat on Chloe's bed. She remembered how nice sleep was, and how the land of fantasies and dreams could be seen within minutes...

"Max!" Chloe snapped. Max's eyes flew open and she looked around frantically. Chloe had concern on her face.

"Max, you can sleep, you know. It's fine." Chloe murmured, sitting next to the brunette. Max shook her head.

"We have to find Rachel." Max rasped out, rubbing one of her eyes. She let out a mighty yawn and went to stand up, but Chloe stopped her.

"Seriously, Max, it's ok."

"Chloe, I need to help you." Max whispered, shrugging Chloe's hand off of her shoulder and standing up. She stretched, her back popping. She and Chloe walked over to the bluenette's computer and began looking for more clues.

Hours passed and soon it was morning. The sky started turning a beautiful burning orange and Chloe was still hard at work. The two were in Chloe's bed, with Chloe looking through her phone while leaning against the wall and Max's head on her shoulder, glancing at the phone too. The girls were squished together because of how cold Chloe's room was. The blue haired girl saw something on her phone suddenly and widened her eyes.

"Dude, Max, you've gotta see-" Chloe looked over at her friend to find her sound asleep, little snores coming out of her mouth. Chloe smiled and yawned. She shut her phone off and put it beside her, snuggling Max and falling asleep.


	54. Leave

Chloe panted as she sprinted down the sidewalk, desperate to get to Max's parent's house. Her friend was currently unconscious in her arms. Chloe had come home after work to find Max in the bathroom, bleeding heavily from her nose and mouth. She was awake, and she even argued with Chloe about going to her parent's house, but eventually, when Max fainted, Chloe quickly grabbed her and left.

The brunette was in Chloe's arms, bridal style. She whizzed down the sidewalk, trying her damndest not to trip on accident but also trying to run as fast as she can. Finally, after a few more minutes of running, Chloe made it to the Caulfield's house. Kicking the door, she waited impatiently until Max's mother, Vanessa, opened the door.

"Chloe! Welco-" Vanessa stopped, wide eyed, looking down at her daughter.

"Please..." Chloe begged. "You have to help her!"

"What the fuck did you do?" Vanessa snarled, trying to yank Max out of Chloe's arms.

"I just came home from work and she was-"

"Ryan!" Vanessa called. Max's father came running, scared. "What has this delinquent done to our daughter?"

"V, I'm sure nothing bad happened. It's probably just an excessive nosebleed." Ryan assured. Max's mom wasn't convinced. Instead, she turned back to Chloe.

"Give us our daughter back and stay away from her." She snarled. Chloe backed up slowly.

"This was a bad idea. Max was right. We should have never come here." Chloe murmured, tears dripping down her face.

"No!" Vanessa growled, lunging at the younger woman. Wide eyed, Chloe fell to the ground, accidentally releasing Max. Fortunately, the fall caused Max to regain consciousness.

"Nnng..." Max groaned. "Chloe...?"

"Max!" Chloe sighed in relief. She was pushed back by Max's mom before they could go near each other.

"Mom-"

"You stay away from her, you hear me?" The old woman snarled. "She's nothing but poison for you."

"Chloe... didn't do this." Max whispered. "I did."

"Don't cover for that mess of a woman!" She growled.

"I'm the one that got hurt. She was at work. It's not her fault." Max rasped.

"If you would have never met this delinquent slut, then your life wouldn't be like this." Vanessa hissed. That hit Chloe hard. She visibly flinched, fresh hot tears welling up in her eyes. Max widened hers.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Max snapped. "Calling Chloe names, insulting my relationship with her, and-"

"If you would have just stayed away from Arcadia you wouldn't have turned into a disappointment or a dyke!" Her mom screamed. Max looked devastated and defeated.

"You're right." Max murmured. "If I never returned to Arcadia, I wouldn't have been like this. But... but you can't change the past, no matter how much you want to." Max growled, finding new strength. "Chloe and I are gonna get married, have kids, grow old together, and do all the fulfilling things in life. But you won't be part of any of it. Calling us terrible names and slurs, being abusive and aggressive to my girlfriend... what kind of mother are you?" Max asked. Vanessa still seemed pissed, but stayed quiet while she looked at the ground. "If you truly loved me, especially for whom I am, you would at least be content with the fact that I've found someone I can love for the rest of my life, through time and space. You can't make us break up, you can't split us apart. We're bonded, connected, whether you like it or not." She stood next to Chloe, grabbing and holding her hand tightly. "And I'm never leaving her."

"Leave." Vanessa hissed quietly. "Go, and don't come back."

"Gladly." Max whispered, letting Chloe lead the way back home. That night, neither woman got a wink of sleep; instead, they spent the night sobbing in each other's arms, praying for a better outcome of this hell they called life.


	55. Spiders

"MAX!!!!" Chloe screamed from upstairs. Max was in the kitchen of the Price household, helping Joyce get dinner ready when she heard Chloe screaming. She was able to quickly calm Joyce down before going upstairs.

"Max, get your bony ass up here!" Chloe shrieked. Max grumbled, yelling 'I'm coming'. She opened Chloe's door and saw Chloe standing on her bed, trying to pull herself up into the corner of the ceiling. Clearly it wasn't possible because there's nothing to grab onto. Chloe's eyes had complete fear in them, making Max worry.

"Chloe, what's wr-"

"MAX KILL IT!" Chloe yelled. The brunette looked down at the floor and saw a small black spider crawling across it and towards Chloe's bed.

"Oh hell no!" Chloe screamed, pushing herself against the wall. Max couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed a paper towel nearby and squished the spider, leaving to throw it in the bathroom trash can. Once she came back, she saw that Chloe had gotten off of her bed and onto her desk to stand. She was literally trembling. Max busted out laughing as she walked over to Chloe. The bluenette jumped down and tackled Max, causing them both to fall to the floor with Chloe on top.

"You are a life saver, Max." Chloe breathed, relieved.

"Chloe, it was literally the smallest spider I've ever seen." Max giggled.

"And you're the biggest hippie I've ever seen." The punk smirked. "Seriously though, thank you."

"No problem, Miss I'm-So-Badass-But-I'm-Scared-Of-Spiders." Max snickered. Chloe smiled but looked playfully angry.

"Come back here, you bitch." Chloe laughed, chasing Max down the stairs. Joyce just shook her head when she saw them, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored


	56. Chloe The Gay Blueberry

Max sighed tiredly as she walked up the stairs. She had spent the day at Chloe's house and decided to spend the night as well. She was exhausted from all they did that day. It was way past midnight now and Max just got done cleaning the kitchen from dinner. She insisted Joyce and David go to bed since they both had to get to work early the next morning. Ever since, Max had been quietly cleaning the dishes. She almost tripped on the stairs, but continued walking carefully. Once she reached Chloe's door, she stopped. Pushing her ear against the door, she heard a quiet moan inside the room. Eyes wide and face red, Max backed away from the door a bit, staring at it in disbelief. She heard more moans, but it sounded nothing like Chloe's voice. In fact, the voices she was hearing were high pitched. Max snickered, realizing what was going on. Slowly she made her way back to the door and opened it as quick as she could. Max saw Chloe yelp and shut the monitor of her computer off, but the sound was still on. Moans erupted from the speakers, getting louder by the second. Chloe's face was completely red and shocked as she turned to face Max.

"It isn't what it looks like, I swear." Chloe told her.

"Uh huh." Max rolled her eyes, walking to the punk's computer. She turned the monitor on and saw exactly why her girlfriend had turned it off.

"Of course you'd watch lesbian porn." Max chuckles, exiting the browser. The moans stopped after a second, and then the room was silent for a few awkward moments.

"I have an awesome explanation!" Chloe smiled weakly. Max shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Lemme guess: since you're totally a lesbian, you got hella horny and wanted to... 'satisfy your needs'. Am I right?" Chloe sat there, beer red in the face.

"Maybe." Chloe barely whispered, looking down. Max rolled her eyes and smiled, walking to Chloe's bed. Lying down over the blankets, she patted the empty side.

"Well, don't you want to continue using your hand?" Max said seductively.

"That was the worst try at flirting I've ever heard from you." Chloe sighed, shaking her head. Then she smirked and collapsed on the bed with Max, straddling her. "But if you think I won't use this hand again tonight, you're hella wrong, babe."


	57. Anxiety

"C'mon, hippie! Can't dance?" Chloe laughed, dancing on her bed. Max chuckled shyly but awkwardly danced anyway. Chloe cheered her on before hearing her stepdad yelling at her from downstairs.

"Shit, turn it off!" Chloe whispered harshly to Max. Once the brunette did as she was told, Chloe sat down on her bed and put her weed down.

"How many times have I told you to stop blasting that punk shit?" David snarled.

"Dude, the music's not even on!" Chloe snarled back harshly.

"I'm coming up. We need to talk!"

"Dammit." Chloe hissed, jumping up from the bed. She grabbed Max by the shoulders, guiding her gently but quickly to her closet. "Hide in there. My stepdad'll kill me if he finds you here." Chloe murmured, pushing Max in and shutting the door. The brunette held her breath as David walked in.

"What's going on in here?" He asked, facing Chloe angrily. The punk was positioned in from of the closet door, guarding her friend.

"Dude, get off my ass." Chloe snapped, her arms crossed. "Can't I live my fucking life for five minutes without you in it?"

"Someone reported to me that you were at Blackwell today. Is that true?" David asked, looking around the room. Before Chloe could answer, David walked to Chloe's bed. "Is that grass? You been toking up in here again?"

"Calm your dick!" Chloe growled, stepping towards him.

"Chloe-"

"Fuck off!"

"Whose is it?" David growled. Chloe just glared at him. Max couldn't take it anymore. She hopped out of the closet, startling Chloe. The blue haired girl was shocked, but Max barely got a look at her before David towered over her.

"Well, well." David hissed. "I don't like strangers in my house. Were you the one with the weed? Huh?" David jabbed Max in the shoulder a couple of times, causing her to flinch and shrink away, her eyes wide and full of fear. "I'm sick of people like you bringing Chloe down."

"Hey!" Chloe growled, shoving David away from the brunette. The punk guarded Max protectively while glaring at David. "Like you've ever known what's good for me. Max is my friend."

"You don't have any friends!" David barked. Max flinched away even more, basically a pancake against the closet door.

"Fuck you!" Chloe spat. "You've never known what's best for me! Just because you married Joyce doesn't mean you're my dad!" David flinched slightly at that, then grumbled and walked out of the room. Chloe sighed in relief and then turned to face her friend. Max was curled up into a ball. The punk bent down and saw that Max's eyes were wide and staring at nothing. Her breathing was out of control.

"Max?" Chloe murmured, shaking Max's shoulder. "Max!" The brunette's eyes seemed to refocus themselves on Chloe, but by then an anxiety attack had already taken control of her. Her breathing was ragged and her heart beat like crazy. Chloe became scared as she watched Max lose her breath. The blue haired girl sat in front of Max and forced her to face Chloe. Max had tears coming out of her eyes and she felt lightheaded.

"Chloe..." Max gasped out, flinging herself into the punk's arms. After a few minutes, Max finally calmed down, realizing that Chloe was there to protect her.

"It's ok, Max. He can't hurt you." Chloe murmured. Her eyes filled with determination although her voice remained quiet. "I won't let him."


	58. Driving

Chloe was driving down the highway towards Seattle. She and Max decided to spend the rest of their summer there. The blue haired girl was excited; Seattle seemed to be so beautiful. She suddenly came to a red stop light. Groaning in annoyance, she sat there, waiting for it to turn green. Glancing over, she saw a dumbass SUV driver texting and not paying any attention to the road. Growling, she waved her arm to get his attention. After he rolled down his window, Chloe chewed him out.

"Dude, don't fucking text while driving, dumbass!" Chloe hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do, you punk slut." The man snarled. Max became worried, but before she could intervene, the driver sped away.

Chloe gripped her hands on the steering wheel, angry.

"Chloe?" Max murmured.

"I'm sorry Max." Chloe sighed, trying to calm herself down. "I just... ever since... dad died, I've been shitty towards people who don't pay attention to the road or just don't care. They could lose their lives, Max!" Chloe's eyes widened for emphasis.

"I know, babe." Max murmured, snuggling next to her friend. "They're dumbasses. Just protect yourself."

"I love you so much." Chloe chuckled.

"I love you too, you gay blueberry."


	59. 12 AM

Max dragged her feet to her dorm room. Digging her keys out of her pocket, she unlocked her door and stepped inside. Blindly, she reached for her light and turned it on. Her little lamps lit up and lit the room with soft light. She put her bag down on her couch and walked over to her bed, cringing. The blood red "NOBODY MESSES WITH ME BITCH" was still on her wall of photos. The photo of her decapitated head still lay on her bed. Shaking, Max glanced around her room, making sure no one was with her. She even checked under her bed, like a scared kid in the middle of the night. No one was there. Still, Max didn't feel relieved at all. She felt worse. Max went to her closet and picked out some night clothes to put on, glancing over her shoulder as she did so. While she was getting dressed, the unease in her stomach built up, making her stumble over to her couch. She laid down, her head uncomfortably positioned on her bag. Gasping for air, she looked around widely, knowing this was a panic attack. She counted to ten, taking deep breaths in between. Soon enough she controlled her breathing, but ultimately knew she couldn't stay in her own dorm room. Sitting up, she grabbed her phone from her bag and scrolled through her contacts. Tapping on Chloe's name, she watched as the phone rang. Finally, Chloe picked up.

"Yo, Max! What's up?" Chloe asked.

"Hey, Chlo, did you, um, wanna hang out?" Max asked awkwardly.

"Umm... sure, I guess?" Chloe sounded confused. "Wait, it’s after ten. You never call me after ten!"

"Stressful day." Max answered quickly. "Can you come pick me up?"

"I'll be there in five." Chloe told her, and then hung up. Max breathed a sigh of relief, putting on the clothes she had on before. She flung her bag around her shoulder, ran out of her door, and locked it. She didn't bother looking back as she continued to the front gates.

 

 

Max squinted her eyes as she saw Chloe come up with her headlights on. The brunette quickly walked over to Chloe's truck in the parking lot and got in, clearly nervous. She kept glancing over her shoulder and around her, worried. Chloe was concerned about her friend, but said nothing as they drove back to Chloe's house.

Once they were there, Chloe stopped her truck and looked at Max.

"Max, hey." Chloe murmured. "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Max asked.

"Well, you look like you haven't slept or eaten all day, you're shaking and sweating, and you texted me in the middle of the night wanting to 'hang out'. Max, I'm not stupid. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Nathan..." Max murmured. "He's after me and you, and even Warren. What if he hurts you? What about Kate? Warren? Oh god, what about Dana? What if he hurts her for some reason? What if he kills you and I'm not there to rewind? What if I can't rewind? Then what? I can't just let you die again, Chloe! I-I've seen it so many times that I can't erase it from my brain and it... it hurts so bad, Chloe! It hurts! I don't want to see you like that, in pain and hurting and fucking dying." Max sobbed, hugging herself. Chloe stared, her eyes wide. She brought her arms around Max's smaller form and hugged her tight, refusing to let go of her. Chloe's blue eyes sparkled with tears of her own.

"Now you listen to me, Max Caulfield." Chloe whispered. "I am not gonna die. I'm gonna stay by your side until the end of time itself. Got that?"

"But... Chloe..."

"I'm your partner in time, Max. You can't get rid of me that easily." Chloe smiled, looking down at her friend.

"I'm sorry I stained your shirt." Max murmured sheepishly.

"Max, I don't care about that right now. What I care about is you and your health. Come on, let's go inside. I'm sure that you're hella tired." They both smiled, getting out of the truck together and holding hands.


	60. Run Away With Me

Chloe held onto her friend tightly as they stumbled down the hill, away from the now torn apart lighthouse. Max was stumbling, trying to walk, but her vision and mind were both clouded and her strength was sapped. Chloe was supporting her weight for the most part. The two were planning to walk out of Arcadia- or what's left of it anyway. Chloe's truck was destroyed during the tornado. The punk had tears in her eyes when she first saw it. Yes, it was just a truck, but to Chloe, it was so much more than that. She shrugged it off and began walking towards the exit of the Bay.

After about fifteen minutes, they made it to the sign that said "come back again!" The girls were a mess. Max was still putting most of her weight on her friend, still forcing herself to walk. Sadly, she couldn't walk anymore, and collapsed in the road. The rain from the previous night was still loud in their heads. Their clothes were soaked to the bone, and they didn't find any food or water. The second Max saw a dead body, she basically sprinted away and threw up on a nearby piece of wood. Now, Max was on her knees in the middle of the small road, coughing violently as she threw up again. Tears dripped from her eyes and mixed with the vomit, making both girls cringe. Chloe rubbed Max's back in comfort, but she knew that they had to get something to eat soon. Max hadn't eaten in two days. Not since Chloe had picked her up from Blackwell that last time.

Max gasped for air, strands of hair everywhere. She choked on tears and vomit, coughing harshly for a few more minutes. Finally, she stopped, sobbing. Chloe helped Max stand up and supported her weight again, continuing down the road. They didn't know where they were going, but they just hoped it was somewhere far away from Arcadia Bay.


	61. Photo

"Thanks for letting me stay the night, Chlo." Max smiled, grabbing her bag and putting it over her.

"No problem!" Chloe giggled, seeing a photo slip out of Max's bag as she walked by. "Hey, uh..." Chloe picked the photo up, surprised and slightly flustered. It was a photo of her in her underwear and bra by the pool. "Umm... thanks, Max! I look hella sexy here."

"What are you talking abo-" Max turned around and saw the photo, widening her eyes. Her face instantly turned red as she ran up to her friend, trying to get the photo back. Sadly, Chloe was taller than her, making getting the photo just by reaching impossible.

"I may just keep this." Chloe winked, smirking.

"This never happened." Max mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Of course it happened! You even got my good side!" Chloe laughed at Max's expression. "I do have a nice ass."

"Yeah, I guess you do." Max barely whispered, smiling and looking away thoughtfully.


	62. I'm Here

Chloe lifted her head, feeling numb and dizzy. She realized she was in a car in the backseat. Her father was driving. Her eyes were wide with tears.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" William asked sweetly as the country music played.

"I... Dad..." Chloe breathed.

"What's wrong, honey?" He turned to her, concerned. Chloe's eyes widened when she heard a truck horn blare.

"DAD!" Chloe shouted, jumping up to him. The truck hit the car, and Chloe lost sight of her father.

"Chloe!"

Chloe's eyes snapped open, releasing the tears trapped behind them. Max was shaking her by her shoulders, trying to get her to wake up. The brunette had glassy eyes as well. They were laying on Chloe's bed with Chloe on her back. Sweat covered the punk.

"Max..." Chloe sighed. She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. Just a nightmare."

"William..." Max murmured. Chloe stared at her, confused of how she knew. "You called out for him in your sleep." She explained softly.

"Oh."

The two stayed silent for a while until Chloe flipped on her side. "Max...?"

"Yes?"

"Can... can you hold me?"

"Of course."

Max slowly and carefully wrapped her arms around Chloe and held her close, letting her friend cry in her chest. The punk held onto Max as if she were a lifeline.

The girls didn't get any more sleep that night.


	63. I Couldn't Save Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this one tbh  
> also if you want these fanfictions faster/sooner, check my wattpad @ pricefieldnerd for the rest of them!

Max stumbled behind Chloe into the Price house. Her mind was foggy, tears ran down her face, and her throat was dry. Chloe had driven Max to her house after the incident with Kate. The punk didn't know any details, other than Kate had jumped off of the roof of Blackwell. Max had refused to say anything else, instead quietly crying in a ball in Chloe's truck.

Once they were in the house, Max felt weak and numb. She stumbled, losing her balance. Luckily, Chloe quickly caught her, but they both sunk to the ground. Chloe realized Max was still soaked from the rain, and she was freezing and trembling.

"Max, c'mon, let's get you dried." Chloe murmured. Max said nothing but followed Chloe up the stairs. It took longer than usual to walk up the steps because Max was putting all her weight on Chloe, and the blue haired punk was stumbling instead. Once they were on the second floor, Chloe slowly made her way to the bathroom and flicked on the light.

"Ok, go ahead and get undressed and wrap yourself in a towel." Chloe murmured. "I'll go get you some clothes to borrow." Chloe left, giving Max privacy. After a few moments, she heard shuffling, indicating Max was getting undressed. Sighing, Chloe went into her bedroom to get Max some clothes. She decided on a pair of ripped jeans and a partly ripped shirt with a flannel. Chloe looked around her room, lost in thought for a moment, but continued on back to the bathroom.

Chloe softly knocked on the door, not wanting to accidentally walk in on Max naked. The thought made her blush, but she willed it away just as the door opened to reveal Max wrapped in a towel. She looked defeated. Chloe walked into the room and gave Max the clothes, watching as Max just stood there and stared at the outfit.

"Sorry, I know it's not really your type, but it's the closest thing I have to your size." Chloe murmured, looking down. Max gazed at the clothes for a few moments before letting the towel fall around her. Chloe's face turned red almost instantly. Turning away to give Max privacy, she felt Max's hand on her shoulder for a moment, knowing she needed help keeping balance. She suddenly heard a small grunt and noticed Max's hand was no longer on her. Turning around, Chloe saw Max on the floor, dressed in a bra and jeans. She had tears streaming down her face and she stifled sobs. Chloe quickly sunk down to her friend and held her tightly as she sobbed into the punk's chest. Chloe softly stroked Max's hair and rocked back and forth, trying to calm her friend down. After a few minutes, Max was able to calm down enough to finished getting dressed. Chloe helped her this time, carefully edging the flannel around Max's cold body. The two slowly made their way out of the bathroom and headed towards Chloe's room.

"Chloe! Dinner!" Joyce called from the kitchen downstairs.

"Fuck." Chloe muttered bitterly, carefully going down the stairs with a stumbling Max. Joyce was surprised to see Max, but even more shocked to see her state.

"Max, what happened?" Joyce asked. Max didn't respond. Instead she stared at the ground, lost in her mind. Chloe sighed, glancing at her mom.

"Something bad happened to her today. Mom, she doesn't wanna talk, alright?" Chloe murmured. Joyce nodded in understanding. The punk guided Max over to the dinner table, watching as she sat down. Max had a blank stare at Chloe before looking back down at her feet. Chloe sat next to Max, not wanting to be too far away from her.

"Alright girls, David should be home soon so-"

A whimper. Joyce stopped talking and looked at Max shocked.

"Kate..." Max squeaked out, tears slowly making their way down her red cheeks. Chloe rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Mom, don't mention him, ok?" Chloe begged. "Please?"

"What is going on with you two?" Joyce asked. "You're actin' like someone just died."

With that, Max burst into sobs, hugging herself tightly.

"God dammit." Chloe cursed. "Mom, just shut the fuck up!" Joyce looked at her daughter, feeling furious.

"Chloe Elizabeth Pr-"

"Mom!" Chloe snapped, still holding a shaking Max. "She lost someone today, ok? Don't bring up anything to do with dying. Or David. Don't bring up him up either!" Joyce now looked shocked.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't save her." Max whimpered, clinging onto Chloe like a life line.

"Save who?" Joyce asked, concerned.

"Kate Marsh." Chloe answered, softly stroking her friend's hair. "She... she was hella depressed lately and... she took her life by jumping off the roof." Chloe whispered, careful to make sure Max didn't hear her.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry." Joyce murmured. "Why don't you take her up to your room? I'll bring you girls dinner."

Chloe nodded, persuading Max to stand up, at least. The brunette had shaky legs, preventing her from standing herself. The punk girl just decided to carry her. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max's legs and back, carrying her bridal style. The smaller girl just snuggled into Chloe's arms, wanting comfort. She walked towards the stairs but got stopped by a door swinging open.

David Madsen stood there, dumbfounded but also... sad.

"Is she alright?" David asked Chloe. The punk glared at him.

"Why do you care? You didn't care about Max before, so why are you caring now?" Chloe snapped, starting to make her way up the stairs.

"Because Max was on the roof with Kate Marsh."

Chloe stopped, her eyes wide.

"What did you just say?" Chloe asked, turning around carefully with her friend still in her arms. One foot was on a separate stair and she was leaning slightly against the wall for support.

"I said that Max was on the roof with Kate. She was trying to get poor Kate down from the roof. I wish it didn't come to this..." David murmured.

Chloe suddenly felt a movement in her arms. Looking down, she saw Max glaring at David, fire in her eyes.

 _"You didn't help."_ Max snarled. Chloe almost flinched at how angry she sounded. "You just yelled at her constantly. You fucking _bullied_ her. _Nothing_ you said helped. She told me she _hated_ you because you wouldn't do a _damn_ thing to help her. All you care about is _fucking surveillance._ Tell me _one time_ where you actually did something right and didn't take creepy photos of her before she jumped. How about you tell me that one time that you _harassed_ her in the parking lot? Or when you accused her of being drunk because she _wanted_ to be?"

Chloe expected Max to be sobbing by now by bringing up her dead friend. When Chloe looked, however, tears weren't found on Max's face. Only rage. The brunette was still freezing, and she suddenly started trembling in the punk's arms. Chloe ignored the fight that ensued between her mom and David, and instead continued up the stairs into her room.

Once Chloe was in her room, she carefully laid Max in her bed, watching as her friend just lay there, unmoving. The bluenette became worried until she saw Max's chest heave. Looking on in sadness, Chloe knew Max was crying. She sat next to her friend, unsure of what to do. The punk decided to just lay with Max for a while, so that's what she did. She edged Max up to the pillows with her and lay down. The small girl clung onto Chloe, crying again in her chest. She said nothing; instead, she held Max back, hugging her tightly.

A few minutes passed before there was a knock at the door. Chloe blinked opened her eyes, looking down at Max. The brunette's face looked neutral, and the tears had faded away. Chloe softly called out "come in!" to whoever was on the other side, which was most likely her mother.

Joyce walked in with two plates of hamburgers for the girls and set them on Chloe's desk. She blinked at Max sadly, then walked out, shutting the door.

"Hey, Max." Chloe murmured, shaking her friend a bit. "Time to get up, silly."

All of the sudden, Max gripped onto Chloe's arms, her eyes wide. She gasped for breath, looking around wildly.

"Whoa, Max!" Chloe hushed. "It's ok. It's just me."

"C-Chloe... sorry." Max whispered, her grip loosening.

"Don't apologize." Chloe told her. "Nightmare? You totally were out after I laid with you." Chloe said.

"F-falling sensation." Max murmured.

"Oh." Chloe breathed, looking down at her hands. She smiled and stood up, getting the plates of food at her desk. "Anyway, Mom made us hamburgers. I hope you're hungry."

She carried them over to her bed and put Max plate in front of the brunette, sitting down with her own. Max just stared at the plate, her legs crossed and her arms loosely resting on them. Chloe already had half of the burger gone, her mouth stuffed. When she realized Max wasn't eating, she nudged her with her elbow.

"C'mon, Max, you gotta eat." Chloe told her. Max just shook her head.

"Not hungry." Max breathed, staring at the hamburger. Right as the words left her mouth, Chloe heard Max's stomach growl.

"Max, I know you're hella upset, but you can't starve yourself." Chloe said, putting her hamburger down and grabbing Max's. She smiled, slowly pushing the hamburger towards Max's mouth.

"Here comes the airplane!" Chloe giggled, but she stopped messing around when she realized Max didn't react. "Max, I'm serious. Eat."

"Chloe. I'm serious. I'm. Not. Hungry." Max growled.

"Max-"

"Leave me alone." Max croaked, looking broken. Chloe looked hurt, but said nothing. She continued eating her hamburger in silence, leaving Max to her own thoughts. Once she finished the burger, she laid back, thinking.

"You know what, Max?" Chloe snarled. "Fuck this. I'm not gonna sit around watching you basically kill yourself because you blame yourself! It isn't fair to you! I know you lost someone important to you today, but you can't lose yourself with her."

Max was quiet, but her eyes widened slightly at Chloe's outburst.

"...Alright." Max finally agreed, starting to eat the burger. After a mere few minutes, the burger was gone and Max was lying on her back beside Chloe.

"Good girl." Chloe whispered. She flipped over on her side to face her friend. Max glanced at her, the corners of her lips turning slightly. Chloe grinned.

"There's that Caulfield smile I love so much." Chloe chuckled. "Why don't you try and sleep? You look exhausted."

"That'll happen when you stop time." Max murmured, her faint smile disappearing.

"Wait, what?" Chloe's eyes widened.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Chloe, I'm fucking defeated. I don't really wanna talk anymore."

"Ok." Chloe nodded. "Just-just lay down, ok? Get some sleep."

"Will you... will you stay with me?" Max whispered, blushing a bit. Chloe's eyes widened in surprise and a blush soon followed, but she smiled and agreed. The two girls lay down together and, like the other times, Max clung onto Chloe. The blue haired girl smiled and held onto her friend, closing her eyes. Both girls soon fell asleep, content in each other's embraces.


	64. Jump

"What are you doing in my dorm?" Nathan yelled, stomping towards Max. She backed away while Chloe stood near her.

"Settle down, Nathan." Max's voice wavered.

"You're such a nosy bitch, Max!" Nathan snarled. Chloe quickly moved in front of Max and held Nathan by his shoulders. She pushed him back and stood in front of Max protectively.

"Max, I got this." Warren said, running up to them from the corner.

"Get the fuck outta my face." Nathan yelled. Warren head butted him, making the rich boy fall to the floor.

"You are so dead!" He growled, pulling his gun out. His hand wavered, causing the bullet he shot to hit Chloe in her chest. Instantly, she tumbled to the floor, a hand extended to Max and the other hand on her chest where blood poured out.

"Go back, go back!" Chloe cried.

"God dammit!" Max hissed, rewinding to before Nathan got there. She continued to rewind further so they could get out, but she wasn't able to keep going. Stopping, she stumbled into Chloe, startling her friend.

"Shit, Max! Give me a warning next t- Max?" She looked at her friend and saw Max's nose dripping blood. The brunette's eyes were wide and glazed with fear. The two girls held onto each other by their forearms, shaking.

"We have to get out of here, Chloe." Max mumbled, already grabbing Chloe's hand and going towards the dorms.

"Uh, Max, exit that way." Chloe said, pointing behind them. Max shook her head, still pulling Chloe along.

"We have to jump out the window." Max told her. "Come on."

"Woah, Max, isn't this the second floor? It's hella high!" Chloe shouted in surprise. They suddenly heard a door opening and Max knew it was Nathan.

"Do it!" Max hissed and pushed Chloe towards the window. The blue haired girl just nodded and opened the window. She slid her legs out first and then hung onto the window sill. Carefully, Chloe let go and fell to the ground, grunting as she rolled onto her back. She saw Max just leap out of the window face first. They both winded their eyes in horror. Max shut her eyes tightly and prepared for impact. She hit the ground, but not as hard as she thought. Glancing over, she realized Chloe had tried to catch her without hurting herself. They both groaned in pain. Chloe hoisted herself up, cradling Max in her arms. The brunette's nose has even more blood coming out of it now, and her eyes were lidded. Max's breath was uneven, and Chloe realized her friend was freaking out.

"Hey, Max, it's ok!" Chloe hushed her, trying to get her to stand up. Thankfully, Max stood with Chloe but had to lean against the punk for support. "So why did we just jump out of a second floor window?"

"Y-you died." Max whispered, staring down.

"Oh."

The two worked their way back to Chloe's truck, thankfully making their way there without anyone bothering them.

"Max, look at me." Chloe murmured, wiping her friend's nose with a tissue. Max looked disoriented and her eyes weren't focused on the older woman. "Max, c'mon, come back to me. Please..."

Suddenly, the brunette gasped, her eyes wide. Hacking and coughing, Max spewed out some blood from her mouth, accidentally getting it on Chloe's tank top.

"Shit, Max!" Chloe hissed, grabbing another tissue and wiping off Max's face. The younger girl's breath was once again uneven, but she was awake and alive, and that was all that mattered to Chloe.

"I-I'm here." Max stuttered. "I'm alright."

"You scared the fuck out of me, dude!" Chloe sighed.

"S-sorry." Max murmured. "And sorry about your clothes." She blushed, noticing her blood spots all over Chloe.

"It's alright. This was getting old anyway." Chloe told her, starting her truck. "Let's get you home, Max."


	65. Get In, Max!

"Get in, Max!" Chloe called, waving her hand to say 'get your ass in gear'. The brunette quickly ran to Chloe's truck and got inside right as the door slammed from Nathan kicking it. Sadly, her foot wasn't all the way in, causing the door to bounce off of her ankle. Max left out a yelp of pain as Chloe sped away.

Max pulled herself all the way in, holding back tears. Quickly shutting the door, she brought her foot up to examine it, seeing that her ankle had already turned red.

"Shit, Max, you ok?" Chloe asked, glancing at her friend every few seconds.

"I-I don't know." Max murmured, touching her foot carefully. She couldn't feel her hand on her foot. "Chloe... I-I can't feel my f-foot."

"Dammit." Chloe hissed, speeding even more. "I'll take you home and we can check it out to see if it's broken. If so, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"But-"

"No 'buts' either, Caulfield." Chloe told her sternly. "If it's broken you can't just ignore it. It's your fuckin' foot, dude."

"Okay." Max agreed, adjusting to a sitting position. She edged closer to Chloe, hoping the punk wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, she did.

"Dude, I can tell you're about to break down and you look like you saw someone jump off a cliff." Chloe said. Sighing, she extended her arm. "Come here."

Max did as she was told and snuggled into Chloe's side. The bluenette held onto Max carefully, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Thank you." Max murmured softly before closing her eyes. After a moment, a barely audible snore could be heard. Chloe chuckled soundlessly, smiling as she drove down the road.


	66. Wait, Alternate Realities?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean, Max? What did you do?"

Chloe lay in bed, her eyes closed but unable to fall asleep. She was too cold. The heat was on full blast in the large house, but the snowstorm outside was powerful. Sighing, Chloe opened her eyes, watching Max snore. The brunette's eyebrows crinkled and she frowned, but Chloe thought nothing of it.

 _'She's too damn adorable.'_ Chloe smiled to herself. Max suddenly whimpered quietly, making the older woman frown.

"Max?" Chloe murmured. She didn't respond. Tears began slowly creeping out of her closed eyelids and she started to tremble.

"No... Chloe..." Max whined. Her hands made fists around the sheets. Her knuckles turned white.

"Max...?" Chloe asked, concerned. She sat up and carefully laid her left hand on Max's right shoulder. The younger woman flinched at her touch.

"Please... don't... make me... do this..." Max cried. "I can't... lose... you..."

"Max, I'm right here, it's ok!" Chloe hushed her. Max started thrashing around, crying in fear.

"Max!" Chloe hissed, shaking her friend. "Wake up!"

Max's eyes widened as she took in a large gulp of air, shooting up into a sitting position. Looking around, she laid her eyes on Chloe.

"You're alive..." Max breathed, diving into her friend for a hug. "Oh, you're alive..."

"Max?"

"I hate these dreams..." Max whimpered. "I... I..."

"Max." Chloe mumbled. "Talk to me."

"It-it’s nothing." Max whispered.

"Max." Chloe hissed sternly. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Chloe..." Max cried. "I-I'm so sorry. I tried to make things better for you. I-I didn't want to hurt you or him. I'm- it was a mistake! You got into a car crash instead and you were paralyzed and hurt and slowly dying and-" She broke off, sobbing. Chloe held onto her friend, absolutely confused.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked, her voice wavering.

"I saved your father." Max whimpered, shaking against Chloe. "I went back and saved him."

"You saw my dad again?" Chloe breathed.

"But you got into a car crash instead, Chloe!" Max whined. "You asked me to... end your life. And I did, for you. I can't bear to see you in any more pain. I can't take it, Chloe! It hurts so much!"

"Max..." Chloe murmured, holding her sobbing friend. "I'm so sorry I had to ask you that."

"It was worse for you." Max told her sadly. "You were dying and your parents... oh, God, Chloe, your parents..."

"What happened to them?" Chloe demanded.

"They were drowning in debt." Max answered. "And... they could barely take care of themselves... but they gave everything for you."

"Please, Max..." Chloe breathed. "Stop. Just stop."

"Chloe?" Max looked up.

"Just hold me." Chloe shut her eyes tightly, releasing a few tears. Max did as instructed, and the two of them hugged each other, refusing to lighten their grip. Chloe cried silently in Max's hair while the brunette sobbed in the punk's chest.

They didn't sleep at all that night.


	67. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's hella different than anything I have ever written before. Let me know your opinions!

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kissing. They were kissing. Rain. Wet. Water. Tears. Tornado. Hurricane. Bay. Arcadia Bay. Destroyed. Being destroyed. Goodbye. Rewind. Go back. Bathroom. Blue. Blue, blue, blue. Everything was blue. Stalls. Walls.

Chloe.

Yelling. Red jacket. Beanie. Gun. Bang. Sitting down. She was sitting down. Leaning against the last stall. Sobbing silently. Fading. Fading. Fading.

Polaroid. Chloe dead. David Madsen arresting Nathan. Chloe bleeding out on the bathroom floor.

Polaroid. Jefferson arrested. Kate holding onto Max's arm tightly. People shocked. Max's face dark. Dark. Dark. Dark.

Polaroid. Two Whales Diner. Joyce. Box. Camera. William's camera. Chloe's items. Flannel. Rachel Amber.

Polaroid. Max hugging something. Something. Teddy bear. Captain. Sadness. Upset. Despair. Sobbing. Alone.

Polaroid. Photos. Memories. Chloe. Blonde. Blue. Tall. Kind. Hard headed. Punk. Rebel. Chloe. Blue. Blue. Blue. It was all blue.

Polaroid. Lighthouse. Place of dreams and nightmares. Chloe. Doe. Rachel.

**_POLAROID_ **

Sunset. Black dress. Necklace. Ocean. Arcadia Bay. Calm. Warm. Tears.

Funeral. Casket. Warren. Kate. Victoria. Joyce. David. Frank. Max.

.....Chloe

Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue.

Butterfly. Trees. Down. Casket. Landing. Flapping. Wings. Blue, blue, blue.

Smile. Tears. Red face. Butterfly. Doe. Rachel.

Butterfly. Blue. Chloe.

Gone. Dead. Forever.

Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue.

Blood. Nose. Tears. Jefferson. Powers. Time. Rewind. Nathan. Victoria. Frank. Death. Survival. Drugs. Needles. Syringe. Escape. Escape. Escape.

Blue. Blue. Blue blue blue blue blueblueblueblueblueblueblue

Butterflies. Doe. Squirrels. Raven.

Chloe.


	68. Group Texts 4

Max: good morning dildo

Chloe: i know i give people nice feelings but i didnt think it was that extreme.

Max: I just wanted to quote Joe Santagato but ok

 

 

Chloe: *photo of Max acting like a dork*

Chloe: look at my bootiful bby

Max: was this a wrong person or are you talking about me to me

Chloe: you to you lol

 

 

Chloe: *sends picture of herself*

Max: C U T E

Chloe: ha gaaaaaaaay

Max: bitch

Chloe: you love me

Max: I do. Now get back in the kitchen woman I need food.

Chloe: *sends even more pictures*

Chloe: MCSCUSE ME HOE

Max: it isn't legal to be that adorable, Chloe.

Chloe: we're sharing a cell then

Max: cell?

Max: wait a minute

Max: you sly little bitch

 

 

Victoria: good morning gay

Max: vic its two in the morning wtf

Chloe: hey thanks for texting vic now Max and I can do the thing

Kate: watch movies?

Chloe: YES YES WERE WATCHING BLADE RUNNER THATS EXACTLY WHAT WE WRE ABOUT TO DO

Victoria: kate run

 

 

Kate: Hey guys!

Victoria: hey Katie what's up

Max: Hiya!

Chloe: shut the hell you mouth

Max: wtf chloe

Chloe: idk i was watching old vines im hella bored.

Max: clearly

 

 

Kate: this class makes me a heckin sad pupper

Kate: all my friends are in the middle of the class and I'm all the way to the right.

Max: NOOOOO MY BBY

Kate: I sad

Max: DONT BE SAD MY BBY

 

 

Max: DANK KANG

Chloe: NOOOOO

Max: GEEEEET MEMED ON

Chloe: GET DUNKED ON KID

Max: OK SANS

Chloe: AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Max: crying noises

Chloe: evil laughter in spanish

Max: crying in spanish

Max: what even is this anymore

Chloe: a beautiful relationship

 

 

Max: hey Chlo do you still watch anime?

Chloe: no

Max: ok well I found this one called Another and it seems really interesting. Do you wanna watch it together?

Chloe: yes

 

 

Chloe: max im dying

Max: WHAT CHLOE WHERE ARE YOU

Chloe: jesus maxipad calm your tits I'm not actually dying

Max: are you trYING TO KILL ME CHLOE

Chloe: nah

Chloe: i said i was dying because of this vine its fuckin hilarious

Max: I'm not kissing you for a week.

 

 

Max: *sends picture of Chloe being adorable*

Max: bootiful

Chloe: thanks babe

Max: at least take me out to dinner first

Chloe: keep talking like that and you'll be the dinner

Max: Ooh la la. Someone's feisty.

Chloe: im gay and feisty.

 

 

Max: *sends picture of class worksheet*

Max: we are literally doing a lesson on water

Chloe: my level of productivity

 

 

Chloe: im fuckin stoned

Chloe: girl me too

Chloe: oh shit dat me

Max: .....for the love of Jesus, go easy on the weed, Chloe.


	69. Don't Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentioned canon suicide, excessive blood loss, nudity (non-sexual)

Max: Chloe? Chloe where are you?

Chloe: max im sorry

Max: Chloe?

Chloe: i cant deal with this shit anymore.

Max: Chloe, PLEASE come to Blackwell! I can help you!

Max: PLEASE

Chloe: im sorry max

Max: Chloe???

Max: Chloe!

Max: CHLOE

Max widened her eyes, realizing Chloe wasn't going to answer her again. Her face pale and her body shaking, Max shot her hand into the air, directing Miss Grant's attention.

"Yes, Max?" Miss Grant asked. Her eyes widened slightly. "Whoa, Max, you look very pale. Are you feeling alright?" Some of the students in class glanced at the brunette, some concerned, some curious. By now, Max was sweating profusely.

"I, uh, need to use the bathroom." Max hurriedly spoke. Miss Grant just nodded, worried.

"Go to the nurse as well, honey." The teacher told the younger woman. Max ignored her, instead focusing on collecting her belongings. Quickly running out the door, she heard David Madsen try to stop her. Running faster to the bathroom, she raised her hand to rewind once she turned the corner. Panting, she quickly but quietly made her way outside. Her nose began bleeding lightly, but Max took no notice of it. She continued jogging down the stairs, accidentally tripping and falling on one. Max rolled down the rest of the stairs, tears of frustration in her eyes as she got up and continued running. Her bag bounced off of her hip as she sprinted down the side walk, but she didn't care. Some strangers who were walking looked concerned at Max. Why wouldn't they? Blackwell student, school hours, and she's running the opposite way of her school.

Skidding, Max turned the corner too fast, causing her to fall sideways onto the hard ground once again. Grunting in extreme pain, she pushed herself up and ran slightly slower this time, not wanting to delay anymore. Zooming through the door to the Price house, she glanced briefly downstairs before realizing her friend was in her room. Running up the stairs, she skipped a few to make the trip quicker, but instead she fell again. Losing her grip, she allowed her body to roll down the carpeted steps until she reached the end. The girl gasped for air, her eyes lidded and blood pooling out of her nostrils and mouth. Her vision was extremely blurry, making it difficult to see. Coughing and spraying some blood onto the floor, she raised her hand to rewind. She didn't know what Chloe was doing, but if she was about to die again, Max won't have that fate. She won't.

After a few moments of constant rewinding, Max screamed in pain and lowered her hand, gripping her head.

"Fuck!" Max hissed through her clenched teeth. Stumbling, she stood up and slowly made her way up the stairs, this time with no complications. Opening Chloe's door, her eyes widened. Chloe wasn't there.

Suddenly, a quiet sob came from the bathroom. Limping and breathing heavily, Max made her way to the bathroom door and opened it, seeing Chloe hovering above the sink, her head lowered in clear defeat. Hearing the door open, Chloe looked over and saw Max.

"Chloe..." Max rasped. The punk widened her eyes. Max started to tremble and lose her balance. Quickly, she stepped towards the side of the sink counter and held onto it, feeling numb. Blood continued to fall from her face, staining the sink, floor, and her clothes.

"Holy shit, Max!" Chloe screeched. "What the fuck happened?"

"You... said you... couldn't do this... anymore..." Max gasped out, shifting her weight onto Chloe. The bluenette held onto Max tightly, her arms around the smaller girl's body. "I didn't know what... you meant by that. So I... I came here as fast as I could."

"Jesus Christ, Max." Chloe murmured. "What the actual fuck where you thinking?"

"I can't lose you." Max whimpered. Chloe widened her eyes.

"Max... you thought I was gonna...?" Chloe trailed off.

"Y-you weren't...?" Max asked hesitantly.

"No. Max, I just needed to vent. I wasn't going to... do anything drastic." Chloe murmured, stroking Max's hair softly.

"God damn it, Chloe!" Max cried. "Why didn't you say that? After everything, you should know how I react to this shit!"

"I'm sorry..."

"If you want to rant about whatever, then you're going to have to wait." Max mumbled, shaking in Chloe's arms. "Chloe, on my way here, I got hurt... bad. I lost a lot of blood. I'm so cold..."

"Hey, ok, uh..." Chloe stammered. "Ok, let’s just get you cleaned up, ok?" Max just nodded. "What happened?"

"I kept falling everywhere. Chloe, I'm... I feel so goddamn weak. I tripped on every stair in your house. I fell on concrete about five times. Chloe, I rewinded so much that I... I almost blacked out downstairs." Max murmured.

"Max..." Chloe whispered, her face softening.

Max said nothing, she just stood there, trembling in her friend's arms. Blood continued to flow down her face, soaking into her clothes. Her eyes became lidded and she felt exhausted.

Suddenly, Max's phone started to ring. Fumbling with her bag with one hand, she whipped it out and answered the call.

"Max?" It was Kate. "Max, class is halfway over and you're still not back. Miss Grant said to call you. We're really worried."

"S-sorry Kate." Max whispered, trying not to sound as weak as she felt. "I'm alright. Uh, girl troubles."

"Oh." Kate answered, and Max could tell she was slightly embarrassed. "Sorry then! When do you think you'll be back?"

"Give me about... ten more minutes." Max told her.

"That long? Max, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Kate, I'm fine. I promise." Max said. "Just tell Miss Grant that I'll be back soon."

"Ok, will do. And Max? I know how bad those... 'troubles' can be, but not bad enough that you turn pale and look like you've seen a ghost." Kate murmured. "I know you aren't in the bathroom."

"Kate, I-"

"It's ok." Kate cut Max off. "I won't tell Miss Grant, but you have to come up with a better excuse when you return to class."

"I'm sorry, Kate." Max whispered, leaning into Chloe. "I promise I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Alright. Take care of what you need to, Max. I'll see you later." Kate said.

"Ok. See ya, Kate." Max pressed the 'end call' button and slipped her phone back into her bag.

"Max, I know Kate's your friend and all, but you have bigger problems than answering a call." Chloe murmured. Max shot her an angry glare, but said nothing. Quickly thinking, Chloe grabbed the toilet paper roll from the top of the toilet and ripped some of it off. She wiped off Max's chin, neck, and face before dabbing under her nose. Annoyed, Max squirmed, not wanting to be treated like she was five.

"Max, I know this isn't fun for you, but you need to let me help you." Chloe told her sternly. "You have blood everywhere and you're still pale as fuck."

"....Fine." Max finally agreed. She allowed Chloe to guide her to the toilet seat where she sat down, feeling beyond exhausted. The punk carefully edged Max's bag off of her shoulder and set it by the sink. She then proceeded to move Max's jacket off of her shoulders. When Max just sat there, her face blank, Chloe sighed.

"Max, you're gonna have to help me with some of this." Chloe murmured. "I-I know I caused you a lot of pain today, and I apologize, but now I need to help you."

The brunette just put her arms behind her back and slid them out of her jacket, letting it settle around her waist. Chloe moved it away from them, draping it over Max's bag.

Chloe's hands hesitantly made their way to the bottom of Max's shirt and started pulling up. Blushing a bit, Max grabbed Chloe's hands and held them in place, looking at her friend carefully.

"Do you... have to help me?" Max asked, glancing away.

"Max, there's blood everywhere. And you're way too..." Chloe trailed off. "Look, you're too fucking clumsy right now, ok? I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Let me help you, Max. Please." Max gazed up at the older woman, feeling guilty for making Chloe practically beg to help. She nodded, moving her hands away. Chloe smiled, and then continued to move Max's shirt upwards. The brunette raised her arms, flinching. After her shirt was off, Chloe quickly examined her friend, looking for bruises or cuts. Sadly, there was plenty of each all over her chest and stomach. Her sides and back had the same ones, some of them darker and deeper. Chloe's eyes became wide, making Max feel uneasy.

"Chloe?" Max asked nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Max, get the rest of your clothes off. Now." Chloe hissed urgently. Max just nodded, scared now. She unbuttoned her jeans and tried sliding them off of her legs, but it was difficult with her shaking hands. Chloe quickly helped her, being abnormally careful. Max slowly took off her bra, blushing hard from embarrassment. She stood up, wobbling. Luckily, she was able to stand straight for a moment while shuffling her underwear off. Once she stood straight again, she saw her friend staring at her in shock.

"C-Chloe...?" Max asked hesitantly. The punk engulfed Max in a hug, a few tears running off of her face and down Max's damaged back.

"I'm so sorry, Max." Chloe breathed. "I did this to you."

"Chloe, no. I'm the one who ran over here. It's my fault I'm like this." Max shook her head.

"Just..." Chloe sighed, not wanting to argue with her friend. "Just get in the shower. I'll bring you some fresh clothes." Chloe turned to walk out the door, but felt a hand around her arm.

"Don't go..." Max whimpered. "Please..."

Chloe turned her head, surprised to see a nude Max telling a fully dressed Chloe to stay with her. Eventually, the punk nodded and shut the door, going over to start the water. Once it was warm enough she helped Max inside the shower and shut the shower door. Swiftly, Chloe got undressed and entered the shower with her friend. She saw Max blush and smirked.

"It's ok, Max. We're both girls here." Chloe snickered. "If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it."

"Chloe!" Max yelped, covering her face with her now soaked hair. She flinched when she felt a sharp pain run through her shoulders. Chloe instantly became worried again. The brunette rested her hands on Chloe's shoulders, shifting her head so it lay against the taller woman's chest. Chloe wrapped her arms around her injured friend and rubbed her back, trying to get the rest of the blood off. Max's hair stuck to Chloe's breasts, making the punk feel awkward and uncomfortable, but she continued scanning her friend's body for any other cuts. Luckily, there was nothing too serious. Chloe just hoped they stocked up on band aids.

Turning the water off while still holding onto Max, Chloe grabbed the towel hanging beside her and draped it over Max. The younger woman slowly lifted her head off of Chloe's chest in slight confusion, but then grabbed the edges of the towel to keep it around her. They both got out of the shower and began drying themselves off, blushing and not looking at each other. Once the towels were wrapped around their bodies, Chloe ordered Max to stay in the bathroom while she got fresh clothes from her room. Max obliged, sitting on the toilet seat patiently.

Once Chloe returned with an armful of clothes, Max looked up at her friend. The punk smiled awkwardly and began separating the clothes. When Max saw Rachel's flannel, she frowned slightly. Chloe noticed and glanced away before speaking.

"Look, Max, I... ok, I'm not trying to change your style or anything, but this is the only thing I have that's your size." Chloe murmured, itching the back of her neck in slight embarrassment.

"It's alright." Max smiled, standing up. She wobbled frantically, unable to keep her balance. She fell forward into Chloe's arms, her eyes wide when she came into contact with Chloe's breasts. Blushing wildly, she pulled her face away, feeling flustered. When she looked up at her friend's face, she was surprised to find Chloe's face plastered in red. The nervous blue eyes scurried to look elsewhere. Max just started to fumble with her underwear and hurriedly put it back on. Chloe still held onto Max's shoulders, worried she'd fall again. The brunette felt agitated at this, but ignored the slight anger building up inside her and bent down to pick up her bra. When she stood back up, she grabbed the hooks and put her arms behind her. Sadly, she was barely able to do it, because she flinched from pain. Chloe quickly but carefully took the bra from Max and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, hooking the bra in place. Chloe slowly lifted the straps of the bra up Max's arms, not wanting her to get hurt anymore. Chloe grabbed the pair of jeans and encouraged Max to step into the leg holes. The brunette obeyed and after a moment finally got the pair of pants on. Grabbing the shirt, Chloe got ready to put it on Max, but the brunette denied.

"Can you... get dressed too?" Max whispered, looking down at her feet. Chloe then realized she was still naked. Blushing, she said nothing, but quickly got her underwear and bra back on. She shimmied into her jeans and glanced over at Max, happy to see that she was able to put the shirt on herself without any complications. Chloe continued to slide her tank top on and put her leather jacket around her, finally grabbing her beanie and settling it on her head. She quickly grabbed the flannel and helped Max put it on. Satisfied, the girls smiled at each other and walked out of the bathroom, their hands locked together.

The two were on Chloe's bed, lying next to each other comfortably.

"I'm still pissed at you." Max told her friend, frowning.

"I know." Chloe whispered. "I'm sorry." The bluenette lowered her eyes in sadness as she allowed herself to remember what she had done.

"Chloe." Max murmured, moving closer to her friend. She put her left hand on Chloe's right arm, wanting to comfort her friend. "Don't blame yourself for what I did. I'm the clumsy one. I'm the one who raced over here."

"To make sure I wasn't fucking dead." Chloe hissed bitterly. "It's my fault you got hurt. I should have just..." She trailed off, her eyes wide. "Max, I texted you back." Whipping her phone out, she scrolled through her messages and widened her eyes even more when she saw the last one she sent Max.

"Max, look." She said, shoving her phone onto Max's face. The brunette widened her eyes when she saw that Chloe had texted her. The text read 'mad max I need some hugs. can you come over soon?'

"Shit, Chloe..." Max breathed. "I... I felt my phone beep in my bag, but... I didn't know it was you."

"I'm sorry, Max..." Chloe murmured, holding the brunette tightly to her chest. Max released a few tears as she snuggled up against Chloe, feeling warm and comfortable. The girls stayed like that until, finally, they both fell asleep, content in each other's arms.


	70. Thunder

Max knocked on the door to the Price house, shivering as the rain soaked her to the bone. The only car there was Chloe's, meaning David and Joyce had went to dinner somewhere together. It was late in the evening, and Max became frustrated with the fact that she walked from Blackwell to her friend's house in the rain. Knocking again, harder this time, she sighed when no one answered. She decided to just turn the doorknob, and surprisingly, it was unlocked. Walking in, Max shut the door and stood there for a moment, letting her clothes drip onto the little 'welcome' mat. Looking down, the brunette smiled as she remembered seeing this whenever she stopped by Chloe's house when they were kids. Now, the old mat had become very dirty and the 'welcome' print on it had almost faded completely. Looking around, she softly called out for Chloe. When she didn't answer, Max decided to snoop around for her friend. She went into the kitchen and looked in the living room.

No Chloe.

Max looked in David's garage, which was almost pitch black by now.

No Chloe.

Worried, Max climbed up the steps and looked in the bathroom. When she didn't find Chloe in there, she stepped towards the punk's room and knocked softly.

"Chlo?" Max called out. "You in there?" A sudden rumble of thunder could be heard, and Max flinched at how loud it was. She always liked thunderstorms unless the thunder sounded like cracking ice over a frozen lake in winter. Knocking again, Max finally decided to do what she did with the front door. Opening the door slowly as to not disturb her friend if she was doing anything, Max peaked in, fully entering when she saw Chloe huddled on her bed. What worried Max even more was that her friend had her legs to her chest and her arms around her legs. Chloe's head was down, squished against her knees. The brunette noticed the headphones in Chloe's ears blasting some type of punk music. Another roll of thunder made the punk flinch, closing in on herself even more. Not wanting to startle her anymore, Max yelled out Chloe's name in hopes that she would notice her.

Surprisingly, it worked. The blue haired girl barely looked up and saw Max. Her face went beet red as she yanked her headphones out of her ears. Stretching herself out nonchalantly, Chloe smiled at her friend.

"Hey, Maxaroni! What's up?"

"Chloe, are you ok?" Max asked, walking over to her friend and sitting on her bed with her. "You're acting really weird.

"What?" Chloe raised an eyebrow and frowned. "I'm not acting like anything. Can't I just be happy to see my best fri-" Another boom of thunder cut Chloe off, making her flinch and widen her eyes. Max finally pieced the puzzle together and grinned.

"You're scared of thunderstorms." Max giggled. Chloe shot her a glare and turned away. Max, realizing she hurt her friend's feelings, frowned and moved closer to her friend. "No, shit, I'm sorry, Chloe. I just... didn't expect you to still be afraid of them."

"I'm afraid of a lot of things," Chloe admitted. "but you would have known that if you hadn't left for five years."

Hearing Chloe's words made Max flinch, her eyes slightly wide. She then looked down, her brown bangs covering her face.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm still sorry about that. It wasn't my fault I had to leave, Chloe. I wish I didn't go with them. I-I wish I would have stayed with you!" Max wailed, now facing Chloe. The bluenette had finally turned back around to face her friend in sadness.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I've already moved past that. I don't know why I brought it up again." Chloe apologized. "Look, I... thunderstorms scare me, ok? I don't know why. Maybe it's because of how bright the lightning is. Or how loud the thunder gets."

Max hugged her friend as another pounding rolled across the dark sky.

"Don't worry, Chloe," Max grinned. "Marauder Max will always protect you."


	71. Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide attempts, mentions, explanation of attempts in detail

Max looked around her best friend's room, trying to find a CD. Sadly, she couldn't find anything just by glancing.

_Hey, dumbass, you might want to look over by the stereo._

The brunette searched on top of the device and saw nothing other than some dust. Blowing the dust off, she bent down and looked around the shelves. A glimmer of something caught her eye, and without looking, she picked it up, thinking it was a CD.

 _About damn time. Geez._ She felt a sharp sting on her finger and gasped quietly in surprise, her eyes wide as she pulled her hand away. Looking more closely, she realized it was a small pocket knife, and there were some old, dried blood stains on it. Max's face turned pale.

"C-Chloe..." Max called softly, not taking her eyes off of the blade.

"Yep?" Chloe asked, still lying down and smoking. When Max didn't respond, Chloe sat up and put the joint down in the ashtray to look at her friend. Her eyes widened when she realized Max found her old pocket knife.

"Max..." Chloe trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"You..." Max gulped, glancing at Chloe with tears in her eyes. "You hurt yourself...?"

"Max, I..." Chloe once again lost her voice. The brunette hesitantly grabbed the knife by its handle and stood, staring at it. Sudden anger blazed like a wildfire in her eyes and she set the knife by the now forgotten stereo. Leaping towards Chloe, the smaller girl hovered over her friend, completely pissed off.

"Where?" Max asked. "Where did you cut yourself?"

When the older girl didn't respond, Max pounced on her and pinned her by her wrists, Max's legs on either side of Chloe's waist. The blue haired girl stared in shock at Max's sudden action. She tried to lift her wrists, but the younger girl's surprising and sudden strength kept her hands pinned beside her head.

"Chloe." Max snarled. "Where?"

"Max..." Chloe whimpered. "Y-you're hurting me."

Realization struck Max, but it didn't make her anger lessen. She did, however, loosen her grip on Chloe's wrists, still keeping her pinned.

"Talk. Now." Max demanded.

"When... Dad died and you left, I felt abandoned. I... I took one of step-douche's pocket knives and... and... I-I cut my wrists, my legs, my fucking sides.... Wherever there was skin that I could easily cover, I cut." Now Chloe had tears in her eyes as she stared up at her friend. Max stifled sobs, shutting her eyes. Her own tears fell onto Chloe's face and mixed with Chloe's tears.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Max begged.

"It... felt... nice to feel something other than... emptiness." Chloe whispered.

"I did this." Max whimpered.

"What?" Chloe widened her eyes. "No, no, you did not make me do this. I... I stopped cutting myself when Rachel came along. I told you, she saved me, Max. If she didn't, I..." Chloe trailed off, knowing that Max knew what she was thinking.

"Jesus Christ, Chloe..." Max cried, finally letting go of her friend's wrists and slowly falling onto Chloe. Her head lay sideways as she listened to Chloe's heartbeat. Wrapping her arms around her blue haired friend, Max continued to cry silently on Chloe's chest.

"Max... I hated myself so much. So many people gave me so much shit and... it got to me. I just pretend I don't feel any fucking emotions because it's just easier that way." Chloe breathed, stroking Max's hair. "I wish you didn't leave."

"It wasn't my choice, Chloe..." Max murmured. "I didn't want to leave you! I never wanted to leave you... You didn't deserve any of this bullshit you got, Chloe..."

"Max..." The older girl murmured, her eyes wide. Closing them, she hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Max sniffled. "I left you."

"But you came back." Chloe responded. "You're here now. That's all that matters to me."

Max snuggled closer to her friend, listening to her heartbeat.


	72. Please Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse

Max flopped down on Chloe's bed, utterly exhausted. The blue haired girl had already crashed hard, snoring loudly. Max grumbled at how loud it was, but she positioned herself into a comfortable position and shut her eyes, willing sleep.

A sudden whimper came from her friend, causing Max to open her eyes and look at Chloe. The bluenette's eyes were shut tightly and her eyebrows furrowed. Her fist clenched the sheets under her, and she began sweating..

"Chlo...?" Max croaked, her voice raw. Chloe whimpered again, now mumbling. Max leaned closer towards her friend, trying to ignore Chloe's frantic hot breaths on her face.

"Don't... please..." Chloe whined, trembling slightly. "Stop..."

"Chloe?" Max asked, wide awake and concerned.

"No... please..." Chloe began wailing now. "David... stop..." She suddenly opened her eyes and took in a large gulp of air, immediately chocking on it. Coughing harshly, she sat up with Max's help. The brunette stared at Chloe with panic in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Max asked, patting Chloe's back.

"I-I'm fine. I'm alright." Chloe whispered, but it was more to herself than Max. "Just... just a nightmare."

"It was about David?" Max asked.

"...Yeah." Chloe hesitated and closed her eyes. "I... He hit me a lot after he moved in. He's been doing it since then. I tell Joyce, but... she says that I get David angry. She says I don't deserve it, but she hasn't ever talked to him about this shit." Chloe rubbed her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. She didn't want to cry now. She's held it in for so long; just because Max is here doesn't mean she can let lose now.

"It's ok to cry." Max murmured, grabbing the punk's hand and holding it.

"It's just... He doesn't do it every day, but... I've noticed he slaps me more than once a week. I know, it's stupid I keep track of this shit." Chloe murmured, her lip trembling. "I want him to stop."

 _"I'll make him."_ Max snarled. Chloe's eyes became wide as she held onto Max just as the brunette got off the bed. Now Max's eyes were wide as she flopped on top of her friend.

"Chloe, let me go." Max demanded, struggling against Chloe's strong grip.

"Max, I know you want to get back at him. I know. But I won't allow yourself to get hurt in my place." Chloe growled. When Max tried to escape from her friend, the punk flipped around and pinned Max down, practically sitting on Max's stomach.

"No." Chloe shook her head. "You can't." Max was hesitantly raising her right hand, but Chloe pinned it down with her left hand. "Don't even rewind either."

"Chloe, get the _fuck_ off of me!" Max hissed, using her unpinned hand to try and shove Chloe's chest. Chloe didn't budge; instead, she pinned Max's other hand beside her head and hovered over her face.

"Listen here, Max Caulfield, you can try and fight me, fight David, fight the whole fucking world, but I will not let you. You hear me? _I won't fucking let you hurt yourself for me."_ Chloe snarled.

"Why not, Chloe?" Max barked. "Why, huh? How come the only time you'll let me protect you is if I save your god damn life? Why can't I just help you? Why can't-" Max widened her eyes when Chloe shoved her lips on hers. The kiss was rough and awkward, but too soon did Chloe pull back and stare at Max intensely.

"That's why." Chloe murmured. "Because I'm in love with you, Max. The more you get hurt, the more you hurt me."

"Chloe..." Max breathed. She gave the punk a small but sweet kiss and broke it a moment after. "That's why I save you. Because I'm in love with you too. And I can't live without you." Max smiled, her eyes glassy. Chloe, too, smiled, and the two shared a long, loving kiss.

 


	73. Fuck. This. Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Amberprice  
> BTS Spoilers

"I mean... Fuck! Are you actually going to make me say it?" Chloe asked, her emotions getting the best of her. Rachel stood in front of her, her arms crossed.

"Say what, exactly?" Rachel hissed.

"You know!" Chloe half yelled. "Like... a friendship. But... more."

"Ah." Rachel blushed, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"I know. Weird, right?" Chloe shrugged, feeling empty. "It's just... today was the best day I've had since... since my dad died. And when I almost ruined it right now, the way I ruin everything, it made me realize.... whatever's going on between us is special."

Rachel just stood there, completely silent as she took in Chloe's words.

"Come on, say something." Chloe begged.

"Chloe, I... I..." Rachel's voice caught in her throat as she shrugged, not sure how to respond.

"You know what?" Chloe crossed her arms and moved around, looking anywhere but Rachel. "Forget it. This was really stupid. I mean, you're Rachel Amber and I'm... Chloe Price." She finished, uttering her own name bitterly.

"It's not that!" Rachel shoved her arms out. "It's just... hard right now, and I can't talk about it."

"Why not?" Chloe demanded angrily.

"Because I can't." Rachel argued. "I know it isn't fair, but it's how it is." Chloe put her head down in clear defeat, feeling the tears wash on her face. Rachel walked towards her friend with one hand on Chloe's arm and the other hand on Chloe's cheek. Closing her eyes, she quickly reached up and kissed Chloe on the lips and then hurriedly backed away.. Chloe's eyes were wide in surprise. She continued backing away from the taller girl.

"Goodbye, Chloe." Rachel said, her voice devoid of emotion. She turned around and walked away, leaving the delinquent by herself. Filled with rage, the blonde walked over to the baseball bat that had been discarded by Rachel earlier. Holding it tightly, Chloe looked around, her eyebrows furrowed. Her mind went blank as she only thought of one last thing.

Fuck.

This.

Place.


	74. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Amberprice short

Rachel and Chloe were in Rachel's dressing room. The short haired girl was standing outside of the small corner room while Rachel got dressed into her flannel. She came out of the corner a few moments later, fully clothed. Chloe glanced over at her friend as she came up to her. Suddenly, Rachel's eyes became wide in concern. Slowly moving towards Chloe, Rachel's hand went up to the punk girl's cheek. Flinching in slight pain and surprise, Chloe tried backing away, but realized that she was already up against a vanity.

"Chloe..." Rachel murmured, stroking her friend's cheek. "That's hella bad. Maybe you should-"

"I don't need any help." Chloe hissed.

"I'm not saying that." Rachel argued, removing her hand and walking over to another vanity. She grabbed some foundation and quickly went back to Chloe. The blonde girl flinched again, but stayed still as Rachel covered up her bruise.

"There." Rachel smiled, putting the makeup down. "That's better."

"Great. You fixed my bruise. Now can you fix my life?" Chloe asked. She felt slightly guilty when she saw Rachel wince. "Uh, s-sorry. Just... rough times, I guess."

"Don't I know it." Rachel laughed. "Come on; I want to show you something."


	75. Please Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's perspective in the junkyard scene

"Now it's your turn to bust a cap!" Chloe grinned. Max took a few steps back, holding her forehead.

"I don't know, Chloe." Max murmured. The punk frowned and moved towards her friend, concern filling her when Max's nose began bleeding.

"Max, your nose. Damn." Chloe murmured. The brunette lifted her finger up to her nose, surprised to see it covered in blood. Chloe has discarded the gun and moved to the side of Max, holding onto her side and shoulder.

"I don't..." Max's eyes became lidded and Chloe was forced to hold a deadweight Max. "Feel so super..."

"Max!" Chloe shouted. "Shit!" Leaning down to her friend, Chloe quickly grabbed onto Max's arms and wrapped them around her own neck, struggling to stand again. Once she did, she held onto the bottom of Max's thighs to keep her steady on Chloe's back. Looking around frantically, the blue haired girl saw an old red car sitting in the middle of the junkyard. Jogging to it, she quickly switched over somehow to lay Max down on the car hood. Climbing on herself, she positioned Max so that her head was on Chloe's thigh. The punk stroked Max's back, hoping she woke up soon.

"Please be ok." Chloe whispered. "Please."


	76. I Love You Too

Max blinked open her eyes and glanced around her surroundings once they came into view.

Chloe's room.

Slowly turning around, the young girl saw her blue haired best friend sitting at her desk, busily typing away on her laptop.

"Chloe... you're alive. Yes!" Max breathed, smiling wide. She engulfed her friend into a hug from behind, not surprised when Chloe seemed shocked.

"Whoa, down Max." Chloe laughed. "You get one kiss and now you're all-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Max kissed her again. Chloe, wide-eyed, sat frozen to her chair. After a moment, Max pulled away, a small but happy smile on her face. Her eyes were half lidded and she looked as if she just woke up from a pleasant dream.

"Holy shit." Chloe grinned, feeling slightly nostalgic at the moment. "Uh, Earth to Max?"

"I... I..." Max stuttered, a blush creeping up her neck and on her face.

"Dude, if you want to kiss me again just go for it. I won't stop you." Chloe murmured, standing up and grabbing both of Max's hands. The brunette blushed even harder, but didn't hesitate to stand on her toes and kiss her friend again. This time, Chloe kissed back, feeling giddy and excited. After another moment, the two broke apart, slightly out of breath.

"I love you." Max whispered, hugging Chloe. The punk smiled fondly, hugging her friend back.

"I love you too."


	77. Protect Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse

Rewind.

Max had to deal with a pissed off Chloe in Frank's RV again.

Rewind.

Chloe went off on Max for abandoning her for five years and then storms out of the vehicle.

Rewind.

Chloe cries desperately when she sees Rachel with Frank, feeling empty.

Rewind.

Max's nose starts bleeding. Chloe takes notice but Max says it's no big deal. Sighing, she raised her hand again.

Rewind.

A sudden sharp pain zipped through her head and the rest of her body, making her grunt and fall to the floor in the tiny hallway. She held her head, her knees to her chest as she cried out in pain. Chloe, just now noticing thanks to Max's crying, turned around.

"Max, what are you- MAX?" Chloe shrieked, running over to her friend. She slid on her knees and grabbed hold of Max's arms. The brunette had blood rushing down her face from her nose and her eyes were lidded and dazed.

"Chloe..." Max gasped out, choking on her own blood.

"Shit, Max." Chloe hissed, picking her friend up bridal style. She went to the door and went to step out, but sadly her boot slipped on one of the steps and she fell, Max tumbling out of her grip.

"Fuck!" Chloe growled, holding her foot. "Fucking hell!"

"Shit..." Max mumbled. She stumbled to her feet and went back inside the RV, ignoring Chloe's confused gaze. Shutting the door, she rewound again.

Now Chloe was back to typing away on Frank's laptop with Max right beside her. The brunette, still holding her head with her right hand, gingerly touched Chloe's shoulder with her left, startling the older girl.

"Jesus, Max!" Chloe breathed. "Maybe a warning next t- Max?"

"We need to leave." Max murmured, stumbling to the door. Chloe quickly followed her, holding onto Max's arms before she walked off.

"Max, hang on. Let me help you." Chloe said. She carefully opened the door and guided Max down the steps. Shutting the door, Chloe began walking slowly over to her parked truck in the corner of the parking lot. Luckily, Max was able to keep walking until she got into the truck. She crawled into the seat and lay there, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Chloe quickly hopped in with her friend and shut both doors, examining Max.

"Geez, Max. That was hella scary." Chloe murmured. "Do you feel ok now?"

Max nodded, her mouth dry. The strong taste of blood lingered in her mouth and she hated it. Slowly sitting up, she felt instantly dizzy and fell back into Chloe's arms.

"I'm taking you home." Chloe stated, starting her truck. She never did let go of her friend.

Soon enough, the pair arrived at Chloe's house. Max's nose had stopped dripping blood and she felt less dizzy. Sadly, the blood from earlier got all over her clothes and face, meaning she had to change and wash up.

The blue haired girl quickly got out of her truck and ran to Max's side, ignoring David and Joyce coming out of the house.

"Come on, Max." Chloe whispered, holding Max bridal style. "Stay with me, please!"

Joyce opened the door for her daughter and Chloe murmured a 'thank you' to her, glaring at David. The man had looked angry that Chloe had brought another 'friend' home. He followed the bluenette up the stairs.

"Chloe, get her out of my house. She's probably another one of your stupid friends and she isn't welcome in this house." David barked. Chloe's eyes had a fire in them, but she knew Max was more important. She tried going to her room, but her step-douche blocked her.

"Dude, get out of my way!" Chloe snarled. "She's my best friend, and she's hurt. I need to help her!"

"You don't help anything!" David barked, slapping Chloe's cheek. Max's eyes widened at David's unspeakable action.

"David!" Max snarled. She pushed herself out of Chloe's arms, somehow landing on her feet. Still, she couldn't hold herself up and Chloe held onto Max's shoulders. "Don't _fucking_ touch her again! You have no right to hit her like that! How long as this been going on, by the way? Months? Years? Because every time I see my best _fucking_ friend, she's _covered in bruises and cuts!"_ Chloe widened her eyes. She's never heard Max yell like that in her life.

"Fuck..." Max hissed, holding her head with her left hand. Blood began dropping out of her nose again, staining her clothes even more. Her knees buckled and she leaned into Chloe.

"Don't talk to me like that in my own home!" David growled, cornering the two girls. Now Max's fear kicked in, but not for herself. She was scared what David would do to Chloe.

"Please..." Max croaked. "Leave her alone."

"David!" Joyce's voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs. She sounded pissed. "We need to talk!"

Grumbling, David shot the girl’s one last glare before heading downstairs to Joyce. Max sighed in relief and felt her body relax on her friend.

"Max, I know you're feeling dizzy and weak, but I can't hold up a deadweight body." Chloe chuckled, her knees already shaking at the extra weight. Max apologized and tried standing up without Chloe's help, but she failed. The punk opened the door to her room a guided Max inside, ignoring the yelling and excessive swearing downstairs. Quickly shutting the door with her butt, she made her way to her bed and carefully sat down with Max. The brunette collapsed on her side, trembling. Chloe instantly became worried.

"Max?" Chloe asked.

"I'm-I'm alright." Max breathed, trying to control her breathing. "Just... that was a lot."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't even apologize." Max shook her head and sat up, leaning on her friend's shoulder. "He's the one who needs to apologize. Fucking dickhead. I can't believe he hit you that hard."

"It's no big deal." Chloe whispered. "I'm used to it by now."

The pair sat in a somewhat uncomfortable silence for a while, the only sounds coming from Joyce and David yelling at each other. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, and Max knew that Chloe had dealt with this way too often. She felt her friend shaking slightly, whimpering a bit.

"I'm sorry." Chloe rasped, her hands resting on her upper arms, rubbing them as if she was freezing. "You shouldn't have to see me like this."

Max said nothing; instead, she took her small jacket off and put it around Chloe's shoulders, smiling a little when she saw the blue haired girl subconsciously pull it tighter around her body.

"We'll get through this together." Max promised. "Uh, do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

"Rachel... left some of her clothes here." Chloe sniffled. "You can borrow some if you want."

Max nodded, slowly getting up and stumbling towards the closet. She quickly changed her clothes, luckily able to stay upright. When she looked back at Chloe, she was surprised to see her friend looking down at the ground, rocking back and forth.

"Chloe..." Max breathed. She quickly moved to her friend and engulfed her in a hug, bringing the emotional girl back to reality.

"We should... go to the bathroom. Your face is still covered in blood." Chloe murmured. Without waiting for a response, she stood and walked out of her room, Max's jacket still wrapped around her shoulders. Max sat there for a moment, not wanting to move.

"I promise, Chloe," Max whispered. "I will protect you. Nobody will ever hurt you again."


	78. Cold

Max shivered as she trudged her small tennis shoes in the seven inches of snow. Nobody was outside, let alone driving. Even the diner was closed for the next couple of days because of the snowstorm. Max sneezed, rubbing her nose with the palm of her hand before continuing up the sidewalk. Her hands clutched onto her upper arms, trying to keep warm, to no avail. At this point, she couldn't feel her legs and she wasn't even sure she was walking until she looked down and saw her legs moving. Looking ahead, trying to make out the houses in the snow, Max saw a hint of blue. She tried walking quicker, but right when she was close enough to see the whole house, she collapsed in the snow.

"Chloe...!" Max croaked, seeing Chloe's window slightly open. She knew that her best friend was smoking and didn't want to smoke out her room. Luckily, the bluenette heard Max's quiet cry and glanced out the window. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw Max. Dropping the blunt in the ashtray, Chloe jumped down the stairs, ignoring her mom and David asking what was wrong. Chloe put on her blazer and grabbed David's heavy army jacket from the jacket hanger by the door. Rushing outside, Chloe skidded to Max and dug some of her face out of the snow. The brunette's eyes were lidded and she stopped trembling from the cold.

"Max!" Chloe wailed. To her relief, Max was still very much alive, just freezing. Chloe quickly pulled Max into her lap and did her best to wrap her up in the army jacket she took. It was big enough to cover Max's entire body, so Chloe positioned Max a different way so she could keep warm.

"C-Chloe..." Max breathed, snuggling into her friend. The blue haired girl was starting to feel the strong chill, so she picked Max up bridal style and carried her inside. Kicking the door shut, Chloe stomped inside the living room, setting her friend down on the couch.

"Mom, get some cocoa or... just something warm!" Chloe demanded. Joyce just nodded, already in the kitchen. "David, start a fire." David, too, nodded, running over to the fireplace and striking a match.

Chloe picked Max up again the same way and went over to the fireplace. She sat down, Max still in her arms but now resting in her lap. Chloe scooted closer towards the fire, making sure Max could get warm. Suddenly, the hipster girl let out a small sneeze, and Chloe couldn't help but grin.

"You are adorable." Chloe murmured. Max said nothing, but she did snuggle into Chloe more, smiling. The punk blushed by Max's action.

Max opened her eyes a few minutes later, surprised to see Chloe holding onto her. There were plenty of blankets around the punk, propping her up. She had her cheek balanced on her fist, and it seemed as if she was dozing off. A small movement from Max made Chloe open her eyes and smile at the sight of her friend.

"Holy shitballs!" Chloe smiled wide. "You're awake! Dude, here, sit next to me."

It was a bit of a struggle, considering Max has been out cold (get it?) for the past ten minutes or so, and her muscles were stiff, but she managed. Once she was settled next to Chloe, her rebel friend wrapped almost all the blankets around Max. The brunette loved having all of that warmth around her, but she missed Chloe's body next to hers.

"C...Chlo..." Max rasped, her throat raw. The bluenette glanced at Max, concerned. "C...can you... lay with me...?" Chloe blushed, but brushed the blankets away for a minute before snuggling next to Max. She then wrapped the blankets around both of them, the girls feeling warm already.

"Thanks..." Max mumbled, her head resting on Chloe's shoulder. The punk smiled, closing her eyes and resting her own head on top of Max's.


	79. Hotel Room

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, making Chloe feel slightly angry. The night seemed so beautiful right now and yet her life was just destroyed. Max Caulfield was lying next to Chloe, her eyes closed and her head in Chloe's lap, but she knew that Max wasn't asleep. The older woman focused on driving, seeing a nearby hotel. It was about three stories high and had many rooms on each floor. Sighing, Chloe turned and parked her truck in the large parking lot, widening her eyes when she saw David's car sitting there. Nudging her friend, she turned off the vehicle and stepped out of it, coming over to Max's side. The brunette was sitting up now, staring blankly into Chloe's eyes. Chloe grabbed Max's hands and pulled her up and out of the car, shutting the door afterwards. Max stumbled, unable to walk straight. Chloe knew that her friend was exhausted and didn't eat or drink anything for the past few days. That worried her so much. She pulled Max close with her left arm and slowly walked inside the hotel.

Pushing the door open, Chloe and Max entered the main lobby, seeing a young skinny pale man at the desk. He was wearing a uniform and hat that showed the hotel's logo.

"Hello!" The boy, whose name tag said Jeff, cheerily waved at the girls. "How can I help you today?"

"D...David Madsen." Chloe rasped, her throat raw from lack of use. "Is... is he here?"

"Room nineteen, yes." Jeff responded after glancing at the paper. "Umm, are you relat-?"

"I'm his step-daughter." Chloe bluntly said.

"And her?" He pointed at Max.

"Sister." Chloe lied.

"You two don't look related..." Jeff spoke with uncertainty in his voice.

"Look man, I want to see my step-dad. Is that too much to ask?" Chloe growled.

"Ok, ok! His room is down the hallway to your left." Jeff said hurriedly, feeling a little fearful. Chloe mumbled a 'thanks' and dragged Max down the hallway.

After counting the room numbers to nineteen, Chloe took a deep breath and then knocked. David answered after a few moments.

"Chloe?" David asked, confused. "What are you doing here?" He didn't sound angry, for once, just confused.

"Can... can Max and I stay with you for the night?" Chloe asked awkwardly. "We don't have any money to rent out our own room."

"Um, sure." David shrugged, letting the girls enter the room. Luckily, there were two beds, but they were both small.

"What happened with you two?" David asked once he shut the door. Max collapsed on the bed David wasn't sleeping on and began silently crying. Chloe felt upset just watching her friend cry alone. She sat next to her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"A... whack ass tornado came in and... d-destroyed Arcadia Bay." Chloe whispered, not taking her eyes off of Max. "We got out after it hit."

"And Joyce?" David asked, his voice clearly full of fear.

"...We don't know yet." Chloe murmured hesitantly. "We didn't exactly want to stay."

"I see." The veteran mumbled. He turned towards the small bathroom. "If you need to use the bathroom, there's one over there." Chloe nodded. She suddenly remembered that their clothes were still soaked from the night before, prompting her to stand up off of the bed. Max looked over, whining at the sudden loss of contact.

"Max, c'mon, let's get changed." Chloe murmured.

"They, er, have extra clothes down at the main desk. Just tell the boy your size and he'll find something for you." David told them, rubbing the back of his neck. Chloe thanked him and was able to get Max out of bed to go to the desk.

Once they received their clothes, they returned back to the room and into the small bathroom. It seemed even smaller than Chloe's bathroom back at home. The thought of home made her distressed. What if her mom really was dead? The last memory she had was her being absolutely pissed at her mother, making the situation even more frightening. The girls just stripped and put on their new clothes, not saying a word to each other.

They returned back to the bedroom, where David was sitting on his bed, his legs dangling from one of the sides. The two women just walked over to the unoccupied bed, wanting sleep. Max got into bed first, feeling numb. There was barely enough room for Chloe, but she didn't mind at all. The punk still snuggled close to her friend, desperate to keep her safe and warm. The pair fell asleep quickly, but not before hearing David grab his car keys.


	80. Dead

Max's posture was slumped as she walked down the long hallway to her dorm. Chloe was next to her, staying quiet. She felt like it was inappropriate to joke at this time. When Max reached her room, she unlocked it and opened the door. Chloe followed her friend, barely making it inside before Max softly shut the door. The brunette's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Chloe heard Max's bag fall to the floor in defeat. she sauntered over to her desk, looking at the few small sticky notes on top of her laptop. Chloe looked over Max's shoulder to read them.

'Stay strong, Max.' 'Don't give up on yourself.' 'We're here for you, Max.' 'Sorry for your loss.'

Chloe stared at the notes, confused. She glanced over at Max when she heard sniffles. After a few moments, the sniffles became more frequent and heavy, and suddenly Max began sobbing, barely holding herself up. Breathing deeply, she dashed for her bed and collapsed, sobbing into her pillow. Chloe sat next to Max on her bed, wanting to comfort her friend. She hesitantly rested a hand on Max's shoulder, but gasped and pulled it back in surprise when it went through her friend's shoulder. Max continued sobbing and wailing.

"Chloe..." Max gasped out in between breaths. Chloe widened her eyes when she realized: Max was at her funeral.

She was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry


	81. Stab

Frank grabs the gun from Max and accidentally shoots Chloe.

Rewind.

Max wrestles with Frank to take the gun back. She gets shot instead.

Rewind.

Max's nose is bleeding. Her chest hurts from the bullet. The dull ache was there, but the bullet and wound were gone. Frank shoots Chloe deliberately.

Rewind.

Max has the gun back but she hides it behind her back. Frank approaches Chloe and pulls out the knife. Max freaks out and is frozen to her place. Chloe's throat is slit open.

Rewind.

Max's nose was bleeding heavily now, and the other two people there noticed. Unfortunately, Chloe took the opportunity to grab the knife from Frank. It fails, and Frank stabs Chloe in the chest.

Rewind.

Max gasped, tumbling over herself and falling to the ground in pain and exhaustion. Frank threatens Chloe with the knife if she moved. Max tried to tell Chloe that she was ok, but all that came out was a throaty gurgle.

Chloe gets stabbed in her shoulder. Max tries to rewind.

She can't.

"Aw, shit." Frank mumbled, running away. Chloe holds her shoulder, grimacing in pain. Max stumbled to her feet and did her best not to lean against Chloe.

"Rewind, Max." Chloe growled, wincing.

"I-I can't." Max stuttered. "I c-can't rewind."

"Fuck... Max, it really hurts." Chloe wailed, warm tears appearing in her eyes. Max couldn't help but cry as well.

"Ok, umm... C'mon, let's get back to your truck." Max murmured, grabbing Chloe's good arm and running back to the truck. She took Chloe's keys and helped her into the vehicle, starting it up.

"Shit!" Chloe hissed, blood rushing down from the hole in her shoulder. "Max... it hurts..."

"Dammit..." Max cursed, driving faster to the hospital. After what felt like an eternity, they arrived. Max parked in one of the handicap parking spots, feeling only slightly guilty. Quickly, she helped Chloe out and the two rushed into the hospital.

"Max..." Chloe whined once they were inside. "I'm dizzy..."

"Help!" Max screeched. Chloe widened her eyes at how high Max's voice went. She's never screamed like that before. "Help her! Please! She's hurt!" Doctors from every direction raced over to Max, taking Chloe away from her. Both girls tried to stay together, but three of the doctors held Max back, considering Chloe was injured and weak. Max's fear made her stronger for the moment, but eventually, she collapsed into the doctors' arms, exhausted. One of them left while the other two stayed behind with Max.

"Miss, your nose is bleeding." One of them murmured. Max looked at the lady with lidded eyes, and that was the last thing she saw before everything went black.


	82. Drunk Chloe

"For the love of God, Chloe, stop falling down the stairs."

Max held onto Chloe tightly as they climbed up the steps to Chloe's room. Like most lonely Saturday nights, Chloe was drunk off her ass. Except this time, Max was there to take care of her.

Even if she really didn't want to.

"I feel like I'm a bird." Chloe giggled adorably. "Like, if I were to jump off the roof I bet I would fly all the way to Seattle. I'd finally see you again, Max!"

"Chloe, I'm right here. Also, your parents are asleep, so be quiet." Max whispered, leading Chloe to the bed. The punk grinned like an idiot and flopped onto her bed.

"Wow, how did you get here so fast?" Chloe asked, her eyes wide and her tone of voice completely serious.

"I walked here." Max bluntly said. She just wanted to sleep, God.

"You can't just walk from there to here!" Chloe laughed. "That would take... Max." She frowned and her eyebrows crinkled. The sober girl turned towards her friend, slightly concerned. "I don't feel good."

"Fuck you, Chloe." Max groaned, helping her friend stand up.

"You totally would." Chloe chuckled, shutting her mouth before she could puke everywhere.

The girls quickly made it to the bathroom, with Max holding some of Chloe's lose strands of hair back while the punk violently threw up in the toilet.

It was four in the morning, and Max just wanted to sleep. She did care about Chloe deeply. Hell, they've been in a relationship for years and have been best friends since birth. But Max would admit that she'd rather be asleep than listening to Chloe's stomach fluids wash back up into the toilet.

Once Chloe was done throwing up (Max will get to sleep soon, right?) the girls made it back into Chloe's room and lay down on the bed.

Max sighed contently and closed her eyes, already half asleep before Chloe made a noise. Opening her eyes in clear frustration, Max grumbled out a 'what?'

"I'm cold." Chloe murmured, shivering for effect. "Hold me?"

Max rolled her eyes, but scooted closer towards her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her slender frame. Smiling, she finally drifted off to dreamland...

.

.

.

.

"Hey Max?"

"Chloe I swear to god I will murder you."

"...I love you."

"I love you too. Now shut up before I suffocate you with this pirate pillow."


	83. Self Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic suicide  
> please don't read this chapter if you get triggered by suicide easily

Face wet. Tears. She's breaking down again.

Typical Chloe.

"Fucking... dammit!" Chloe hissed, kicking the edge of her bed with her foot.

She wasn't worth anything. Everyone leaves her. Forgets about her. Abandons her.

She doesn't blame anyone for hating her. Chloe already hates herself.

She really wants to die right now.

Chloe stomps over to her desk and pulls out a pocket knife. The tears came down faster as she slit her wrists. She didn't cut so deep that half of her hand was falling off, but she did cut deep enough so that she would be gone soon.

Chloe just sat there, thinking angrily about her fucked up life.

Dad dies.

Max abandons her.

Rachel leaves her.

"Who hasn't fucked me over...?" Chloe whispered to herself, her eyelids heavy. She closed them, feeling numb and light.

She really hoped she wouldn't wake up.


	84. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually hella proud of this one

The girls were in Chloe's old truck, driving down the highway, on their way to Kate's Christmas party. Max smiled as she remembered that she saved her. She saved Kate's life two years ago. Now, Kate and Victoria were a couple and lived together in a small apartment on the outskirts of Arcadia Bay.

Max was so caught up in her own thoughts that she barely noticed the semi heading straight towards them from Max's side.

"Oh shit!" Chloe screamed, trying to drive away in time. Max raised her hand to rewind time, all in vain. The semi hit the truck, and darkness overcame them.

 

 

Max blinked her eyes open, feeling groggy and weak. She was somehow outside in the grass. Glancing on the side of her, she saw many police cars and an ambulance. Confused, she tried to sit up, but was overcome by sharp pain all over her body. Grunting, she turned her head slightly, wincing at the burning in her neck, and saw her girlfriend, Chloe, not far from her. She was lying on her back, eyes closed when the two women in the ambulance came out and went to Chloe. Two more women came out of the car and went to Max. She was barely processing anything, but all that ran through her mind was Chloe is ok. Chloe is ok. Chloe is ok.

The medical practitioners put Max and Chloe on separate stretchers and carried them back into the ambulance. After a moment, the car sped away, and so did Max's senses.

 

 

Groaning, Max opened her eyes again only to see an all-white room. Her mind went into overdrive, and she knew she was back in the Dark Room. She clawed at her wrists, trying to free herself of duct tape when suddenly, the lights turned on. Eyes wide open, but burning from the light, Max gasped as she saw her parents at the door.

Words were thrown in Max's direction, but the brunette was still so damn disoriented. Why was she here? And where is here?

Hospital, they would say. She was in the hospital.

Car accident. A drunk driver in a semi plowed over them.

Max was confused now. Who was 'them'?

Then she suddenly remembered.

Chloe.

Chloe was with her.

"Where's Chloe?" Max croaked. When no one answered her, Max let her rage take over. "Where. Is. Chloe?" She snarled. Her parents flinched and the nurse in the room seemed taken aback. As if things couldn't get worse, Max head began to throb and she felt immense pain. Falling back and groaning, she held her head and shut her eyes, begging the pain to leave. Sadly, it didn't, and the last thing she saw before blacking out was her parents being ushered out of the room.

 

 

When Max awoke again, she was hesitant to open her eyes. Eventually, though, she did, and when she did she was greeted to a beautiful sight.

"Chloe!" Max breathed, smiling. Her blue haired girlfriend was in front of her hospital bed, smiling weakly. Bags were under her eyes and she looked as if she would collapse any minute.

"Hey Max..." Chloe whispered. Her smile faltered when she glanced down.

"Chloe...?" Max rasped. "Why are you sad?"

"Max..." Chloe breathed, tears dripping from her face. Max was now terrified. The last time Chloe cried like this was when she went to Rachel's funeral.

Two years ago.

Now, though, watching her lover almost sob just from looking at her, Max wondered if her face looked weird. She felt her face, unsure, but it felt like everything was the same. At least, she hoped.

But then she realized Chloe had sat next to her legs on the bed and she hadn't felt a thing. The color drained from her face when Chloe carefully touched her covered leg and she felt nothing.

"Chloe...?" Max whimpered, her eyes watery. "My legs... are they...?"

"Max..." Chloe choked. "You injured your spine in the crash. T-the doctors say you... won't be able to walk for a while. At least, not on your own."

Max's eyes were wide and she stared at Chloe's hand on her leg. She then rested her head back and stared at the ceiling, feeling utterly lost.

 

 

Two months later, Max was able to get out of the hospital, but she couldn't go back to Blackwell. She had to live with Chloe. Max didn't mind living with Chloe and her mom and step-dad, but she would like to take care of herself. Of course, her parents argued with her about living with her girlfriend, her mother yelling that Chloe knows nothing about how to properly take care of Max. The brunette ended up admitting that she's been through a lot more shit with Chloe than she ever will with her parents.

She was currently leaning against Chloe in Chloe's truck, feeling exhausted. Max hated feeling this way. She had Chloe take her to the truck -which was parked in the handicapped spot- in a wheelchair. Max felt embarrassed and weak. Her girlfriend had to literally carry her a few inches away into the truck and settle her in. By then, Max had passed out from exhaustion. She woke up a few minutes later from a nightmare. Now, the brunette had been adjusted so that she was snuggling against Chloe's right side.

The car came to a stop as Chloe parked it in the driveway of her house. Glancing over at Max, she carefully reached over to open the door fully. Being uncharacteristically careful, Chloe got Max's wheelchair from the back of her truck and helped Max into it. Shutting her truck door, she headed inside with a bit of struggle because of the stairs. Joyce greeted them from the kitchen, saying that David had to go to Blackwell. Chloe just nodded and wheeled Max over to the dinner table, sitting herself in one of the regular wooden chairs. Max had her head down, staring at her hands in her lap. She was bending her fingers, picking at her skin and nails, and just fidgeting in general. Chloe's gaze saddened while she watched Max.

Joyce came in with a plate of waffles for breakfast. Max didn't even touch her food and neither did Chloe. The air around them was somber. A sudden light cough from Max made Chloe look up.

"Max, do you need wa-"

"I got it." Max snapped, trying to back up in the wheelchair. She ended up backing away too fast and flipped backwards, causing her to roll off of the chair.

"Max!" Chloe gasped, shooting over to her girlfriend. Max groaned in slight pain from the fall, but she couldn't feel anything below her stomach.

Joyce has come over as well, helping Chloe to get Max back on the wheelchair. When the brunette was settled, she glared at the two women for getting her back on the chair. She can help herself!

But as her gaze lifted to Chloe, she found that her girlfriend's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Immediately Max felt insanely guilty. Chloe most likely blamed herself for the car accident, even though none of it was her fault at all. Max's head fell in sadness and she finally released tears she's been holding back for weeks.

"I'm sorry." Max croaked, not exactly sure why she apologized. Chloe just shook her head, wiping away her own tears.

"Can..." Chloe cleared her throat. "Can you try to eat...?"

Max just nodded.

Nobody ate their food.

 

 

A few months later, Max was finally able to walk again, healing tremendously. Of course, she couldn't walk for long periods of time or by herself, but hey, it was an improvement.

Chloe had guided Max to the stairs and waited until Max said she was ready. The brunette took a deep breath and nodded, carefully lifting her half-numb foot to the first step. Chloe didn't follow; instead, she was right behind Max, ready to catch her should she fall. Luckily, the girls were able to make it up the stairs without any incident. Max grinned when they were in Chloe's room.

"I did it!" Max giggled, tears streaming down her face. "I did it and I didn't fall this time!"

"Good job, babe!" Chloe laughed, hugging her lover. The two went to Chloe's bed and lay down together, smiling.

 

 

They have bad days. Days where Max just lays in bed and only gets up to go to the bathroom. Those days, she barely eats, drinks, talks, moves. She just lies in Chloe's bed with Chloe watching her. Of course, since Max couldn't walk by herself (doctor's orders) Chloe had to come into the bathroom with her. It was extremely embarrassing to use the toilet with her girlfriend in there, but somehow, she didn't die of said embarrassment.

There's good days, though. Days where Max laughs and smiles with Joyce and Chloe and even David. Days where she eats like she hadn't eaten in years, where she talks about her thoughts on a new movie she watched, where she and Chloe just spend the day snuggling and binge watching Netflix TV shows. Those days, Max treasured.

And secretly, so did Joyce.

 

 

It had now been over a year since Max and Chloe got into that car accident. By then, Chloe's truck had been fully repaired (obviously), and Max had recovered almost completely. She still limped and struggled to walk up the stairs, but she was managing.

Chloe had recovered emotionally, feeling giddy every time Max achieved a personal goal set for herself. Joyce and David had been extremely happy for the young couple throughout their recovery. Joyce was honestly surprised that Chloe made it through the crash without anything severe, just some broken ribs which had mostly healed by the time Max was allowed back home from the hospital.

Principal Wells had invited Max back to Blackwell, but the girl denied, only wanting to collect her belongings. The principal understood, and allowed her to get all her stuff from her old dorm room. After everything was done, she turned and stared into the room, smiling softly.

She closed the door and headed home.

To Chloe.


	85. Showers

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower." Max said, gathering some showering supplies from her bag on Chloe's desk. She had stayed the night at her friend's house again. Max had practically lives there after her parents moved to Seattle. They were trying to convince Max to come with them, but she denied, eventually arguing with her mother about it. She just graduated from Blackwell and her parents had already decided to move, forcing Max to live with Chloe, Joyce, and David for the time being.

"What?" Chloe growled, sitting up from her bed, a joint hanging loosely in her right hand. "But I was about to take one!"

"Ha, well you can take one after me." Max grinned.

"Nope. I'm coming with you." Chloe smirked. Max rolled her eyes and blushed a little, but she knew Chloe wouldn't do that.

 

 

She was wrong.

Chloe had jumped into the shower right after Max had started the water. Max's face, neck, and chest were beet red, while Chloe stood, proud as a peacock. The blue haired girl was applying shampoo to her hair, not looking at Max, who just stood there awkwardly.

Because what else are you supposed to do when your best friend is naked, almost pressed against you, in the shower with you? Discuss dinner?

Chloe noticed Max's nervousness for the situation and squirted more shampoo into her hands.

"Turn around." Chloe demanded gently. Max nodded, facing the close-as-fuck wall.

_Everynowandthenigetalittlebitlonely_

_Thanks, Chloe._

Max suddenly felt her friend's hands rub against her scalp, applying the shampoo in her hair. Relaxing, Max allowed Chloe to continue doing so, until it came time to wash their hair out. Chloe washed hers first, and then helped the brunette with hers. Soon, they were both wrapped in towels and sitting on Chloe's bed, letting the heat in the room (and on their cheeks) dry them off.

"So..." Max cleared her throat. "That just happened."

"It did." Chloe nodded in confirmation, staring blankly ahead of her.

"Umm, can I borrow some clothes?" Max whispered. When Chloe looked at her, confused, Max's cheeks became even redder as she let her head face the floor. "I-I brought my own u-underwear and bra, I just need a shirt and p-pants."

"Dude, calm down." Chloe laughed. "I'll get you some, no worries."

Max smiled, but not for the first time that morning.


	86. Coming Out

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Chloe held Max's hand and marched into her house proudly. Max followed her girlfriend, but not as proudly. She was hiding behind her lover as they entered the house. Joyce and David were seated together on the couch, watching TV.

"Yo, Mom! David! I come home bearing news!" Chloe hollered. David stared at her grumpily, but Joyce just nodded for Chloe to continue. "Max is my girlfriend! Also, I'm hungry." David's eyes widened and Chloe grinned. Max was still hiding behind the punk, utterly afraid.

"Well, that's a smile I haven't seen in a long, long time." Joyce smiles.

Chloe continued to grin while David and Joyce smiled at the two girls.

"If you're happy, Chloe, then I'm happy for you." David told her. Max sighed in relief.

"Yeah she totally thought you were gonna kill her or something." Chloe rolled her eyes, dashing into the kitchen and leaving Max there standing in front of Chloe's parents.

"I have a drawer of guns." David said with a straight face. The color drained from Max's face and her eyes widened. "Whoa, calm down, kiddo. I'm joking."

"Chloe, you're lucky I love you so much because if it was anyone else, I'd be sprinting out of this house in fear." Max called.

"Love you too." Chloe chuckled.


	87. THANK YOU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this back when I got 10k reads on wattpad!!! Look on my wattpad for the note I put :D

"Hey Chloe! Check this out!" Max smiled. Her girlfriend walked over to Max's laptop and bent down a little to see the screen. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Cool! But, who is that?" Chloe asked.

"Someone with the username... Pricefieldnerd?" Max shrugged. "It's like a combination of our last names. And clearly, she's a nerd."

"Hella." Chloe nodded.

"Anyway, she got ten thousand reads on her fanfiction!" Max clapped in excitement. "I'm not exactly sure who she is, but I'm proud of her!"

"Eh, so am I, I suppose." Chloe shrugged. Max glared at her girlfriend. "Ok, ok!" Chloe chuckled. "I'm hella excited. Glad she got to that point."

"Same." Max nodded in agreement. "Oh, class starts soon, gotta go." She stood up and kissed Chloe before quickly heading out of her dorm room.


	88. Periods

Max groaned as she collapsed onto Chloe's bed. Mother Nature had decided to make her appearance known. Chloe walked over to her girlfriend, smiling pitifully.

"It'll pass in a few days." Chloe chuckled, sitting next to her girlfriend and patting her back. Max just whined in response.

"It really hurts, Chloe." Max wailed. Chloe frowned.

"How bad?"

"Like, it literally feels like someone just stabbed me." Max whined.

"Here, come out to the living room and I can plug in the heating pad." Chloe murmured. She stood and grabbed Max by the hands, pulling her up. The brunette whimpered softly, but was able to stand with her girlfriend's help. Carefully, the two went down the stairs, with Max stumbling quite a lot. The smaller girl was leaning into Chloe, forcing the taller woman to stumble. Once they reached the end of the stairs, chloe guided her girlfriend to the couch in the living room.

Max collapsed onto the couch, groaning in pain. Chloe quickly plugged in the heating pad and settled it on Max's abdomen. Sighing with relief, Max closed her eyes and relaxed a little.

"Do you need Tylenol?" Chloe asked. Max just nodded.

After some time, the two women were laying together on the sofa, happily content, and sleeping with smiles on their faces.


	89. Living Hell

Max's eyelids slowly began to shut, her head already on Chloe's shoulder. An image of Chloe getting crushed by a train rolled through her mind, jolting her awake. Chloe looked beside her and held Max tighter from the waist with her right arm. They were on Max's parent's couch in the living room. The punk had drove them to Seattle after everything that happened. The first night they tried sleeping, Max couldn't. She'd wake up every thirty minutes or so with a scream in her throat and her hand raised to rewind. It's been two full days. She still hasn't slept.

"Max, sweetie, you've gotta sleep." Vanessa, Max's mom, once sad. The look on Max's face told them everything: she was broken.

"Max, come on..." Ryan, Vanessa's husband, tried to work with Max. It went worse.

"Get away from me, you son of a bitch!" Max snarled, curling herself up to the other corner of the couch, away from Chloe. The three crowded around Max, scared, but Max lashed out, tears in her eyes.

Her blue eyes were glazed.

Chloe widened hers.

"Shit." Chloe breathed. Crouching down and hugging the brunette tightly, Chloe endured Max's attempts to escape her grasp. "Max, listen to my voice. He's dead. He can't hurt you again. I won't ever let him."

"Who?" Vanessa asked.

"Jefferson." Chloe growled, her voice bitter. "That motherfucker kidnapped Max and... and took disgusting photos of her in a Dark Room and..." Now, Chloe was crying.

"Fuck!" Chloe shouted in Max's shoulder. By now, the younger woman had finally calmed down, but she continued crying with Chloe.

"Dad, I'm... I'm sorry." Max whispered once she calmed down enough. "You... the way you said that... It sounded like... him."

"Oh..." Ryan mumbled. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"We'll be okay." Chloe promised, sitting cross legged and holding Max tightly. "We'll be okay."


	90. Survivors

Chloe walked down the road, glancing around. Her best friend, Max, followed behind her. The brunette clutched the strap of her messenger bag, staring at the ground as she followed Chloe. The girls were trying to find survivors from the tornado. So far, no luck. Chloe's truck was sadly destroyed in the storm, forcing them to walk.

"Chloe, can we stop...?" Max croaked out. Chloe kept walking. "Chloe, please." She begged. The punk stopped.

"I'm finding my mother." Chloe growled.

"Just for a few minutes. Please, Chloe, I..." Max choked back words, afraid of spilling everything out. Closing her eyes, she collapsed on the road. Chloe widened her eyes and sprinted over.

"Max!" Chloe screamed, skidding on her knees to her friend.

"Chloe, I'm fine. I'm just tired." Max murmured, leaning into Chloe's hand on her cheek. The bluenette just nodded.

After a few minutes of sitting in the road, Chloe nudged her friend. Max carefully stood up, leaning into the punk.

"Come on." Chloe murmured. Together, they walked down the road, clinging onto the hope that there were survivors.


	91. A Moment In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight suicide mention

She wants to die. But she doesn't.

Chloe laid in bed, crying silently. She's so sick of everyone leaving her or hurting her or wasting her or-

She was done. With everything.

She wanted to die. But then again... she didn't.

Max was there, contently sleeping next to Chloe. She's the only reason why Chloe was still alive. After everything... Chloe couldn't- wouldn't- leave Max.

Not now.

Not ever.

But that still didn't erase her thoughts.

She knew everyone secretly hated her. Rachel, Mikey, Steph, Joyce

....

Even Max.

Why was she still here?

 _Because you have a destiny,_ a small voice told her in the back of her mind.

 _Yeah,_ Chloe scoffed. _A destiny to fucking die countless times apparently._

If she could die without hurting anyone emotionally, she would. She'd do it in a fucking heartbeat.

But she knows she can't. Or at least, not with Max in her life.

She really wants to die. But for now, she supposed, she'd live through her pain to have another moment in time with her best friend.

The only one who truly saved her.

The only one who truly cares.

The only one who truly understands.

The only one who won't abandon her.

Max fucking Caulfield, Time Warrior.

And, god, Chloe was not letting her go again. Not ever.

 

 

Chloe really wanted to die.

She doesn't.


	92. 1-800-273-8255

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you're in need of help mentally, call this number. It will save your life.
> 
>  
> 
> Argentina: +5402234930430
> 
> Australia: 131114
> 
> Austria: 017133374
> 
> Belgium: 106
> 
> Bosnia & Herzegovina: 080 05 03 05
> 
> Botswana: 3911270
> 
> Brazil: 212339191
> 
> Canada: 5147234000 (Montreal); 18662773553 (outside Montreal)
> 
> Croatia: 014833888
> 
> Denmark: +4570201201
> 
> Egypt: 7621602
> 
> Finland: 010 195 202
> 
> France: 0145394000
> 
> Germany: 08001810771
> 
> Holland: 09000767
> 
> Hong Kong: +852 2382 0000
> 
> Hungary: 116123
> 
> India: 8888817666
> 
> Ireland: +4408457909090
> 
> Italy: 800860022
> 
> Japan: +810352869090
> 
> Mexico: 5255102550
> 
> New Zealand: 045861048
> 
> Norway: +4781533300
> 
> Philippines: 028969191
> 
> Poland: 5270000
> 
> Russia: 0078202577577
> 
> Spain: 914590050
> 
> South Africa: 0514445691
> 
> Sweden: 46317112400
> 
> Switzerland: 143
> 
> United Kingdom: 08457909090
> 
> USA: 18002738255

**'I been on the low**

**I been taking my time**

**I feel like I'm out of my mind**

**It feel like my life ain't mine**

**Who can relate?**

**I been on the low**

**I been taking my time**

**I feel like I'm out of my mind**

**It feel like my life ain't mine'**

Chloe closed her eyes, listening intently to the stereo on the other side of her room. She was laying on her bed next to Max, who was dozing off. The blue haired girl had immediately taken interest on this song from the very first line.

 _'Don't cry, dammit. Not now'_. Chloe told herself. Still, that didn't stop her heart from filling with sudden depression.

**'I don't wanna be alive**

**I don't wanna be alive**

**I just wanna die today**

**I just wanna die**

**I don't wanna be alive**

**I don't wanna be alive**

**I just wanna die**

**And let me tell you why'**

Chloe's eyes were wide open now. She sat up, staring at her stereo in disbelief. How had she never heard this song before? It described exactly how she felt when her father died and Max left her. The brunette stirred beside her, but didn't get up.

**'All this other shit I'm talkin' 'bout they think they know it**

**I've been praying for somebody to save me, no one's heroic**

**And my life don't even matter**

**I know it I know it I know I'm hurting deep down but can't show it**

**I never had a place to call my own**

**I never had a home**

**Ain't nobody callin' my phone**

**Where you been? Where you at? What's on your mind?**

**They say every life precious but nobody care about mine'**

Tears finally escaped the punk's eyes. She had her head facing the floor, watching her vision blur as tears fell to the wood under her feet. Once again, Max stirred. This time, she turned to face Chloe, but remained asleep.

**'I been on the low**

**I been taking my time**

**I feel like I'm out of my mind**

**It feel like my life ain't mine**

**Who can relate?**

**I been on the low**

**I been taking my time**

**I feel like I'm out of my mind**

**It feel like my life ain't mine'**

Chloe's hand quickly covered her mouth before she released a choked sob. Maybe she deserved this. To suffer. This song represents her feelings. But before her thoughts continued, the next lines caught her attention and made her gasp slightly.

**'I want you to be alive**

**I want you to be alive**

**You don't gotta die today**

**You don't gotta die**

**I want you to be alive**

**I want you to be alive**

**You don't gotta die**

**Now lemme tell you why'**

"Oh my god..." Chloe sobbed. She couldn't believe this damn song. This song, that perfectly describes her teenage years, had flipped on her and told her that it is okay to feel depressed, but don't give up.

**'It's the very first breath**

**When your head's been drowning underwater**

**And it's the lightness in the air**

**When you're there**

**Chest to chest with the lover**

**It's holding on, though the road's long**

**And seeing light in the darkest things**

**And when you stare at your reflection**

**Finally knowing who it is**

**I know that you'll thank God you did'**

Unable to control her cries, Chloe curled into a ball on the edge of her bed, her eyes still wide as ever while listening to the music.

**'I know where you been, where you are, where you goin'**

**I know you're the reason I believe in life**

**What's the day without a little night?**

**I'm just tryna shed a little light**

**It can be hard**

**It can be so hard**

**But you gotta live right now**

**You got everything to give right now'**

"Max..." Was all Chloe could say. She's the reason the young punk was still alive. Clinging onto the hope that Max would come _back_. And she did.

**'I finally wanna be alive**

**I finally wanna be alive**

**I don't wanna die today**

**I don't wanna die**

**Finally wanna be alive**

**I finally wanna be alive**

**I don't wanna die**

**I don't wanna die'**

"Jesus Christ..." Chloe breathed. She felt a shift on the bed, and looked up in time to see Max holding her tightly, obviously witnessing Chloe's breakdown. The blue haired woman held onto her friend just as tightly, never wanting to let go.

**'Pain don't hurt the same, I know**

**The lane I travel feels alone**

**But I'm moving 'til my legs give out**

**And I see my tears melt in the snow**

**But I don't wanna cry**

**I don't wanna cry anymore**

**I wanna feel alive**

**I don't even wanna die anymore**

**Oh I don't wanna**

**I don't wanna**

**I don't even wanna die anymore'.**


	93. Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: underage abuse   
> Slight BTS Spoilers

Chloe backed up slowly, her hands up in defense and her eyes wide. Elliot had cornered her in James' office, having followed her in the Amber house. The psycho boy walked up slowly to Chloe, cornering her behind the desk. He quickly grabbed onto Chloe's wrists and pinned them against the wall, pressing his lips to hers. Chloe, feeling terrified and disgusted, kicked him in his balls, watching as he held his crotch in agony. Sadly, Chloe barely had time to run before Elliot tackled her to the ground, his weight pinning her down.

"Elliot..." Chloe whimpered, fearing for her life at this point. "Please... you don't have to do this..."

"You won't listen to me!" Elliot hissed.

 _'Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck'_ Chloe shut her eyes, scared. Tears trickled down her head, and she watched in disbelief as Elliot found a zip tie and tied her hands above her head.

"We aren't leaving until you listen to me." He growled. Chloe tried freeing her hands, but it was no use. He even tied her ankles together, forcing Chloe to lie on the ground and struggle against the restraints.

"Elliot, this isn't you!" Chloe rasped out. "You're my friend!"

"I want to be more!" Elliot snarled, turning to face her. He kicked Chloe in her stomach, making the girl grunt in pain as tears fell freely from her eyes. He kicked her again, this time on her shoulder. Screaming out in pain, she suddenly heard an alarm go off. Elliot looked horrified, before quickly leaving the room. Chloe lay there, catching her breath, when she suddenly saw James Amber at the doorway.

"Jesus, Chloe." James breathed, his eyes wide. He knelt down to untie Chloe, not succeeding. Eventually, he got scissors and cut her free, holding her close while she trembled in fear. "What happened?"

"Elliot... he came here and attacked me..." Chloe croaked. She suddenly winced, remembering about her stomach and shoulder. Doubling over, she wrapped her arms around her stomach, clenching her teeth in pain.

"Let's get you to the hospital." James murmured. Chloe shook her head.

"No." She denied. "I'll be fine. I just want to see Rachel."

James hesitated, but finally nodded after seeing a pleading look from Chloe. The two stood and carefully walked outside.


	94. Anxiety Attacks

"It was so wonderful to see you Max!" Kate smiled brightly. The brunette smiled back, giving her one last hug.

"Stay safe. Call me if you need anything, ok?" Max told her. Kate nodded, sitting back down to work on her drawing.

"See you, Kate." Max smiled.

"Bye, Max!" Kate waved, a friendly smile on her face as well. The brunette opened the door, stepped out, and shut it. Looking beside her, she saw Chloe sitting on the ground, eyes wide and panicking.

"Chloe?" Max asked, bending down. When she saw Chloe couldn't catch her breath, she shook her shoulders. "Chloe!"

The punk's glazed eyes soon focused on Max's. Relief washed over her. "H-hey, Mad Max! How's Kate?"

"Chloe... are you ok?" Max asked.

"I'm fine!" Chloe almost snapped, smiling unconvincingly. She sighed and looked down. "I'll tell you once we're out of here."

 

 

The pair was in Chloe's truck, but they didn't plan on leaving just yet. Chloe had lit a cigarette to smoke while Max just sat there next to her best friend, wanting an explanation.

"I told you I hate hospitals." Chloe murmured after a while of silence. "There's a reason. Not because of my dad, but... When I first met Rachel, she... got into trouble with someone named Damon. The fucker pulled a knife on us after hurting me, and she-"

"Whoa, wait, what?" Max gasped. "How did he hurt you?"

"He didn't do anything. Just grabbed my wrist, twisted it a little. Nothing major." Chloe convinced her friend. "Anyway, she told him not to fucking touch me ever again, and he got pissed and drew his knife. She... she tried to fight back, but she got stabbed. In her arm. Frank held bitch boy back, and I drove Rachel to the hospital... Max, I almost lost her that day. Doctors said she could've died." Chloe choked out, finally releasing a few tears.

"You won't lose her again." Max told her, determination in her eyes. "We'll find her. If I have to I... I'll sacrifice myself to save Rachel and-"

"No!" Chloe snarled, throwing her cigarette out the window. Her hands squeezed Max's shoulders, surprising the younger one. "Don't you dare leave me again, Max Caulfield. I don't care if the entire fucking universe has to die to save Rachel. So be it. But I am not losing you too. Not again." She snapped, her final words a whisper. Max's eyes were wide and glassy. She dove into Chloe's heat and held her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"We will find her." Chloe promised. "But we do it together. Got that?" Max just nodded in quiet response.


	95. Platform

Max crawled up on the old tracker... or whatever it was. Keeping her balance, she edged her way to the next platform. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. The barn itself gave her the creeps, making her automatically feel something ominous about it. There was a secret hidden in here, and she was going to find it. For Chloe.

Max began walking along the platform, clouded in her own thoughts. Unbeknownst to her, the platform wasn't as stable as the previous one she was on. The boards squeaked under her feet, snapping the young woman out of her thoughts. Gulping, she hesitantly took another step, but the board gave way, causing the brunette to slip with the new and sudden angle. Her eyes were bulging out of her head, her mind overwhelmed with sudden realization that there was nothing to save her fall.

She landed on the rock hard ground, groaning in pain. Chloe, who had still been searching the large chest over the makeshift entrance, beard Max's groaning and glanced over. When the punk saw her friend on the ground, unmoving, her eyes widened.

"Max!" Chloe screeched, sprinting over to her friend as quickly as possible. She knelt down and cradled Max in her lap, fearful of why Max was like this. Then she remembered; Chloe herself had helped the younger girl into the first platform.

"Fuck, Max!" Chloe yelled. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"C...Chloe..." Max rasped out. Her shoulder hurt like hell, but other than that, she felt okay.

"Shit, should I call an ambulance?" Chloe murmured, looking around. Max tugged on Chloe's jacket, successfully gaining her attention.

"My shoulder... hurts, but I'm... alright." Max smiled weakly, attempting to convince her friend. Still, Chloe was worried.

"Can you move it?" Chloe asked. Max attempted to move her arm, but the smallest, slightest movement caused her to gasp in pain.

"Dislocated..." Chloe whispered. She laid Max flat on her back, ignoring the younger's confused glance. Carefully placing a hand on Max's collarbone, Chloe wrapped her other hand around her arm. The brunette realized what was happening so she proceeded to shut her eyes right while her best friend yanked on her arm. Holding her breath, when the pain finally passed, she let it out, letting herself relax.

"Okay, no more platforms for you." Chloe sighed. Max nodded in agreement.

"Fuck platforms." Max chuckled, standing up with the help of the bluenette. They continued their searching, with the blue haired woman being protective of the brunette the rest of the time.


	96. Explainations

The girls walked along the road, past the sign that said "come again!" Max's hair was disheveled, she hadn't had a decent night's sleep since before this week started, and the last time she had a meal was Tuesday at the diner.

Chloe had luckily ate since then, but sadly, she was still starving as well.

The brunette seemed skinnier than when Chloe reunited with her on Monday. It was almost unbelievable, but if she were to say that, she'd be somewhat of a hypocrite, wouldn't she?

Chloe knew there was a word for this feeling, but one she could not think of. Her truck had been destroyed in the storm, forcing the girls to leave Arcadia Bay on foot. Of course, they took as much food, water, and money they could from what they could find. Luckily, Chloe's house somehow was intact. The pair had stayed at the house for only an hour or two, gathering everything they needed. Max stuffed ten water bottles in her bag along with some chips and pop tarts. Chloe had rummaged through the whole house and found a total of twenty dollars. She frowned, knowing this wouldn't be enough to keep them alive until they reached Seattle (that was their game plan as far as Chloe could tell), so she looked in her own room and found the envelope she and Max stole from Principal Wells' office two days ago. Was it really only two days ago? It seemed like an eternity by now.

The two had been silent the whole time.

 

 

They spent so much time walking, that Max was surprised when her legs gave out under her, causing her to collapse onto the sidewalk. By now, it was very late at night, but the girls had no intention of stopping. That was, until Max fell. They were only another three hours away from Seattle. Chloe sighed and picked Max up bridal style and continued walking down the sidewalk, finally breathing again when Max was softly snoring in her arms.

 

 

The brunette had waked up ten minutes before Chloe reached Max's house. They decided to stop for a few minutes, letting Chloe catch her breath and finally let Max down. Chloe checked her phone for the time, disappointed and saddened by the lack of texts from anyone back in the Bay. Shaking her head, she told Max that they were about ten minutes out from her parents' house, and that it was nine in the morning. They both decided to jog the rest of the way.

 

 

When the girls arrived to Max's house, they hesitantly knocked on the door. Vanessa opened it with a shocked look on her face.

"Jesus Christ..." Vanessa mumbled. She had begun sobbing and brought the girls into a bear hug. Ryan followed suit. They made no talk about Chloe's new appearance.

Chloe was kind of glad they didn't mention her mother.

 

 

Two weeks had passed, but they were hard to get through.

Max had nightmares constantly. Almost every fifteen minutes or so at night, she'd wake up with tears in her eyes.

She stopped trying to sleep after the third time.

Chloe, however, said she didn't have nightmares, but everyone knew that was a lie. She'd wake up with tears in her eyes and sweat on her face, screaming out for her mother. Vanessa and Ryan heard her. And Max.

They heard how much they were suffering.

But they wouldn't understand.

 

 

One night, Max was so caught up in a nightmare that Chloe had to get Max's parents to help wake her up. Thankfully, they did, but they also demanded answers. Chloe realized that Max kept having nightmares about her time in the Dark Room. She shuddered at those words. She saw what Rachel went through from the photos, but imagining Max in there...

Chloe ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, sobbing as well. Ryan had hesitantly squared down to comfort the crying woman, but it only made everything worse.

Max told her parents to get some coffee going. This was going to be a hella long night.

 

 

At first, the Caulfield's didn't believe Max's story. They wanted proof. Max instantly denied that. She fucked up so many times already. She can't do it again and again and again and again andagainandagainandagainandag-

Chloe's hand rested on Max's shoulder. Grabbing it, she squeezed it, and the small smile they shared told them that everything will be okay.

 

 

After explaining everything, Max collapsed into Chloe's arms, exhausted. She fell asleep almost instantly. Ryan and Vanessa shared a knowing look while Chloe basically cradled Max in her lap.

These events might have broken them, but together, they can be each other's glue.

They can fix each other.

And they will.

But for tonight, that night that consisted of tears and smiles and sobbing and nightmares, they were content in one another's arms.

 


	97. Bring Them Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a comic where Max traveled back in time to stop Chloe and Rachel from dying

"What should we do this time?" Chloe asked Rachel, smiling with glee. Rachel opened her mouth to say something when the curtain to the photo booth opened. Chloe glanced over and did a double take.

"Max!" Chloe gasped, her eyes wide. Her childhood friend Max Caulfield stood there, hunched over and bleeding. Her hair was disheveled and she was heavily bleeding from her nose. She was a disaster.

"Max, what-"

"Come with me. Now." Max hissed. She groaned and fell to her knees, exhausted. Still shocked, Chloe and Rachel ran over to her. Chloe skidded to her knees and held Max against her, panicked.

“Max?"

"Chloe..." Max murmured. "You and Rachel... need to come with me. Please."

"No, Max." Chloe snapped. Rachel squared next to Chloe, looking skeptically at Max. "You bail on me for four years and now you come back and demand us to follow you? Fuck that."

"Chloe." Max hissed. "This is fucking serious. We have to go. Your lives are in danger."

"Bullshit-"

"Rachel, in the near future, you hook up with Frank." Max growled. Rachel's eyes widened. Chloe glared at Max. "Chloe, you feel hella betrayed from Rachel, but forgive her in the end. You die in that fucking bathroom at Blackwell from Nathan Prescott. Rachel... gets killed by Nathan. Mr. Jefferson is a psychopath and kidnapped me. He hurt Kate and Rachel. Nathan dugs up Chloe and assaults her. It's... not pretty."

"How the fuck do you know this shit?" Chloe asked. She was no longer angry. Just very, very confused. "And did you just say 'hella'?"

"I'm from the future. I came back to save you both." Max whispered. "But we need to go, now. I don't know how much longer I can hold my grip on this reality." Her body spasmed, causing her to lurch forward into Chloe. "Fuck!" She hissed.

"Where the fuck do we go?" Rachel asked.

"Just hold onto me. Tightly." The brunette ordered. "I can... reappear back in my dorm room and... ah..." Max groaned, falling sideways onto her friend. "Hold. On. To. Me."

Suddenly, they began fading out of that reality, and reappearing back in an unknown room. Max collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. She was bleeding from her nose and mouth now, and her head felt like it was about to explode.

"Max, where are we?" Rachel asked.

"In... in my dorm room." Max gasped out. "Give me... a few minutes..."

So they did.

After a while, Max finally caught her breath and began to explain everything. From her visions, to her rewind powers, to the time jumps, everything. Chloe then asked how Max jumped to a photo that the brunette wasn't part of. Max then explained that she's been practicing for the past two years after Chloe's death in this reality. Now, she was able to play God.

"Max, as angry as I am about you right now, we need to get you to the hospital." Chloe murmured. Max shook her head.

"We need to stay here." Max ordered. "If we get separated... I don't know if I can rewind again anytime soon..."

"Fuck, Max, you're bleeding." Chloe murmured. She glanced around and grabbed a box of tissues, shoving some in Max's face.

"Rachel, you need to sleep." Max murmured through the tissues.

"Dude, I don't know you, and you somehow teleport us years into the future, and you expect me to sleep in this unknown place?" Rachel hissed.

"Rachel... please." Max begged weakly. "You and Chloe need to sleep. I still need to go get Kate and... fuck!" Max yelped, holding her head.

"Ok, we're taking you to the hospital." Chloe said, standing up. "No 'buts' either, Caulfield. Let's go."

"Fine." Max agreed, letting the two girls help her stand. "But we stay together. We fight to stay together, no matter what."

"Okay." Chloe and Rachel both said in unison. The three then made their way to Chloe's truck, which was luckily parked on the Blackwell parking lot, and heading toward the hospital.


	98. Deleted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonikajustmonika
> 
>  
> 
> just kidding this is life is strange not doki doki

"Max, let me help you." Chloe murmured.

Max and Chloe had drove to Chloe's house after the brunette had basically deleted the tornado. Max had done something to fuck with time or the tornado or herself, and in doing so she erased the tornado. The minute it faded, Max had fallen to the ground, weak and exhausted. Chloe, of course, flipped her shit, but the younger girl assured her that she was alright, just tired.

And now they were here, at Chloe's house, parked in the driveway. Max was slumped in the seat next to her friend, weak. Chloe had asked if she needed help, but Max had denied.

"I've got it." She said, giving Chloe a brief smile. She stepped out, but ultimately fell. The blue haired woman caught her friend just in time, holding the smaller girl against her. She shut her truck door and carefully walked inside the house with Max stumbling beside her.

"Think you've had enough fun for the week?" Chloe chuckled, shutting the door.

"I wouldn't mind a little more fun once we get inside your room." Max smiled, winking. Chloe's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Wait, what?"

"Chloe, everything I've done for you this week... why do you think I did it?" Max asked. When Chloe didn't answer, Max laughed- an actual genuine laugh- and shook her head, her eyes closing. Opening them again, she flirtatiously walked over to Chloe. "I love you, you dork."

"I love you too." Chloe whispered, a small grin plastered on her face. The two shared a quick peck on the lips before glancing up the stairs.

"Are your parents home?"

"First off, David isn't my parent. Second, he's still at Blackhell and Mom is at the diner. We have time." Chloe smirked, nipping Max's ear. The brunette yelped, pushing Chloe playfully. Giggling, the two flew up the stairs and into Chloe's room, clothes flying everywhere.

Needless to say, the blood loss was hella worth it.


	99. Hospital Hours

Max hurriedly walked over to the reception desk at the hospital with wide eyes. The nurse sitting in the chair looked very concerned.

"Miss?"

"I need to see Chloe Price." Max rambled. She cleared her throat and tried to calm down. "Chloe Price, please."

"Are you of kin?"

"I'm her sister." Max hoped that she lied well enough. Her rewind powers were gone now; she couldn't easily get out of this situation should she mess it up.

"Room 204, ma'am." The nurse nodded down a hallway to the far left. Max thanked her and all but ran down the hallway, searching for the right room number. Once she saw '204', she slowly opened the door and saw Chloe lying there, sleeping. The brunette quietly shut the door and sat in the chair next to Chloe's bed. Crying silently, she crossed her arms and laid her head down on them on the bed.

Whether it be from exhaustion or sadness, Max didn't know, but she fell asleep almost instantly.

 

 

Chloe blinked open her eyes, feeling groggy. There was crust around her eyelids, and Chloe assumed she was asleep for over half a day. She glanced to her side and saw a nurse checking some type of scanner. Once the adult noticed the rebel was awake, she turned and smiled gently.

"Good morning, Miss Price!" The nurse smiled. "Glad that you're finally back in the living with us. Your sister has been with you this entire time. I couldn't get her to leave for anything. But no worries, no one else knows about it."

"My... sister?" Chloe asked, still dazed.

The nurse nodded. "She said her name was Max."

"I... I don't have a sister." Chloe murmured. "Max is a friend."

"Oh." The nurse frowned slightly. "Well, let's keep this between you and me, shall we?" The nurse winked, stepping near the door. "She'll surely be waking soon. Obviously you need to talk, so I'll leave you girls be for a while." With that, the nurse exited the room, leaving a deathly silent one.

After a few minutes, Chloe heard Max shuffle quietly. Glancing over, she saw Max's beautiful blue eyes slowly open and make their way up to Chloe's face, getting wider with hope every second. Tears spilled out of Max's eyes and she jumped from the chair into Chloe's arms, bringing her in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry I never called and I never texted and I'm so sorry you spent so many years alone but I know Rachel was there for you when I wasn't and I'm so sorry that I didn't reconnect with you as soon as I got to Blackwell and I-"

Chloe pressed a finger lightly on Max's lips, forcing her to quiet down.

"Stop talking." Chloe whispered, smiling widely. "I'm just glad you're here now."

"I missed you so much. I never stopped thinking about you. Leaving you all alone broke my heart." Max murmured, her eyes glancing down at nothingness. "I'm so sorry that I was never able to be there when you needed me the most."

"Hey, I could've died back in that bathroom." Chloe said. Something flashed in Max's eyes, and the punk thought it was total fear, but it was gone before she could be sure. "You helped save me. I know that."

"H-how...?"

"You helped stop the bleeding." Chloe murmured. Max widened her eyes.

"So I didn't let you die, after all..." Max cried. Chloe looked at her, absolutely confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Chloe... how tired are you?" Max asked.

"I'm wide awake, Max. Tell me what's going on." Chloe growled, starting to get angry.

"Please, just hear me out." Max chuckled lightly, her eyes trailing down to her feet as she sat back in the chair. "It's gonna be a hella long day."


	100. Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide attempt, canon suicide

Max tiredly walked over to the old couch in the corner of the pool area. She had come to a Vortex Club party to bring a message, but it wasn't being heard. Nobody had tried talking to her unless Max herself started the conversation. Slumping on the couch, exhausted. Reaching into her jeans pocket, she took out a bottle of pills.

"Sleeping pills." Max mumbled to herself. "Hopefully I see Kate in heaven. But with what I've done this week, I might end up in hell." Max poured a handful of pills into her palm and swallowed them all at once. Her eyelids began closing after a while, and everything around her became blurry. The bottle fell from her hand and rolled away from her. Shutting her eyes, she allowed herself to fall asleep forever.

 

 

Chloe walked into the pool area, searching for Max. She didn't even know if Max would be here, but the punk hasn't seen the brunette since earlier that day. Worry got the best of her, and if Chloe knew Max, the younger woman would want to confront the others who made Kate take her own life.

Chloe asked around for a few minutes before spotting a large group of people in the corner. Pushing her way through, she gasped loudly when she saw Max hunched over, barely breathing.

"Max!" Chloe yelled. "Max!" Still no response. "Someone fucking call an ambulance!"

"They're on their way." A boy who Chloe didn't know told her. The punk shook Max by the shoulders in hopes of waking her, to no avail.

"Come on, Max." Chloe whispered. "Don't leave me."

 

 

Max blinked open her eyes, suspicious when she realized she was in a white room. Looking around, Max suddenly realized that it wasn't a room, but an empty space that was nothing but white. Someone was standing in front of her, and when she looked up, she widened her eyes.

"Kate..." Max breathed.

"What were you thinking, Max?" Kate asked, angry. Max flinched. What did she do?

"Huh?"

"Why would you try to take your own life?" Kate screamed. "You have so much more to live for! You and Chloe! Do you know how stressed she is right now?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm gone anyway." Max murmured.

"No, you're not." Kate responded. When Max looked confused, the dead girl sighed. "You're in between the dead and living worlds. Your mind and body are done fighting, but your spirit is still strong. Stronger than ever. Someone special is in your life, and you know it, so your spirit wants to keep fighting and living for that person."

"Chloe..." Max breathed. The white suddenly began fading, making the brunette panic.

"My guess is you're trying to be revived." Kate told her while shrugging. She began fading from her feet to her waist and chest. Max looked down at her body and widened her eyes when she started disappearing as well. "Good." Kate continued, her voice cold. "After this little stunt, I'd rather not talk to you." With that, Max faded completely, falling down a black hole, screaming.

 

 

"...Twenty-nine, thirty." Chloe panted. She pressed her lips to Max's and breathed into her mouth. Her body spasmed and jerked awake, her eyes wide.

"Max!"

Max looked up and saw Chloe looming over her, crying.

"Chlo...e...?" Max breathed out.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Max!" Chloe wailed. "Don't fucking do that!"

"Kate..." Max mumbled, her eyes shutting again. Chloe shook her awake, absolutely pissed.

"There's some medics here. They're gonna take care of you, ok?"

"Chloe..." Max breathed. The bluenette picked the small girl up bridal style and held her close in her arms.

"It's ok." Chloe murmured. "You'll be ok."

"Chloe...?" Max whispered. The punk glanced down at her friend while walking towards the ambulance.

"Hmm?"

"I... love you..." Max breathed, smiling. Chloe widened her eyes and stopped walking.

"What?" She asked.

Max's small smile faltered and her eyes fell shut. Her body fell limp, but luckily, she was breathing. Chloe quickly moved to the medics and gave them Max's heavy body. Hurrying to her truck, she started it and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"She loves me..." Chloe murmured. "She loves me..."

 


	101. Help Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a depressing mood when I wrote this and the previous fanfic. sorry.

"Max!" Chloe called. "Where the fuck are you?"

Chloe walked into the photography classroom, assuming Max was in there. She was, but she was also half dead. Max was slumped in her chair in the back of the classroom, her head on her folded arms on the table.

"Oh my God." Chloe whimpered. "Max!" She ran over to her friend and shook her. Max's eyes barely opened. She let out a soft, weak smile and fell unconscious.

"Max!" Chloe screeched. "Max!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mr. Jefferson walked into the classroom.

"Call 911!" Chloe shouted at him. Once he saw the scene, he quickly whipped out his phone and dialed an ambulance.

"Stay with me, Max. Please." Chloe whispered. "I can't lose you again."


	102. Happy Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not valentine's anymore but still

Max unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside, struggling to carry the many bags around her arms. Shutting the door with her foot, she put the bags down and leaned over, panting and out of breath. When she stood up straight, she widened her eyes.

In front of her, all the lights were out and only candles illuminated the place. There was a bottle of wine and a bouquet of roses on the kitchen table, along with a prepared meal that was steaming on opposite sides of the table. Her girlfriend, Chloe, was in front of the table, holding a single rose. She was dressed up in a dark blue dress with blue heals. Max just stood there, gaping at her.

"So..." Chloe rubbed the back of her neck, glancing away and blushing. She was shuffling a bit, some obvious anxiety building up. "I figured that, since today is Valentine's Day, we might as well celebrate, yeah? And since I know you've never been in a relationship before, I wanted to make this evening special. Especially for you." Chloe whispered. "But, I figured we could eat dinner before anything else, since it's already six."

"Chloe..." Max breathed, walking over to her girlfriend. "You are such a nerd. I love you."

"I love you too."

The girls briefly hugged, and then moved to the table to eat dinner.

 

 

Soon after they ate, Chloe hurriedly brought Max to the bathroom, showing her girlfriend the dimly lit room of candles. The bluenette ran some hot water in the tub and added plenty of bubbles. Giggling, the girls got undressed and sank into the warm water, sighing in delight. Max began to talk about her day at work, with Chloe listening intently. Max had gotten a job as a photographer, forcing her to never be home. Sadly, Max's job got them barely enough money to get through the month, forcing Chloe to find a job at a local book store. Luckily, both girls now made enough money to now be home more often, though the jobs still took up much time. Unbeknownst to Max, her girlfriend had been slowly saving up money to spoil the brunette for Valentine's Day. Max wondered how she hid all this from her for so long, but the brunette had no complaints.

 

 

After their bath together, the girls went to their bedroom to dry off and cuddle. However, before the girls could get too comfortable, Chloe walked over to the dresser and pulled something out, hiding it behind her back. Max looked at her, confused, before the blue haired woman went down on one knee. Max widened her eyes and gasped, her eyes glassy.

"I know it's cliché to want to do this on Valentine's Day, but I couldn't think of a better time to do this." Chloe murmured, smiling. "We've both been through hell and back together, had many fights and fallouts, and that one time where we even broke up until Joyce knocked some sense into me. Heh, literally. But... even through all that, you still never gave up on me. And for that, you helped me live life the way I've always wanted: with you. I never want to leave you again, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So..." she cleared her throat, sounding more confident than she felt. "Max Caulfield, will you marry me?"

"Yes..." Max breathed, jumping in her lover's arms. "Yes! Yes, I will!"

The two kissed, crying happily in each other's arms.


	103. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight abuse, offensive words

Chloe panted as she sprinted down the sidewalk, desperate to get to Max's parent's house. Her friend was currently unconscious in her arms. Chloe had come home after work to find Max in the bathroom, bleeding heavily from her nose and mouth. She was awake, and she even argued with Chloe about going to her parent's house, but eventually, when Max fainted, Chloe quickly grabbed her and left.

The brunette was in Chloe's arms, bridal style. She whizzed down the sidewalk, trying her damndest not to trip on accident but also trying to run as fast as she can. Finally, after a few more minutes of running, Chloe made it to the Caulfield's house. Kicking the door, she waited impatiently until Max's mother, Vanessa, opened the door.

"Chloe! Welco-" Vanessa stopped, wide eyed, looking down at her daughter.

"Please..." Chloe begged. "You have to help her!"

 _"What the fuck did you do?"_ Vanessa snarled, trying to yank Max out of Chloe's arms.

"I just came home from work and she was-"

"Ryan!" Vanessa called. Max's father came running, scared. "What has this _delinquent_ done to our daughter?"

"V, I'm sure nothing bad happened. It's probably just an excessive nosebleed." Ryan assured. Max's mom wasn't convinced. Instead, she turned back to Chloe.

"Give us our daughter back and stay away from her." She snarled. Chloe backed up slowly.

"This was a bad idea. Max was right. We should have never come here." Chloe murmured, tears dripping down her face.

"No!" Vanessa growled, lunging at the younger woman. Wide eyed, Chloe fell to the ground, accidentally releasing Max. Fortunately, the fall caused Max to regain consciousness.

"Nnng..." Max groaned. "Chloe...?"

"Max!" Chloe sighed in relief. She was pushed back by Max's mom before they could go near each other.

"Mom-"

"You stay away from her, you hear me?" The old woman snarled. "She's nothing but poison for you."

"Chloe... didn't do this." Max whispered. "I did."

"Don't cover for that mess of a woman!" She growled.

"I'm the one that got hurt. She was at work. It's not her fault." Max rasped.

"If you would have never met this _delinquent slut,_ then your life wouldn't be like this." Vanessa hissed. That hit Chloe hard. She visibly flinched, fresh hot tears welling up in her eyes. Max widened hers.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Max snapped. "Calling Chloe names, insulting my relationship with her, and-"

"If you would have just stayed away from Arcadia you wouldn't have turned into a disappointment or a _dyke_!" Her mom screamed. Max looked devastated and defeated.

"You're right." Max murmured. "If I never returned to Arcadia, I wouldn't have been like this. But... but you can't change the past, no matter how much you want to." Max growled, finding new strength. "Chloe and I are gonna get married, have kids, grow old together, and do all the fulfilling things in life. But you won't be part of any of it. Calling us terrible names and slurs, being abusive and aggressive to my girlfriend... what kind of mother _are_ you?" Max asked. Vanessa still seemed pissed, but stayed quiet while she looked at the ground. "If you truly loved me, especially for whom I am, you would at least be content with the fact that I've found someone I can love for the rest of my life, through time and space. You can't make us break up, you can't split us apart. We're bonded, connected, whether you like it or not." She stood next to Chloe, grabbing and holding her hand tightly. "And I'm never leaving her."

"Leave." Vanessa hissed quietly. "Go, and don't come back."

"Gladly." Max whispered, letting Chloe lead the way back home. That night, neither woman got a wink of sleep; instead, they spent the night sobbing in each other's arms, praying for a better outcome of this hell they called life.


	104. Gomen'nasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide attempts

Chloe blinked open her eyes, stretching and enjoying the refreshing sunlight beating down on her body. Smiling, she sat up and stretched again, stopping when she heard a voice.

Curious, Chloe wandered out of her room and out into the hallway of her home. It was very early in the morning, making the house seem weirdly nostalgic. She walked to the bathroom and leaned against it, listening intently to the voice inside. The shower was on and max was in there, obviously showering. The catch was that Max was actually singing.

"And true I once said, 'I was better off just being dead. Better of just being dead. Without my old friends." Max sang, not knowing Chloe was there. A sudden knock on the door surprised her, making her jump.

"Max?" Chloe called. "It's just me, Joyce and David left already. Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah." Max yelled above the pounding water. Slowly, Chloe opened the door and went into the bathroom, shutting the door once inside. The water shut off shortly, with Max peeking out of the shower curtain.

"Uhh..."

"Hi." Chloe murmured. "I, uhh, couldn't help but hear you singing."

"Oh. Great. Uhm..." Max mumbled.

"It... it was beautiful." Chloe said. The brunette stared at her friend.

"It... it wasn't. Chloe, it wasn't." She insisted. The punk just looked quizzically at her best friend. Max sighed.

"I'll meet you in your room, ok?" Max whispered. Chloe just nodded, leaving to give her friend privacy to dry and get dressed.

 

 

After a few minutes of waiting, the young brunette came into Chloe's bedroom fully clothed in her usual outfit. Chloe was laying on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. Once the punk noticed Max, she sat up and smiled at her. Max sat down next to her friend, no smile evident on her face.

"I know you want to know why I chose that song." Max murmured. Chloe blinked at her curiously. The brunette sighed. "It's because... I was badly bullied when I left Arcadia. It was... absolute hell for me, Chloe. I couldn't make any friends while I was in Seattle, and rumors began spreading around like crazy about me. Eventually, I skipped too many school days that my parents found out. They yelled, said that I should've handled it better than skipping school. They've practically disowned me by now. I've... I... Ive tried to take my own life before, Chloe. Not once, not even twice, but multiple times during those five dreadful years. Many of those attempts put me in the hospital for hours or even days. I became a frequent visitor by then. My parents were pissed, but... I couldn't be bothered to... care anymore." By now, Max was crying profusely. Chloe also got teary-eyed as her childhood friend described the hell she'd been through. "I ran away so many times. I even went through a rebel phase." Max chuckled humorlessly. "But even through all of that bullshit, I still wanted to die. Even... even after I started a new life here when I moved back, I... Those feelings never faded. Chloe... sometimes I still want to die."

Max gasped when Chloe threw herself at her friend, knocking them both over into the bed. The punk had a death grip on Max, making the suicidal girl squirm a bit.

"Don't you _fucking_ _dare_." Chloe snarled. "Don't hurt yourself. Please."

"I'm sorry." Max wailed, holding her friend close. "I'm sorry."


	105. I Promise

Chloe inhaled on her cigarette, lying on her bed. It was past midnight, but Chloe knew she wouldn't be sleeping for a while. She decided not to text anyone, as they would all be asleep. Surprisingly, her phone buzzed, indicating a text message. She put her cigarette out and checked her phone, widening her eyes when she saw it was Max.

The text had read "chloe im outside open door pls". Concern flooded the punk woman as she quickly made her way downstairs and opened the front door. She gasped when she saw her friend.

"Hey Chloe..." Max breathed. She looked like absolute hell. Bruises were all over her and blood was splattered on her face as well as her clothes. Her jacket was slid off of one shoulder and her shirt was slightly ripped down the middle. She was panting and shaking.

"Chloe..." Max's eyes rolled back and she fell forward. Chloe quickly caught the girl, her eyes wide.

"Mom!" Chloe yelled. "David! Get the _fuck_ down here!"

Within moments, both adults were at the front door with Chloe and Max. They both gasped audibly.

"Max!" Joyce screamed. Chloe adjusted Max so she could carry her bridal style.

"We have to help her!" Chloe screeched. Max suddenly stirred and woke up, her eyes glazed over.

"Chloe..."

"What happened?" Chloe demanded. "Who did this to you?"

"A bunch of guys..." Max murmured, glancing briefly at Joyce and David before her eyes focused back on Chloe. "They were pissed because... I told the principal that they... were attacking another girl. I don't know h... how they found out it was me, but... t-they did."

"What. The. Fuck." Chloe snarled. "Nobody touches you like that. _Nobody_. I'm gonna go give them a piece of my mind." Before the punk could move, Max whimpered and balled up part of Chloe's shirt in her fist.

"Please don't go." Max whispered. "Please, I... everything hurts, Chloe. Don't make it worse for us."

Chloe hesitated, unsure what to do, before giving up and bringing the girl inside her house.

Carefully, Chloe laid Max down on the couch, examining her injuries.

"Nothing seems serious enough to go to the hospital," Chloe mumbled. "But we're gonna be up for a while."

Max just nodded.

"Ok, so first, we need to get you cleaned up." Chloe said. "Mom, can you get me one of those old wash rags?" Joyce nodded, clearly still dazed, and ran up to the bathroom.

Max attempted to sit up, but Chloe stopped her. "Don't. You're too hurt." The older woman stated.

"I... I tried to r-rewind, but..." Max trailed off, staring at her hand. "I-I couldn't." Tears fell from her scrunched up blue eyes, clearing off some of the blood on her face. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't be better."

"Max, stop." Chloe whispered, moving some hair out of Max's wet face. "It's not your fault. Those bastards will pay. Who was it?"

"The kids who... always bully Daniel." Max whispered. By now, Joyce had returned with a wet rag and gave it to Chloe. The punk was wiping off Max's face and neck.

"I..." Max murmured.

"Shh..." Chloe hushed. She wiped Max's forehead with the rag, but Max shrugged it away and whined.

"Max-"

"Chloe, I'm fine." Max insisted. As if trying to prove it, she sat up quickly, only to feel instantly lightheaded and fall forward into Chloe's arms.

"God damn it, Max." Chloe hissed, holding her close. She forced the brunette to lie back down, pinning her down when Max tried to fight against Chloe.

"Max." Chloe hissed. "Stay. Down."

"Chloe..." Max groaned. "My side hurts."

"You're gonna have to be more specific, Max-"

"It... it's sharp pains every time I breath in." Max whimpered as another pang went through her body.

"They didn't break anything, did they?" Chloe asked. Max just shrugged. "Fuck. Ok, well let's get you in the bathroom to clean up."

Max shook her head and blushed, clearly not wanting to be naked around her best friend. Chloe didn't notice or didn't say anything, because she carried the brunette bridal style to the stairs. Joyce went to help Chloe, followed by David, but the waitress told him to stay back.

Carefully, Chloe carried a half conscious Max up the stairs and into the bathroom, trying to let Joyce squeeze her way in. As soon as all three women were inside the room, Joyce shut the door and Chloe carefully put Max on the toilet seat. Chloe took Max's jacket and threw it on the floor. The brunette sat there, blushing, while Chloe and her mom whispered to each other. After a moment, Chloe nodded and faced her friend.

"Ok, shirt off." Chloe said. Max widened her eyes.

"U-umm..." Max stuttered. "I-I... but Joyce..."

"Max, she's practically raised you along with your parents. I'm sure she'll be fine with it." Chloe insisted. "Shirt off."

Max finally gave up arguing; instead, she began to lift her shirt above her head. She winced.

"Here." Chloe murmured softly. She gently grabbed Max's shirt from the bottom and shimmied it off of Max. The young woman sat there, covering herself with her arms, clearly embarrassed. Joyce chuckled lightly at Max. The brunette only blushed harder.

"Ok, ok." Chloe murmured. "Let me help you." Slowly, she helped her friend unbutton her jeans and slide them off, leaving Max in her underwear and bra.

"J-Joyce, can you...?" Max trailed off, glancing away.

"Of course not." Joyce frowned. "Max, sweetie, you look like you've been through hell and back. I ain't leavin'."

"...ok." Max nodded. She allowed Chloe to help her undress until she was completely nude. Embarrassment set in, and she covered herself as best as she could. Joyce started the water in the bathtub, making it hot enough for the injured woman.

Chloe helped Max stand and get into the shower. Unfortunately, the brunette could barely stand on her own. Worried, Chloe told her to sit down for a moment while she got undressed. The punk admittedly felt embarrassed about being naked in front of her mother, but she knew that Max needed her now. Quickly, she got into the shower with her friend and helped her stand. By now, Joyce had left the bathroom to go talk to David and get fresh clothes from Chloe's room.

Chloe held onto Max's sides while they stood under the water. Fresh and dried blood quickly washed off of the brunette and she moaned slightly from the refreshing feeling of the shower.

"Easy there." Chloe smirked. Max blushed, but still relished in the feeling of the hot water on her body.

"Lean on me." Chloe murmured, gently pulling Max closer to her body. The brunette was extremely embarrassed now, but she held onto Chloe tightly.

Being careful, the punk began washing out Max's hair with shampoo. Max's legs began to shake, forcing Chloe to hold onto her friend tightly.

"Chloe..." Max murmured. "Can we... just go lay down for a while?"

"Sure." Chloe whispered. "Just let me get the shampoo out of your hair."

Max nodded and allowed Chloe to rinse her hair before turning the water off.

Afterwards, the two women stepped out of the bathtub together, with Max gripping onto Chloe. The bluenette grabbed a towel and adjusted it around her friend, then grabbed a towel for herself. They stood in front of each other, shivering a bit from the cold.

"Chloe..." Max breathed, falling forward. The punk quickly caught Max, sinking down to the floor with her.

"Come on, let's go to my room and get dressed." Chloe murmured. Before they could stand up, there was a knock at the door. After Chloe murmured a 'come in!' Joyce walked in with a small pile of fresh clothes. Chloe thanked her and grabbed the clothes. Her mother smiled lightly and left the room, shutting the door on her way out.

"Here's some underwear you can borrow." Chloe said, going through the pile on the floor of fresh clothes. Max nodded, grabbing the underwear and standing. Unfortunately, Max still wasn't able to stand on her own, forcing the punk to hold onto her friend.

Without a word, Chloe began helping Max dress in the new clothes. After a few minutes, both girls were fully dressed in shorts and t-shirts to sleep in.

Chloe helped Max settle into her arms and carried her bridal style out of the bathroom. Going downstairs, the young women saw Joyce and David waiting for them by the front door.

"Mom?" Chloe asked.

"Is she ok?" David asked, his voice somewhat harsh and gruff. Max flinched.

"Yes, she's fine. What do you care?" Chloe spat, holding Max close.

"Chloe..." Max breathed. "I'm ok... nothing is broken. I'm just really... really tired."

"Go take her upstairs to sleep, sweetie." Joyce murmured. "Actually, go into the living room and let her rest there, just in case."

Chloe nodded and walked into the living room, carefully setting Max on the couch. The brunette grunted slightly, but she insisted she was alright. The punk moved Max's head up while she sat before letting her head fall on her lap.

"Get some rest, Max." Chloe whispered. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Max asked, looking at her friend with puppy eyes.

"I promise." Chloe breathed. Max smiled, and finally, she was able to sleep.


	106. Poly

"Hey, Max, why is everyone crowded over there?" Chloe asked, pointing towards the front of Blackwell. The brunette looked towards the crowd and gasped when she looked up at the roof. Kate was there, about to jump.

"Kate!" Max screeched. "No!" Raising her hand, she rewound, but her head starting killing her. Chloe blinked when Max seemingly teleported away from her.

"Max?" Chloe asked. When the younger woman turned, her nose was dripping blood. "Holy shit, Max!" The brunette began to fall, but Chloe caught her.

"Chloe... Kate is..." Max shook her head and tried to rewind again, still holding onto Chloe. Suddenly, everything around them stood still.

"Max..." Chloe breathed. "What the fuck?"

"I... I don't know." Max whispered, trembling. "It looks like I stopped time."

"How?"

"Chloe, what did I just say?" Max hissed. She winced and held her head with one hand while still holding Chloe's hand. Slowly, she began walking forward, with Chloe following behind her.

"Keep a hold of my hand." Max ordered shakily. She struggled to walk even a few feet. Chloe nodded, not having as difficult of stone walking. In fact, she seemed to walk like normal. She suddenly widened her eyes thoughtfully and quickly grabbed Max bridal style.

"I can get us up there." Chloe said. Max nodded while keeping her hand held high in response.

Within minutes, both women were on the roof, but Max was bleeding profusely out of her nose and mouth. Chloe let her down, but Max still kept an arm around her friend's neck as support. She could barely hold the grip on time, and it slowly faded back into motion.

"Kate...!" Max rasped. The bullied teen looked behind her in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Max?" Kate hissed.

"I... I c... came to... save..." Max couldn't even finish her sentence. She glanced at Chloe and hurriedly told her, "you need to save her, no matter what the cost."

Chloe nodded, scared as hell.

"Listen, Kate," Chloe began, her voice trembling in fear. "Please, come over here so we can talk about this. Max and I are your friends."

"No you're not!" Kate sobbed. "Nobody's my friend after that video. Max has been ignoring me!"

"Her sister..." Max rasped. "They've... talked and..." She trailed off, trying to catch her breath.

"Please, Kate!" Chloe begged. "If not for me or your sister, come back here for Max!"

Kate seemed to stop suddenly and stare at Max. She hadn't noticed her best friend's condition until now.

"I... I..." Kate murmured, looking between the girls and the ground. Taking a deep breath, she stepped off of the ledge and towards Max. Max breathed in relief before falling to the floor. Kate and Chloe followed her, holding onto the tired woman. Suddenly, Max lunged forward and held onto Kate like a life line.

"I thought... I l-lost you..." Max sobbed. Kate widened her eyes.

"I thought you weren't my friend anymore." Kate whispered.

"Kate, for _fuck's_ sake!" Max screamed, wincing when thunder rolled from the sky. "I fucking love you so god damn much! I'm so sorry that I never returned your calls, but there's something serious going on with me right now, and I can't talk about it. But I'm fucking serious when I say that I'm sorry I wasn't taking your situation better than I did. _I'm sorry."_

The girls sat in complete silence for a few long moments until they heard the door from behind them open. David walked towards them, obviously concerned. Chloe protectively moved in front of Kate and Max, but David got to them anyway.

"Are you three ok?" David asked.

"Kate's ok." Max stated, still breathing heavily. Her nose was continuously bleeding. To make matters worse, her mouth also leaked out some blood, but not as much as her nose.

"Max needs a hospital. Now." Chloe hissed. David nodded and started to help Max up. She squirmed slightly, irritated at feeling so helpless, but Chloe told her to stay still and stay calm. The punk wrapped an arm around Kate and followed David back inside the building.

Carefully, they descended down the stairs, with Max practically limping down them with the help of David. Chloe and Kate followed, with the punk glaring down the hallway at curious students.

"Isn't that the new shy girl?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"What happened to her?"

"Look, Kate's alive!"

"She must have saved her!"

"Why? She's a slut."

"Shush! Is the shy girl ok?"

Chloe nearly snarled at the person who called Kate a slut, holding the suicidal girl close. They continued to walk until they were at the principal's office. Knocking on the door, David didn't wait to hear permission to enter. The four of them all entered the room, surprised to find the principal gone. David cursed before Max groaned and fell completely to the floor.

"Max!" Kate and Chloe both yelled. Students began piling outside to try and see what was happening.

Chloe and Kate bent down next to their friend, scared. Max was panting and sweating, but luckily the bleeding had stopped, leaving plenty of dry blood on her face. David quickly left the room to a nearby bathroom in order to get a wet paper towel for the tired woman. Chloe ordered Kate to call 911, but Max stopped her.

"I'm alright." Max coughed. "Ok, not completely alright, but I'm better now that Kate's alive."

"Why did you want to save me?" Kate whispered. "I'm a whore."

"Kate, you are my best friend here, and you've helped me so much since I've gotten here. What's not to love about you?" Max said, her eyes glassy. "You are a literal angel, Kate. And if I... if I lost Chloe on Monday... I don't know if I would stay alive if I lost you as well."

"Max!" Chloe hissed, slapping her arm. The brunette winced from the impact. Before the blue haired woman could speak, David entered the room and gave Max a wet paper towel. The brunette sat up with the help of Kate and started to dab at her face, cleaning off some of the blood. Chloe was fuming at this point.

"Don't you ever _dare_ say that again, Caulfield! You have your whole damn life ahead of you! If I would have died or Kate died, don't even dare _fucking_ say that you'd take your own life because we're gone!" Chloe barked. Max's eyes were wide. She had never heard Chloe speak so angrily, not even with Nathan or David.

"Chloe..." Max breathed. "I... I don't care what you say." Chloe widened her eyes, but then they fired up again. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Max spoke first. "I know what you're gonna say, Chlo. I don't care. If I had lost both of you in the same goddamn week, mind you, I would fucking take my life, no questions asked. The world isn't worth living without you two in it."

Everyone was staring at her in shocked silence. The people outside the door were whispering in surprise.

"Holy shit, the shy girl went crazy."

Max glared at the crowd right as Chloe threw herself at her. Both girls fell to the ground. Right afterwards, Max felt Kate hug her from behind.

"Guys-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Chloe snarled, her eyes shut tight. "You son of a bitch. What would we do if we lost you?"

Max stopped, considering the sentence. She didn't know how to respond. Instead, she held Chloe tightly and felt Kate squeeze her arms around the brunette.

"Can we just go back to my dorm?" Max murmured.

"Sure we can." Chloe nodded. She helped Max stand up, glancing at Kate as well. David shooed away the crowded students in the hall so Max could safely return to her dorm room for now.

"Principal Wells will most likely want to see all three of you soon." David told the girls. They all nodded in understanding, but they just wanted Max to be okay.

The trio started to walk out of the room, with Chloe holding onto Max's hand protectively. Kate had followed behind Max, still wary of the students around her. The brunette noticed this and reached her free hand to Kate, who smiled and gratefully took it. Together, all three headed towards the dorms.

 

 

After some time, the three girls were settled in Max's dorm room, silent. Kate was still shook from her near suicide, and Chloe was scared for Max. The brunette's bleeding had long since stopped, but she felt super weak now. Max's head was on Chloe's lap and she was stretched across the couch. Kate was beside Chloe, fidgeting. The punk rubbed her fingers through Max's hair, trying to relax her friend, but she knew nothing would work right now.

"Why did you save me?" Kate whispered. Max closed her eyes, and then a second later she opened them with determination. Shaking, she lifted herself up on her arms, shoving Chloe away when she tried to help her.

"Don't you understand?" Max murmured, holding her head with one hand. "It's because I fucking love you."

"But how?"

Instead of saying anything, Max lurched forward and planted her lips on Kate's. The blonde's eyes were comically wide, as were Chloe's. After a few seconds, Max moved away, finally losing her balance and falling on Chloe's chest.

"Max..." Kate trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Max cried. Tears flooded down her face and she couldn't look at Kate. "I-I know I shouldn't- it's not normal- your religion-"

"Shut up, Max." Kate told her. The brunette instantly stopped talking. Kate smiled. "I love you too."

"Great, we all love each other." Chloe grinned, pulling the girls into a tight hug.

"W-what?" Kate stuttered, glancing between Max and Chloe.

"Chloe loves you too, Kate." Max smiled. She looked as if she was glowing with happiness. "And Chloe and I love each other very much. This was why we wanted to save you."

"Oh." Kate breathed, looking down at her hands in her lap. The other two girls became nervous at their friend's silence, but Kate faced them with a big smile.

"Okay." She grinned. The girls all smiled and hugged each other, holding the other tight.

"Stay with me tonight." Max told them. "Both of you."

That night, all three girls were huddled on Max's small bed, slightly crushed but nonetheless content as ever in the arms of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I'm hinting at a threeway relationship between them  
> maybe itll happen maybe it wont  
> only time will tell  
> heh, time, get it? :P  
> I'm tired


	107. Dreams of William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Amberprice fanfic for a bit

"Max!" Chloe screamed. She was in her fourteen year old body, but she knew that this was a dream. Max was driving away from her forever, never to return. She was going to Seattle and leaving Chloe behind. Tears streamed out of Chloe's eyes as she watched her best friend fade away. Suddenly, Max turned into William, and a truck crashed into the car.

"DAD!"

"CHLOE!"

Chloe gasped, her eyes wide. She was panting and sweating profusely as she looked around. The girl was in her room, and Rachel had spent the night like she always did. The blonde girl had woke Chloe, fear evident in her eyes.

"Chloe, are you ok?" Rachel asked. Chloe swallowed, still gasping for breath, and nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel murmured, stroking Chloe's hair.

"No." Chloe rasped. "But... can you just hold me? Please?"

The young girl widened her eyes, but agreed to Chloe's request and lay down with her. Chloe held onto Rachel as tight as she could without hurting her friend, while the other blonde held her friend, gently stroking her hair and humming a comforting tune.

Finally, after a few minutes, Chloe fell back asleep, knowing she was safe in Rachel's arms.


	108. Nightmares (In A Dreamworld)

Chloe's fourteen when she has her first nightmare about her father. It's the accident as she envisioned it, over and over and over again.

She woke up alone.

 

 

Chloe's eighteen when she had her millionth nightmare about Rachel. She disappeared weeks ago, and no one knows where she went. The punk knew Rachel wouldn't leave without her.

Right?

She woke up alone.

 

 

Chloe is twenty-two when she has her billionth nightmare about Max. She dreamt about her friend in the Dark Room again, suffering and scared. Panting, Chloe sat up and tried to calm herself down. Beside her, Max shuffled and, half asleep, wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

Chloe smiled.

She wouldn't wake up alone anymore.


	109. Take It All Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning towards the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest LIS fanfic I have ever written

"Max... it's time."

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. But Chloe had made the choice for the brunette, and they both knew there was no other way.

Chloe Price had to die in that bathroom.

           "I'm sorry, Chloe." Max sobbed. "I... I don't wanna do this!"

           "It's okay." Chloe assured, hugging her best friend. "You have to do this. Please."

           "I love you." Max cried, pulling away from the hug. Chloe didn't say anything; instead, she leaned towards Max slowly, her eyes halfway closed already. Max followed, and their lips met in a tragic kiss.

The tornado raged on from the distance, making their kiss even more dramatic and upsetting. They regretfully pulled away, with Chloe backing away from Max.

"And Max Caulfield?" She pointed to the brunette, still stumbling backwards. "Don't you forget about me."

Max's eyes widened. Her vision was replaced with a memory from the alternate reality. Blinking, she willed it away.

           "Never." Max breathed. She turned, slowly, towards the beast over the ocean, focusing on the photo.

_Oh, Chloe, take it back. Please. I don't wanna be this. Please, don't let me be this._

But the photo was beginning to pull her away from that reality and back to the beginning. Before she lost all of her senses, she felt Chloe's hand on her shoulder.

"Max-"

The camera flashed and out came the butterfly photo.

           _Fuck. Fuck! What were you about to say? Chloe, please..._

She paced around impatiently, wanting the day to be over already. After a few minutes, she heard Nathan and Chloe arguing.

           "You don't know who the FUCK I am, or who you're messing around with!" Nathan yelled.

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than..." Chloe's voice trailed off. Max peaked from the corner, watching in shock as Chloe's eyes wandered to the brunette. Then... she smiled.

"Nobody would even miss your punk ass, would they?" The psychotic boy screeched. Chloe winked at Max then, making the younger woman all the more confused.

"Get that gun away from me psycho!" Chloe shouted, pushing Nathan. The gun rang off, and Max fell to the ground, sobbing silently. She expected the pull of time to yank her back to Friday, but nothing happened.

 _What the fuck is going on?_ Max wondered. She dared to peak from behind the stall again, and gasped audibly when she saw Chloe breathing.

_She's... still alive? But how?_

"Chloe!" Max shouted, running over to her injured friend. Sliding down on her knees, she flipped Chloe on her back and applied pressure to the wound.

"Max..." Chloe whispered. She coughed, causing some blood to spray out of her mouth. "You... hella did it."

"What are you talking about?" Max cried.

"I went back... in time with... you..." Chloe breathed. Her eyelids slowly fluttered shut and she sighed, falling unconscious.

"What...?" Max asked to no one in particular. Without warning, David kicked in the door, holding a gun to Nathan. The psychotic boy raised his hands in surrender, sobbing about how 'he didn't mean to' shoot Chloe.

 _Bullshit,_ Max thought. _This asshole shouldn't have had a gun in the first place. He's clearly mentally unstable._

           "Miss Caulfield, What are you- Chloe?!" David gasped. "Medic! We need a medic now!" He snarled at the crowd that had formed outside of the bathroom.

           "Chloe... Chloe..." Max cried. A few people wearing hospital uniforms came in and assisted the dying bluenette.

"Miss, we need to take her to the hospital." One of them said to Max. The brunette just nodded and stood with the help of David. She leaned against him for support, but she could tell David wanted to get to Chloe.

Turning towards the man, Max began to explain what she could.

"Mr. Madsen, I-I have to let you know something." Max began. "Nathan and Mark Jefferson killed Rachel and drugged Kate Marsh. The proof is at the barn owned by Harry Aaron Prescott. Rachel... Rachel's body is in the junkyard. Please, get him out of here. I can't stand him anymore."

"Whoa, slow down missy." David murmured as Samuel walked in. Cops had already arrested Nathan and removed him from the premise. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because I... I lived through it. Jefferson kidnapped and drugged me, tied me up in that fucking bunker in the abandoned barn..." Now, Max was sobbing as she remembered everything she went through.

"What?"

"I'll give you the full version someday. The important thing is you go get the cops to that barn and arrest Jefferson. Please." Max begged.

           "If what you say is true, Max, then he won't get away with this." David answered in a gruff voice. "Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"No, I've got it." Max shook her head. "But thank you. Go catch that bastard."

"Yes sir!" David nodded, jogging out of the bathroom. Max turned to Samuel, who was trying hard to clean up the bloody mess on the floor and walls.

"Samuel is worried. What has happened to the young Max?" He asked, clearly concerned for the brunette.

"I'll... tell you someday, Samuel, but right now I need to process everything and go see Chloe." Max murmured, her hand on her arm.

"But, she was just shot." Samuel said. Max flinched, realizing that this reality was the one she had to stick with. She wasn't going back. Ever.

           "I know." Max breathed, feeling dizzy. "I just want to go wait for her." Samuel nodded, shooing her away so he could clean up. On Max's way out, she barely heard the janitor mumble "poor soul".

           Staggering, Max held onto her head and pushed against the wall for support.

"She has to be okay..." Max whispered to herself. "She has to."

"Max!"

Looking up, the brunette saw Warren running over to her, Kate on his heels.

"Max!" Warren yelled. "Are you okay? Were you hurt? Everyone's saying someone was shot!"

"If I was shot, do you really think I'd still be standing here right now?" Max hissed. She groaned, feeling something drip on her shirt. Looking down, she noticed blood.

_Great, another nosebleed._

           "F-fuck..." Max breathed, falling forward. Warren quickly caught her.

           "Max?"

"Chloe..." Max murmured. "My best friend... Chloe Price. She-she was the one shot."

           "Oh, Max!" Kate gasped. "I hope she'll be okay."

Max said nothing. In her mind, she was replaying that odd moment in her head. Chloe had winked at her. That wasn't how it went before. What was happening now?

"Max?" Kate asked, obviously concerned.

"Warren, can you drive me to the hospital?" Max asked desperately, gripping onto his shirt in a crazed manner. "Please, I-I need to know if she's okay!"

           "Alright, alright!" Warren hushed. "I'll drive you. Kate, are you coming along?"

 _Kate,_ Max realized. She was so blinded by what had happened that she forgot about Kate. Poor Max couldn't save her in the reality she left behind, causing a deep depression within her. Quickly, wide eyed, she moved to Kate and hugged her tightly.

"Kate... Kate..." Max whimpered. The Christian girl hugged Max back, though not as tightly. She was confused.

"Max, what's going on?" Kate asked.

           "I'm just... I'm just s-so happy you're here." Max cried. A sudden pain rushed through her hand up to her head, making her grunt and fall to her knees. Both Warren and Kate quickly fell as well, holding onto Max.

"Max, we gotta get you to the hospital. You're hurt!" Warren exclaimed.

           "Just take me there." Max hissed, holding her head with her left hand. Her right hand rested on Kate's shoulder, feeling to make sure the blonde was real and this wasn't a fucked up dream.

_If you're reading this, it means you're DEAD. Fuck you, Jefferson._

"Max, come on." Warren whispered. "I can drive you."

"Kate comes too." Max said.

"Max, I can't just leave-"

"Please." Max sobbed, looking up at her friend desperately. "Please."

"Okay." Kate nodded, helping the brunette stand. Warren led both girls out to the parking lot carefully. After loading into the car, Warren sped out of the parking lot. Max yelled at Warren to drive faster.

"Max, if I go any faster, I'm gonna get pulled over!" Warren argued.

           "Warren, just-" Her head suddenly burst in pain. Crying out, she leaned into Kate, holding onto her friend for dear life. "Fuck!"

           "Max! What's wrong?" Kate asked, fearful.

"I... I'm okay." Max breathed, blood flowing out of her nose. "Shit..."

"Max, seriously, you need help." Warren stated, driving faster to the hospital.

"Not until I know Chloe is alive." Max hissed from the backseat. "I went through hell and back for that woman. She will be alive."

"Max, what happened to you?" Warren asked.

"I..." Max murmured. "I can't tell you. Maybe one day, but right now, I need Chloe. I need to explain to her that... that..."

"You love her." Kate said.

"How did you...?" Max murmured, looking up with wide eyes.

"Your eyes give it away." Kate answered. "And you look like you've been through a lot. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now." Max mumbled. "Later, for sure, but right now, I have to make sure that everything I did... wasn't for nothing."

"Okay." Warren whispered. "We're here."

Before the boy could even think about parking, Max opened the door and jumped out. Kate quickly followed, concerned for Max.

           "Max!" Kate yelled. The brunette stopped and turned to the blonde, tears in her eyes.

"Please..." Max begged. "I have to see Chloe."

"And we will. Come on, let's ask the lady at the desk." Kate pointed inside. Max nodded, still trying to comprehend the whole situation. She ran up to the desk with Kate, out of breath.

"Can I help y-"

"Chloe Price!" Max shouted. Embarrassed, she cleared her throat and asked politely but desperately, "Chloe Price? Where is she?"

           "Are you of kin?" The woman asked.

"I-I'm her best friend." Max answered, shaking.

"Miss, your nose is bleeding." The lady said, concerned. "Do you need-"

"I just need to make sure Chloe is alive. Please." Max said.

"I'm sorry, but all I can tell you is that she's in surgery." She answered.

"Will she... will she..." Max trailed off, looking down.

"Will she be okay?" Kate asked, hugging Max from behind.

"Unfortunately, I don't know that." The lady sighed. "Are her parents here?"

           "I-I don't know." Max glanced around, not seeing Joyce nor David. "I'll- I'll call t-them."

Turning around and whipping her phone out of her pocket, she dialed Joyce's number.

           After a few rings, someone picked up.

           "Hello?" Joyce answered. "Who is this?"

           Fuck. Max realized. I forgot I haven't even met up with Joyce yet. Dammit!

"Joyce, it's... it's Max."

"Max?" Joyce asked. A sudden gasp could be heard. "Max Caulfield? Why, it's about damn time you called. Chloe's been missin' you like crazy! Do you want me to go get h-"

"Joyce, that's why I'm calling." Max cringed at the situation. She left the family for five whole years, never called or texted, and the first thing she does in five years of silence is call Joyce to tell her that her daughter might be dead.

"Joyce, I..." Max sniffed, tears streaming down her face. Was it possible to cry so much in such a short amount of time that your eyes begin hurting? "Chloe... Chloe got shot. A-at Blackwell." An audible gasp could be heard on the other line. Kate rested a hand on Max's shoulder for comfort. "S-she's in surgery. I... I don't know if she's gonna be okay." By now, Max was sobbing, leaning into Kate for support. "T-they won't give me any information, so... I don't know what's going on. I-I'm sorry that this is how we had to talk again but..."

           "It's alright, Max." Joyce whispered. "David's here, I'm comin' to the hospital, okay? Did someone drive you?"

"M-my friend Warren. I-I'm with another friend, Kate." Max answered. "Please, get down here."

"I'm comin', honey." Joyce murmured solemnly. Max hung up the phone and turned to hug Kate. By now, Warren had entered the building and sat in the waiting area, where Kate guided Max to. The trio sat down, with Kate and Warren on either side of Max. The brunette brought her legs up on the seat and wrapped her arms around them, hiding her face with her knees. Her friends looked at each other, feeling helpless, but promised Max to be there for her.

Soon, Joyce arrived with David, crying and demanding to know where her daughter was.

           "Ma'am, all I know is that she's in surgery." The woman told her.

Max only looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was David.

"A word, please?" He asked. Max nodded, stretching her legs out carefully and standing. She followed the man outside of the building.

"How did you know about everything?" He asked her once they were outside.

"I was there." Max answered. "I lived through it."

"But they didn't find any photos of you down there." David said. "So what were you doing down there, missy?"

"Will you stop suspecting everyone?" Max hissed, angry. David flinched. "You suspect Kate, you suspect me, you accuse everyone of shit they didn't do! You have files of Rachel Amber and Kate Marsh in your garage, along with photos of me!"

"How the hell do you know this?" David growled.

"Because I've been there!" Max screamed, drawing attention from a few people. Whispering, she began to explain a short version of her story.

"Long story short, David, I lived this entire week once already." Max murmured. "I can time travel. Like, rewind time and shit. It was... insane. Chloe nearly died multiple times, you saved me from the Dark Room, and Jefferson would have killed me if you didn't come in when you did." She sobbed. "I've been through hell and back, and I'm still alive. The only thing that matters to me now... is Chloe. That's why I came back. She begged me to come back to the beginning of the week to let her die so Arcadia could be saved."

"Saved from what?" David asked.

"A gigantic tornado that was caused by me. It was all my fault." Max whimpered. "Please... I have to see Chloe."

David, completely in shock, just nodded and guided Max back inside where Joyce was. Kate and Warren were talking to the woman, clearly trying to comfort her.

Suddenly, Max felt dizzy once she approached the three. Holding a hand to her forehead, she glanced around, her vision fading. She felt blood flow down from her nose, reminding her of the junkyard. Sighing, she fell to the ground, barely feeling Kate and Joyce catch her.

 

 

Max groaned as she opened her eyes, feeling weak and exhausted. She looked around, squinting her eyes against the white blinding room.

The Dark Room.

Sweating and gasping for breath, Max began fighting against her tiredness, desperate to get out of Jefferson's grasp.

"Max!" A voice yelled. The brunette cried out when she was pinned down by her wrists and ankles. "Max!"

Gasping, Max's eyes flipped open. Panting, she quickly looked around the room, feeling a sense of relief when she saw Joyce and Kate nearby. Several doctors and nurses had Max pinned down.

"Let go of my wrists." Max begged, tears in her eyes. Flashbacks of Jefferson's kidnapping entered her mind, causing her to flinch away from everyone.

"Let her wrists go." David ordered. He was still in his security uniform and standing next to Joyce. The doctors hesitated but obliged. Max sighed in relief and relaxed in the bed.

"What... what happened?" She asked, looking up at David.

"You passed out, Max." Kate answered, standing next to Max. "We got scared. Do you know what happened?"

"I... I don't know..." Max mumbled. "I just want to see Chloe. Please, tell me she's alive."

"She's out of surgery and resting." One of the doctors answered. Tears rolled down Max's face and she let her mouth form the biggest smile she's ever done in the past five years. Falling back into her pillow, she stared at the ceiling, happy.

"Thank god." She whispered shakily. "She's alive. She's alive. She's alive."

Kate rubbed her shoulder for comfort while a couple of the nurses checked on Max's vitals.

"She'll be okay, Max." Kate murmured. The brunette just nodded.

"Can..." Max rasped, all attention going on her. "Can I go see her...?"

The doctor hesitated, but agreed. They removed the needles and patches from Max's face and arms, curious when the brunette paled and flinched.

"Are you alright miss?" A nurse asked.

"Y-yeah." Max swallowed, grabbing onto Kate's hand when she stood up. The brunette grabbed her bag from a nearby chair and allowed Kate and Warren to guide her out.

A few minutes later and she was standing outside of Chloe's hospital room. Her heart was beating so fast. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door and allowed Joyce and David in first. Cautiously, she followed them inside, with Warren and Kate right behind her.

Chloe was lying on the hospital bed, eyes closed and unconscious. A tube went down her throat to help her breathe, and Max could tell that the bluenette was shirtless beneath the covers. She guessed that Chloe had bandages wrapped around her, at least.

Max stood by the door, wide eyed. Tears rushed down her face and she subconsciously fell to her knees.

"Chloe..." Max sobbed "Chloe. Chloe. I... Chloe... I'm so sorry..."

"This isn't your fault, sweetie," Joyce murmured, bending down to comfort her.

"Yes it is!" Max screeched. "This- Chloe got shot because of me!"

"Max?" Warren asked.

"I shouldn't have gone back..." Max wailed. "I could have figured out another way to-"

Everyone looked up in surprise as they heard a cough. They saw Chloe's eyes wide, and she was freaking out from the tube down her throat.

"Easy, Chloe!" David yelled, trying to pin her wrists down. Muffled gagging could be heard, and Max knew Chloe was in pain.

"Breath through your nose!" Joyce ordered. Chloe quickly did as she was told and composed herself, glancing around as much as she could.

She nodded slightly towards Kate and Warren, obviously wondering who they were. Before she could get an answer, Max stood up shakily.

"Chloe...?" Max whispered desperately. The punk's eyes widened in realization, but then she smiled. She used her hands to signal for a notebook and pencil. Max quickly got both for her friend, nervous. Trying her best, Chloe wrote with shaky hands. Max watched her, confused to what her friend was jotting down. When Chloe handed her the notebook, Max read the sentence. Her face paled.

"Max?" Joyce asked, concerned.

"Chloe..." Max breathed. "Is... is this true?" She rested her hand on her head in stress and confusion.

Chloe nodded.

The paper said _'I traveled in time with you.'_

"Can... can you write more?" Max asked, looking over at her friend. The bluenette just took the notebook back and began scribbling. Everyone was silent for the few minutes that Chloe wrote until she handed the notebook back to Max. Carefully, the brunette read it.

_'You might not remember, but right before you... teleported, I touched your shoulder and somehow came back with you. When I... came to, I guess, I thought that if I just moved a little from Nathan's gun then it wouldn't be so fatal? Shit, Max, I was so scared. I could have fucked up everything so much worse. I'm so sorry. Maybe... maybe this will stop the storm?'_

Wide eyed, Max stared at Chloe, only to find her... crying.

"Chloe...?" Max whispered.

The punk held her hand out for the notebook. Max gave it to her and watched as she hesitated to start writing.

After another few minutes, Chloe handed the notebook back to Max, closing her eyes and sighing.

The note said to read it aloud. Clearing her throat, Max began.

"Joyce... Mom, I'm sorry for always treating you like shit. You didn't deserve my tantrums, especially after Dad died. Still, you've managed to fight through and be strong when I couldn't."

"David," Max cleared her throat again, feeling emotional. "I'm sorry that I treated you so harshly in the beginning, but you did deserve it. You _did_ abuse me, after all, but... for now, I won't treat you like shit."

"And Max..." The brunette's voice became bubbly with tears. She sniffed and wiped the stains on her face away before continuing. "Max... I've always loved you, and could find no reason to hate you, even after you left. What you did this morning was... hella insane, but I'm so proud of you for moving forward and... Giving me another shot. Stay strong. I... I love you..."

When she was finished, Max let her tears fall freely on the paper. She fell to the ground, sobbing loudly. On one hand, she was emotional because of the note she had just read, and on the other hand, she was extremely exotic that Chloe was alive. That's all she wanted.

 

 

A dozen hours passed by, with David being the first to leave and Warren following him soon after. Kate had to leave around nine in the afternoon, leaving only Max and Joyce with Chloe. The blonde woman was asleep in a nearby chair, with Max sitting on a chair beside Chloe's hospital bed. The punk had fallen asleep by now, but Max stayed awake, scared to sleep for multiple reasons. Sighing, Max leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"So..." She murmured. "I know you can't hear me. And I know I'm talking to myself, but shut up, it helps calm me down. "Uh, well... I don't want to sleep because I don't want to leave you. I want to be awake when you wake up again. Also, I'm... I'm scared of the nightmares. I didn't tell you before, but when I passed out on the beach, I had this... fucked up nightmare sequence. I... some alternate... version of me talked to Jefferson and... Said things I would never imagine saying. Afterwards, I... I was set in some fucked up horror movie shit. All of the men in Arcadia Bay that I've become acquainted with we're trying to capture me for... something." Max whispered. She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees as she faced the floor, her hair covering most of her face. Sniffing from emotion, she blinked her tears away and continued.

"Jefferson, Frank, Wells, even fucking Warren were there. They were all terrorizing me, and it was terrible.

"I... I was in the Dark Room again, and you were there, making out with other people. Huh, so insecure." Max shook her head and chuckled at herself. "Nathan, Victoria, Warren... it was insane. Then... after the disgusting male stalker part, I went through a... heh, literal memory lane with us ever since we reunited on Monday. Or, last week, which technically never happened and we didn't actually meet last week and... Ugh, time travel is confusing as hell." Max laughed lightly. "Anyway, I woke up and... well, you know the rest, I suppose.

"I... also didn't tell you the Dark Room, did I?" Max asked to no one in particular. "I... went through absolute hell, Chloe. I had to go through multiple photos and jump through so many realities... I wish none of that ever happened. But... if it had to happen to get to where I... where we are now... I would do everything all over again if it meant you could be alive." Max whispered, sniffling again.

A muffled yell was heard, and Max looked up and saw Chloe awake and absolute pissed off. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Chloe..." Max whimpered, realizing her best friend had just heard everything she said. Chloe, still clearly upset, grabbed the notebook and pen near her and frantically wrote on it.

A moment passed and Chloe shoved the paper to Max, watching her angrily.

The paper read _'don't EVER say that shit again, max. that bastard deserves to rot in hell for what he did to you, don't you dare say you'd go through that bullshit for me again'._

"I... Chloe..." Max whined, looking desperately at the punk.

"Girls?"

Both women looked over and saw Joyce just waking up, rubbing her eyes. "Are y'all okay?"

"Joyce, I-" Max cut herself off, glancing sideways. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Chloe?" Joyce asked, turning her attention to her daughter. "Why are you crying?"

Chloe slowly wrote on the notebook. Handing it to Joyce, her mother silently read it. After a moment, Joyce looked solemnly up at Max.

"Is it true?" She rasped with a bubbly voice. Confused, Max just stared at the older woman in confusion. "You were kidnapped?"

Max paled. Her eyes widened as she looked over at Chloe in disbelief and horror.

"Max!" Joyce demanded. "Is this true?"

"Y-yes." Max murmured. "I... My professor, Mark Jefferson, drugged and kidnapped me. It was so horrible." She shuddered.

"Oh, God, Max, I'm so sorry." The woman said sadly. "Is... is that why Chloe is crying?"

"Yeah." Max whispered, holding onto Chloe's hand carefully. The bluenette squeezed it tightly, not wanting to let go.

Suddenly, a nurse walked in, slightly surprised to see them still there.

"Excuse me, ma'am," She nodded at Joyce. "But visiting hours are over. I'm sorry, but you'll have to go home."

Joyce sniffled and nodded, understanding. "My husband is my ride; I'll have to wait a while for him to get here."

"That's alright." The nurse smiled. She looked at Max. "Ma'am, you're also going to have to leave."

Max didn't want to, she really didn't want to, but she knew she had to. Before she could even stand up, Chloe tightened her grip on her hand, forcing her to stay.

"Chloe..." Max murmured. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay? I promise."

The punk hesitated, but finally loosened her grip on the brunette. Max smiled softly, leaning forward and placing her lips on Chloe's forehead. The bluenette closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of Max on her. Too soon was she gone, waving as she walked out.

Max stumbled a bit, exhausted. She yawned, nearly walking into a doctor. Embarrassed, she apologized quickly, following Joyce to the waiting room.

"Sweetheart, why don't you stay over at my house tonight?" Joyce asked. "You can stay in Chloe's room."

Chloe's room, Max repeated in her head, feeling lightheaded. The last time she was there was before they found Rachel's body, when all hell broke loose. Feeling sweaty, Max nodded, unable to speak. Joyce was already on the phone with David, asking him to pick them up. The brunette went to a nearby chair and sat down, feeling relief but sadness at the same time.

"Chloe's alive." Max breathed, leaning her head back and staring at the ceiling. "She's alive. That's all that matters."

 

 

About an hour passes and the trio is back at the Price house. It was almost midnight by now, and everyone was beyond exhausted. Max nearly fell over, drained from everything that had happened. She didn't remember sleeping since that night after the pool. The brunette felt weird being there. It wasn't the same without Chloe.

 _Stop,_ Max told herself. _Chloe is alive. She isn't dead. She'll be home soon._

"Make yourself at home, sweetheart." Joyce told her. "David and I will be... trying to sleep." She sighed. "Sorry, Max, I'm still overwhelmed by everything."

"I completely understand, Joyce." Max murmured. "I'm so sorry about all of this."

"It's not your fault." The woman said sternly. "Get to bed, honey, alright? We can visit Chloe again in the morning."

"O-okay." Max nodded, following the adults up the stairs. She suddenly felt extremely lightheaded. Quickly grabbing onto the railing, she felt her legs give out. Joyce and David whipped around in surprise.

"Max!" Joyce yelled, scared. She carefully leaned down to the brunette, holding her by the shoulders.

"I'm okay." Max breathed. "I'm just tired."

"Max, hold still." David ordered. He bent down and picked the brunette up bridal style, carrying her to Chloe's room.

"Max, your nose is bleeding." David murmured. The brunette rested her fingers under her nose, glad it wasn't that much blood.

"It's okay, this is normal." Max assured sadly. "Just a side effect from everything I went through."

David didn't seem convinced, but he set the brunette down on Chloe's bed and went out of the room with Joyce.

"Call if you need anything." Joyce told her. She nodded. The older woman shut the door softly, and Max collapsed on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She knew it would be difficult to fall asleep, but before she knew it, she was out.

 

 

Max blinked open her eyes, a little surprised to see it was early morning. She didn't have any nightmares. That was... weird. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts wandered to Chloe, and the fact that the impossible had happened.

"She's alive." Max breathed like a mantra. She guessed this would be her thing for a while.

A sudden knock at the door startled Max back into reality, and she watched as the door opened to reveal Joyce.

"Hey, sweetheart," She murmured. "We're gonna go visit Chloe. You comin'?"

"Of course." Max nodded. Joyce smiled softly and left the room. The brunette sighed and sat up, rubbing a hand through her hair. She stretched and yawned, then stood and grabbed her bag from Chloe's desk. Rushing out, she met Joyce and David in the garage. The car was already started with David prepared to drive off.

Max quickly hopped in the backseat and buckled her seatbelt, desperate to see Chloe.

The car ride to the hospital was too long for Max. What if something happened to Chloe? What if she was in trouble? What if Chloe was dying again? What if-

Max began breathing heavily, and she realized she was having a panic attack. Before it got to the point where David and Joyce noticed, a flash of a doe appeared in her mind and her panic attack faded.

"Rachel..." Max breathed, her eyes widening.

"Did you say something, honey?" Joyce asked. Max blushed, feeling awkward.

"N-no, I didn't." Max stuttered. Joyce glances at her skeptically, but didn't question her any further.

About a half an hour passed, and the adults were at the hospital, already heading towards Chloe's room.

Max jogged there, getting scolded by a nearby nurse. Honestly, she didn't care, so she kept going. Once she reached the room, she panted, and then opened the door carefully.

Chloe lay on the bed, wide awake and seemingly bored. The tube that was on her the day before was now gone, replaced with oxygen tubes.

"Hey hippie." Chloe rasped, smiling.

"Limit your talking," The nurse beside Chloe told her. The punk nodded, holding out her arms for Max.

Crying, the brunette flung herself onto Chloe, holding her tightly.

"Ow! Shit, Max, loosen up a little." Chloe grunted. Embarrassment took over Max, and she let go of Chloe, apologizing. "No big deal." She responded. "Anyway, about yesterday..."

"Chloe!"

Everyone looked at the doorway and say Joyce and David, smiling brightly. Joyce ran over to her daughter and hugged her, being careful. David nodded in Chloe's direction, feeling awkward.

"I'll leave you be." The nurse smiled, walking to the door. "If you need anything, just press the button on your remote." She pointed at the small shape with a few buttons on it which was connected by wires to inside the wall behind the bed. The punk just looked at her. The nurse then took her leave, leaving the family in the room.

"Chloe... you're okay..." Max breathed, tears rushing down her face.

"Max..." Chloe whispered. "You have to tell them."

"A-about what?" Max asked, afraid of the obvious answer.

"About your power." Chloe murmured. "Max, I... you have to let them know. You've already confused them enough."

Max hesitated, but knew what Chloe said was true. She already told David about her power, and she revealed a lot to him. Sighing, she turned to Chloe's parents.

"Guys, you might want to have tissues ready. This is gonna be a long ass day."

 

 

"You can time travel?" Joyce asked. She and David were sitting on two chairs by the door, with Max sitting in a chair that was pushed next to Chloe's hospital bed.

"Yes." Max answered. "And, like I said, I went through absolute hell for this woman, and I'd do everything all over again to save her."

"I told you not to say that." Chloe whispered. "Don't put yourself in danger." The punk reached over and grabbed Max's left hand, squeezing it.

"Says the delinquent who put herself in life threatening situations almost daily." Max spat. Chloe flinched, and the brunette looked at her friend sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I've just... been through so much."

"I know." Chloe murmured.

"So that's how you knew about Jefferson." David said, crossing his arms. "You were there."

Max stiffened at the name. Her eyes were wide and she felt pale and sweaty. Flashbacks of being in the Dark Room flew through her mind. Jefferson came at her with a syringe and-

"Max."

Max was gasping. Chloe's voice brought her back to reality.

"Chloe..." Max breathed, getting up and hugging her friend. The two stayed like that for a few moments before Max sat back down, face wet and flushed. She quickly wiped her eyes before facing Chloe's parents again.

"Yes, I was there. Chloe and I first discovered it using clues from Frank, Nathan, and David. We... saw the binder with Rachel's pictures in it." Chloe tightened her grip on Max's hand then. "I... I saw my friend Kate's pictures too. It was horrible. And... And..." She sniffled, hesitant to go on. She continued anyway. "I was kidnapped, and Chloe was shot by Jefferson. I woke up in the Dark Room, but he wasn't there, so I was able to jump through photos to find out what happened while I was drugged. It was... terrible." She shuddered. "I was so scared, especially without Chloe. The storm had already started by then, so... when David came to rescue me, I was able to use Jefferson's car to drive to the diner where Warren was. He still had that photo, so I traveled through it and was able to go back to before Chloe died. Then... well, you know the rest. But I just want to say one last thing.

"I nearly died for your daughter." Max said. "I don't think I've ever loved someone this much before. And... I would... if it came down to it..." Max huffed in frustration. Everyone looked at her, confused. Max's face and neck was beet red by now. She stood up, taking the family by surprise. Turning around, she faced Chloe.

"Chloe, you know that I would die for you in a heartbeat. Even though I didn't call or text for five years and left you the way I did..." Max trailed off, crying. She took a deep breath to compose herself and continued. "But... despite everything... I still fell in love with you."

"What...?" Chloe breathed. "Max, how can you-" Chloe widened her eyes when she got cut off by Max's lips on hers. It was a short kiss, but one that felt magical. When Max pulled back, she rested her forehead against Chloe's, tears flowing down her face.

"That's how." Max whispered. She stood up straight and faced Joyce and David, whose eyes were wide. "I'm in love with her."

"But... how?" David asked. "I mean, you left her for-"

"I know." Max closed her eyes, clenching onto Chloe's hand. She looked down at her friend, who was staring at her curiously. "I know that I left her, and I know that she suffered and I know I didn't help anything. But the week we spent together was... insane, and fun, and amazing, and wonderful... I ventured through time and space to be with her. I could have died so many times. I... even William had to..." Max squeezed her eyes shut, realizing she was rambling too much now. "I love Chloe."

Joyce smiled. "I knew it. Ever since you two were kids, you would always look at each other the way William and I did. I just knew somethin' was there."

Chloe grinned, yanking Max's arm. Wide eyed, Max's lips landed on Chloe's. It was shorter than the one the shared previously.

"This is probably so awkward for them." Chloe giggled. "I love you too, nerd. How could I not?"

"But I... I left you..." Max whimpered.

"But you came back." Chloe told her, shaking Max's arm. "You came back."

Max grinned, feeling overwhelmingly happy. The love of her life also loved her as well? It seemed too good to be true, but Max embraced the giddy feeling.

Suddenly, a doctor walked into the room, smiling. Everyone turned and looked at her, hopeful.

"Hello!" She waved. "My name is Hannah and this is my assistant Ashly." She directed to the female beside her. "It says here that Chloe Price suffered a gunshot to the stomach, but it wasn't as fatal as predicted." Joyce sighed in relief. "With that being said, she's free to go home! Just make sure she rests up and doesn't rip the stitches." She turned to Chloe. "If there's any burning pain in your stomach, call nine-one-one immediately. Even if it turns out to be nothing major, still call for help, okay?" The punk nodded, a bit nervous but excited to finally leave. "We also were able to successfully wash your clothes, so you don't need to worry about borrowing any from here." Hannah pointed to the small pile of clothes Ashly had. The short haired woman smiled and handed them to Joyce.

"Anyway," Continued Hannah. "You're now allowed to leave if you wish. Please be safe!"

"Thank you." Joyce nodded to them. They smiled back. Hannah walked over to Max.

"And there's the Everyday Hero herself!" Max gazed at the doctor, confused. "You save this woman's life. If she didn't touch your shoulder when she did, she'd be dead."

Max paled, staring at the doctor in disbelief. "W-what?"

"I know what happened." Hannah murmured. "It happened to my best friend, Ashly, as well. Believe it or not, I was just like you at your age. To be that young again..." She sighed, and then smiled at the brunette. "Don't put too much thought into this, okay? Just know that you won't ever have to endure that hell again. You and Chloe are safe." With that, she exited the room with Ashly, leaving the family and Max alone.

"Max?" Chloe asked.

"I'm alright." Max assured. "I'm fine."

"Let's get you dressed sweetie." Joyce murmured, looking down at the freshly cleaned clothes. Immediately, Chloe blushed.

"I-I can dress myself!" She argued.

"At Least let max stay with you, then." Joyce ordered.

"...Fine." Chloe agreed. "Just... wait for us by the desk, okay?"

The married couple nodded, leaving the room.

There was a long awkward silence for a while before Max spoke up.

"Do-do you need any help?" She asked, feeling a blush creeping up from her neck.

"I can dress myself." Chloe told her, though not harshly. She sat up, looking down at herself. There were bandages all around her side, obviously covering the wound. She was in a normal hospital gown. Chloe pushed herself up, grunting in pain. She tried standing, but she let out a yell from the ache. Max held onto Chloe's shoulders, feeling scared. The punk sat back down carefully, smiling slyly at the brunette.

"Guess I do need help." Chloe laughed.

 

 

A few hours passed, and Max and Chloe were back at the Price house, relaxing on the couch. David and Joyce were in the kitchen, preparing food together.

"How are you feeling?" Max asked, leaning against her... friend? Girlfriend? She was so confused with this.

"Like I got shot." Chloe chuckled. She wrapped an arm around Max, holding her close. "But I'm alright. No pain."

"Good." Max smiled. Joyce walked over to the young women, smiling softly.

"Girls, I made you some eggs and bacon for dinner." She said. Both of the girls smiled brightly. The mother laughed and brought the food in, then joined David at the table.

Chloe tried to stand, but she couldn't on her own. Fortunately, Max held onto her and guided her to the chair. The family sat together, smiling through their dinner as they shared stories from the week that never existed.

 

 

About two weeks passed, and Chloe was nearly fully healed. No problems occurred with her wound, which was surprising but also relieving.

The girls had the house to themselves that night, as Joyce was working the night shift at the diner and David had his job at Blackwell, even though classes were still cancelled until further notice.

Max was lounging on Chloe's bed, with her girlfriend next to her. They were content with just lying there, knowing the other was safe and alive with them.

Chloe unexpectedly leaned towards the brunette and kissed her. Max melted into it, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck. Chloe took the lead with this, kissing down Max's neck and collarbone, bringing out a small moan of pleasure from the younger girl. Max's hands traveled up Chloe's tank top, resting on her breasts. Chloe broke the kiss after a moment.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked breathlessly.

"I... I want to do it." Max stated. "Please, I... fucking hell, Chloe, it's driving me insane."

"Damn, you're hardcore Max." Chloe grinned, face flushed. She began kissing Max again while slowly taking Max's shirt off. The brunette all but yanked Chloe's tank top off, throwing it across the room. The punk unclipped Max's bra and stared in awe.

"Hey, uh, everything, y’know, okay?" Max asked awkwardly, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah!" Chloe nodded. "Yeah, uh, hella okay! I just really, really want to..." She trailed off, looking conflicted.

"Want to what?" Max asked, confused.

"Well, I..." Chloe didn't finish her sentence; instead, she placed her mouth on Max's nipple, grazing it with her tongue. The brunette gasped and let out a short moan of approval. Panting slightly, Max shakily unclipped Chloe's bra and dropped it beside the bed. The bluenette's hands began traveling downward to Max's crotch, but the brunette caught them before they could do anything.

"Uh, shouldn't we like, get naked first?" Max mumbled, glancing away. Her face was red from embarrassment.

"Do you want to stop?" Chloe asked.

"What? No!" Max yelled. She cleared her throat. "No, I just... I don't know. I'd rather not have sex while still in my pants."

Chloe smirked and unbuttoned her own pants, sliding them down while Max did the same. The punk crawled seductively over to Max, looking at her with lidded eyes.

"You ready for the best night of your life, Caulfield?" Chloe asked slyly.

"Uh huh." Max nodded dumbly, unable to say anything else. Chloe chuckled before climbing off the bed and yanking Max by her legs. Her eyes widened when she realized what she was about to experience.

Chloe pulled Max's underwear down and threw them to the side, quickly taking off her own underwear as well. Licking her lips, she kissed the inside of Max's thighs, causing short gasps from the younger girl. Max's legs shook, and she knew Chloe could tell, but she didn't say anything. The brunette wondered if this was actually happening, or if it was a fucked up dream, but her thoughts came to a stop when she felt Chloe's tongue inside her. She threw her head back in shock and pleasure, moaning deeply. Subconsciously, Max wrapped her legs around Chloe's head, causing her girlfriend to be pushed further into Max's heat. She grabbed Chloe's hair in bunches, moaning when she felt her flick her tongue on her clit. Suddenly, she felt Chloe insert a finger inside of her, and that was when Max swore she would be content if she died right then and there. Chloe's finger combined with her tongue Max Max's stomach do somersaults.

"Fuck, Chloe!" Max hissed, moaning in delight. The punk wrapped her lips around Max's clit and sucked on it, dragging out a throaty moan from the woman.

"Fuck, Chloe..." Max gasped. "I'm... I'm gonna..."

Chloe didn't respond as she dipped her tongue back into Max's sex, licking feverishly. The brunette moaned uncontrollably, gripping onto Chloe's hair. The world suddenly went white and she felt her legs tremble. Panting, she watched her girlfriend climb up to her face and kiss her. Max could taste herself on Chloe's lips, feeling weak and tired.

"How'd it go?" Chloe whispered.

"Hella wowsers, girlfriend." Max grinned.

"Your turn."

The punk smirked. "Fuck, Max, if I would have known you would do this I would have a- _aaaahhhh..."_ Chloe moaned, trailing off as Max licked her nipple. The brunette used her hand to squeeze Chloe's unoccupied breast, making the bluenette release a throaty moan. The younger girl kissed Chloe's nipple, and then began kissing down the punk's body. Chloe braced herself, but the brunette stopped above her crotch, making Chloe let out a pitiful whine.

"I've... This is my first time, so I'm sorry if I can't make you... y'know..." Max looked anywhere but Chloe, completely embarrassed but desperate to make her girlfriend feel like she felt.

"That's okay." Chloe assured, panting. "Just... _fuck_ , just do something down there."

"Aye aye." Max smirked, leaning down and kissing above Chloe's crotch. The punk released a grunt in response. Max looked up at Chloe with seductive, lidded eyes, making the punk growl.

"Max." She groaned, frowning. "Please."

Max didn't say anything. Her head ducked into Chloe's crotch and she began licking her clit. She moved her tongue in small, quick circles around it, making Chloe groan in delight. Max smirked, shoving a finger inside of her lover. The bluenette let out a gasp in surprise.

"You are getting hella bold, sista." Chloe chuckled, gripping Max's hair in her fists. "F-fuck..."

Max slid another finger inside of Chloe, still making circles around the punk's clit. The brunette pushed her fingers as far as she could and motioned them as if beckoning someone to come to her. Chloe's hands went wild, gripping onto whatever was in range: Max's hair, the bedsheets, the pillow above her.

"Fuck, Max..." Chloe breathed. "Max... I'm gonna... ugh, fuck!"

Max popped her head up, climbing quickly up to her girlfriend, still working her fingers. The brunette placed her lips on Chloe's, immediately mixing tongues. Chloe moaned into the younger girl's mouth, furrowing her eyebrows. With a scream into Max's mouth, Chloe came on Max's hand. After a few moments, Chloe fell limp, still panting. Max sat up, looking at her fingers thoughtfully. She stared at Chloe with what could only be described as 'bedroom eyes' and shoved her fingers into her own mouth. Chloe's face was beet red, her eyes wide.

"Damn..." Chloe breathed. "I guess Warren never did stand a chance, huh?"

"Never did." Max murmured, snuggling herself against the bluenette. She closed her eyes, kissing Chloe's collarbone. "Never will."

They fell asleep quickly, wrapped up in each other's arms.

 

 

The next morning, Chloe was the first to wake, smiling when she saw a naked Max beside her. She looked down and realized she was naked and that it was morning which meant her mother was home.

"Shit." She cursed, jumping up and quickly getting dressed in clean clothes. "Shit shit shit shit shit."

A sudden knock at her door startled her, and she realized that Max was only halfway covered on her bed. Panicking, she pulled the covers until they covered Max completely. Opening the door, she saw her mother standing there.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Joyce smiled. "I just wanted to say that I'm going into the diner for work soon, Sharon called in again. Poor thing caught the stomach flu." She shook her head in sympathy. "There’re some pancakes down stairs for y'all, if you're feeling up to it."

"Yeah, s-sure." Chloe murmured. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

"I don't think it takes that long to get dressed."

"I... am dressed?" Chloe shrugged, confused.

"Well, you, but not Max." Her mom pointed behind her to the brunette who was sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Chloe...?" Max rasped, her voice groggy. When she looked up and saw Joyce, she shrieked and hid herself under the blankets.

"Mom, I-"

"I know, I know." Joyce held her hands up in defense. "You're both adults and are free to do whatever y'all want. Just make sure the door is locked next time. I saw too much."

Chloe's face was beet red.

"Mom, holy shit." Chloe cursed, staring down at the floor, wishing it would just swallow her whole.

"I'm not here to scold you." Joyce murmured, a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I just want to say that I'm proud of you for finally finding someone that could love you as much as you love her. Now, get dressed and head down for breakfast, ok?"

With that, she walked out of the room, shutting the door.

"Max, you can come out now." Chloe called. The brunette peaked out from under the covers, eyes still wide.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry for that." Max wailed. She sounded like it was genuinely her fault.

"Max, no, it wasn't you. Besides, she knew once she got home. It wasn't your fault." Chloe told her. "Ok, get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs, deal?"

"You owe me." Max grumbled, standing up and stretching before finding her underwear.

"Oh?" Chloe playfully said, smirking. "And last night wasn't enough?"

Max walked over to Chloe, still mostly naked, and grabbed her by her tank top.

"You," She said, face inching closer to Chloe's. "Are going to get rammed so fucking hard for this morning. Get ready for round two soon, biatch."

She continued getting dressed, leaving Chloe standing there, eyes wide in bewilderment, but slight arousal.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, just you wait, Caulfield." Chloe grinned devilishly. "Round two is gonna be the best day of your god damn life."

"Try me." Max hissed, yanking her shirt down. She walked to the door, slapping Chloe's ass on the way. Before she left the room, Max turned around and faced Chloe. "Oh, and if you could, don't forget to find a sharpie so I can write 'WE HAD SEX' on your forehead." She snickered. Chloe fumed, stomping after her.

"GOD DAMN IT CAULFIELD, I WILL FUCK YOU UP."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some easter eggs in here! Can you find them all?
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a full list ^.^
> 
> Take It All Back –Koethe  
> I don’t wanna be this. Please, don’t let me be this. –Overexposed, Riley Hawke  
> Ouroboros references (Chloe goes back with Max, Chloe stops midsentence before getting shot, etc.)  
> Nurses Hannah and Ashly is a reference to Max and Chloe’s actual voice actresses, Hannah Telle and Ashly Burch.  
> Nine in the afternoon- P!ATD reference but it was unintentional


	110. It's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do more with this, but I never got the chance and I didn't want an unfinished fanfic sitting in my notes so enjoy lmao

"Max, you have to go back!" Chloe screamed over the wind and rain. "It's the only way!"

"N-no!" Max sobbed. "Please Chloe, I- there has to be another way!"

"I wish there was." Chloe breathed, hugging Max. The brunette sobbed into Chloe's already soaked shoulder.

"I just..." Max choked out. "Just want to rewind back to where everything was perfect."

"Nothing was ever perfect." Chloe murmured sadly. "Max, you have to rewind."

"I..." Max wailed. Tears streamed out, mixing with the rain as she shook her head in denial. Raising her hand, she tried to rewind back to where everything was fucking fine.

But then, the sound of the tornado stopped deafening them. Max opened her eyes and turned her head to look towards the tornado. Her eyes bulged out of her head in fear.

The gray beast from the sky was stopped, completely still, but the rest of the world still moved. Blood was flowing freely from her nose and dripping from the corners of her mouth. Her legs trembled, and she sunk into Chloe's arms, surprised she was still standing.

"Max, what the fuck?" Chloe shouted.

"Two Whales." She rasped, ignoring Chloe's cut off questions. "Take me down there. Now."

"Max, you need a doctor." Chloe argued, holding the brunette close. She shuffled Max onto her back, holding her legs. The punk shrugged her shoulders to adjust Max's arms.

"Chloe..." Max breathed weakly.

"Don't worry Max!" Chloe yelled, sprinting down the slope to the road. She shakily held her hand up, desperate to stop the tornado. Now, blood was flowing out of her nose and mouth at a rapid rate. Noticing it was spilling out on Chloe's clothes, Max gurgled, trying to apologize, but Chloe shushed her.

"Max, just-"

"Stop!" Max choked. She coughed, spraying blood on them both. She pointed forward with her unoccupied hand. "Two Whales..."

"Mom." Chloe breathed, running towards the diner. She tried going through the front doors, but Max shook her head.

"Back door." The brunette murmured. "Go to the back."

Her friend nodded, jogging inside from the back door. Swinging the door open, she hurriedly looked around and saw Frank, Pompidou, Warren, and Joyce all at the counter.

"Mom!" Chloe shrieked. "Max needs help!"

"No." Max denied. She forced herself off of Chloe's back, sinking down to the ground. "A-as long as I can keep this fucking thing still, we should be okay. Let's just get everyone out of here."

"Max, what-?"

"Mom, come on." Chloe begged. "Let's go."

"Victoria..." Max gasped out. "Dana... J-Juliet. Chloe, we have to go to Blackwell. They have a secured basement!"

"Okay, we'll go." Chloe agreed. "Guys, you all need to get in my goddamn truck."

"Where?" Frank asked.

"I left it parked in the parking lot out there." She nodded outside. "Fuck... it better not have gotten crushed."

"I-I moved it." Max rasped.

"What?" Chloe stared at her friend angrily. "Max, you're gonna fucking kill yourself. Stop!"

"Not until e-everyone's safe." Max told her, her arm trembling uncontrollably. "We need to hurry. I can't hold onto it anymore. I-fuck!" She shrieked, sinking down to the floor. Her head was in her hands, and blood rained down under her from her face. The brunettes eyes were strained shut, and she continued to yell in pain. Suddenly, she felt a weird presence in front of her. Opening her eyes, she tiredly looked up, only to see Rachel Amber.

"Rachel..." Chloe breathed. Rachel smiled. Of course, she was still dead; a ghost. But her spirit was strong enough in everyone there that they all saw her.

"My Chloe." Rachel murmured. "I love you. I'll always love you. Max, you need to go to Blackwell. I'm going to make you fall asleep, and none of you will remember me being here."

"No!" Chloe wailed. "Please, don't go!"

"Oh, Chloe..." Rachel murmured. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you. My death was unfortunate and unexpected, however, you must continue to live. If not for yourself, do it for the love of your life."

"I..." Chloe trailed off, wide eyed.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you, dumbass?" Rachel chuckled. "Max is your soulmate. Why do you think she risked her life hundreds of times for you?"

"But..."

"I know you loved me, but Max has always been your soulmate. You can't change that. So take care of her, will you?" Chloe didn't respond; instead, she nodded numbly, trying to process everything. Rachel's spirit turned back to Max. "Perhaps you'll remember this, Max. I'll allow Chloe to remember as well, since it's only fair. Now, I must put you to sleep."

"W-why?" Max asked weakly, barely holding herself up.

"That's why." Rachel pointed to Max's slouched posture. "You're literally killing yourself. You're gonna die if you don't let me do this."

"But... the tornado... my power..." Max whispered, feeling hopeless.

"Max," Rachel whispered, bending down and putting a single finger under Max's chin, forcing her to look up. "I'll handle that. This is my storm. Not yours. I'm the one who caused it. You were sent the vision on Monday to warn you that I was coming. Things got out of hand, however, when Fate intervened and decided to kill Chloe." Her voice turned into a snarl. "I wouldn't let that happen. It was either Chloe or Arcadia, and Chloe comes first. All the time-"

"Every time." Max finished. "All through time."

"So you understand." Rachel nodded. "Good. Now, you must sleep. Don't worry, the storm will only continue once every decent human in this godforsaken place is safe."

"Kate?" Max asked. She had managed to save Kate on that roof, but she was still at the hospital.

"It won't hit the hospital." Rachel assured. "Besides, I'll only destroy this place enough to have it never see the light again."

"What about... about..." Max trailed off, afraid to even say his name.

"He'll die in the storm." Rachel growled. "I'll make sure of it. So will the Prescott's."

Max smiled, weak and brief. Rachel gave a quick smile back before resting the palm of her hand on Max's head. An orange glow emitted from her and onto Max. Within moments, Max passed out.

"I miss you all." Rachel murmured, facing the rest of the group. "One day, we'll meet again." With that, she faded away.

"Rachel..." Chloe whined. "Rachel!"

"Chloe!" Joyce yelled. "Blackwell!"

"R-right!" Chloe stuttered, carefully lifting Max into a bridal style hold. They all ran to Chloe's truck, which was now parked outside the backdoor. Chloe got in with Max slumped against her side. Her mother followed suit, with Warren, Frank, and Pompidou in the back of the truck. The bluenette sped out of there, watching as the tornado regained its movement and began hurling towards the Bay.

"You are not dying on me, Caulfield." Chloe hissed, driving faster to the school. Within minutes, they were all there. Chloe skidded her truck into park by the stairs, already opening the door and holding Max. She positioned her friend onto her back like earlier, quickly running into Blackwell with the rest of the passengers following her.

Once inside, she stared in astonishment at everyone. They were all roaming the halls, scared.

"What the fuck?" Chloe snarled. "You all need to get in the basement!"

"What basement?" One student hissed. "There is none here!"

"What...?" Chloe blinked. "Fuck!"

"Language, Miss Price." Chloe turned in surprise and saw Principal Wells behind her, obviously worried. "We do have a basement. The Prescott's built one long ago."

"Then let's get down there!" Chloe snarled. The principal nodded and began leading the way for everyone, trying to stay calm.

Everyone soon filed into the basement, terrified but glad to be alive. Joyce had started taking care of Frank's wounds while Warren tried to comfort the other students and even the teachers.

"Where's Nathan and Mr. Jefferson?" Wells asked.

"They're fucking dead." Chloe snarled. "They better be."

"Have you done something?" Joyce asked, scared.

"No, but I'm sure your precious husband did." Chloe spat. "Jefferson killed Nathan, and they've been working together to drug girls from Blackwell and take disgusting photos of them!"

"How do you know this? And how can we trust you?" Wells accused, suspicious.

"Max and David can both confirm." Chloe murmured, setting Max down on the floor. The brunette was laid on her back, her face caked in dried blood and her eyes closed, but she was breathing.

"Fuck!" Chloe cursed, taking off her leather jacket and wrapping it around Max. The brunette was still soaked and shivering from the rain.

"Chloe, what the hell is goin' on?" Joyce demanded. Chloe ignored her. Suddenly, Wells grabbed onto Chloe's upper arms and began pulling her away.

"Stop!" Chloe growled. "Let go of me!" She struggled against Wells' hold, making him pull her arms in a swift, painful motion. Chloe yelled in pain.

"As far as we know, you have harmed Nathan and Mark. You'll be put under custody until you're proven innocent."

"No!"

Everyone looked up in surprise and saw Max struggling to sit up. She used her arms as support, but she kept falling, grunting in pain.

"She didn't kill them."

"We have no proof." Wells stated angrily. "Plus, Chloe is a-"

"A what?" Max hissed, pissed off. She miraculously stood up and began walking towards the principal. "A delinquent? A whore? Slut? Troublemaker?" When Wells didn't answer, Max continued. "Of course. None of you know what fucking bullshit I had to live through to save this woman. She didn't kill Nathan. Jefferson killed him. He admitted it to me when I..." She trailed off.

"When you what, Max?" Warren asked, stepping forward.

"Mark Jefferson drugged and kidnapped me." Max whispered, staring down at the ground. "H-he killed Nathan before he almost killed me. I... Chloe is my number one priority now. She's all that matters to me. You- none of you even fucking know how much she means to me. Let her fucking go, or I swear to god I'll make you."

"Maxine, do not speak to me like this." Wells hissed, still holding onto Chloe's arms tightly. "Or I will have to-"

"Expel me, I don't give a fuck." Max snarled. "This was the school I always dreamed of, but once I got here it turned to hell. I got bullied, I had no friends except for Warren and Kate, and Nathan was on my ass all the fucking time. He beat the shit out of Warren and he almost shot Chloe in the bathroom. But you didn't fucking believe me. And now he's dead!" By this point, Max was sobbing and heaving, but was determined to continue. "David... is with Jefferson. They're both alive."

"How do you know?" Joyce asked hesitantly.

"Because... because I was there." Max sighed. She felt weak and exhausted, and as if matters couldn't get worse at that moment, her legs gave out and she collapsed on the floor.

"Max!" Chloe shouted. She turned enough to kick Wells in the crotch and then turned heel to skid over to Max. "Max!"

"I'm okay..." She murmured. There was fresh blood coming out of her nose.

"You... you fucking went back there?" Chloe screeched. Max's lack of an answer told Chloe she did. _"Fucking hell!"_

"What is going on?" Dana wondered, scared. She was hugged by Juliet.

"Chloe, I..." Max coughed on Chloe's chest, wide eyed. Blood coated on Chloe's tank top and skin, way more than before.

"Fuck, Max, stop rewinding!" Chloe begged. "Please, I... I lost Rachel. I can't lose you."

"Rachel..." Max breathed. "Do you...?"

"Yes. I remember." Chloe murmured solemnly.

"Alright..." Max murmured. Suddenly, the lights went out, gasps emitting from everyone in the room. Wells and Miss Grant lit the lanterns they brought and put them around the group.

"Max?" Victoria murmured. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"I-" Max cut off, coughing on Chloe's chest as she stood up with her friend's help. "Shit happened. I nearly died from Jefferfuck." Chloe's grip on her friend tightened defensively. Max closed her eyes, embracing Chloe's touch.

"Chloe... I'm so fucking tired." Max breathed, her grip on Chloe loosening. "I just... want... you to be _fucking_... safe..." With that, she passed out, letting out a small sigh. Chloe held Max close, rocking back and forth as the storm raged on above them.

 

 

A few hours passed, and nearly everyone was asleep except for Chloe and Joyce. Max was asleep on Chloe's lap, shivering from the cold. The punk was leaning against the wall, her mother right next to her. Chloe was starting to drift off to sleep when Max suddenly stirred. A whimper escapes her lips, causing Chloe to worry. The brunette gripped onto Chloe's leather jacket that was around her, whining.

"Max?" Chloe whispered, shaking her friend on her shoulder. Max furrowed her brows and lashed out, tears sliding out from behind her eyelids. Chloe's eyes bulged out of her head in shock, realizing what was happening.

"Max!" She yelled, accidentally waking up some of the surrounding Blackwell students. "Wake up!"

With a gasp, Max's eyes flung open and she quickly sat up, frantically looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Chloe, and she wrapped her arms around the punk, crying softly.

"Max, it's okay." Chloe whispered, stroking the brunette's hair. "The storm has passed. You're safe."

"Jefferson?" Max asked hesitantly. Chloe didn't answer; instead, everyone began to exit the basement. Chloe lifted Max up bridal style and followed her mother back outside.

To their horror, Chloe and Max saw Jefferson and David outside. The perverted art teacher was helping David walk, pretending to be innocent.

"Mister Jefferson," Wells growled. "Is it true you have been kidnapping and drugging our students?"

"Where in the world did you get that idea from?" Jefferson laughed in disbelief.

Suddenly, Max jumped out of Chloe's arms with a completely pissed off face. Running towards the teacher, she jumped onto him, pinning him down on the ground. She punched his face multiple times, tears flying out of her eyes with each hit. Chloe quickly grabbed Max's forearms and pulled her away, holding the brunette to calm her down. They were both sobbing, with David arresting Jefferson right away. The brunette sobbed into Chloe's arms, with everyone staring at the former teacher in disgust and disbelief.

"It's okay." Chloe whispered, trying to calm her friend down. "It's over."

 


	111. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberprice is part of this fanfic but Pricefield is endgame >:D  
> Also, this was a requested fanfiction from NatashaUllua on Wattpad!

Chloe gulped. Today was the big day: the day she and Rachel were going to officially get married. They were both twenty now, but a voice in the back of her head told her that this wasn't a good idea. She tried her best to ignore it. Of course, she's always had anxiety to a point, so distracting and uncomfortable thoughts were constantly there.   
But this felt different.   
She and Rachel had invited only a few other people besides their own families. Chloe had taken responsibility to label the chairs with little name signs. Joyce, David, James, and Rose were obviously attending. The people Chloe and Rachel agreed to invite were Juliet, Dana, Justin, Mikey, Drew, Steph, and even Frank. Chloe personally asked Max at Blackwell if she would come, and the brunette agreed. Now, everyone was in fancy wedding outfits while they talked and set up for the big event.   
Meanwhile, Chloe was in her changing room, freaking out.   
"What do I even do?" Chloe mumbled to herself. She felt like she was dissociating. "Like what do I say? Do I just walk out and say 'I love you'? Or does Rachel walk out? Are we both wearing dresses? I didn't even write any vows! Is anyone even gonna show up? Does anyone even care?"  
"Chloe?"  
The punk jumped. Spinning around, she immediately saw Max in the doorway, her hand balled in a fist on the door. She must have knocked and Chloe didn't hear.    
"H-hey, Super Max!" Chloe chuckled nervously. She sighed and frowned. "Max, I'm hella scared. What if this ends in a disaster? What'll happen then?"  
"Chloe, I think you need to take a breath here." Max murmured, walking fully into the room.   
"No, no, I just want this day to be over with so Rachel and I can just go home and celebrate. I want to get through this damn awkwardness." Chloe grumbled.   
"I know you do." Max murmured, putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder for comfort. The bluenette suddenly felt a spark go up her spine, and she shuddered. "You okay?" Max asked, obviously concerned.   
"Y-yeah, just a little cold." Chloe insisted, facing anywhere but her friend.   
"Listen, you're still young, Chlo," Max told her. "You're barely an actual adult, yet you're getting married today. I know you both hella love each other, but you have to understand that marriage is a lifelong commitment. If you break your promise by not staying with her, there might not be much hope for you both." She sadly whispered. Chloe stared at her friend, shocked, but also inspired.   
"Thanks, Max. You always make me feel better." Chloe breathed. "Now shoo, I have to get dressed." They both grinned.   
"I'll see you out there, princess." Max giggled, skipping out of the room and shutting the door. The punk sighed.   
"Fuck."

A few hours later and everything was set up. The guests were awaiting the bride and... bride. The birds were chirping, and it was a beautiful clear day, perfect for a wedding. It was held outside, with white chairs neatly placed in short rows, and a beautiful wooden arch with fresh flowers wrapped around it in the front. The priest stood under it, waiting for the couple to come out.   
Chloe entered first, wearing a fancy black and white tuxedo suit. She stood facing the door to the building behind the guests and anxiously waited for her soon-to-be wife.   
The doors swung open, and Chloe gulped.   
Out came Rachel in a beautiful white dress. It wasn't like a fifty foot long wedding dress, but it did drag a few feet behind her. Within moments, the two women were standing face to face under the arch, grinning.   
The priest began his speech, but Chloe didn't pay any attention. She thought about Max's words from earlier, and wondered if her friend was right.   
"Do you, Rachel Amber, take Chloe Price to be your wife?" The priest asked.   
"I do." Rachel answered angelically. Chloe began sweating. She kept glancing over at Max, who looked confused as to why the punk was acting so weird.   
"And do you, Chloe Price, take Rachel Amber to be your wife?" He asked. For what seemed to be the millionth time that day, Chloe gulped.   
"I-I..." She stuttered. Breathing in and out, she looked Rachel right in the eye and whispered, "No."  
Stunned gasps from all over the yard could be heard, with shocked chattering and Joyce's "oh my" being whispered.   
"Chloe?" Rachel murmured. "I thought this is what you wanted?"  
"I-I-I do, but I just..." Chloe sighed. "Rach, I can't marry you."  
"Why not?" Rachel cried.   
"Because... because I'm in love with someone else." Chloe answered honestly.   
"W-what...?" Rachel breathed.   
"I'm sorry, Rachel." Chloe murmured. "I can't do this." With that, she ran back inside of the building, leaving a shocked audience and a depressed Rachel. 

"Chloe?"  
Chloe looked over. She was back in her dressing room, sitting on a small chair, sobbing. She knew everything was her fault, so why did it feel so good to not marry her beloved girlfriend?  
"Chloe...?"  
Oh, right. Max was back and talking to her. The brunette had on a beautiful black dress which was nothing too fancy, but still only used for special occasions.   
Max sighed. Chloe realized she got lost in thought again. The brunette bent down to face Chloe.   
"Chloe, why didn't you marry her?" Max asked. "It's what you've wanted for years."  
"You came back." Chloe whispered, staring through Max. "You came back and we hung out a lot. After we became close again, Rachel got jealous. We fought a lot. She even threatened to break up with me if I kept hanging out with you. I did, and she ignored me for weeks on end. Even before you came back we got into a ton of fights. But now, I just... I feel free." She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "I don't want to be with her anymore. I want to be with you."  
"What do you mean?" Max widened her eyes in disbelief.   
"Max Caulfield, I love you." Chloe smiled. Tears ran down her face.   
"Chloe..." Max breathed. "Wowzers."   
The punk burst into laughter at that, nearly falling on the floor.   
"What?" Max asked innocently.   
"Just... haha, I confess my love to you and your first thought is 'wowzers'?" She burst into a fit of laughter again, this time tears sprinkling from her eyes. Max pouted.   
"Aw, come on, Maxi-pad, let's get out of these stupid outfits and go somewhere. Portland, maybe? I kind of did have a reservation placed for a honeymoon hotel." She wiggled her eyebrows.   
"Real mature." Max complained, rolling her eyes. She couldn't stop from smiling, though. "Sure; let's go."


	112. I'm So Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end. They're important.   
> also posted on wattpad

"Jefferson, it's over!" David screamed. Max struggled with the duct tape, unable to get free. Jefferson was behind her with a syringe full of some kind of drug up to her neck.   
"Jefferson, don't." David warned, cautiously stepping towards the two.   
"You can't stop me." The psychopathic man sneered. In a split second, he injected the syringe into Max's neck and pushed the drugs into her. Max's eyes went wide. David shot Jefferson in the head, killing him instantly.   
He quickly ran over to Max and removed her restraints. By now, the drugs were taking full effect, causing Max to wobble when she stood. The man who had tried to save her held onto her bridal style and ran outside where his car was parked.   
"It's okay, Max," David murmured as he drove. "You'll be okay."  
But Max knew that wasn't true. That dose is meant to kill her, and the hospital was over thirty miles out. Not to mention the tornado raging towards them.   
David parked in the middle of the street, and Max realized he stopped at the diner. Max was fading in and out of consciousness now, and the next time she opened her eyes, Joyce and Warren were over her, scared and trying to save her.   
"Chloe..." Max breathed.   
"Chloe? What about Chloe? Where is she?" Joyce asked frantically, looking up at David in question.   
"I'm... sorry..." Max coughed. Black dots started to take over her vision, and she knew she'd be dead in a minute. "I couldn't... save her..."  
With a final gasp, she breathed her last breath, her eyes shutting forever. 

Max blinked her eyes open, groaning. She sat up and realized she was in Arcadia on the beach, but it was... sunny? And people were everywhere enjoying the warm weather? What was happening now?  
"Max!"  
Wide eyed, Max stood up and turned to the voice, seeing Chloe in a bikini.   
"I'm so sorry we had to meet back up like this." Chloe murmured, hugging her friend.   
"Chloe? You're alive?" Max breathed, letting go of her friend only to stare at her face. "How...?"  
"Max..." Chloe frowned in sadness. "Do you not remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"Max, Jefferson drugged you. Joyce, David, Warren, hell, even Frank all tried to help you and revive you, but the drugs were too much on your body by then. I'm so sorry, but you died."  
"So... where am I?" Max whispered, feeling tears in her eyes.   
"In Heaven, goofball!"   
Both girls turned and saw someone walk over towards them. Blonde hair swaying in the breeze, a summer dress resting comfortably on her body, and a single blue earring on her left ear. Max widened her eyes while Chloe just grinned.   
"Hi Max." The woman smiled warmly. Max just smiled softly in response.   
"Hi Rachel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.   
> So, obviously it's been quite a while since I uploaded. I've had so much shit going on but at the same time I haven't. So here are some explanations:  
> I've been super fucking depressed lately. Like, overly emotional and staying in bed until dinner time kinda depressed. I actually cried while writing this.   
> Another thing I want to announce: I'm officially going on a hiatus for a while. I know, I know, I'm gone for a month and once I post again then I say I'm leaving AGAIN. I'm sorry. It's just, I don't feel as if I'm in the right mindset. I have no motivation and forcing myself to write is torture and not fun at all. I'd much rather just not write than force myself.   
> Again, I'm sorry about this. Depression is hard to deal with, and I hate it. It's hard for me to do anything productive when my depression tells me that I'm not good enough. I'm not worth it. Why try? You'll just fail in the end.   
> So. Yeah. I'm sorry. But I need to take a break, because right now my mind is all over the place and I don't think I can handle it.   
> Forgive me, everyone. But for now, I won't post. I'll update this when I'm ready to come back. Please don't be too mad. I promise that when I come back to post, there'll be some great fanfictions for you guys to read.   
> Thank you all for taking the time to read my stories. It means so much to me, you have no idea.   
> Thank you.   
> Lots of love,  
> Pricefieldnerd


	113. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeyyyy guess who's baaaaaack?  
> ME HOES  
> anyway if you wanna know how I've been doing, read below! if not, then whatever lmao. also quick note: I copied and pasted this from my wattpad lol
> 
>  
> 
> So, obviously I'm updating, which means good news, right?
> 
> HELL YEAH IT DOES!
> 
> Also, the title is suppose to be the title of the actual fanfiction. I haven't experienced a tragedy recently lol
> 
> Anyway, yes I'm updating, however the updates will be slow, as school starts in a few weeks for me, and I'm trying to get back into reading and drawing like I used to. Plus I've been watching a hella lot of anime lol. The point is, updates will be slow because I'm starting to live my life again, basically. For the first time in quite some time, I'm finally happy with what I'm doing in life, even if it's just small developments. Also, while I was on my hiatus, I went on my first date! It was so nerve wracking, but awesome as hell. We ended up "breaking up" (we realized we liked each other then her anxiety messed with her so we're waiting on the dating situation lol) three days later because of anxiety. Plus, I don't think either of us were mentally prepared to date yet. At least, I wasn't lol. But nonetheless, we still casually flirt and I'm still totally head over heels for her whoops
> 
> I know this is a small update on how I've been doing, but hey, at least you know :)
> 
> p.s. trigger warning for rape.

"Max!"

Max jumped up from her desk, terrified. Her best friend, Chloe, was pounding at her door. Quickly opening it, she saw the punk sobbing and hugging herself tightly.

"Chloe?" Max gasped. "What's wrong?"

           "M-Max..." Chloe cried, falling forward. Max caught her, but ultimately sunk down to the floor. Chloe was in her usual outfit, and no scratches or bruises were obvious, making Max confused but still terrified. What had shocked Chloe this much?

"Max..." Chloe whined. The brunette just hugged her friend, trying to comfort her.

"Chloe, can you please tell me what happened?" Max begged.

"Max..." Chloe whimpered. She stayed silent after that, making Max frightened.

"Chloe, please talk to me!" Max yelled in fear.

"Max..."

"I'm taking you home." Max stated. She stood up with Chloe, holding an arm over her neck. Max's other hand was positioned on Chloe's side to keep her steady. The punk was obviously still dazed, so it was difficult to get her to walk. Eventually, though, they made it outside, where Max could see Chloe's truck parked in the lot. Quickly, she walked towards it, settling Chloe in the passenger seat. Taking the keys, Max sat in the driver's seat and inserted the key. Soon they were on the road, driving to the Price house.

"Max..." Chloe whimpered, hugging her knees to her chest. Max drove faster.

After a few minutes, the brunette parked in the driveway, shutting the engine off. She got out and ran inside the house, thankful to see both Joyce and David in the living room, relaxing on the couch.

"Joyce!" Max cried. "David! Help Chloe!"

Before they could respond, Max ran back outside to check on her best friend. The other adults followed quickly.

           When Max opened the passenger door, Chloe's arms wasted no time in hugging the shorter woman around the waist, still sitting in the truck.

           "What happened?" Joyce asked.

           "I-I don't know." Max murmured, holding her friend. "She just came to my dorm sobbing and saying my name over and over. She won't tell me what happened."

"Obviously something traumatic." David murmured. "I've seen this look before. I used to see a lot of women visit the base where I was stationed. Sometimes they weren't good visits. Most of the women had faces like the one Chloe's making now." He pointed at his step daughter, and Max realized Chloe's eyes were staring at nothing. It was as if Chloe was staring right through them all. Her posture was slumped, having still been in the truck, and she was trembling. "They were sent to our base to be protected, because the enemies would physically hurt them. Once the soldiers would raid their camps, they would also rescue all of those women. They were all, unfortunately, raped."

"So... you're saying that Chloe..." Max choked.

"She was possibly raped." David confirmed. "I'm so sorry, Chloe."

"Max..." Chloe murmured, shoving her face into Max's stomach. Max just laid her hands on Chloe's shoulder blades, trying her best to tell her friend that she was here and not leaving.

"Gun..."

Everyone looked at Chloe in surprise. Tears were rushing down her face and staining Max's shirt. "T-they had a gun..."

           "What?" Max bent down. "Who?"

"T-they handcuffed me... to the b-bed. Gun... pointed..." Slowly, Chloe lifted her finger and pointed to the middle of her forehead. "Hurt... h-he hurt me..."

"Who hurt you?" Max murmured, stroking some hair out of Chloe's face. "And where?"

Chloe only whimpered in response, shaking her head wildly.

"Max... Max... Max..." Chloe sobbed. The brunette quickly wrapped her arms around Chloe, holding her close.

"Shh, it's okay!" Max whispered. A movement caught her off guard, and when she glanced down, she saw the bluenette holding her gut.

"Max..." Chloe wailed.

"Who... who the fuck did this to you?" Max snarled.

"H-he did..." Chloe murmured.

"Who?" David asked.

"J-Jefferson..." Chloe pitifully whimpered. "H-he hurt me..."

"Jefferson...?" Max breathed, wide eyed. "He... he's my professor..."

"W-what?" Joyce murmured. "Max, you are not going back for your class. I'm calling the police."

           "No, the cops won't do shit." David told her. "We need to get Chloe to a hospital to get the DNA he left behind. We need proof."

"Everything will be alright." Max promised her friend, engulfing her into a hug. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max and cried in her neck, absolutely terrified. "We'll get through this. I promise you. I'll stay with you. I won't leave, alright? I love you."

"Max..." Chloe sniffled. "I... love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part was also posted on my wattpad
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, so a bit of explanation for this: while browsing around the web for Pricefield fanfiction and art and such, I saw this very disturbing gif/10 second video of Chloe handcuffed to a bed with a guy raping her and another guy or two videoing her and she was sobbing but her mouth was covered by one of the guys. one of them held a gun against her head too. it was a super disturbing and unsettling video, but then I realized: what if that's a possibility in the LIS universe? what if someone hurt Chloe to the point where she only recalled her trauma and max's name, because she wanted max to save her?
> 
> I took this idea a little too far, I think, so I apologize for that. still, it was an interesting idea and kind of a writing warm up after my hiatus. AO3 NOTE: I realize now that maybe making such a dark story was probably not the best idea, but  
> I couldn't get it out of my mind. it was very unsettling and I didn't like it at all. sorry for the dark story
> 
> Don't worry, there's more Pricefield to come, and they won't be dark like this one. I'll make lots of fluff lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you're an otaku who enjoys reading fanfiction of their favorite characters, check out my first anime fanfiction, "Spider", which is in the universe of The Ancient Magus' Bride/Mahoutsukai no Yome! If you'd like to make a request or just see what anime I've watch and what characters I love, visit this link: https://www.anime-planet.com/users/Pricefieldnerd and you'll be able to see what I enjoy on anime terms.
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time, my friends!


	114. Selfie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based from a cute little fanart pic!  
> 

Chloe glanced around her room, confused. She was wearing one of her old shirts from her teenage years, and a pair of jeans. Her beanie and jacket were missing and she had no idea where they would be. Coincidentally, her best friend Max was also missing.

"Where in the hell...?" Chloe hissed, walking out of her room. She saw the bathroom door slightly ajar, with small movements coming from inside. Curious, she figured it was her friend.

"Hey, Max!" Chloe hollered, walking towards the bathroom. "Have you seen my..." The blue haired woman trailed off, staring in slight shock when she saw Max in her clothes.

Or was she drunk?

Max was wearing some ripped black jeans with one of Chloe's ripped tank tops. Big black boots were on her feet, and Chloe's 'missing' jacket and beanie both were settled on Max's body. In the brunette's right hand was her Polaroid camera, and her left hand was raised with her middle finger up.

"Uh, Max?" Chloe blinked. "What... are you doing?"

Max's eyes were comically wide and she was stalk still, holding her pose and not turning towards Chloe. Her face and neck were beet red.

"Max?" Chloe asked, walking towards her. Instinctively, Max backed away, only to hit the wall behind her.

"I... I found some of your old clothes and I wanted to try them on?" Max shrugged, nervously smiling.

"Nice try, Max." Chloe smirked. "But I've had my beanie and jacket on me for years and they're fine. The pants aren't even a year old, and those boots are ones I literally just bought last week."

"I, uhhh... knew that?" Max tried. Suddenly Chloe cornered her and leaned against Max's body.

"I'll be damned if I don't take those clothes off of you, though." Chloe grinned, her eyes seductive. Max just yanked her in for a kiss, hands roaming everywhere on each other's bodies.

Needless to say, the events that occurred afterwards were definitely worth being caught taking a selfie in your girlfriend's clothes.


	115. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of the ending scene in episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys what's up?  
> Sorry for the lack of uploads recently. I've started school again and I'm really trying to focus on keeping my grades up this year, so I didn't really think too much about writing the passed couple weeks.   
> Luckily I have 3 fanfictions for 3 fandoms ready! I'm uploading them all tonight, so I hope y'all aren't tired lol  
> Just kidding if you're tired go to sleep  
> Anyway this one's basically a rewrite of episode 1's ending because I realized I had so many ideas of how it could go differently so I decided to write it.   
> Hope y'all enjoy!

"I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it into fucking glass."  
Max blinked once, twice, three times. Her head felt heavy, and her body felt like paper. Chloe, who previously looked pissed, turned a bit and saw Max hunched over, holding her head  
"Max?" Chloe breathed. The brunette fell face first on the ground, and Chloe wasted no time in holding her friend. "Max!"  
She didn't know what to do. Was this normal? Did something happen to Max during those five years apart? What could Chloe do to help her friend? Why was she passing out like this? What about the bloody noses and headache? Why was this happening to her?  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Max stood up and began walking to the edge of the cliff. Completely terrified, Chloe quickly swooped over and put a hand on Max's shoulder, pulling her backwards a bit. The brunette whipped around in surprise, but she collapsed in her friend's arms once again. This time, thankfully, she was conscious.   
"Max, what the fuck?" Chloe hissed. "What is going on with you lately? Did something happen in Seattle?"  
"Chloe..." Max panted. She dared to look behind her, realizing that if Chloe didn't stop her, she would have fallen off the cliff and...  
She shook her head to rid of those thoughts. Instead, she focused on her best friend.   
"There's going to be a huge tornado this Friday, and I don't know how to stop it." Max murmured, relishing the heat of Chloe so close to her.   
"Oregon gets like five tornadoes every twenty years. You probably had some sort of nightmare or flashback." Chloe shrugged.   
"No, no, I saw it!" Max growled, pawing at Chloe's hands. "I could actually feel the electricity in the air..."  
"You sound high..." Chloe mumbled.   
"Chloe, please believe me." Max took a deep breath. "I can rewind time. I saved you in the bathroom. I pulled the fire alarm because I... I saw you die, Chloe. Saw you actually... die..."  
"Max, I'm okay now, because of you." Chloe murmured. "Don't get sad now, okay? But come on, the powers? You need to get high. It's been a hella insane fucking day..."  
Both girls stopped and looked above them, surprised to see... snowflakes?  
"It's like, eighty degrees. How?" Chloe murmured, looking all around.   
"Climate change." Max whispered, standing up with the punk. "Or a storm is coming."  
The bluenette looked over at the brunette desperately. "Max... start from the beginning."


	116. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being inactive lately. I've been trying to focus on school, buuuuut I've also been depressed a lot oof. anyway heres one fanfiction, there's another coming afterwards that I've kinda done before lol

 

"I want my last memory... to be this." Chloe murmured, tears rushing down her face.

Max was in the alternate reality. She's rewound this day over and over again, but the outcome is always the same: Chloe wants to die.

"Chloe..." Max sobbed. She couldn't believe this. Chloe wants to die. Again. Why can't she just do anything right?

"Please." Chloe cried. "I can't live like this anymore. All you have to do is crank the morphine up to eleven."

Max took a deep breath before standing and turning the dial. Sitting down again, she began feeling drowsy, and she knew she'd have to explain quickly.

"Max?" Chloe whispered tiredly. Max smiled weakly, and lifted her arm to reveal the needle inside of her. Chloe widened her eyes.

"Max, take it out!" Chloe choked. Her eyelids fluttered, and she was unable to keep them open. She saw her best friend collapse onto the ground, causing a loud thump. A few moments later, William barged in, scared. Chloe's eyes were closed, and her breathing slowed to a stop. Max was on the floor, her eyes lidded but still open and alive.

"Max!" William yelled. He saw the needle in her arm and his anxiety peeked. "Max, talk to me! What did you do?"

"Chloe... wanted to die..." Max breathed. "I... helped her. And if... if she dies..." Max took a shaky breath in. "Then I'm following her. I'll never... abandon her again." Her chest rose and fell, never to rise up again.

 


	117. Periods (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes I already made a "period" fanfiction in the lis universe, sorry! well now youre getting another one lol

Max followed Chloe around the junkyard, looking through all the rusted old items scattered everywhere. Chloe was bored, and she wanted to do something adventurous. Sadly, they couldn't actually go anywhere without money, so they settled for the junkyard. The brunette began climbing a stack of cars to reach the ground above them, when suddenly she felt sick. She stopped mid climb, making the punk below her concerned. Suddenly, a sharp pain sliced its way through Max's abdomen, causing her to wrap her arm around her stomach. Unfortunately, that action caused her to slip and fall back down. Chloe, being quick as a fox, caught her friend, but ultimately tumbled down to the ground with her.

"Max!" Chloe screamed. "What's wro- huh?" When the bluenette looked up, she was surprised to see Max blushing and gripping her stomach.

"Chloe, can we go home?" Max begged.

"What?" Chloe asked, baffled and confused. "Why?"

"I wanna lie down." Max responded quietly. "Please, Chloe."

"Max, you're scaring me." Chloe said shakily. The brunette suddenly gasped and leaped forward, gripping Chloe's shoulders in pain. "Max!"

"It hurts... so bad..." Max cried. "It's never been this bad before."

The punk's eyes suddenly widened. "You started your period? Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have taken you here, of all places!"

"No, it-it just started." Max murmured. "Please, let's go home."

"Of course, Maxi-pad." Chloe grinned, helping the brunette stand. Max groaned, obviously bothered by Chloe's nickname. "Too soon?" She asked.

Max just smiled. "Nah."


	118. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting for months!!! Writer's block sucks oof. But! I'm back! :D

"Max?"  
Chloe faced her friend, wide eyed and in disbelief. In front of her was Max, completely out of it. She wasn't unconscious; she was drugged. Her hands were bound by duct tape, and Mark Jefferson was taking creepy photos of her, occasionally moving the brunette into suggestive poses. Chloe stood there, absolutely shocked, before running to free her best friend. But before she could, the entire room flashed white, causing Chloe to cover her eyes with her left arm. Looking around, she saw Max once again, this time driving. Chloe was in the car with her.  
"Message received at nine PM." Chloe looked beside her and saw Max's phone playing a voice message. She widened her eyes when she heard the voice speak.  
"Max, it's... it's Nathan. I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Kate, or Rachel, I... I didn't mean to hurt anybody!" Chloe's blood began to boil. Of course he meant to hurt Rachel! He was the one who killed her! "Everybody... used me!" The blue haired rebel looked at Max, surprised to find her face wet with tears. "Jefferson... is coming for me now. All this shit will be over soon. Be careful, Max. He's coming for you next. I'm sorry."  
Chloe blinked, still facing her friend. She watched as Max silently cried, sniffling every few moments. The car slowed down to a stop, and everything went white again. A moment later, Chloe blinked open her eyes and saw Max arguing with... herself?  
"Who... who are you?" Max asked.  
"I'm you, dumbass. Or one of the many you's you left behind." The other Max spat. Chloe tried to listen to what else was being said, but they were drowned out by the multiple voices in the diner that began insulting Max.  
"Max! Don't listen to this shit! It isn't real!" Chloe yelled. Max's eyes widened and she turned to look at Chloe for the first time.  
The room went white.  
Grunting, Chloe fell, holding herself up with her hands and knees. Staring in front of her, she saw a maze-like area, with Max hiding behind a wall with photos of her unconscious on it.  
"Oh, god, Max." Chloe breathed, following her friend. Something seemed to skip, or teleport Chloe, because one moment she was with Max, the next she was surrounded by past memories of them throughout the week of hell. When they met back up after five long years, the pool, the train tracks, the junkyard, the kiss they shared. Everything was just... there. Chloe ran through the memories as quickly as she could, trying to find Max. Finally seeing her walk towards the lighthouse, the punk girl smiled in relief, jogging up to her. Suddenly, everything flashed white again and she was transported to an unfamiliar room. Or... was it? Giving the room a short look around, she realized it was the garage at her house. But everything was different. Max was there, in out-of-character clothes. Chloe glanced beside her friend and saw an alternate version of herself lying in a bed, dying.  
"Don't you forget about me." Alternate Chloe breathed.  
"Never." Max sobbed quietly. The brunette stared at a photo and they were both teleported into the past, this time on the day of William's death. Tears pricked at Chloe's eyes when she saw her father.  
"Dad...?"  
"Goodbye, Chloe." William smiled. He began melting away like wet, dripping paint on a wall. Along with him, the entire house and even Max faded out. Chloe panicked, not knowing what to do, when suddenly-  
"Chloe!"  
The bluenette bolted upright, gasping for air but immediately choking right after. It was the middle of the night, and she was in and apartment. With Max beside her in the bed. Sobbing, Chloe could only hold her girlfriend tightly, trembling and whimpering over the nightmare she just had.


	119. "Can you feel like this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a new fanfic per say, I made it for fictober! but since I never finished the prompts I'm putting the small drabbles into the appropriate places.

"Is it right? Can you feel like this?" Chloe asked. Max blinked, confused.

"Chloe, I don't care what anyone says. I love you, and I always will. Don't let strangers decide what's best for us." The brunette smiled softly. Chloe smiled with her girlfriend, resting her forehead against her lover's. Closing her eyes, they held hands and basked in the glow through the window.


	120. "Will that be all?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a new fanfic per say, I made it for fictober! but since I never finished the prompts I'm putting the small drabbles into the appropriate places.

Chloe walked into the fancy restaurant, nervous. Her girlfriend Max has texted her and told her to hurry to the building wearing a nice outfit. The bluenette decided to go with a short blue dress that she's had for a while now. Taking a deep breath, she went inside the restaurant. A waiter approached her, almost instantly.

"This way, ma'am." She smiled sweetly. A little confused and anxious, Chloe followed her, and was surprised to see no other person inside.

"Where is everyone?" Chloe wondered aloud. The waiter stopped and turned to her, still smiling kindly.

"Here she is!"

Chloe looked over and widened her eyes. There was Max, sitting in a booth, dressed in a beautiful velvet dress, which sparkled like Chloe's.

"You're..." Chloe swallowed, overwhelmed. "Beautiful."

"Just like you." Max responded, her voice smooth like honey. The punk sat down across from her girlfriend, grinning from ear to ear.

"I ordered for us," Max told her. "But I thought you might want to get your own dessert. They have so many options, it's amazing!"

"How much is this?" Chloe asked, her eyes wide in anxiety. "Max, where did we get this much mon-"

"I kept saving up." Max smiled sheepishly. "I hid money in a jar and stored it in the closet."

"How much?"

"Two-hundred dollars."

"Why is there no one else here?"

"I bought out the place."

"Wow..." Chloe breathed. The waitress walked over to the couple with a notepad and pen in hand. The girls grinned at each other and faced the waitress, telling her her order.

"Will that be all?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Chloe beamed. The punk turned back to her girlfriend and smiled softly.

"Thank you for this." She murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chloe." Max glowed.


End file.
